The Past Never Stays Burried
by faries.are.inspiring
Summary: Charles is a novice on the way to expulsion. Roxie is a new Guardian on campus. When these two are forced to become student and mentor will the past bring enlightenment or will it become too great a burden and crush them? OOC with Long Chapters R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Academy, any of the characters, places, or concepts from VA. We love Richelle Mead, and we love her imagination. **_

_**This story is five years after Vampire Academy and Bloodlines.**_

**Chapter**** 1****  
><strong>_A Fiendly Beggining... Sorta_

_Charles_

Alberta came out of her office and gave me that stone cold glare that all guardians had when they dealt with business. And boy did I see that look often.

I'd been called in to Alberta's office at least once a week since coming to St. Vladimir's Academy. Maybe I should get frequent flyer miles for this...

"Mr. Xander," Alberta said, "I wish I could say its nice to see you again, but frankly it's not." I got up and followed her into her office, I knew the drill.

"I bet," was all I said.

"Well would you like to tell me what happened today in class?" Alberta asked with absolutely no amusement. I imagine my record has so many black marks you can't see the paper anymore.

"What's the point? You already know."

"That's beside the point. Mr. Xander All of your teachers say you are bright. They don't understand why you have such low marks in your guardian classes. You are rude and disobedient. Not to mention your are always late to your morning classes, if you show up at all."

"I only really show up for the morning classes when I feel like it, which is never," I answered her, "So yeah, you're right about that."

"Mr. Xander! Do you realize you may not graduate? Have you even considered your future?"

"I don't really see the point in having a future. It's giving yourself false hope in my opinion Guardian Petrov."

"Well as long as I have a say in things you will have a future, and I know just the way to do it."

"Oh, and what's that? More detentions?" I scoffed, "I've been in detention since I stepped foot on campus."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Alberta called for the person to come in. A female guardian walked in. I didn't recall seeing her on campus before. She had short messy brown hair that stuck up everywhere and green eyes.

"You sent for me guardian Petrov?" asked the messy haired guardian.

"Ah yes," sighed Alberta happily. "Guardian Szelsky, I'd like you to meet Charles Xander."

"Uh, Guardian Petrov please don't tell me she's here because of the hint you just gave me?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Xander, she most definitely is. I've found the best guardian for the job."I did not like that look in her eyes one bit. I glanced over at Guardian Szelsky and found her examining me with a stone face that was worse than Alberta's. "Detention seems not to affect you anymore, so Guardian Szelsky is now your mentor."

"I don't need some stupid mentor taking me under their wing just so I can be steered in the right direction." I said and stood from my chair. "So if you'll excuse me..."

I left Alberta's office blindly. I just had to get away. This was so stupid. A mentor? A mentor who couldn't tame her own hair? How did Alberta think that he needed a mentor?

All these thoughts swam through my mind in a jumble as I crossed the quad to my dorm. When I got up to my room, I threw myself on my bed and put my headphones on. Maybe blasting my eardrums out would help. But I doubted it. I can't keep my headphones on forever.

_Roxie_

Charles was out of the room before Alberta or I could say another word.

"Well if he wants to run so bad I'll make him run." I said more to myself than Alberta. "This should be fun."

"Give him hell." Alberta stood and handed me a folder thick with paper. I noticed 'Charles Xander' written on the front and realized it was his records. "You really are his last chance. If he can't catch up to his classmates he won't graduate next year. He doesn't even realize that he is digging his grave. Charles is a smart kid, he'll learn."

With that, I left her office and headed to a room that the guardians use for everything. There was a table set up with coffee and water. I made a cup of coffee heavy with creamer and sugar. Then I went to read Charles' folder.

Our vampiric schedule meant we didn't wake up till the sun was going down. However, today I woke up extra early. The sun normally went down around 5:30. It was a quarter to 3 when I finished my morning coffee and headed down the hall of Charles' dorm. I found his room easy and used the master key all guardians had to unlock the door.

As I expected Charles was sprawled across his bed. He didn't hear me because he had ridiculous headphones on, the kind that covered the entire ear and blocked out all sound.

Well this certainly was going to suck for him, I thought as I picked up his Ipod. The playlist had stopped long ago so I turned the volume up all the way and found a song that was very loud. I hit play.

Charles woke up and threw the headphones off his head. He rubbed his ears sleepily. Charles laid his head back down without even looking in my direction.

"Hmm, maybe this will work," I said and picked up the side of his mattress and flipped him off onto the floor.

Charles made a "thunk" when he hit the floor. If this doesn't teach him to be on time in the mornings I don't know what will.

"Oww," He groaned and started moving. "What the hell just happened?" Charles slowly sat up and looked around with blurry eyes that widened when he saw me. "Jesus Christ!" He jumped and pulled himself to his feet clumsily. "How the hell did you get in my room?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Get dressed."

"Bite me guardian what's your face." Charles said to me. "Now I'm going to close my eyes and hopefully I won't see your cold face." He closed his eyes.

I shifted my weight to my other foot and waited. He opened one eye and peeked at me.

"God why won't you go away, it's like four in the morning. Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"Actually it's three and I am where I'm supposed to be." I said and reached into my pocket. "Now if you don't get ready I will blow this whistle till you do."

"Bite me."

I put the whistle to my lips and blew the whistle. Charles' face said it all. He was shocked that I'd actually do it and a little scared too. But after a little more of my whistle and he found a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He threw them on over his boxers.

"Oh, for God's sake! Stop with the whistle!" He exclaimed. I gestured for him to follow me out of the room. He did so reluctantly but he probably didn't want to risk more of my whistle.

We continued out to one of the many fields that St. Vladimir's had for training.

"So where exactly are you taking me that I had to be woken up in the rudest way possible, I'm sure that a cold bucket of water would have worked just fine." Charles asked as he tried to keep up.

"Don't put me past the bucket of water." I replied trying to hide my smile. "We are going to have some fun this morning. Now start stretching." I demonstrated the stretches and he reluctantly did them.

Charles groaned, "Whoever invented stretching should be punched in the face right now. And why do I need to stretch anyway and this early?" He said as he plopped onto the ground.

"Well since you ran out on me yesterday I decided that was what we're going to do today." I smiled, "We are running."

"We're... running? You can't be serious." Charles said exasperated. "Isn't there any other way for me to hone my fighting skills?"

"Well we have to start somewhere and since you don't exercise anymore we start with this." I said to him. "It's also a way to punish you for being rude. That is the one thing that I do not like. Now get up or my whistle comes out again."

He groaned and did as I said. He shot daggers at me but he didn't know what I truly meant by "running".

_Charles_

By "running" she meant sprinting. And instead of laps around the field like a normal person, its laps around the whole campus. I can't believe this woman is making me sprint around this whole god damn campus. I'm still slowly waking up and my lungs feel like they're going to give out. Practically every part of me is screaming to stop running, to stop moving and not care about her scolding me. Except there's also another voice telling me that I should ignore my body's protests and keep going and that I should prove to her that this isn't going to beat me. I'm arguing with that little voice of reason that keeps telling me to keep pushing and pushing.

After two laps around the outskirts of St. Vladimir's I had a new appreciation for how huge this place really was. Guardian what's-her-face finally let me rest. She tossed me a water bottle and told me to drink it all. I had no problem with this order considering I could hardly breathe. When I had downed my bottle, she handed me another one. I didn't drink this one right away because I noticed something. This lady barely broke a sweat compared to me who was drenched and dripping with sweat.

"How the hell are you not sweating?" I exclaimed. She just ignored me and told me to follow her. Which wasn't easy to do considering I just ran more than I have in a long time and not to mention she walked so God damn fast.

When she finally stopped walking it seemed like my heart had stopped beating once I started looking at what was in front of us. It was an obstacle course; my worst nightmare in all things athletic. Dirt biking I can do, hiking I can do just fine when I feel like it, but an obstacle course is my kryptonite. Like taking a lighter from a pyro is their kryptonite. They'll beat you to a pulp and take their lighter back because it's insane to even think of doing that. Me doing this obstacle course, that's insane and cannot be done by someone like me.

"Please tell me that you don't expect me to do all of that in a certain amount of time I'm going to want to quit before I get over that huge board." I said to her.

"Well guess what? You have to do it." She said. "If you want I'll do it too?" She gave me a questioning look. At least that god damned guardian stare was gone.

"I'm sure if you tried doing it with me it would be completely effortless to you while I'm struggling the whole way through so I'll do this by myself if you don't mind." I said to her but as I started walking to the first part of the course doubt started building up inside of me. I wanted to turn around, go back to my dorm room, and blast the music on my iPod and just forget the world. Except she'd probably start this whole wakeup call like she did this morning for the next day. I wouldn't enjoy having another repeat of that while she would have no issue. "How much time are you giving me to complete this whole thing?" I yelled to her from where I was standing.

"Well eventually I want you to get under one minute." She called back, "but for today we'll go for seven minutes." I could practically see her smiling as she stood there with her arms crossed. "When you're ready, start."

This lady has got to be on something, she wants me to finish this whole thing in seven minutes? Forget the time Charles just get what you possibly can done and you won't ever have to do this thing again hopefully. I took three deep breaths and blocked out everything like I was back in my room, then started the course. I ran towards the rope, grabbed onto it with both hands and started climbing up the wall. The prickly rope felt like it was imprinting the inside of my hands but that stupid voice came back and told me to just keeping going, so I did. I got to the top of the wall and put one leg over looked down. I got this feeling of light-headedness washed over me and it seemed like the world started spinning. My body started to feel like Jell-O. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was someone yelling my name and catching me before I crashed into the ground.

_Roxie_

"Ugh, what the hell?" Charles sputtered after I splashed water in his face.

"Well that's a good sign." I said and helped him sit up. "I didn't realize you were afraid of heights." He seemed to remember what happened out on the course and he looked around his room.

"God did I pass out?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Yeah you did, but don't worry, no one saw." I reassured him.

"Great, thanks for the 'workout' guardian whatever," Charles replied with sarcasm. "I don't suppose I can go back to bed now?"

"Nope," I said. "You have class. And I bet you don't want another morning like this one so don't be late. You've got enough time for a light breakfast" I heard him groan as I walked out of his room. I decided to get some more coffee before I had to start watching the morning classes. I didn't doubt that Charles would be attending them today. Tomorrow I might have some trouble with him, but today I was new and he wanted to figure me out. If he thinks it can't get worse than today, he is dead wrong.

"Guardian Szelsky," A voice called me out of my thoughts. It was Alberta. "Off to before school practice?"

"Morning Guardian Petrov, actually I just got done with it." I replied. Her eyebrows went up at that and I continued before she could ask. "I woke Charles up at three this morning and we went for a run around campus."

"He got up that early and ran?" she sounded shocked and I could understand why.

"Yeah, he didn't much like my whistle." I said and tried to hide my smile. "He will be in class this morning."

"Good work," Alberta said to me with an impressed look. We said good-bye and I got my coffee and a doughnut then headed off to observe Charles' first class.

_Charles_

In my first class we were told to spar. The guy who was my partner looked at me for a second then spoke to me.

"God what happened? You look like your dead man." He said.

"Well geez, why is it that you need to be so nosy?" I said to my sparring partner, but I kind of felt a little shitty for randomly snapping at him like that. I just didn't feel like being in the mood for apologizing because apologizing is something that I haven't done since I was a kid and I defiantly don't feel like going down that road again. "Look can we just fight I'm really sore right now and I don't exactly feel like telling my life story to someone I barely know".

"Alright we can fight." The guy replied. "I'm Alex by the way."

"My name is Charles, but you probably knew that right?" I said while getting into my fighting stance. I took a deep breath and blocked out the excessive noise it was just him and me in the room now we circled around the mat waiting for the other person to make the first move. He made the first punch but I blocked it I tried to uppercut him in the stomach but he caught my hand and flipped me onto the mat with so much force that the air was knocked out of me.

I'm staring straight at the ceiling in shock when a hand knocks me out of my daydream. I grab onto it and Alex helps me up he apologizes for flipping without any warning and I put on a fake smile and say

"It's okay I should have seen it. Hit me with your best shot this time Alex." I said cockily to him, this time I paid more attention to his weak spot and found an easy target in particular his groin but it would be so unfair to make a cheap shot like that. Then I thought, I'm Charles Xander when have I ever fought fair?

Right when I went in for the kill I saw messy brown hair in the corner of my eye and decided not to scar Alex with the cheap shot I was going to make. I don't know what made me change my mind but it pissed me off. Maybe I didn't want to hear that whistle blown so close to my ear again, or maybe I didn't feel like her giving me some other activity like this morning. So this time I went for punching him in the gut and dodged the hand that flipped me over the first time and punched him with all the might that I could muster.

Alex fell onto the mat but out of nowhere, his legs grasped onto mine and also made me fall onto the mat making another loud plunk sound. So I guess our sparring match could somewhat be called a tie. While were both lying on the mat breathing heavily Alex asked me why I was so sore today.

"Because I was assigned a crazy mentor that likes training me like I'm some sort of lap dog." I answered. "Hey Alex, what do you know about that guardian over their?" I asked him.

Alex looked over to the wall where the guardians stood and watched the class "Guardian Szelsky? She's new; no one really knows much about her except that her last name is a Royal name." He answered. "Is she your mentor?"

Just great, she has a royal name, that's just my luck! "Yea, she's my mentor alright. In fact we did some great bonding this morning with the rude wake up call, and the sprinting, oh and did I mention that I passed out and fell off a wall too." I said pretty much babbling randomly to Alex. I have no clue why I thought I needed to tell him I fell off a wall, l it's bad enough that I still hate heights but talking about it makes it that much more embarrassing.

"Wow sounds like you're in for hell," Alex said to me and got up to start helping the other students clean up before class ends. "She seems like some military drill sergeant." He laughed.

I laughed as well. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was something like that with her past careers. It looks like my life is going to be a living hell." I'm not looking forward to being sore 24/7. What the hell did I do to deserve this kind of torture, kill a dog, kidnap some royal against their will, set fire to a house? Oh no, the only thing I did was ditch a few classes and now she's my mentor someone sound the alarms.

Finally, classes are over and the only thing that's on my mind right now is my nice warm cozy bed and my great pillow. My feet are leisurely trudging along only looking forward to one destination as well my bed but it seems like this walk is just a little too good to be true. Right when I start walking to my dorm building, I see Guardian Szelsky. "Am I ever going to get to sleep or are you taking that away from me forever?" I ask her.

"I'm just making sure you have a normal sleep pattern. Which means you will be exhausted and finish your homework then go to bed." She answered me. "Let's go to the weight room."

"Yippee! Off to the weight room so I can gain even more soreness. Fun times!" I said to her. As we silently started walking towards the weight room, I kept thinking of how great it would be to finally be in my room fast asleep. I'm sure that will be an hour or so from now when we entered the room I saw all of the equipment the weights, treadmill, and elliptical machines as well. Karma really is being a bitch to me right now.

It's an hour later and I'm on the brink of wanting to make a hole into the wall behind me except that would get me into more trouble with Guardian Petrov and Guardian Szelsky. So maybe I should grin and bear all this soreness like a

good little lap dog would but there's one question that's been on my mind since Alex mentioned it to me and I've got to ask so here goes. "Guardian Szelsky, why do you have a royal name?" I asked her.

"Hmm?" she asked. "My dad is a Royal. He married my mom who was his guardian and they had me." She seemed bored by the question. Well she probably got it a lot. "I was raised as a royal but I don't get any special attention like a moroi would, my little brother did though, he's moroi."

"Oh, uh, I didn't know that you had a sibling that's, uh, cool. Are you and your brother close?" I asked her I have no clue what made me ask that question or made me want to know the answer to my question. I guess I just really wanted to know because of part of me was a little curious it seems like she's just a creature that hardly no one knows about.

"Well he's probably just starting high school now." She frowned, "I haven't seen him for a while, not with being a guardian." She stood up then. "I think we're done for tonight. Meet me in the field at five tomorrow morning. And don't forget I do still have my whistle."

"Right five am on the dot." I said through clenched teeth. "So I'm going to go to my room and pass out on my bed. Fun times with the training this morning and I'm sure I won't ever have to do that course again so Bye!" I ran as fast as I could to my dorm room even though my legs were yelling at me to walk, but if I did I would probably fall flat on my face. When I finally got to my door, I unlocked it, crashed on top of my bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Change of Heart

**Chapter 2**  
><em>A Change of Heart<em>

_Roxie_

It was strange to say I was just getting off the night shift when the sun was just starting to go down. But that was exactly what I was doing. I never had problems with being up on guard duty late at night because I hardly slept anyway. I'd been diagnosed with chronic insomnia since I was in high school but I never took the medication they gave me to sleep. I couldn't stand not being aware of my surroundings and sleeping pills would have me down for the count.

I still had about an hour until practice with Charles so I went back to my room to change. I was on one of the floors of the Damphir dorm that was just for guardians. My room was small but it worked. After I changed into workout cloths, I went back downstairs to get coffee. I know I drink a lot of coffee and it probably stunted my growth, but I needed the kick it gives me since I don't get much sleep.

The practice field was empty when I reached it so I sat down in the grass and drank my coffee as I absorbed the sun. Charles had ten minutes to get down here before I go blow my whistle.

Some people might think my methods were cruel or ridiculous. I would never make someone do something I can't do. Maybe I'll tell Charles I have a fear of heights too. Oh well, he'll finish that course before I'm done with him.

He actually surprised me yesterday. I was expecting more complaints and protests but he didn't. He even asked me about myself.

"Where did you get that coffee from? And why are you drinking it? It doesn't seem like you need coffee it seems like you're this ball of energy that just runs off of adrenaline".

I looked up to see Charles watching me sip my coffee. "I like coffee. I've been drinking it since I was fifteen. Besides, I just got of the night shift. When you stay up all night and still have to teach a little kid then you can talk, but till then get stretching."

"'But when you still have to teach a little kid then you can talk wah wah wah' and I'm not a little kid, guardian."

"Whatever, I don't mind the whistle." I reached into my pocket and took out the whistle. Charles' eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." He said

"I don't know, would I?" I brought the whistle to my lips and took a deep breath but before I could blow the whistle, Charles spoke.

"Oh God! Fine, I'll do your stupid stretches. Just don't blow that damned whistle anymore." He started doing the stretches and I smiled and gulped down the rest of my coffee.

"I can see the smile guardian whatever," he said between stretches.

"Good." I said, "And you can call me by my first name if you want. I like it better."

"Fine then what exactly is your first name anyway? Sasha, Isabella, Jade, or maybe its Charlie?"

"It's Ruxandra." I replied as I stretched out my legs. I didn't mind the conversation very much. At least he was getting better at not being rude.

"Huh, Ruxandra, that sounds interesting and kind of exotic as well. You wouldn't happen to have a nick name would you? Ruxandra sounds a little too formal."

"Roxie," I laughed. "Ruxandra is Romanian." He finished stretching and I stood up.

"Okay then from now on I'll call you Roxie Foxy." He said.

"_Don't_ push it kid, you still have to run today, you might want to watch what you say or I'll add some more." I told him. "Let's get started before there's no light."

"Just kidding, I'll start running now and keep my mouth shut I promise." He promised.

I started to run. Charles quickly followed. I wondered how long It's been since he ran. So I asked, "How long has it been since you ran?"

"I... ran... yesterday," He gasped as he struggled to keep up. It was only then that I realized I was sprinting. I guess I just loved the way my muscles felt as I ran, or how easy my body flowed as I flew across the ground.

"I mean before that." I told him.

"Since middle school I was in the 7th grade I did track for a bit, look can we talk about something else please? I'm not so found of remembering old things I'd rather leave in Pandora's Box." He gasped out.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as we ran. We were about halfway around the campus at this point. I liked the slight breeze. "Perhaps the weather or what about painting our nails? I'm sure we can get you a good manicure if you want one."

"I don't really like the smell of nail polish it gives me really bad headaches. Why don't we talk about colors? What's your favorite color Roxie?"

"That is confidential," I said with all seriousness. "Let me guess yours is red?" I gestured to his hair. We started the second lap.

"Yes guilty as charged. I like darker colors, I don't know why I guess they catch my eye more or maybe the color red silently speaks to me."

"Ah, well maybe it's the Goth trends that are popular right now." I said. "Now it's my turn. Why are you so disobedient? I haven't had a problem with you."

"I don't get why people always expect great things from me like I'll be some great Guardian or that I should know all of the unknowing. I'm just a lost cause that no one should even pay attention to I'm a waste of space."

Something about that hit a nerve. I remembered someone a long time ago saying that about me. Saying I was a lost cause just because I had been traumatized.

"You're not a lost cause. If anything you just haven't had the right person to push you."

"I'm guessing that you're going to be that person that'll push me and make me a better person right?"

"Maybe," I told him, "I was just told to give you hell and train you so you catch up to your peers. What you take out of it is your choice." We finished the second lap and I got water for us. He took his and downed it.

"So what do you want me to do now?"

"Well we're going back to the course. We never finished our lesson up there." I said and started walking in the right direction.

_Charles_

She's making... me go back... to the course? What the hell is wrong with her? I shouldn't have pressed my luck saying what I did last night about the damn course. What's the point of me even needing to do this? I mean when am I going to need to climb up from a wall just to get away from strigoi? "What is the point of me doing this obstacle course Roxie? Why do I need to do it?"

"That's easy." She said with a smile. "We're going to do the entire course, except for the wall. Then we'll work on climbing up and sliding down the rope."

"Somebody pinch me! I don't have to do the wall!" I could barely contain how happy I was that I didn't have to climb up the stupid wall today. This moment reminded me of the time I put streaks in my hair without the help of an adult to read the directions for me. Nothing could ruin this moment until I felt a pinch in my left arm.

"Oww I didn't mean literally Roxie, it was supposed to be an inside thought!"

"Then don't say it out loud" Roxie said. "Now we're going to compete to see who is faster. I'll go first and you'll time me" She handed me a timer. How the hell did all this fit in her pocket?

"So, wait your saying that you want me to beat your time and be faster than you when you finish? Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

"Well I want you to try to beat my time." Roxie smiled. She knew she was faster than I was. "I won't hold back and I expect you not to either. Now I'll let you know when I'm ready and then you say go and start the timer."

"Oh so you wanna make this a competition now eh? Alright fine, I won't hold back either when you time me, so just a fair warning if my time blows you away."

"We'll see," she said. She went to the starting point. Just behind the wall I fell off yesterday. She looked at the course and took it all in silently then she got ready to go and called back to me "Ready."

"Alright, on your mark, get set, go!" She took off through the tires one foot at a time without even looking down. Then she practically threw herself at the rope that hung over a miniature trench. She only stayed on the rope long enough for it to reach the other side and she was on to the next obstacle. She slid easy under the barbed wire that was only about a foot high. When she stood, it seemed like she was already on the monkey bars. She didn't miss a single bar, yet she was over it within seconds too. The last part was barely fair because it was just a short dash to a log that was the finish line.

I stopped the timer when she hopped over the log. I looked down and swore.

"Well?" Roxie asked. "How did I do?" she walked over to where I was standing.

"Twenty-two seconds on the dot." I told her.

The second I told her that her face broke into this cheesy grin and her eyes kind of lit up. How in the world can someone like me beat her time and after all of that bragging and being cocky that I did. Ugh me and my big mouth, sometimes it gets me into more trouble then I think it will. I handed her the timer and walked towards the obstacle course even without me doing that wall I still won't be able to beat her time. "Do I really have to do this thing today can't I work my way up to it?" I shouted back at her with a strain in my voice.

"Come on," she called back. "If you don't beat me today there's always tomorrow. And besides I've been doing this stuff longer than you." she took a sip of water finally. "Just do your best time and we'll work on it."

Okay I can do this, I just have to go through the tires, skip the wall, get through the barbed wire, get on the monkey bars and hop over the log. This should be a piece of cake I've just got to stay focused and not let the distance get to me. I just need to remind myself that after this I won't have to do this again till tomorrow morning the sooner I get this damn thing over with for today the better. "I'm ready to go Roxie!" I yelled to her again.

"Get ready, Go!" she shouted to me.

My feet went through the tires like they were on auto polite when they found the holes to go through. My heart sped up just a little bit more when I ran past the wall and plopped under the barbed wires my arms were working double time, my breathing became just a tad faster and before I knew it I was onto the next obstacle. I jumped onto the monkey bars and guided my hands to the next monkey bar as best as I could but I lost my grip on one of the bars but got back up and tried to get back on but soon realized it was a lost cause. Then ran towards the log and attempted to hop over it but that only made me look like I hugged the log and toppled over, after getting up once again I ran towards Roxie. "So what's my... what's my time?" I asked her out of breath.

"Well considering you skipped a few of those monkey bars you did pretty good. Thirty-one seconds" She tried to hide her smile but it didnt work very well. "I liked what you did towards the end with the log. Not what I would have done but that's okay."

"Of course it isn't what you wouldn't have done!" I said a little peeved at her. I felt like I was dying because of how much I was sweating I needed to get a drink of water before I passed out again from dehydration and woke up once again from her splashing me with a bucket of cold water. "Look this is all great and everything but can I get some water so I don't pass out from lack of oxygen or whatever I'm feeling right now." I asked her.

She handed me a bottle of water. Seriously where did she keep all this stuff! She made me sit for a few seconds.

"You know you're not really all that bad." She said to me while I drank. "Here's a fun fact for you: I have a fear of heights too."

I felt my eyebrows perk up a bit, "The mighty Roxie has a fear of heights? But I just saw you attack that rope like it was nothing you don't seem like the kind of person that's afraid of stuff like that." Wow, I am somewhat shocked that she would tell me something like that but then again it's not like she found it out in the most typical ways of my fear of heights.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of heights." Roxie confirmed. "Growing up I never had a problem. Then one day three Strigoi attacked me. I was on a balcony on the third floor of a Hotel that my moroi was staying in. My partner was inside the suite with him." She looked like she was somewhere far away, as she told the story. I was captivated by it; a key to the mysterious past of my drill sergeant."They jumped me so fast I barely had time to pull out my stake." She continued, "I managed to stake one of them, but the other two grabbed me and started to push me over the rail. I looked down, saw the concrete below, and started to freak. I fought against them long enough for the other guardian to get out there and stake one of the two that had me. I got the last one, but I've never been able to shake the fear of heights since that day."

"So what was it that you thought about exactly when you were climbing over that wall?" Wow I didn't expect for her to be afraid of heights and especially because of a reason like that it must have been horrible to have to deal with that. I mean the reason that I'm afraid of heights is because me and my dad got into this really heated argument and he got really pissed off at me and threatened to kill me so I ran out of the house with my dad following me with a gun and climbed this really tall tree. It was getting dark outside, but he could still see me so I kept climbing higher and higher, until my mom told him to leave me alone and called the police. The only thing I remember before I passed out was me swaying back and forth and my mom catching me and saying she was sorry over and over with tears falling onto my face.

"How I got over that wall was picturing myself having to get over it because If I didn't a strigoi on the other side would kill someone I cared about. I don't look down and I keep thinking I am the only one who can save that person." She said oblivious to my inner thoughts. "It took me a year to be able to do it. I still see the strigoi and the concrete when I'm at the top if I'm not careful."

"Wow that's pretty impressive it must have taken you awhile to get over that, or at least conquering it like you are, that's just incredible. I don't really know if the same could be said for me with my fear. It feels like I'm inside of a globe of the world and someone's spun it as fast as they can and I lose my focus and my breathing's stopped. I feel like I might die and I have no control of it except me passing out like a helpless little human being."

"Hmm..."She stood up, "I think I have a way to help you get over that wall without passing out. It will take a lot of nerve, but I think you can do it." She reached out a hand to help me up.

"Right now?" I asked. There was no way I could do it. There was no way in hell I was getting over that wall.

"No, not right now, It's time for you to go to all of your classes." She laughed

"Uh, what, I have to go to all of my classes again? I thought it was just a onetime thing I didn't know it was going to be daily!" I exclaimed to her. Great I get to go to my sparring class and have my ass handed to me once again by Alex where they heck did that guy even learn how to fight? Especially the way he does his moves seem so instinctive like he can sense the move that I'm going to make in his head before I even realize what move I want to do he's a freaking ninja and physic all rolled into one!

"It's a daily thing. And I have a helpful hint for you," she said and started walking with me in the direction of the gyms, where my first class was. "When you go in for the attack try not to mouth the move you're going to use. Alex Richerson is the top of your class; he'll pick up on that again."

"Uh thanks for the hint?" I said while somewhat questioning her. What the hell, is everyone here mind readers and I didn't know it or is my face really that hard to read? I don't think that's ever really happened before usually people only see the arrogant in me more and pay less attention to the expressions my face is giving them. "Do I really mouth the move I'm going to make before I do it?" I asked her.

"Yeah you do," She replied. "Except for when you faked him out and punched him instead of kicking him. You mouthed "kick" but then at the last second you hit him."

"Wow no wonder he kept blocking me all those times and flipped me over too. I guess I kind of need to work on my fighting skill a bit more if I ever wanna be on the same level as Alex." I told her, "But if I wanna get as good at him I'm going to have to have a lot more training aren't I, Roxie?" Why couldn't I have been born with amazing fighting skills that way I could somewhat be used to be sore and having to sprint around the school building like a mad man. Except I realized as we got closer to the gym that fighting takes practice something that I would have to learn quite quickly if I really wanted this.

"Wow Charles Xander wants to be at the top of his class?" Roxie joked. "Did you hit your head on the monkey bars back there or am I finally getting to you?"

"I can't believe I'm admitting this, especially out loud, but it's defiantly the second one of those options as weird as that is to say. Just don't tell anyone that I said that to you, I'm sure random peers would start throwing insults at me. I'm also pretty positive that I can do without the teasing from people I hardly know for the rest of my life." Roxie seems different from all the other guardian's at this school, she's not that much of a pain in the ass like all the other ones, aside from her random training hours, she doesn't talk down to me like I'm not a living breathing damphir

"Hey I didnt let anyone see the passed out Charles did I?" She asked. "Well I guess this means you are going to try your hardest in your guardian classes, right? And I'll tell you what, get the entire obstacle course done in less than thirty seconds, including the wall, and I'll catch you up with your peers in combat." She gave me a questioning look as I considered this. Then she smirked. "Maybe I'll even forget the whistle in my room one day."

"Alright then Roxie, I say you've got yourself a deal then." I told her while stretching my hand out for her to shake to initiate our deal to one another. Something inside of me was telling me that this would be a very interesting mentor/student relationship. Who knows, we might even come out of this whole thing as friends. It would be quite interesting to be friends with a girl like Roxie.

"Deal," She agreed as she shook my hand. "Now get to class before your reputation is ruined by showing how polite you really are. Don't want everyone thinking you're a decent member of society. I'll meet you in the weight room for practice." And with that she left.

_Roxie_

Charles wasn't the hopeless kid everyone thought he was. I remember being in that situation. The teachers were sick of me. They wanted me out of school. Then when one day a teachers was yelling at me for not speaking, Aurelius stood up and defended me. I was shocked. Especially considering that he was one of the other students. He didn't know why I wouldn't speak, But he didn't care.

I realized that maybe Charles and I were a lot alike. Either way I was going to push him until he reached his goal. He had a lot of potential. But my first goal was to get him over that wall. He was going to hate my idea, but when he sees me do it, he will feel like he has no choice but do it too.

"Here goes nothing," I said to myself as I went to my morning assignment. I got to watch cooking class. The kids usually had extras, and offered the guardians a little taste, so this was a favorite assignment among us. Rumor has it today they are making brownies.

Later that day I was lying on the floor of the weight room with a cup of coffee and a boom box. The CD that was playing was one of my favorites. It was _Three Days Grace, One-X_. I always found time for music, even with a busy guardian schedule.

I heard Charles come into the room over the music; I just chose to wait for him to talk first and took a gulp of coffee. The hot liquid felt good going down my throat.

"Are you ever not with coffee by your side? Seriously if I didn't know any better I'd say it's like a drug for you, wait is that _Three Days Grace_ I hear, that's their _One-X_ album?"

"The coffee is necessary for dealing with sleep deprivation." I sat up slowly and turned to look at him. "Why are you so surprised about the CD? I'm only twenty-five; I can have good taste in music can't I?"

"No, no, I think it's awesome that you're into them, I just didn't expect for you to be into music at all, but that would explain how you could turn up my iPod like that."

"That was your fault really," I told him between sips of coffee. "Those headphones could get you killed. You're lucky it was just me and not a Strigoi or an ax murderer."

"Death by headphones. For some reason that kind of seems like a funny way to die, but maybe I shouldn't sleep with my headphones someone could break into my room and kidnap me and I wouldn't notice till the next day."

I opened my eyes really wide. "No way, you learned two things from me in one day?" I teased, "Get going on the machines before you learn something else."

"Yes oh wise Roxie, your wish is my command," He played along," so how long am I working out for this time? Two, three hours, maybe more?"

"Only an hour this time. From what I hear you have calculus homework due tomorrow." I said as he started doing reps of the machines that I had shown him yesterday. "And I think you will appreciate the extra sleep tonight. Considering what's in store for morning practice."

"So I'm not as bothered by the calculus homework as I am about the training tomorrow. Your making it sound like something really big is going to happen. Though I've got this strong feeling that you're not going to tell me no matter how many times I ask you."

"Pretty much," I told him, "This way you'll show up tomorrow and want to know what you're going to do." The look on his face told me I was right. "So how exactly did you do in combat class today?"

"Better then yesterday. I took you advice and I stopped mouthing what my attacks were going to be but I think he still caught on to my moves and I'll probably feel the soreness he caused tomorrow. On the contrary though he showed me some pointers on when people leave part of their bodies open."

"I like Alex. He's a good kid to know. He's still young and he's probably never been about to lose his life, but I'm sure he'll make it through to become a good guardian." I finished my coffee and threw away the foam cup. I wish I had more coffee.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy to talk too and he knows his stuff to it seems like he eats, sleeps, and breaths combat fighting. I can also see him as being a very good guardian as well; he's really passionate about his fighting."

"Most guardians are," I replied. Then I got the urge to break another wall of his down. "So why did you all of a sudden decide to make it to the top of your class?"

"Wow didn't see that question coming. I guess I want to be at the top of my class because I want to know how it feels to be proud of myself for doing something right. It feels like everyone at this school has found something that their completely passionate about and I want to find that one thing that I'm passionate about as well, something that I can work hard at."

"Huh, well all be damned," I said. "Do you think you're willing to do anything to reach your goal? Like start practice thirty minutes earlier tomorrow?"

" Yea I am willing to do whatever it takes just to reach my goal even if that means I've got to get up a bit earlier even if I'm not thrilled as hell about it I'll do it,"

"Good," I was surprised about this change in him. "You have to keep running until you get back in shape, so that is still going to happen for a while. But the rest is a surprise."

**Thanks for reading. Please review. We apprieciate all critisism, constructive or otherwise, but please be polite. More coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy Teacher

**Chapter 3  
><strong>_A Blindfold, A Wall, Coffee, and No Shoes Equals One Crazy Teacher_

_Charles_

I got up at who knows what time just to meet Roxie at the field to help me practice and I'm pretty sure I stumbled a few times here and there. I can't believe that I seriously made myself get up this early just to do this. It's a miracle and it makes me pretty damn proud of myself. As the field starts to come in view, I see Roxie holding a cup of coffee once again. At least one of us is awake. I wish that I could have some of her coffee though.

"Hey Roxie, would you mind if I took just a little sip of your magic pick-me-up coffee please?" I asked her politely.

She actually looked a little meek. "I just finished it," she said and tipped the cup over to show it was empty. "Besides with how out of shape you are if you have coffee right now you'll be sick."

"Ugh c'mon I needed something to pick me up just a little so I'm not a complete zombie, but whatever I can deal. Let's just get the stupid running over with so that we can do the other exercise." Yay, there's absolutely nothing that will wake me up and at least make me feel alert so it looks like I'll just have to do it myself where's a bucket of water when I need it?

"If we finish with enough time I'll take you to get coffee." She said as we started running. Maybe it was just me but it seemed like she was holding back just so I could keep up. I wanted to ask why her pace was so different from regular but was afraid that if I said anything she would start to pick up speed just because I brought it up so I decided to leave it alone. Okay focus Charles, think of the delicious taste of hazelnut coffee slowly sliding down your throat and waking you up. Let that be your motivation.

"Boy I sure can't wait to do that course today so any chance that I get a little hint on what we're gonna be doing there this time?" I asked her with sarcasm and some interest mixed together.

"Well if you think hard enough you'll come up with the answer." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I felt my eyebrows lift as high as they could to the top of my head and for one second I stopped running. "You're gonna make me climb that wall again aren't you?" I knew that either way I would have to climb the wall I just didn't think it would be this soon if my feet weren't stuck to the ground I could have ran back to my dorm and forgotten about the deal we made but half of me had my feet firmly planted on the ground.

Roxie stopped running and came back to where I stood. "That depends, do you want to go over the wall?" she didn't wait for my response, "Well why not today?"

"Well let's see how about I still haven't conquered my fear of heights? What makes you think that today is going to be any different?" I was fine with never having to climb that stupid thing until the day that I had to possibly graduate from this school, just not today. Just looking at that thing made me feel like I was going to throw up my lunch. Roxie is really losing her mind!

"If you don't climb that wall then you'll never be able to reach your goal." She said with a fierceness that confirmed my thoughts of her losing her mind. "Don't focus on it now, focus on the task at hand and deal with what comes your way when it arrives. If you worry about all the possibilities in the real world, you will end up as a snack for a Strigoi. Now get running."

"Alright, alright, I guess you've persuaded me into doing it or more like you're pretty much forcing me." I could hear my feet hitting the ground as I started running again I need to think of something else instead of the wall. Think about the coffee Charles just think about that something to look forward to instead of dreading that stupid wall. Maybe if I named the wall it wouldn't be so intimidating to me. Let's see, a name for the wall Jack, Phil, Brian, Maria? I got it, Matthew, I'll just pretend that I'm climbing over my father and over to safety that's how I'll get myself to do this thing.

We ran the two miles around the school without any difficulty on my part afterwards I crashed on the grass while she passed me a water bottle and made me get up once again so we could start walking towards Matthew. It's his fucking fault that I'm afraid of heights. I used to love climbing trees before my dad started beating me. I remember that we always went to this field that was filled with daisies and this huge tree my mom and dad would always sit under it while I climbed it to the highest branch to get a great view to see the flowers. They were always so in love, I never quite understood why he built up this anger towards us like we weren't good enough of a family for him. Tears started to sting my eyes at that memory but I pushed them away as best as I could. "So uh how do you want me to climb this thing now that we're here?"

"Well, first off, I have to do it." She told me. "I won't make you do something unless I can do it." She reached into her magic pocket pulled out a Black bandana. Then it hit me. She started folding it with precision so that it would cover just her eyes.

"You're going to make me climb that wall blindfolded?" I asked her. Roxie was losing her freaking mind!

"Here's how this is going to work," she explained. "I'm going to blindfold myself and start to climb the wall. You'll be on the ground telling me when I get close to the top and where the rope is, stuff like that." She then walked over the Matthew. She looked up and I swear she gulped.

She was afraid! Roxie was afraid of going over the wall blindfolded. She never had done this before.

I watched as she tied the blindfold on, "Alright Charles, my life is in your hands now." she tried to joke, "Tell me where that rope is." I told her and she started to climb. She wasn't going fast, but I could tell this was freaking her out.

"The top is about a foot away." I said. She reached the top, swung a leg over and sat on the top. Her hands held tightly to the wall. I tried to figure out what she might be thinking. Maybe she is having a flash back. "Reach down and the rope is a few inches away from your knee." I instructed. She hesitated for only a second and grabbed the rope. She eased herself down and I told her when she was near the bottom.

She took off the blindfold and looked at me. "See," was all she said as she handed me the bandana. I took it before I even realized what I had gotten myself into.

Just breathe Charles, this is an obstacle that you are going to have to beat, whether you like it or not. I tied the bandanna around my eyes and almost had a panic attack until I took long deep breaths. I couldn't let this one thing take over the rest of my life or I'd be afraid of everything that enters my life and I just can't let that happen again. "Okay Roxie, am I close to the wall or am I walking in the wrong direction?" I asked her.

"Actually you're about three inches away from the wall," she told me; I reached forward and found Matthew and his rope.

I grasped onto it with both hands and started climb as best as I would listening to my feet hit the wooden board. I went slowly so I could feel when I hit the top it felt like forever but I finally made it. Then the my heart started beating double time and the world started to feel like someone had just spun it so I would lose my breath again. I made myself take short breaths so I wouldn't fall off but they weren't quite enough, so I tried something else. "Okay Roxie what do I do now?" I yelled down to her.

"Now move your hand down a little and you'll have the other rope." I heard her say, "And I hope you realize that if you took a breath you might actually make it."

"Oh, thank you so much on the advice about the breathing. I had no clue that would help, I was going more with not doing that and passing out." I said to her while I felt for the other rope she was talking about. When one of my hands found the rope I grasped it and jumped off the wall. I swung back then forward until I crashed into the wall, hard, and decided it would be a good idea to put my other hand on the rope. When both hands were on the rope I started to slowly climb down one hand at a time, before I knew it both of my feet were on the ground and I let go of the rope I actually made it down without passing out.

I took off the blindfold and looked to Roxie. She had a smile on her face but she didn't say anything.

"Well, I did good right? No passing out. No falling off? Can't I get a little bit of congratulations right now?" I had no clue if her silent smile meant that she was giving me congratulations just without her speaking to me. I was not aware we had our own secret language yet.

"Good job," She finally said. "I bet just a few minutes ago you didn't think you could do it." She traded me the bandana for a water bottle.

"You have no idea, so can I still get that coffee that you promised me earlier this morning, please?" I had finally done it. I faced my fears and managed to get up and down the wall without me blacking out or falling off and now the only thing I wanted in celebration of my accomplishment was coffee, sweet glorious coffee.

She laughed at me. "Yes, we can. Come on." We started walking.

_Roxie_

I guided Charles to the guardian building. I bet this was the first time he was coming in here without being in trouble.

"The coffee is in here. I may be the guardian who drinks the most coffee, but I'm not alone in my need for it." I told him. "Normally after the first year or so they start drinking a cup a day just for the kick it gives you to erase the last bit of sleep."

"This is exactly the pick me up that I need right now and that smell makes it even more delicious! Thanks for the coffee, Roxie."

I started to say something but was interrupted by a voice, "Guardian Szelsky," Alberta came up to us. "Don't tell me you're getting him addicted to coffee."

"Actually, he asked for some as a reward for getting out of bed early by himself." I told Alberta. She looked a little puzzled and looked at Charles. I looked too and saw him sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, it's true. I got out of bed all on my own and here I am having an awesome cup of Joe!"

"Well, I'm pleased you are starting to take this seriously." Alberta said before she left.

"So do you think you want to skip the weights tonight and try that course?" I asked as I made my coffee putting a little extra sugar in it. I was still a little shaken from that wall, but I had to do it because it got Charles to do it.

"Sure I guess I'll try the course again. It'll be kind of good to have a bit of change today instead of doing the weights tonight. One more time on the course today wouldn't kill me. I'm down for it." Charles thought as between sips of coffee.

"Good." I told him. "So I'll see you there, then. But for now I think you should go get some breakfast to go with the coffee."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be crabby while in one of my classes and get another one of Guardian Petrov's lectures. Well thanks again for the coffee; I'll see you later on today."

I waved as he left the building. I took the bandana out of my pocket and looked at it. Maybe I wasn't completely over my fear of heights, but I sure as hell am not going to let it stop me from being the best guardian I can be. I guess it's true what they say; you can fight the fire but you can't fight the fear.

I decided to go up to my room for a while; I didn't have duty for a few hours. I wasn't expecting to sleep, but maybe I could send an email to my brother. Austin was the person I imagine having to save while I climb that wall. I miss him.

_Roxie_

"Go," I called, Charles ran to the tires and got through them just like we worked on for the last ten minutes. He grabbed the rope at the bottom of the wall and climbed to the top. When he got a leg over the edge, I noticed his eyes were shut tight. He did exactly what he did this morning and hit the side of the wall. We'll have to work on that, I told myself. He got to the ground and hesitated slightly then headed for the rope that dangled over the fake trench. He reached for the rope then jumped over the trench. He didn't get off the rope as fast as I wanted, but he did pretty well, we had worked on this too. Then he took off for the barbed wire. He wasn't graceful in the least, but his technique had improved on this too, thanks to another twenty minutes of working, crawling back and forth. He made it to the end of the wire and stood. He scrambled to the monkey bars. This particular obstacle had taken over thirty minutes to get his technique to improve. He only slipped once but he managed to hold on to the bar. He ran to the log. I had shown him to use his speed to launch him up and over it. It should be easier for him than me, because he had about a foot of height on me. He got over the log but landed on his knees on the other side.

"Please tell me I got a better time," He gasped and reached out for the bottle I gave him.

"You did," I answered. "If you took out the wall it would be about twenty-nine seconds. But the whole thing took you thirty-six seconds."

"Ugh! Why is this so hard!" He plopped onto the ground. I sat down too.

"You just have to practice. And not practically kill yourself coming off the wall." He gave me a little glare. "I'm just saying it so you can improve."

"Yeah, I guess I could have done worse." He considered and finished off the water.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." I told him, "No school, but I want to still have practice. We can start at five again. This time practice will take a while. We'll run, then go into the weight room. You need to build muscle. Then we'll come out here and do some more on the course." Charles looked a disappointed at this. "Then you'll have the rest of the day off. And Sunday I won't have a practice in the morning, but if you want one, we can do it in the afternoon."

"Haven't you ever heard of sleep?" He asked incredulous."And why not Sunday morning? Wait, you can't be going to church."

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to, I have insomnia." I told him and got up. "And yes, I will be attending church in the morning. Just about the only thing I got from my dad was his religion."

"Has it ever crossed your mind that if you stopped drinking coffee you might be able to sleep?" Charles asked.

"Actually I tried that, but I still couldn't sleep."

"Wow that must really suck for you, how much sleep do you usually get anyway?" Charles said and stood up.

"Hmm," I thought. "About two and a half hours if I'm lucky. You can usually tell how much sleep I got by how much sugar goes into my coffee. The more sugar the less sleep." We started walking.

"Have you always had sleeping patterns like that? Or did it just come from something happening to you?"

"It's gotten worse as I got older." I told him. I didn't say anything else and we went our separate ways.

_Charles_

So, it's Sunday afternoon and like any other normal teenager I'd probably be hanging out with friends in the library or sleeping in my nice warm bed. Except I don't exactly have any friends to hang out with in the library or their dorm room so I did decide to take Roxie up on her offer and do the afternoon training. Surprisingly I wasn't as tired like I was a few days ago.

I was walking towards the field now to meet Roxie for training and I saw her as usual in the middle of the field with a cup of coffee. "So how much sugar did you put in your cup this time Roxie?"

"The normal amount," She said. I noticed something strange. She was taking off her shoes.

"So why are you taking your shoes off exactly?" Not even in my combat classes does the teacher make us take off our shoes or am I the only weirdo in that class that keeps their shoes on and no one cares. We can't be sparring can we? I mean would the impacts really be that effective or maybe she's doing it for another reason and I should just wait and see what she says back.

"I run better barefoot." She said and smiled. "Makes it more natural and you can run faster and longer without injury."

"Um, okay? Are you sure that some crazy person didn't randomly tell you to do that, I mean that seems kind of weird". I said to her. Running barefoot? I kind of want to try it out for some random reason but maybe I'll try it some other time when I don't think that she's completely weird. I guess she's not so bad and not all perfect like I thought she was, She's got flaws just like everyone else does. We started running at a semi fast semi slow pace. "So have you been running barefoot this whole time and I just haven't noticed?" I asked her.

"No, I've been wearing shoes since we met." She said lightly as we ran. "I normally run barefoot though." She started pick up the pace slowly, and I followed her lead and did the same.

"Oh that's cool. I'm sure that there are other people that have their own methods that they use to keep active. I guess if it works for you then awesome". I said to her. I don't think I even remember running like this every day except for when I ran track running was the only comfort I had and it was far away from the screaming, and abuse. Those few track meets were like my freedom to escape from the world and do whatever the hell I wanted and then things took a turn for the worse.

We finished the running and stopped for a few while I downed my first bottle of water. How the hell can she fit so many things into her pockets did she go to some special store to get them made or something? I pushed anymore random thoughts that I had to the back of my mind so I could focus on the task at hand like getting over Matthew again for the possibly fourth time that week. I walked to the tires and stopped. "Ok Roxie, I'm ready to start now!" I yelled to her from my spot.

"Remember how we practiced to wall yesterday." She called back. "Get ready, Go!"

I went through the tires like a viper, made it to Matthew the wall and grabbed the rope firmly. My eyes were open and I started climbing up the wall imaging something I really wanted was on the other side of the wall away from my father. I made it to the top and looked for the other rope once I found it I started to slowly climb down until I saw that I was getting closer and closer to the ground. I felt the grass on my feet, I ran to the barbed wire and started to crawl under the wires, my shirt almost hooked onto the wire maybe two or more times. Then I was onto the monkey bars. My hands grabbed onto each bar with ease like I was reaching for the sky I could hear the sound of the metal echoing because of how fast my hands would fly from one bar to the next. When I was finally done, I stopped for half a second to catch my breath, then I ran towards the log and jumped over. I ran to where Roxie was and plopped onto the ground. "So... what was my time?" I asked her still trying to catch my breath.

She had that cheesy grin of her's again. "You just made it at thirty seconds."

"Alright! Wait, that was better than my last time right?" For the second time this week, I hadn't fallen off that stupid wall. I guess things were really starting to look up for me and it was all thanks to Roxie and I guess I also had a part in it as well for not wanting to keep being an ass to people when they haven't even done anything in the first place. I'm pretty awesome I thought to myself while still laying in the grass.

"Yes, it's your best time yet." She said, "Do you know what that means?"

"My minds kind of blank at the moment, what does me having a best time yet mean Roxie?" She's got something under her sleeve and I wonder what it would possibly be. Maybe I get to have another coffee but that wouldn't make sense because it's pretty much the afternoon know or maybe she's going to teach me how to fight. "Are you going to teach me some fighting skills?" I asked her again.

"Yep, you won't get your ass handed to you tomorrow in class when I'm through with you."

"Oh yea, I'm silently jumping for joy because I know that I'm going to get my ass handed to me by you so uh yeah how does that make it better?" Well that is a pretty good thing that she's going to help me learn how to fight but I just know that I'm going to be completely sore tomorrow. Though I'm sure that I'll improve way more than from the last few days that I've been going to that class. I'm sure she knows what she's talking about so something in my gut is telling me that I have no reason not to trust her on this.

**Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we would love to hear from you, so dont be shy, send us a review. We would also like to thank _Deanna64_for reviewing Chapter 2. As our way of thanking you, we would like to give the tittle to Chapter 4, _Guardian Szelsky to the Rescue._**

**Happy reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4 Guardian Szelsky to the Rescue

**Chapter 4  
><strong>_Guardian Szelsky to the Rescue_

_Roxie_

I was actually sleeping for once when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I got out of bed automatically. I was able to get up and be ready for action just like any guardian. When I opened the door, I saw a guardian standing there. I didn't recognize him, but he told me I was needed in the guardian building. I agreed and quickly got dressed. This wasn't the usual Strigoi drill. Normally we had warning about it ahead of time. This had to be something different.

My thoughts were confirmed when I walked into the guardian building. There was a buzz of official people moving around the main room. I saw Alberta in the back of the room near her office talking with some people. I went over to her.

The group she was addressing stopped talking when they saw me. Clearly, I was missing something here and I was now considered important.

"Guardian Szelsky is Xander's mentor," Alberta told her group. This was about Charles?

"Do you know what your student did?" One of the older guardians asked me. I simply told him no. The group moved to the side and I finally got some information.

The door to Alberta's office was open, the window in it was broken out and glass littered the floor. I didn't need to go in to see that the office was torn apart. On the back wall, there was spray painted writing. "Take this, suckers!" it read.

"You're assuming that Charles did this?" I asked the guardians.

"We don't need to assume. This is obvious. No other student would do this." One of them answered me. I started to get angry. This was absolutely ridiculous.

"Guardian Szelsky," Alberta interrupted before I could retort. "Go get Xander and we'll get ready to interrogate him." This was an order and I had to follow it.

"Yes ma'am," I answered, although I wanted to tell them a thing or two about assumptions.

I left the building with my guardian face on. It was the only way to mask the anger I was feeling. Charles couldn't have done that. I just saw him, what, four hours ago? He was practically asleep at the end of practice. I'd worked him hard since he finished the course. He had improved greatly and even some teachers noticed.

I knocked on his door. I heard movement and the door opened to a sleepy looking Charles that did not look too happy. When he realized it was me, he looked only slightly less annoyed.

_Charles_

I was in my room past out from having trained with Roxie a few hours before. I was having such a great dream that Alex was somehow in, when out of nowhere I heard a knock that jolted me out of my bed. I got up, walked to the door, and opened it about to tell off whoever it was that interpreted my great slumber. But, as soon as I yanked the door open I saw Roxie and my annoyance simmered down some. Something was wrong, it was written all over her face. Usually she had her emotions in check but for the first time ever I could see a hint of worry in her eyes. This wasn't good news, I could feel it. "What's going on Roxie? You have this look on your face like someone's just died or something". I asked Roxie with worry etched in my voice.

"Get dressed," she told me and I had a flashback to the first morning we had practice. "And hurry, I'll explain while we walk."

"Okay I'll only take a few seconds" I closed my door and went to my drawers and found a t-shirt in one drawer and some pants in another. As I put them on my only thought was what the hell is going on to make Roxie have such a worried look on her face like that. In all the days that I've trained with her the only expressions she's had are humor, sarcasm and others I can't really think of because of how early it is. Is it even the same day? As soon as I put on my shoes, I grabbed my key, walked towards the door, and opened it.

Roxie's was leaning right next my door when I opened it. She looked distracted. "Okay Roxie, tell me what's going on that's making you have such a fearful face. Something big had to have happened so tell me what it is!" I was getting peeved and I think she could tell with how hard I had my hands in fist while we were walking.

She sighed, "Alberta's office was vandalized. They are blaming you." She started walking down the hall and I followed in spite of the confusion I was feeling.

"Why the hell are they blaming me for doing something like that? I mean, okay, I'm kind of impolite to adults and I'm not the hugest fan of following the rules but seriously? Geez, I don't even know what the hell I'm feeling right now. Have none of them noticed how I'm improving for Christ's sake!" I was fuming on the inside, but I didn't want any of the guardians that were randomly lurking around to really suspect me more of something I didn't do. I wanted to find the real guy and punch him to a pulp for putting his dirty work on me! Damn asshole!

"Charles, it's very important that you stay calm while they are talking to you." Roxie urged me. "Be polite and wait to be asked a question before you speak. They need to see that you didn't do this. If they find a single thing that could point to you, you'll be expelled." We exited my dorm building and the sun made me squint for a second. "You have to trust me on this. I'll do what I can, but ultimately it's on how you act in the next few minutes."

"Your right, I've got to calm down and answer their questions with complete honesty and without my smart remarks or sarcasm." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I blew up at you like that I just don't like being blamed for things I didn't do, it sucks." The more I thought about it the more nervous I was becoming. What if they don't believe me? What if I am expelled for something someone else did? My new reputation will go down the drain; all of that work will have been for nothing. Just keep it together Charles you can't lose it now you and Roxie still have one more hallway to go down so don't start losing it now.

I looked at Roxie and noticed her guardian stare was back. I tried to do the same but failed.

We walked into a room that had a table in the center with chairs around it. All the chairs were filled with the schools guardians except for one. Roxie guided me to the empty chair and took her place against one of the walls; I had a clear view of her.

"Mr. Xander, "Alberta addressed."Do you know why you are here tonight?" I opened my mouth about to say that I did but decided that I shouldn't.

"No Guardian Petrov," I answered. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind or maybe even say a couple of not so choice words but I knew me doing that would have made my case even worse. So I stared straight ahead at them or maybe I was staring through them, like they weren't there. Like this couldn't be happening, it was only some sick twisted dream that I was expecting to wake up from at any moment, but no matter how hard I wish that was the case but it wasn't. The reality of this was that these few hours could make or break me and their wouldn't be an undo button to fix it.

"Where were you tonight?" Asked another guardian with gray hair.

"I was in my room sleeping in my bed." I told her honestly and in my most calm as a cucumber voice. Do they really have such little faith in me that they thought I would lie about where I was a few hours ago? Keep your cool you can't let them see how pissed off you are about this, they can't even see it in your eyes or you'll be toast.

"Right," Said another guardian. "And I guess you don't have any experience with spray paint either." I saw Roxie's face turn to a glare. She didn't have authority in this room, but she clearly wanted to say something.

I took another breath before I answered. "No, I don't you can even check my room for spray paint cans if you would like to. I have nothing to hide from the guardians". I probably should have said that but the way the guardian instigated against me like that also made me want to say something rude to him as well.

"We'll do just that." Alberta said as she wrote something on a paper.

Roxie took her chance and spoke up. "Guardian Petrov, do you have any actual proof that Mr. Xander broke into your office? Considering its broad daylight outside, there are at least five guardians on watch tonight, and none of the hall matrons reported anything." Score one for Roxie! All eyes turned to her and yet she kept her face solid as stone.

She's really got to teach me how to make that face I'm pretty sure what I thought was a blank face really came off as a scowl . Someone threw me into some deep shit and I want to know who it was that could do such a thing. Did I beat up their self-esteem? Did I call them out on their disrespect towards me? None of this makes sense and these guards have no right to just randomly accuse me of something that I know for a fact I didn't do. I feel an urge inside of me that just wants to ask how they think that I could do this but I don't know what to think or even do in this situation.

"What proof do we need?" the gray haired guardian asked her. "He has been the worst student in this school's history. You have only been here for a month. You haven't seen what he is capable of." I was really hating this guy. I hoped his hair fell out. Soon.

"I would not be speaking up if this situation was not completely ridiculous." Roxie responded. "He has gone to every class and every practice. He has even made friends with students at the top of his class. Perhaps we should wake up his teachers?"

"It's probably not my place to butt in between you, Guardian Petrov and Guardian Szelsky, but I have agree with Guardian Szelsky. Can't we wake up my other teachers and get their opinion on this matter?" Roxie might be pissed off at me later for speaking when I haven't been acknowledged but I couldn't take Guardian Petrov and Guardian asshole talking about me like I wasn't there or worse like the only thing I was, was some inanimate object that should take their insults and be quiet.

"That will not be necessary," Alberta told us. "There was nothing to point to anyone else..."

"Excuse me Guardian Petrov," Roxie flat out interrupted her. "There are security cameras on all the staircases in the dorms if I remember correctly. I'm sure that if you watch the footage you will find that Charles didn't leave his room since he went to bed."

Whoa, she's really defending me. Holy crap that's amazing! I think she is the only person that would ever actually be on my side. It makes me feel so relieved that she would do that, if only there was some way for me to repay her after this is all done. I have a horrible feeling inside of me though that this won't turn out the way that we want it to which could really suck.

Alberta looked at her for a minute. It seemed to go on forever but Roxie held her ground and didn't look away.

So are they just going to have this staring contest until one of them says something that they're not going to like? Geez, this will just go on forever unless someone doesn't break this awkward event from happening. I would really like to hear the decision that they make now!

"I will personally go and watch the footage," Alberta said to everyone's astonishment. She turned to me. "Until I return don't go far, you're not off the hook yet." She left and everyone else decided it was okay to mingle and talk amongst themselves. Roxie walked over to where I sat.

"Look I'm sorry how I randomly said what I did but that guy was just being completely stupid and I couldn't take hearing one more comment from any of them so I had to say something to make them stop." I didn't feel like looking at her because I already knew what her expression would be. Complete disappointment in me for not listening to what she told me to do.

"I'm not going to yell," She said.

"Then what is it that you're going to do if not yell at me?" I hope that if I get out of this somehow she's not going to give me more laps to do or extra weight lifting hours. I've just gotten used to the running and the obstacle course if that double's then I probably won't be able to handle it like I've already gotten used to our regular exercise schedule.

"Well I was going to ask if you were okay," She sat down in the chair closest to me. "But now I'm going to tell you that out of all the times for you to talk, that was the best possible time."

"Whoa, well, I've got to say that this is the first time that someone has actually said that me opening up my big mouth was a good thing, so thank you?" Maybe this could turn out good for me and Alberta could let me off the hook and find the real person that did this. I would love so much to kick that person's ass but it would give me the worst record ever and I couldn't fuck that up just because one person framed me. I have to handle this situation in the most mature way possible.

"Alberta will be back in a few minutes." Roxie said, "But this time, don't say anything. She'll know the truth. Maybe a few weeks ago you could have done something like vandalism, but not now."

"Alright, I promise Roxie, I won't say a thing this time and if I try to just give me the stare. And thank you for believing in me, it means a lot to me" I said to her. So this is the moment Alberta is going to walk through those doors and either going to believe that I didn't vandalize her office or she's going to walk back and I'll be expelled from St. Vladimir's Academy and be forever know as the kid who vandalized a guardians office. If karma were a person it would fucking have it out for me from the day I was born.

As if on cue, Alberta walked into the room and everyone fell silent. Roxie stood up, but didn't leave my side. Alberta walked right up to me.

"I have to apologize Mr. Xander." She began. "You were in your room while the vandalism took place. You are free to go back to bed."

"Thank you so much Guardian Petrov, you have no idea how much this means to me." I told her with I'm sure the hugest smile that I tried to hide but probably failed miserably. I had that familiar feeling where I wanted to scream for joy and do a million cart wheels but that probably wouldn't have been the right thing to do at the moment. So maybe someone else is looking out for me up there and all I've got to say to that person up their is thank you so very much for giving me a second chance

Roxie gestured for me to follow her so I stood up. Alberta met Roxie's eyes again. They seemed to be doing this a lot. Roxie nodded to Alberta and led me out of the room.

"I think that it's great that she realized that I'm not the one that did it but I'm still so curious as to who it was that actually destroyed her office their just seems something fishy about that." I wonder what that nod was between Alberta and Roxie it was as if she was silently apologizing to Roxie for accusing one of her students of vandalism.

"It's best not to worry about that right now," Roxie said. "You look dead tired. At least you can probably get a few more hours of sleep."

"Sleep does sound pretty good right now. There aren't going to be anymore weird knocks on my door again are there?" I asked how while yawning, holy crow, I really was tired. I could feel it in the way that I yawned and how I almost fell a few times stupid clumsy feet. My bed is starting to call me once again but I'm somewhat curious why Alex was in my dream? Oh well, I mean it's not like I'm in love with him, he's just a friend? Right?

"No weird knocks, I swear." Roxie said goodbye and most likely went off to do secret guardian stuff.

_Roxie_

There was no way I could go back to sleep and I envied Charles a little. Sleeping never came easy to me and I had to find ways to work around it. That's when coffee came into my life. I never thought I would drink so much of it, but there was nothing I could do about it now. The doctors had no way to cure my insomnia except sleeping pills, which they realized I refused to take. As long as I got some sleep, they stayed out of it and let me live my sleep free life.

I decided that it was time for coffee and headed back to the Guardians building. There were still people investigating but it was easy enough to get to the coffee.

Something was off about this. Maybe I was getting protective, but I think someone tried to frame Charles. I wanted to take a closer look at Alberta's office.

The Guardians in her office looked at me funny but did not question why I was there. I was a guardian and they had no right to order me around. Alberta had the authority, but with what just happened at the interrogation, I discovered I had more power than I realized. Any other guardian that broke protocol and interrupted a higher up would have gotten some sort of punishment.

Alberta even apologized to me. Maybe it was through silent communication, but it spoke legions.

I started looking around the office. I have no idea what I was looking for. There was glass everywhere. And it crunched under my feet as I turned around slowly, taking in all of the details.

The obvious point of entry was the door. The window had been broken out, hence the glass. I know from experience that if you hit a window with your fist you'll be bleeding afterward. However, I didn't see blood anywhere.

"Guardian Allen," I asked a female guardian who was a few years older than me. "Was there any sort of object found? One that could have been used to break the window."

"We haven't found any," She answered. Hmm, the person that did this tried to cover their tracks by eliminating the possibility of fingerprints on what they used on the window. They took it with them.

This guy was pretty smart. He had to know something about Charles to make it seem like he did it. He might have had some guardian training too, considering no one saw him. Just as I was about to move on to look at the wall with spray paint on it, something about how the light hit the glass on the floor didn't look right.

"Can I have that evidence bag?" I asked Guardian Allen without taking my eyes off that weird spot. She handed a bag and a rubber glove to me. I used the glove to pick up the shiny thing on the floor.

It was a silver ring. Not anything fancy, just a band that had what looked like Celtic designs on it. Maybe this guy wasn't so smart after all. I bagged it and handed it to Guardian Allen who looked examined it.

"I can't believe you saw this." She told me.

"Yeah, well I guess I just got lucky. You guys would have spotted it when you started to clean up the glass." I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading. We cant even begin to explain how much seeing reviews excites us. So a big thanks again to Deanna64 and Yvonne Ozera for reviewing the last chapter. And dont worry the romance is coming, we swear on our graves we'd never post a VA fanfiction without some romance in it. Also our college classes are getting down to the end, so we will try to update every four days or so when we aren't studying. Please be patient with us.<strong>

**The title of Chapter 5 is... _Meet Aurel, A Ghost From My Past_**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Aurel

**Chapter 5  
><strong>Meet Aurel, a Ghost from my Past

_Charles_

It is now officially Monday morning and it's time for my first class. My mind is still somewhat stuck on what happened last night, but I'm still wondering about why I had that dream about Alex. I mean we're barely friends as it is, it feels like it's too early for me to have whatever kinds of feeling that I'm starting to develop for him. Besides I don't do very well with relationships, I made a promise to myself that I'd never be in another relationship after what my slut of an ex did to me. I don't want to go through that heartache but what the hell, I thought, I was straight. I'm just going to have to shove these feelings back till my combat class is over with.

Once again, our teacher had us go back to our sparring partners that we've been practicing with for the last few weeks. Just freaking fantastic for me but whatever we are just fighting it's not like he's going to randomly start striking up a conversation with me while we're fighting right? That would be ridiculous not to mention also a bit distracting too, he would be good at distracting someone like that. As I slowly started walking towards the mat where Alex was my heart started beating just a little bit faster than usual. Why the hell do I feel this way for him? What the heck could be so special about him really? I mean yea he has some good fighting skills, I guess his voice is pretty nice to listen to as well, but so what?

"Hey Alex ready to get your butt kicked by me today?" I said cockily to him. He got up from stretching and turned to face me with a give me a perfect pearly white smile. Can anything in my life not be so complicated? He does one thing and my heart feels like butterflies are inside it.

He nodded his head randomly like we we're going to battle it out to the death. I got into my fighting stance, waiting for him to do the same. He didn't move unless I did the same actions that he did, silly dork. After I followed his actions, we started circling the mat and waited to see who would take the first move. Alex decided that it would be him and he punched me in the chest. I grabbed his hand and in one movement flipped him onto the mat. Hard. If my ears were right I think I heard him gasp out in surprise but he quickly recovered and got up to plan his next attack on me. I silently smiled on the inside, happy that I could flip him over the way I did, but I would have to do that later because he was going for my legs so I ducked and knocked both of his feet from under him and had him on his back once again. I was doing a great job. He wasn't able to get one hit yet. I however, had a feeling that my luck would soon change. The moment I got up Alex was behind me and kicked both his legs out from under me. Great he finally had a hit, looks like I spoke too soon.

I then grabbed him by his shirt and flipped him over and got on top when his body hit the mat for the possibly the fourth time and put his hands above his head. The look in his eyes looked surprised at how fast I could do a move like that and impressed as well. We were both out of breath and breathing heavily until I stopped and stared at him, his eyes, his nose, his mouth I guess I could see myself going out with him maybe. I lowered my head and his eyes widened slightly.

"Looks like I win this round, don't I Alex?" I said into his ear. I got up and off him and stretched out my hand to help him up. I have seriously got it bad for him, this should be interesting.

"Yeah, I guess you did kick my butt Charles, But I'll get you next time." He said to me while whispering into my ear. Wait, was he flirting back with me? I kind of would be okay if this whole thing was a dream because god damn it.

An hour later after Alex got me back for kicking his ass. Alex and I helped put away all of the mats, and we were talking when I had another flashback of my past that I wanted to erase forever. It was my 14 birthday my girlfriend Gwen put this surprise birthday party together for me at my house. I was having the best time I've ever had in awhile I had just gotten done talking with a couple friends and was off to find my girlfriend to thank her for doing this for me. I looked all around when I decided she might be upstairs. I walked up the stairs and looked around. My bedroom door was the only one unlocked, I found it sort of odd because my room is the first door when I go upstairs and I only have my door closed when me and my dad get into an argument and I need to leave before he hits me which was every night. I opened my door and was heartbroken by the sight that I saw. My Girlfriend and my best friend since elementary school were locking lips and both of them had no shirts on. I wanted to cry my eyes out because I thought that she loved me but I guess I was wrong. I cleared my throat and they both jumped away from each other when they heard the disturbance and looked at me. "Why would you do this to me Gwen I thought we cared about each other?" I asked her with tears welling in my eyes. Back then I was kind of a pansy and used to cry about everything that upset me.

She told me the reason she was making out with my friend was that I was weaker than her, that I had no spine and let people walk all over me. My former best friend just stood there standing quietly listening to her talk. So I grew a pair of balls, cursed her out, called her a stupid whore, called my friend a traitor for doing what he did, and kicked them both out. That was the last time I ever cried. It's been a while since I thought about that and it still makes me tear up. I guess Alex noticed I was about to cry because he asked me what was wrong.

"What, oh, nothing's wrong I just got some stuff in my eyes. Probably some dust floating around here that has my eyes stinging like this." I lied through my teeth and he could probably see it but didn't ask maybe he was afraid that I'd yell at him like the first time we talked.

_Roxie_

"How can this be so hard?" Charles asked in frustration as he sat up. I had knocked him down for the seventh time in a row. Why was I enjoying this so much?

"It takes practice." I told him and helped him up, "Now try again. I'll demonstrate."

He came at me and I grabbed hold of his shoulders. Before he could react, I spun him around and kicked him in the back of the knees and they collapsed. Then with just enough force, I kicked him onto his stomach.

"Holy Shit, are you trying to kill me her or something Roxie? Jesus Christ. Ugh, what the hell?"

"That's what I want you to do to me." I laughed and helped him up, "Your turn." He took a fighting stance and I came at him. He managed to grab my shoulders but he couldn't spin me and I pushed him onto the floor again.

"I almost had you that time and you know it!" He sighed.

"Maybe," I told him. "But a strigoi would be a lot faster than I am. Not to mention the strength."

"Okay fine, let's give it another go. I'm sure that I'll get it right this time."

"I think you need to rest for a few minutes," I joked. "If you keep hitting the floor you might get some sense knocked into you." Maybe I should try something else. "Charles, why do you fight?"

"Wow you're the first person who's ever asked me that. I guess the reason I fight is that it makes me feel in control. I like the power that one move can effect an opponent."

"I meant, why do you fight strigoi?" I corrected.

"I've uh, never actually seen a strigoi before. I mean I've heard stories from people here and there, but I've never been face to face with one. Are all the story's true? Do they really turn people against their will?" He asked me.

"Yeah those stories are true." I told him sadly. "I wish they weren't, but most of the stories are. If they find a strong person that they can use, they turn them. Of course, if you put up too much of a fight they just kill you. It's better to be killed than turned though."

"Yea people have told me about the process of turning. All of them have said the same thing that it's extremely painful and burns like fire on their neck."

"I don't think any of those people have actually been attacked by strigoi. They have more endorphins than Moroi do. The victims get high, then they are fed Strigoi blood."

"Damn that sounds completely horrible for all those people when they first get bitten before those endorphins kick in. So how do you know all of this stuff then?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There have been reports of Strigoi keeping people captive and feeding off of them before killing them." I answered. "That and the fact you find out a lot of stuff as you venture out into the real world. I learned that at a pretty young age."

"What happened?" Charles asked a very dangerous question, for me, not him.

I don't know what made me tell him, but before I knew it I was speaking. "It was summer break and I was seven. We lived near a human town then, so we had to go on a human schedule. One night I had a nightmare, and I didn't want to be alone, so I got out of bed to look for my mom. She was patrolling the yard when I found her. I called to her. I realized this later, but there was a strigoi waiting for her to let her guard down. I'd given him the opening he needed," I explained trying to keep my voice steady. "My mom tried to pull out her stake but the strigoi hit her hard enough that she dropped it. She fought with him, but it was useless. I think she knew it too. She looked back at me. I hadn't noticed I was screaming until Paul, our other guardian, ran past me and my dad was pulling me back into the house. It was too late though. I'd watched as the Strigoi ripped my mother's throat out. Blood went everywhere and the life went out of her eyes as she looked at me. I stopped speaking after that." My hands were in fists with my nails digging in. "That's why I fight. So no other kid has to go through that. If I can save one person, then I will be happy."

"I'm sorry you had to witness that as a little kid you must have been so traumatized after seeing something like that especially so young. How long was it till you finally started talking again?" Charles asked.

"I was a freshman." I told him. The walls seemed to be closing in. I hadn't told anyone that story since Aural. I would have to end practice early. I needed to run the thoughts away, maybe even get some coffee…

"Wow it must have been hard," He sympathized.

I stood up, "I think we're done for the night." As I walked to the door, I turned, "Don't forget your running shoes tomorrow, I think we'll add an extra lap and see how you handle it."

_Charles_

"Uh, ok then, I'll see you tomorrow." Roxie sure left in a hurry I guess her talking about that after so long brought up some feelings that she didn't want to experience again. I know how that feels especially in my combat class I have no clue why I thought about that day or why I was so close to breaking down in front of Alex that would have been so humiliating if it did happen. I hope that she's back to her normal self tomorrow maybe I should stick to asking her not so serious question about herself. But it would be pretty nice to get to know her on more of a friend basis instead of just a student teacher type deal, but it's not important right now the only important thing is that I get to my room and go to sleep in my nice be and comfortable pillow.

I got up and started walking towards my dorm building. The funny thing about walking from one place to the other is that it brings up random thoughts about things, things that shouldn't be thought about until their completely figured out. Except I'm not going to allow myself to think about that right this minute I wonder how my aunt and uncle are doing it's been awhile since we've talked I should give them a call tomorrow.

The next morning Roxie was running faster then she normally would have and I was trying my hardest to keep up with her and not kill myself in the process. Has she ever heard about talking about what's bothering her instead of taking it out on her used to be in shape student at this rate she's going to kill me.

"Hey! Why the heck are you running so freaking fast, it's kind of hard for me to keep up here. I don't have quite the same physical training that you have Roxie. Do you think you could tone it down a bit?" Roxie is just filled with more and more surprises, great I have a crazy mentor. Yay for me!

"I know you can keep up if you push yourself." She said, but she just barely slowed down.

"Oh yea, I can totally keep up. Don't worry if you hear me wheezing it's just me pushing myself." This running is just going to be so much fun I'm really wondering why she seems in such an off mood it's weird I can feel these weird vibes she's giving off well the only way I'll find out is if I ask, here goes. "So why'd you up and leave so quick last night I feel like I said something that set you off and know you're in this weird mood." I have no clue why I want to know the reason that she's acting off but I just do there's no particular reason.

"I'm just in the mood to run." She told me. "That and the only other person who knows about my mom is an old friend of mine. He was the one that got me to speak freshman year. His name is..." She came to a stop all of a sudden and I practically fell over. "Aural?"

"Aural? That's an interesting name. Is it Romanian or something?" Why did she say his name like a question as if he was here. I looked at her and then in the direction that she was looking, and a saw a guy walking towards us with a package in his hand. It must be for Roxie I'm guessing, since there's no one else out here but us and I'm guessing this Aural guy that's walking closer to us now.

He had short, sort of messy, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had this look to his face that reminds me of the look that Roxie has on her face when she's thinking about something intently. I'm guessing that this was definitely her friend from when she went to school and probably more by the look on her face. I might have given the same look Alex yesterday when I pinned him to the mat.

"Roxie!" Aural said. "You're running this kid too fast. He might not survive your sprints like I did." Aural teased her.

"He can handle it." Roxie still had that look on her face.

"Wait did you guys use to run together when you went to school? Or am I just missing the big picture?" I'm sure one of them will answer my ridiculous question and set me straight. Wow, their really staring at each other it looks like their having a staring contest I bet Roxie will be the first to look away.

Roxie looked away, I was right! "Aural, this is Charles, my student." Roxie covered it pretty well.

"Oh man," Aural reached his hand out to me. "What did you do to get stuck with Ruxandra Szelsky? Kill a puppy?"

Oh great we have a comedian amongst us! "Yea I totally killed a puppy. But not just any puppy. It was a Guardian Petrov's precious little German Sheppard so she got pissed when she found out and that's why she assigned me to Guardian Szelsky." By the look on his face, he actually believed me for a second, and that's when I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore and let it all out this guy is great! "Oh man you should see the look on your face you actually thought that I was serious. I was just pulling your leg. The real reason I got assigned her was because I was behaving pretty badly towards my teachers so Guardian Petrov put me in the hands of your old pal here".

Aural laughed too. "I actually almost believed you. Has your Romanian jailer told you about how she used to sneak out in the middle of the..." I didn't hear the rest of the story because Roxie kicked him in thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. "Oww! What was that for?" he asked her, rubbing his leg. Roxie just gave him a look. "Oh, right, you're a teacher."

"Okay I'm guessing that was something inappropriate or maybe an embarrassing story that she doesn't want anyone to know. Tell me though, what are some embarrassing stories about her that she wouldn't mind you telling me?" This guy was pretty cool I can see why Roxie and him were friends. They kind of have the same friendship that I'm developing with her minus the whole passion that they deeply have for each other. I mean who ever doesn't see it is completely blind as a bat or not observant.

Aural glanced at Roxie, "I might be running laps with you if I do tell you. And after four years of it, I think I don't ever want to do it again" He smiled and I swore Roxie almost kicked him again. "No offence Roxie. I just remembered why I came to find you." He lifted up the package and gave it to her. "I saw your name on the label while I was checking for a letter I was expecting. I couldn't believe it. I had no idea you got assigned here."

"I've only been here less than a month," she told him. "You're a guardian here?"

"Yeah I work mostly in the middle school. I get to show kids how to punch and all that great stuff." He said.

Huh so I guess they weren't the type of friends that kept in touch when they graduated from school. That seems kind of weird, they seem like their such close friends how the heck do you just out of the blue stop keeping touch after high school? Maybe life decided it would butt in and that they shouldn't keep in touch.

"So what made you guys lose touch with each other?" I asked kind of like a brown noser but oh well, can't really help my nature to be in other people business half of the time. I wonder how this random reunion must be pretty awkward for them. However, they are handling it pretty well. If I ever saw my best friend, again I'd probably punch him in the jaw.

"We, uh, just didn't talk to each other after we got our first assignments." Roxie said before Aural had even opened his mouth. "Sometimes you get so caught up with your work that you can't keep touch with old friends or even family."

"Yeah I guess that understandable, so what in the package Roxie?" I didn't really care if Roxie gave me the death glare for using her full name in front of another guardian. I was just really interested as to what was in the box since the box was really the whole thing that interrupted me running and then being on the obstacle course so I had all the right in the world of the contents in that box. Maybe it was some important telegram from her younger brother saying he was very ill and needed a kidney transplant or maybe I'm just getting bored and making up the stupidest reason that will pop up into my head. By the look on her face, though I shouldn't have asked what it was oh well. I bet if I send a supplemental message for her to open the box then she'll probably open the box and we can go back to what we were doing.

Roxie opened the end of the box and looked inside. She smiled and pulled out a coffee mug wrapped in bubble wrap. It said "Don't bug me; I'm on my first cup." Then below the words, there were the numbers one through ten and the number one was circled.

"Wow whoever gave you this is quite the gift giver that's cool." So something tells me that either Roxie's dad or Aural bought that cup for her. Well whoever bought it should seriously think of giving me an awesome gift like that it'd give me the perfect reason to go into the Guardian's building just to get coffee though by the rate of how early I'm waking up I'm pretty much becoming my own coffee machine as weird as that sounds.

"I mentioned to Austin that I felt like I was killing the planet slowly with all the foam cups I was using." Roxie was still smiling. "I wonder how he got this while he was at school."

"Your little brother grew up with you as a role model, I'm sure that's how he got it." Aural said. "I have to get back, and I'm sure you want to keep running. It was nice meeting you Charles." He left.

"So do we still have to run I mean I'm sure it's pretty close to my first class starting right about know. Wow I never expected myself to ever even form those words how have I not exploded from all this goodness that I'm doing?" I asked her. It's weird to think that last week I used to be such a jerk I mean It's not like I'm saying I deserve the key to the city but I'd like to say that I'm make some pretty good progress from when I first came here how the hell did I even get to junior year anyway? All I know is that it's a miracle that I'm not going to mess up by doing something stupid.

"You're right," Roxie said. "But I think we should have a longer practice after school." I almost fell over. I was getting a sort of break! "And don't forget to drink some water."

I am kind of glad that I got out of ruining this morning since we weren't even on our second lap when Roxie's friend came by and gave her the package. I wonder if we could possibly be doing something different in my combat class like learning different fighting moves though I highly doubt the instructor is going to tell us which move to practice for the day. who knows though maybe he'll teach us how to break someone's neck or how to break someone's arm. What am I talking about we don't have an instructor that's into fighting that much. Bad thoughts Charles bad. "Hey Roxie can I have that water before I walk to my class?" I asked her kind of in a hurry.

"Sure," she said and gave me a bottle. I still had no idea where these bottles came from.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex is making Charles think in a new way. Aurel pops into Roxie's life again. Not to mention there's still the issue of who framed Charles. The drama is just begining.<strong>

**Thanks you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. We realy dont bite(hard), so click the review button. The next Chapter is tittled _Does this Make Us Friends Now?_**


	6. Chapter 6: Does this Make Us Friends Now

**Chapter 6  
><strong>_Does this Make Us Friends Now?_

_Roxie_

I had just gotten my coffee when the guardian that teaches Charles' first class came into the room. He saw me and practically ran over to me.

"Can you take over my class for today?" He begged, "The English teacher is sick and I'm the only one that has enough talent in English that can teach."

"I, uh, sure. I'll take over the class for today." What had I just agreed to?

"Thank you so much." He thanked me and took off out of the room.

I turned back to the coffee table and put more sugar into my new mug. Today was not getting easier. I still cant believe that Aural had just appeared out of nowhere. It was as if I conjured up my old best friend turned ex-boyfriend from my imagination.

Damn him for acting like things had never changed. We broke up because we both decided that with guardian life there was no time for a relationship. We got to be together in high school, that was supposed to be enough. I should have punched him in the face, but what example would that have been for Charles?

When I walked into the classroom, well actually it was a gym, but whatever, the students turned and looked at me expecting to see the teacher.

"Your teacher asked me to cover today." I announced. Charles' eyes popped open. "So who's going to tell me what you learned yesterday?"

"Uh, we learned the proper way of how to kill a strigoi yesterday," Charles spoke up.

"You kill them with a stake," I said and took a sip of my coffee. Some kids started to laugh. "I'm not kidding. All right, there are fake stakes in the closet. They are rubber so you can't kill each other, but I want you to treat them like the real deal."

"Great so do you want us to get into partners to practice with these rubber stakes?"

"Of course. Take turns playing strigoi. The other person will try to stake you." I sipped more coffee. The students stood there for a second then they got their stakes and partnered off.

"Alright I finally get to use a practice stake to learn how to kill a strigoi, so fun!"

I gave Charles a look that said, "get your ass moving."

As soon as Charles and Alex went to their spot, I started walking around the room to see if everyone was using the right form with their stake. After a few minutes I was on my way to Charles's and Alex's spot when I noticed something very peculiar. Their body language seemed different from the rest, it seemed like they both deeply had feelings for each other but were too afraid to admit it to the other person. Another thing that I noticed was when Alex was showing him the exact spot to stab a strigoi Charles blushed because of the way Alex's hand was grasping his. It's amazing that these two even paid attention to the instructor without starting to flirt with each other like they're doing know. The shy laughter, those flirty looks, and wow even the whisper in the ear too.

Was today relationship day and I didn't realize it? Maybe it was the weather starting to get colder, who knows. I decided to let these two alone once they started sparing again. The class didn't need much instruction, but one student got annoyed when I told him not to stab himself in the heart.

"Why don't you show us how to do it?" I did not like this kids tone. I think I heard Charles say something like "now you've done it," but I didn't care.

"Someone hold my coffee," A girl gently took it. "Alright then, I'll be the strigoi, you try to stake me." The kid looked shocked for a second. He started to come at me with the rubber stake. I stepped out of the way and he stumbled. I let him try again but this time I grabbed his wrist and forced it behind his back. He fought back but that only got him in more trouble. I caught his other wrist and fake bit him in one swift motion. "You're dead," I announced and let him go.

"And that is why you don't question her." Charles said.

_Roxie_

I had just finished talking to the teacher I covered for about what happened in class today. He thought it was funny that I played Strigoi for the students. There is a table in the Guardian building that held coffee also had snacks so that you could munch if you got hungry. I was looking for something quick so I could change before practice with Charles.

"I heard the craziest rumor today that some guardian went rogue and beat up a student while pretending to be a strigoi." Aurel's all too familiar voice rang out beside me, "You wouldn't know anything about that would you Rox?"

"No Aurelius, I haven't heard a thing." I told him and used every ounce of will power I had to keep my face straight. Don't encourage him.

"Weird," He smiled in a way that pulled on my heartstrings. "One girl swore the Guardian had too much coffee."

"Maybe the student should have kept his mouth shut and not have tempted the teacher." Whoops, here we go.

"Ah, so that's what happened. I guess you haven't changed since graduation." He said, "You still hate disrespect." I didn't say anything. He was wrong. In some ways, I had changed completely. "Well maybe you have changed," he said and I cursed myself. "You have more ink on your neck than I do." He turned slightly so I could see his three Molnija marks. I had five of the little lightning bolts tattooed on my neck as well. "And you're hair is chopped off," He added. I self-consciously touched the ends of my hair. It was just to my chin in length.

"I got tired of putting it up all the time," I protested. "That and I didn't have to play good-little-daughter-of-a-royal; I could finally get rid of it."

"I guess that's true," he smiled a little more. If he kept doing this, I was going to go against my resolve and punch him. He caught my eyes. A thousand things seemed to flood between us then. This was the way we used to communicate, even after I started speaking. We just understood each other well enough that we didn't need words. What I got out of the look he gave me now was sadness and hope. What could that mean? "But I bet that all these years have made you soft. You couldn't take me if you wanted." He challenged.

"Right, and didn't you just say I had more kills than you?" My heart didn't slow down at all, maybe the coffee was starting to get to me…

"How about we see who is better?" Aurel asked. I sighed and started walking to the gym. He knew I couldn't resist the challenge, damn it!

"To hell with rules," Aurel said when I asked what the rules should be. "No holds barred, just like the old days." So this was how it was going to be. At least I can punch him in the face and claim it was because of the sparring. I took my place opposite him.

We started circling each other. I blocked out all the voices in my head telling me I should tell him goodbye. This was how I liked it. A challenge.

He took the first move. His leg came up and I blocked it. I saw an opening and punched him. Not in the face like I wanted, but it was a solid hit that he took half a second to recover from. He got a hit in too and it was on. We fought like this for a while, each getting and taking hits. We had identical training, so we were equally matched. Of course, he had more strength, but I had flexibility that he didn't.

A miracle happened and I saw my chance. I took it without hesitation and knocked him to the floor.

_Charles_

Maybe I'll get a chance to see Alex later, I thought as I walked into the usual practice room for practice. I expected Roxie to be drinking coffee and listening to music like normal, but I didn't hear anything.

I stopped at the door. There were two people fighting it out like one of those movies with Jackie Chan in them, except the two people were Guardians. Guardians that just happened to be Roxie and Aurel. Neither of them noticed me because they were focused completely on each other. I was kind of excited to see a full out fight like this.

Roxie pushed Aurel to the floor and she followed, pinning him to the mat. She struggled to hold him down. Whoa! He was strong as hell to be able to fight her off like that. Roxie was strong. I should know. Once she had you pinned, you did not get up until she wanted you to.

Their eyes met for a millisecond before Aurel pushed her off and their roles switched. Aurel now had Roxie pinned. No way! My mentor was just taken down. She was the best fighter I knew.

Aurel smiled at her, and just when I thought she was going to give up, she broke a hand free and punched him square in the jaw. Damn, she must have wanted to do that all day by the looks of it.

Roxie forced him off her and onto his stomach on the floor. She held his arms tightly against his back with a knee pressed hard into the middle of his back. He fought for a second before realizing he had lost.

"I win," Roxie said, sounding out of breath. This moment looked way too intimate for me to eavesdrop on. I should leave.

Just as I moved, both of the Guardian's heads popped up to look at me. Roxie looked horrified realizing that I had just seen their little moment. Aurel struggled to keep his head up because Roxie still held him down.

"Charles!" He smiled. "This is exactly what it looks like." Oh, God if Roxie didn't have him already pinned beyond movement he would have been a dead man.

"So are you guys done with you little disagreement or should I come back later so she can apologize for the awesome punch that she just gave you?" Wow Roxie had some fire in her eyes when she was fighting him that was amazing I hope that my fighting skill can become that good like Aural and Roxie's are but more like Roxie's. Watching them fight was like seeing to people dance and all of their feelings have exploded inside of the room there in. And that seriously happened when Roxie gave him that punch she needs to teach me that move.

"Got a mirror?" Aurel joked, "I want to check if she left a mark, wouldn't be the first time." He wiggled a little in Roxie's hold. "Hey, Rox? Do you think you could get off my spine? I kind of need that." She got off him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No can't say I've got one handy but their probably is one in the bathroom's you could check there." I said to him. Man this guy just really pisses her off I can see it in the way that she looks at him but he did just randomly pop back into her life I suppose there's no foul with that. I wonder if he's going to be randomly popping up every now and then with lame excuses like hey guys I brought you both dinner! Let's take a break or hey guys I brought you lunch! Let's go have a picnic ugh I hope if he does start doing that it's only for those two I wouldn't want to be in the middle of their adult angst or whatever people in their twenty's call it or their silent starting contest seriously what the hell are they looking for in each other's eyes regret? Betrayal? Sadness? And why the heck do I care? I should concentrate on something else. "So Roxie are we finishing up our running and stuff or just lifting weights?" I asked her I think she was happy that I got her focus off of Aurel.

"We are going to work on some new moves." Roxie said. "Of course I could demonstrate on Aurel, but he got beat up by a girl enough today. So you'll just have to learn the way we have been."

"Aw but it was so fun watching you guys sparring like that you guys must have been awesome sparring partners. So what exactly are these new moves that you're going to be teaching me? How to knock someone out with a pressure point?" I said enthusiastically. I was really in the mood for fighting and excited to learn some new things tonight since we weren't going to run but I 'm sure we would do it tomorrow.

"More like I'm going to teach you how to avoid getting pinned." Roxie said. I could tell she was a little flustered.

"Well I think I should go before I end up on the ground again. See you guys around!" Aurel waved as he left.

"Nice I didn't know that there was a certain technique to backfiring on someone else's move so come on let's get started. I can't wait to try this move out in my combat class it'll be awesome!" So why did I just say that out loud she had to have seen me and Alex today both flirting. My mouth just gets me in trouble sometimes.

"I bet Alex will love it," Roxie teased.

"And here starts the teasing!" I said with a small blush in my cheeks, ugh why did I encourage his flirting. Especially when I found out that Roxie would be teaching my class today I'm no better at trying to control my feelings like Roxie is with Aural she'll never let me live this down I just know it.

Just as we were about to start with the lesson a moroi women came in. "Excuse me," she said. "I'm looking for Charles Xander. He has an urgent phone call in the office."

"Uh, yea that's me I'll be down there in a second." I have a call waiting for me downstairs I've got a weird feeling about this and that phone call just isn't going to make it any better but I guess I've got to take it. "Sorry Roxie it looks like we can't really continue this practice, see you tomorrow." I yelled at her while walking away.

I had made it to the lobby of the school and the nausea that I was feeling got worse and worse I finally got to the front desk that a woman was sitting at.

"Excuse me ma'am I was told that I had a call waiting for me?" I asked her, she told me that he put him on hold and handed me the phone what if this is my dad what if he wants me to come back and live with him and mom again. I am sure she's probably still married to the bastard because their just so madly in love with each other what bullshit.

A voice on the other line snapped me out of my daydream it was my uncle "Charles? Hello Charles are you there?" he said to me something sounded off with his voice but I needed to stay focus and figure out what was wrong.

"Yea Uncle Jerry I'm here is everything okay? Why do you sound so freaked out? Can I speak to Aunt Melinda?" I probably asked him way too many questions that he couldn't really handle at the moment but when I freak out I start asking questions I probably got that from him.

"Charles you need to stay calm your aunt is at the hospital she was having this really bad stomach at home. at one point the pain was too much and she passed out so I took her here the doctor's checking her out now they don't know what's wrong and she hasn't woken up yet." he said as if he was on the verge of tears that must have been terrible for him to witness that. I almost dropped the phone after it started sinking into my head my Aunt is really sick and they don't know what it is. What if she doesn't wake up? What if they can't cure it?

"Uncle Jerry I'm coming down there and no matter how much you try to talk me out of it I'm still going down there. So you can let me come without any complaints or I can come anyway and it be very tense so which one will it be?" I knew my Uncle couldn't deny me doing things when I got like this especially with what's going on now I waited for his answer till I heard breathing.

"Fine you can come I'll see you when you get here." I was so relieved when I heard him say that looks like I'll be missing a few days of school damn.

"Alright uncle I'll see you soon, bye." I gave the woman her phone back and went to the nearest bathroom I walked straight in and into a stall. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and walked out of the bathroom I had to tell Roxie that I would have to miss most of my classes for the next few days.

I hope she's not asleep but she doesn't exactly have the same sleeping patterns like everyone else so maybe she's still up. I started walking down the guardian hallway and started looking for Roxie's room when I was almost close to the end of the hallway my feet stopped moving I could faintly hear _Linkin Park_ coming from a door. What kind of music does she not listen to? It's like she looked at my iPod and bought all the CD's I had. I shook my head and raised my hand and knocked I heard the music stop and Roxie walking towards the door she swung it open with an annoyed face that I had ruined her quiet time until she saw the expression that I had.

"I'm not going to be coming to practice for a few days I just got off the phone with my uncle my Aunt is in the hospital." I told her with a shaky voice my eyes were starting to sting again.

"Is she alright?" Roxie asked. I'd expected some anger about missing class, but she only looked concerned.

" I don't really know and I've got to find a way to get out of school so I can go see her but I have no clue if they'd let me do that or think that I'm lying to get out of being here." I should have been there, I feel horrible that my Uncle had to witness his wife in pain like that and the only thing I'm doing here is beating myself up instead of trying to be get their now.

Roxie watched me wage my inner war. "I can get you there."

"What? No, I couldn't ask you to do that for me, really that would be too much besides I don't think you'd want to spend a total of three hours with me that would be asking too much of you." I can't believe that she really offered to give me a ride we must be really great friends if she's willing to offer me a ride their I don't even know what to do right now.

"Charles, think this through." She leaned against the doorframe. "You need to get off campus, without everyone thinking you ran away. You need a car, and someone with a license to drive said car. Who knows how much money a hotel close to the hospital would cost? Oh, and there's the little fact of what happens if you run into Strigoi?" She listed them off on her fingers. "And the solution to all of these problems is standing right in front of you."

"You're right, you're the only person that I know that would give me a ride there and I can't just blindly get their on my own thinking that I'm not going to run into danger that would be stupid of me. So what time do you want to meet up tomorrow so you can give me a ride?" I guess I underestimated how persistent Roxie can be when she's trying to help someone and they won't let her help I'll have to tell her thank you for this tomorrow when I don't feel like a complete zombie.

"Meet me around five-thirty." Roxie said. She closed her bedroom door behind her and started to walk down the hallway "Down by the guardian building."

I walked the other direction to my dorm room there were a million things going through my head and I was trying to think about one thing at a time but I couldn't do it I needed to get some sleep as soon as possible. Especially with what's going on right now, going to sleep would be so great I just want to go to sleep with my pillow over my head and fall into a sleep slumber. I finally made it to my bedroom and unlocked the door to my room I stripped myself to just my boxers set my alarm clock and went to bed. I hope that tomorrow night could possibly turn out better then today.

_Roxie_

Maybe I really was going crazy, but I wasn't so sure. Today had brought back many memories. The one in my head right now was of when I was being picked on by some boys freshmen year. This was before Aurel got me to talk, and the boys were trying to get me to talk. They pushed me to the ground. Out of nowhere, Aurel came and punched the boy that had pushed me.

I guess I need to help people as a way to payback Aurel. Or maybe I just wanted to help Charles because he was my friend, not just a student.

Either way I had already made my mind up to get Charles to his sick aunt. I ran down the stairs and all the way to the guardian building. Luck was on my side, Alberta was just leaving her office when I got there.

"Guardian Szelsky," She looked tired. "What can I help you with?" I explained about Charles. "I don't know." Was all she said.

"If you don't let me take him, he'll go anyway. At least if we let him go I can keep him out of trouble." I urged. She looked at me for a minute. Maybe she wanted me to say more or maybe she was just trying to think. It was pretty late. I forgot sometimes that other people actually needed sleep.

"You may accompany Charles to visit his aunt." She finally said, "When will you be leaving?"

"First thing in the morning." She looked exasperated. "I can fill out all the paper work; I'm not tired in the least." She agreed and gave me the forms I needed. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter was a Thanksgiving gift to all our viewers. Thank you for reading. Please, please, please review.<strong>

**The title to Chapter 7 is:**_** What is it About Car Trips and Elevators that Are So Awkward? **_

**We want to wish everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving a happy turkey day. If you dont celebrate Thanksgiving we still want to give thanks to your for reading and hope you have a good rest of the week. **


	7. Chapter 7: What is it With Car Trips?

**Chapter 7  
><strong>_What is it About Car Trips and Elevators that Are So Awkward?_

_Charles_

I woke up with a start the next morning when my alarm went off of all the times for me to be tired I've never wanted to go back to sleep and just forget about the world.

"Ugh just shut up already you stupid alarm clock!" I banged on the snooze button with all the force I could muster and pulled the covers off me I walked to my drawer and picked out some black pants and a _Paramore _T-shirt. I went to my closet and grabbed my suitcase I packed the night before I could already feel that today wasn't going to feel like any ordinary day and I wasn't looking forward to the emotions that I might possibly be feeling today. I grabbed my key, put my hand on the door, and opened it. I was walking towards the guardian building when I saw Alex walking in my direction going the other way.

"Alex, hey I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a bit. My Aunts in the hospital and she's really sick," I tried reading the look on his face but it was completely blank like he was looking for something in my eyes to see if I was lying. Then he started walking towards me slowly till he had me pinned to the wall.

I thought he was going to tell me not to go or something else along those lines but he just looked at me with that blank stare again and did the most shocking thing ever. He kissed me right on the lips and I felt my eyes widen and the world stopped moving. We were the only ones living right at that moment after I got over the shock I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the emotion I could muster. I could feel the butterfly's swarming in my stomach but I didn't care.

Our kiss didn't last very long and he pulled away he didn't say a word he just smiled at me and uncrossed my hands around his neck and walked away with that same smile on his face. Shit I hope I'm not away for too long I'd really like to do that again sometime.

I made it to the guardian building with luggage in hand and finally made it toward Roxie. She had a giant thermos full of coffee, a bag, and the keys to her car.

"So are you ready to go?" I asked her still looking at her huge thermos cup, who need that much coffee?

"Yep, Betsy is all ready." Roxie told me and started to lead me to the parking lot.

"Uh, who's Betsy?" I asked. "Don't tell me you named your car."

"No," She looked at me as if I was crazy. "This is Betsy." She held out her thermos. It was about the size of her head and had "Ole' Betsy" drawn on it in Sharpie markers.

"Ok you just named your cup. I'm not even going to question your weird actions when it comes to coffee. Why don't we just head to the car ok?" I'm going to be stuck in the car with a weirdo great!

We got to her car. It was a pretty decent car too. I think it was a Toyota Camery. It was black with dark tinted windows.

"Nice car Roxie, how long have you had it for?" I asked her while putting my suitcase into the backseat after she opened the door.

"Just a little over three months," She put her small bag in the seat next to my suitcase. "I have connections since my dad's Royal. This is next year's model."

"Oh wow that's um great!" huh I didn't know that she was that into cars that her dad bought her the newest model but I'm sure she's not spoiled like I'm thinking she is. She works hard to achieve the things she does. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with her dad spoiling her a little.

"And don't worry; I think we established that we have the same taste for music. I won't kill you with my musical choices." Roxie told me and started the car.

"Oh cool so what do you have in your CD collection to listen to that'll pass the time while we're on the road?" I didn't really quite care about talking just listening to something while staring out of my window like any normal teenager will do. I hope that my aunt is going to be okay her and my uncle are the only family that I've got if anything happens to her I don't know what I'd do.

"Go ahead and pick something. All my CD's are in the compartment between us." She said as we pulled up to the gate. They checked us off a list then let us pass through the gates with no problem.

I opened the compartment and found a rectangular CD case was for up to twenty or maybe more CD's. I unzipped it and looked through it. She had CD's from bands that I like: _Linkin Park_, _Three Days Grace_, _Paramore_, and _Evanescence_. Also some other bands like_ Hey Monday_ and _Story of the Year_. There were other bands that I wasn't so familiar but looked interesting by the CD art. I took out the _Three Days Grace_ CD and put it in.

I had zoned out for god only knows how long worrying about my aunt. Maybe I could tell time by how much coffee Roxie has finished. She had "Ole' Betsy" sitting on her lap and every so often she'll drink some of it. She really likes coffee. I guess insomnia will do that to a person.

I wonder how her lack of sleep affects her driving. Are people not supposed to drive if they are tired? Maybe it's just me but the thought kind of freaked me out. Maybe I should suggest we pull over for a while so she could rest.

_Roxie_

I've always been a good driver. I could even do some things cops had trouble with. I noticed that Charles hadn't moved for a good hour. Maybe I should have a little fun.

I pretended to start to fall asleep. With one eye open I slowly let the car drift off the side of the road,  
>Charles jumped "Roxie! Wake up!" He yelled. I jerked the car back onto the road and burst into laughter. "So glad you think that is hysterical don't worry about the passenger that nearly had a heart attack!"<p>

"You should have seen your face though." I told him, "Besides, I had to make sure you were still alive. You haven't moved in over an hour."

"Sorry, I'm just worried about what the doctors are going to tell me once we get there. I don't want it to be something bad."

"She's Moroi right?' I asked trying to remember what I read in his file. "It can't be anything that will hurt her too much. If you want you can use my cell phone to call your uncle."

"Yea, she's moroi and would you mind if I used your phone?"

"I hardly use it anyway. I have it for guardian stuff." I told him. "Front pocket in my bag."

"Thanks so much, Roxie, for doing this, it means a lot."

"No problem." I told him. Charles stretched to reach my bag. I knew he picked it up because he made an "umph" sound. "What?" I asked him.

"What the hell do you have in here? A brick? It's barely big enough to hold one, let alone two."

"I packed enough for a week, not that we'll be gone that long, but it's good to be prepared." I told him

"You fit all of that into this thing? Is that a guardian thing or a Roxie thing?" He finally got my phone out of the pocket and sat forward in his seat.

"A little of both I think. My mom always told me that the less I had to carry when I was older, the better. It makes it easier to move if you get attacked."

"Huh, that's smart I guess." He started to dial a number into my phone. "Hey, Uncle Jerry, it's me Charles. I was just calling to check in. My mentor is driving me to Casper now." He explained. His aunt lived in Casper, Wyoming. We still had about two hundred miles to cover, considering St. Vladimir's is in the middle of the Montana wilderness, we were doing pretty well.

"She woke up?" Charles exclaimed. "So they are still keeping her for a week? Okay well we'll be there soon. Don't worry Uncle, I'm sure she's going to be okay." I could hear the truth in his voice, he was scared. "See you soon." He hung up the phone.

"You sound like you really care about them." I said to break the tension.

"Yea they've been there for me since I was 14."

"Your parents are still alive though," I thought back to his file for the second time. "Did something happen?"

"My dad wasn't really the best man to be around he made a bad environment for me as a kid" I could tell there was more to this than he was saying, but I chose not to push too hard. He'll open up eventually, he's just dealing with too much right now.

"Hey, why are we going on this exit?" Charles asked me.

"We need to eat and get gas." I told him.

"I'm not hungry," He kept starring out the window.

"We're stopping and you are eating." I was somewhat hungry as well. "No matter what you say I know you've got to be starving. And we can't show up at the hospital at 3am, we're in the midst of humans."

"Great we'll stop at the gas station but whatever you put in front of me I'm not going to eat no matter how hard you try to force me to eat something, I won't do it."

I gave him a look that said, "You wanna bet?" I pulled the car into the parking lot of a Denny's. Since they were always open, I figured why not get some real food for once?

"I'll bet you my _Linkin Park_ CD that you can't do it."

"I probably already have it Charles." I told him. "But it's on. You'll be stuffed in about twenty minutes." I was pretty sure that once he saw me eating something, he'd give in.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go inside already so we can get back on the road."

_Charles_

I really don't get why we had to go into this stupid restaurant I wasn't even hungry I'm sure that I could go on without food until we got to the hospital. Even though hospital food is fucking gross but we're wasting time by just walking into this stupid Denny's instead of by being on the road. Why couldn't Roxie just go in and ask them to get it to go?

We walked into Denny's and the lady at the front showed us to a booth and gave us both menus. I didn't even look at mine while Roxie looked intently at her's and told the lady what she wanted the minute she opened her menu. It was the bacon chipotle chicken skillet with a side of flavored cappuccino and a hot fudge brownie. Wow, she's really trying to make me cave but I won't do it. We sat there in an awkward silence while she drank her coffee waiting patiently for her food to come.

The waiter came back with her food and it all smelt so good. Ugh Roxie is really being a bitch just to get me to eat. So what if I don't want to eat right know and get completely dizzy by the time we get to the hospital. Damn you Roxie and your reverse psychology.

"Alright you win I'll eat something just stop making those noises and call the waiter back."

Roxie finished her bite and looked to the other side of the restaurant that the waiter had disappeared to. The guy came right over to us. How did she get him to do that? Guardian secrets are starting to drive me crazy.

"Can I get you something?" He asked me. I ordered the Lumberjack slam that had Sunnyside eggs, two pieces of toast, bacon, ham and hash browns with a side of orange juice.

I'm kind of hating Roxie right now for being so right about me being hungry god damn her and her always being right she sucks. I watched him walk away after he told me how long it would take for my food to be done and that he would bring me my orange juice. I didn't feel like talking to Roxie and hearing her rubbing in my face that she was right and I was wrong. So I decided to look around the room and see all the happy kids and their family enjoying their dinners they all so happy to be spending it together. I don't remember the last time me and my parents were that happy except when I was a kid. I guess time went by because the next thing I heard was a plate gently being put on my side of the table with my orange juice that was already there.

"You know if you talk about it, you'll be surprised at how much better you feel." Roxie took a bite of her brownie. She already finished her plate of food and was watching me.

"Yea I know that but it's kind of hard for me to bring up not so great things from my past," I said to her. I know she's trying to help and she's desperately trying to get me out of this downer mood that I'm in but, I don't feel like opening up and I certainly don't feel like relieving those memories. I ran away to my aunt and uncle's place for a reason. So I would never have to deal with my abusive father again and so that I wouldn't have to make up dumb excuses so my teacher would stop asking me questions. Living with that bastard was living nightmare there were nights where I thought after every beating if this will be the day that I die.

"If there is one thing I've learned, it's that life happens. You don't have to relive the past, but remembering it will help keep you on the right path. If you touch a hot pan on the stove and forget about it, you'll do it again and again until you learn the lesson." Roxie told me. "You might not know this now, but the things that happened to you will shape your life in ways you will never imagine."

"Yea your right it's just like that saying goes what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I shouldn't dwell on it like it's the plague I should move on." I said to her. It still amazes me how Roxie can be filled with all this random knowledge all the time I thought to myself while eating my food. This defiantly hit the spot with my stomach and before I knew it all the food on my plate was gone. "Wow I guess I was hungrier then I thought I actually was, thanks for the breakfast. So do I still owe you that CD since you got me to eat?" I asked her I really hope she did have that CD because that is my favorite album from their I bought that album the first day it came out I waited god knows how long in the pouring rain just to get it.

She laughed "I have all of _Linkin Park's_ CD's. You don't have to worry." She paid the bill with a credit card. "And it's not my money; it's the schools, no need to thank me."

_Roxie_

The rest of the drive wasn't very eventful. I stopped one more time for gas and coffee. The coffee was mostly for something to do; Charles kept his thoughts to himself as I drove.

My thoughts kept going to Aurel in spite of how hard I tried to keep him out. He had a way of hitting my nerves just the right way, even when he's not here. Right about now I'd kill to be able to punch him again. Was that bad? I mean is it normal for you to want to strangle the person who knows you inside and out? It was just my luck that at this point, _Until the Day I Die_, by _Story of the Year_ started playing.

"Shit," I swore aloud before I could stop myself.

"What is it that's made you swear Roxie?" Charles said from beside me.

I considered making up a lie. Perhaps my nonexistent fish needs to be feed, or how about I left my computer on?

"This song," I answered truthfully. I hated having to be a role model sometimes. Follow your own advice Roxie, maybe it will actually work.

"Don't tell me this song reminds you of Aurel, or was it your song when you guys were going out?" He asked.

"I was just thinking of how I wanted to strangle him," I said. "How did you know we used to date?"

"You guys do a crappy job of hiding your feelings when I happen to be in the room its written all over both of your faces. Not to mention the little staring contest you guys have, it's like you're looking for something in each other's eyes, what is it?" I pushed back my blush. I was Ruxandra Szelsky, the seasoned guardian. I do not blush. Was it really that obvious? Crap.

"That's how we used to talk to each other," I explained. Well it was out now why not tell him? "He was the one that got me to talk. But, before then I would only look at people. I guess I have a strong enough personality that people can figure out my looks."

"That's pretty interesting I remember the first time we met you gave me this blank stare like I did something."

"What would you think if down the road you're assigned to a school then a week later they tell you that you will be mentoring the worst student in the school and he doesn't respond to any punishment?" I asked him trying to hide my smile.

"Okay never mind now I see why you were pissed off at that." Charles thought aloud. "I think I'd be giving my student the same look that you gave me, but hey I've gotten better with progress."

"Yes you have." I smiled this time. "I have to admit though, that first morning was pretty fun. I bet you never thought I'd do that."

"No, actually I didn't expect that to happen or that I would pass out like that on the wall but a lot of good stuff happened that week ignoring the fact I almost got expelled."

I considered that. The mystery ring still bugged me. "Yeah, you have improved a lot." The song changed finally. Thank God, Charles got my mind off it. "Our exit is coming up."

"That's good, we're getting their on good time."

"Since she's on human schedule right now, we should let her wake up, and go check into the Hotel." I told him and drove to the Hotel. I had gotten two rooms, obviously to avoid the awkward things that would bring up, but also because I don't sleep. I would be up all night and Charles needs to sleep.

_Charles_

Roxie had somehow found a hotel that was four blocks away from the hospital. She checked us in and gave me my room key. We had rooms right next to each other. I assumed that they were identical. And oh God, there was a coffee machine. Well Roxie should be happy. I just wanted to get to my aunt.

We pulled up to the hospital and Roxie let me out at the front of the building so she could find a spot and I could find my Aunt's hospital room. I jumped out of the car and slammed the door and ran into the hospital building but was stopped by a random nurse and to not to run inside. Great she must be the hall monitor of this establishment, fantastic! I walked to the desk and asked if I could know where my Aunt Melinda Xander's room was

"She's in room 290 on the second floor she's awake now so go right on up." Said Clara the receptionist to me.

"Thank you so much for the help." I said to her before walking to the nearest elevator with Roxie now right on my tail. There was a moment of awkward silence between us before the elevator finally came up and dinged for us to step while the doors opened. We stepped inside and I pressed the number two button. When the door closed elevator music could be heard through the corner speaker that seems pretty messed up I thought to myself. "So uh did you find a good spot for the car?" I asked her.

"Right up front actually."

"Huh, well that's an awesome spot, lucky you." I felt tense and uncomfortable I didn't like the feeling that hospitals gave it was a feeling of coldness and this disgusting smell of a million rubber gloves being used. After a few minutes the elevator stopped at the second floor and dinged open for us we walked out and started looking for room 290 we were in the 280's barely close to the room she was in we were walking at a fast pace both wanting this horrible walk to be over with as soon as possible.

When we finally reached room 290 I stopped and softly knocked on the door. I heard my uncle's voice telling us to come in I slowly opened the door and saw my Uncle Jerry sitting in a chair in front of my Aunt Melinda's bed. My Aunt turned her head to see who it was that had suddenly entered the room. The moment she turned her head and saw her nephew, I think her eyes momentarily lit up. I stopped the moment I was out of the doorway and out of Roxie's way so she could walk to the nearest chair. I took a good look at my Aunt I notice that her face looked paler than usual and that she had looked like she'd just woken up from a coma I looked at all the machines she was hooked up to and it made me want to cry.

My feet were glued to the floor until my uncle looked toward my direction and gave me a forced smile no less and motioned me to where they both were sitting. I returned the same smile back and grabbed an empty chair at the table where Roxie was sitting at and dragged it towards my Aunt and Uncle putting on my bravest face ever and making sure it didn't falter.

"Hey Aunt Melinda how are you doing today?" I asked her looking her straight in the eyes so that I wouldn't lose the mask I had put into place.

"I'm doing much better today Charles I'm so happy that your here it's been a while since me and your uncle have seen you since you went to that school how are you doing there by the way?" she asked me. Same old Aunt always changing the subject when a tense situation has occurred.

"I'm doing great, I've got an awesome mentor teaching me how to fight and making me run practically every day. She gave me a ride here in fact. She's sitting right over there, her name's Roxie." I said pointing to where Roxie was sitting she must have been daydreaming because the minute she heard her name. She looked our way and gave us all a confused look like something just happened.

My Aunt laughed at this "Calm down your not in trouble. Why don't you grab a seat and join the conversation I want to know how you got my nephew to stop being such a hot head and got him to listen to you." Wow, it's like she's not even sick she must be loopy on drugs I thought with a smirk.

"Hello Mrs. Xander," Roxie put on a smile for her. "I'm Ruxandra Szelsky."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ruxandra. You have such a beautiful name, where are you from?" she asked her wow I wonder why she's so curious about Roxie so much, is what she did really such an accomplishment?

"I was born in Romania," Roxie answered. She seemed like she felt awkward. "But my father lived in America, my mother moved here so she could guard him."

"Romania, I'm sure that it must be beautiful there. So what made you want to be a guardian?" She asked her and their it was my aunt had taken her questioning a little too far like she always does without knowing it I had to step in and say something.

"Auntie you shouldn't ask her questions like that, that's too personal she shouldn't be obligated to answer that you just put her on the spot!" I said to her my Aunt didn't know when to stop asking questions but she says it's her way of getting to know people.

"Charles is right dear, we barely know her you can't ask her such personal questions like that," my uncle told her while caressing her hand with his. She was quiet for a moment thinking about what my uncle and I had just said and then she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry Ruxandra, sometimes I get carried away with my questions and just don't know when to stop. If I didn't have these two in my life who knows how many random questions I would ask people that they would be uncomfortable with answering. They're right you don't need to answer my question if you don't want to," she said to Roxie.

"It's alright," Roxie said. "I'm a guardian because it's the right thing to do." She lied! And the only way I knew was because she had told me the truth.

"Huh, well that's quite interesting it must be a rewarding job knowing that you're protecting people from Strigoi. What a noble thing of you to do and so selfless." My aunt turned towards me "She's a very good mentor for you just the kind of push that you need to graduate. He is going to graduate right Ruxandra?" My aunt said turning back to face Roxie waiting patiently for her answer.

"Of course he is." Roxie smiled. "He doesn't like when I use my whistle so he'll do anything not to hear it."

"That and I don't want you to wake me up the way you did the first time we trained together that was a nightmare." I said while somewhat reminiscing about that day I wonder what would have happened if I didn't continue training with her would I have been the one that vandalized Guardian Petrov's office who was it that did it?

"Charles is everything okay?" My uncle asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, oh yea, everything's just fine I was just thinking about something random nothing of importance. What were we talking about?" I asked them all.

"Charles conquered his fear of heights after a few days of training," Roxie told my aunt and uncle. She glanced at me; did she know what I was thinking? No, she couldn't.

"Wow you really are quite a mentor." My uncle said to her enthusiastically. Wow, I don't think that I've ever seen my Aunt and Uncle take a liking to someone so quick, she must be really interesting to the both of them.

"No, I just know how to get people to do what I want. All the progress was Charles. I just pushed him in the right direction." Roxie explained.

"Yep, without her I'd probably be kicked out of the school or be held back while all my other classmates graduated or who knows, even expelled." I said not knowing the real reason why I said that last part but I couldn't get the look she gave me out of my head for some reason she must be some kind of mind reader I'm still not used to that.

"Charles is a good kid," Roxie said. "He reminds me a little of myself. I'm sure that he'll be a wonderful guardian if that's what he wants." She looked at me again as if to say "Don't tell her things that will make her worry. She needs to heal."

"Uh, yea, well me and Roxie are going to go get some food in the cafeteria we'll be back before you have to get some rest okay?" I told my Aunt.

"Okay Charles, just don't get too full on the cheesecake down there, your uncle went to get me some food and came back an hour later with only one piece of pie had eaten the other one and had to restrain himself from also eating my other piece." She said while playfully glaring at him.

"I said I was sorry Melinda but I've got a weakness for cheesecake, you know this! I just couldn't help myself!" All of us had a much needed laugh then me and Roxie left the room to go down to the cafeteria.

"Okay Roxie what is it you know that you're trying not to tell me here. You kept giving me these weird looks in there so spill the beans." I said to her quite urgently

"I shouldn't tell you this, so you'll have to swear not to do or say anything." Roxie told me quietly.

"If I shake on it will you tell me what it is you know?" I said to her with both of my hands at my side I wasn't the type of person that went against a promise just to get vengeance without knowing the whole thing this might only be a clue and not a person. I should listen to her so I can stop being so curious and let this rest. Maybe.

"Okay," We shook on it. "I found a clue that was left behind when Alberta's office was vandalized. It was a ring."

So she found a ring, I was right it wasn't quite important like an ID card or some type specific material from a jacket or something else.

"Huh, that's kind of interesting I suppose. So do you want to go to the cafeteria when my Aunt mentioned cheesecake I kind of started to get hungry and cheesecake is my favorite type of food." I said to her while subtly changing topics on her it's not like much evidence can be gathered from a ring what are they going to do knock on all the kids door and ask is this your ring that would be useless.

She looked at me for a second then nodded in agreement. These damn looks of hers are going to make me go crazy trying to figure out what they all mean.

We walked to the elevator and I pushed the button while waiting for it to come to our floor I thought it would be good to strike up a conversation. "So how long did it take you to get all of those CD's that you have in your car 2-3 years maybe?" I asked when the elevator finally dinged open and we walked in I pressed button number one and the doors closed.

"I've been collecting them for a while I think it's around two years." Roxie thought aloud.

"Huh what are the other CD's that you have in their I don't think that I've ever heard of them. let alone recognize the CD art on them." I told her randomly their band names are probably hard to pronounce or probably have to be said in some weird and oddly unusual way they did look quite interesting though I might have to borrow them from her sometime and give them a listen to.

"I think you're talking about _Zeromancer _and _Cascada._" She told me

"_Zeromancer_ and _Cascada_? wow that first artist name sounds so corny it's impossible for me not to laugh, but I still want to listen to them both for some strange reason." The elevator came to a stop and opened now that we were back on the first floor we walked toward the receptionist and asked where the cafeteria was she pointed to the back and told us to make a left and we would see a big sign that said Cafeteria and had double doors underneath it.

* * *

><p><strong>What is up with those elevators? Will Charles' Aunt be okay? Will Charles ever open up and tell Roxie the truth about his dad?<strong>

**We'll see what happens in Chapter 8: _When it Rains, a Freaking Hurricane Comes in_**

**Thank you for reading and we would love a review from you if you have the time. Tell us how we're doing. Happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: When it Rains

**Chapter 8  
><strong>_When it Rains, a Freaking Hurricane Comes in_

_Roxie_

I could tell Charles was feeling awkward so I desperately tried to think of conversation. Hospitals drove me crazy. All the machines beeping, the quiet talking, the harsh lights, not to mention the underlying smell of death and sickness that they tried and failed to cover up with bleach and other cleaning supplies. I probably wasn't helping much with my jumpy feelings. My guardian training made it easy for me to pick up on the details of everything. Here so many details were hidden under the surface that I didn't know where to focus. All the people had hidden feelings. All of the rooms had stories. Ugh, Roxie, just focus on one thing right now. Just one thing and your head will stop trying to explode.

"Your aunt and uncle are nice," I said. "I can see where you get your habit of asking questions."

"Yep it came from my Aunt alright. Sorry if she was bugging you with questions she's just really curious when it comes to meeting new people that all."

"I don't mind," I told him. "They have a right to ask me questions, after all." I got coffee off the table in the cafeteria. It was the only thing that was free here, which I found odd, considering that most people would need a fix of something in a place like this. Right about now I would have paid anything to get a cup of coffee.

"Huh well that's cool. They really took a liking to you pretty quickly."

"That's because they care about you and wanted to show your friend respect." I smiled a little.

"Friends eh? I like the sound of that Roxie." Charles smiled too.

"Me too, but don't get too buddy buddy with the teacher or you'll get your butt kicked again." I laughed. I felt a bit relieved that the cafeteria didn't have the same feeling that the rest of the hospital did. "So did you really want something to eat?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I kind of did but all this food looks weird I think that I'll get coffee instead it's the only free thing here as weird as that does sound." Charles got a cup of coffee too then we went back up to his aunt's room. I was still on overload but the coffee helped some. It helped Charles too. But he started to look tired about an hour before it got dark.

"Charles sweetie, you look tired." His aunt said as she watched him.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Charles said.

"We should get to the hotel so you can sleep. We've been up for almost two days since we switched from vampire to human schedule." I also wanted to get out of here. My nerves couldn't take much more of this but I refused to let it show. I needed to be a guardian and a mentor. I couldn't let a hospital bring me down.

"Yea your right we should well I'll see you tomorrow Aunt Melinda and Uncle Jerry." Charles followed me out of the room.

_Charles_

Maybe right now the best thing for me to do is take a shower and hit the sack all this worrying that I'm doing right now isn't going to help anything. I need to relax for the time being and get some rest. I opened my suitcase and grabbed my PJ's and other bathroom stuff and headed towards the bathroom. There I stripped down till I was completely unclothed I got into the shower, turned the water onto hot and stood under it for a while. I wanted to think about anything else besides tomorrow even Alex. The thought of his name made me touch my lips it felt like I could still feel his on mine. I wish that he was here right now I bet that combat class wasn't the same without me as his sparring partner. I quickly washed myself, got out of the shower, and put on my pajamas. I shut the light off and trudged my feet towards the bed and crawled in

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day I hope not as bad as I think though." I said out loud to myself hopefully a good night sleep will help with it.

I woke up the next day to the sound of an alarm going off. why the heck is this stupid hotel alarm going off? I don't remember setting it last night or maybe I did in my tired state before I went to bed so that I wouldn't sleep. Geez why is it that alarm clocks have to go on and on until someone hits the snooze button? I couldn't take the annoying buzzing so I slammed my hand on the off button and went into the bathroom and took another shower. I got in to the tub and turned on the shower and turned the knob to hot. The water slowly started to wake me up and that's when my mind started reeling they never did tell me why she was rushed to the hospital like that. I quickly washed myself and soon jumped out of the shower and put on some fresh clothes. I picked out some baggy blue pants and a regular red shirt. After I was fully dressed I left my room and knocked on Roxie's door. "Roxie it's time to wake up now!" I said to her through the door.

"I'm not in my room." Roxie's voice came from down the hall. "I could only sleep for twenty minutes last night so I've been up. My room got boring after a while."

"I had no clue that a room could get boring but whatever works for you. So are you ready to go back to the hospital again today?" I asked her while walking to the spot where she was standing at. In the month that I've gotten to know Roxie I still don't quite get her insomnia but whatever it's not exactly my place to ask. "Where did you even go if you weren't in your room?" I said asking her another question.

"I was walking around the hotel. I guess I was keeping watch." She laughed. "Human schedules mean less sleep for guardians at night. We have to keep watch so we don't get attacked by Strigoi." I noticed she had wet hair too. She must have taken a shower.

"Alright then I guess that makes sense, well are you ready get into Caroline?" I asked her when we started walking to the lobby. She gave me a weird look that asked who the heck is Caroline? "What? I decided to name your car since you named your Thermos ole Betsy. I thought that your car should have a name as well. Is that really such an odd thing?" I asked her when we made it to the elevator and she pressed the button for down. "Hey why don't we take the stairs this time it seems faster than waiting for some dumb elevator to come back up just so we can go to the lobby." I suggested to her.

"Okay." Roxie said, still looking at me like I was crazy for naming her car.

"I guess it could have been that and I'm freaking out for nothing maybe." I said to her we stopped at a red light and that's when I started to daydream for a few minutes or maybe even more. When I finally looked through the windshield we had pulled up to the hospital and she dropped me off once again by the front. By the time I went to the elevator Roxie had magically appeared beside me once again and we were waiting for the elevator. Neither of us really felt like talking so we patiently waited until we heard that famous ding. Once again, we both walked in and I felt this cold breeze hit the back of my neck something in the air felt weird, my hairs started to stand up something told me that today was going to be a very eventful day in this hospital and I wasn't looking forward to that at all not one bit. Roxie nudged me in the arm to get my attention so we could leave the elevator.

"Tell me I wasn't the only one that didn't feel that in the elevator." I asked Roxie while we slowly walked down the second floor looking for room 290 again.

We finally made it towards room 290 and I could still feel uneasiness when we both stopped at the door. Part of me didn't want to go in, and a part of me felt like throwing up. Hell even running away from that door would have been great as well but I had to remind myself that the only reason I was here was because my Aunt was in that room and I was here a few days visiting her to make sure she was okay. So I decided to shove down my feelings of uneasiness and put my hand back on the door. Come on Charles all you need to do is open that door and everything will be fine why are you freaking out?. "Hey uh, Roxie you should go on in ahead of me I need to tie my shoe."

"Your shoe is tied," Roxie pointed out. "Stop avoiding it and go ask what's wrong with her." I noticed Roxie had an edge to her today. Maybe she could sense my feelings.

"Yea you right, I should just ask what's wrong instead of us just walking around the subject like it's the kiss of death." I put my hand back on the door and turned the doorknob slowly.

I walked straight in and saw my Aunt and Uncle turn with smile's plastered onto their faces that weren't forced or rehearsed. I returned the same smile and sat next to my uncle near my aunt. "Hey Aunt Melinda There's something that I need to ask yesterday but I wasn't sure if it was the right time." I said while looking at my Aunt laying in her bed she could tell that there was something troubling me that only she could answer. My uncle almost spoke up but my Aunt has this look that she gives people when she wants people to shut up. He closed his mouth and let her talk.

"The reason that I was rushed to the hospital is because there's this growth in my stomach and the doctors say that they don't know if it's cancer or what but they need to remove it. I was speechless I had no clue what to say or how to respond I mean it hasn't come to the point where it's bad but I shouldn't freak out right away.

"Wow that's um that's really big, I don't know what to say right now. When are you going into surgery?" I asked her but I felt like I didn't want to know the answer or maybe a part of me did.

"I'll have the surgery in a few days, they say that I'll be in and out of sleep for a couple days after." She told me come on Charles keep on your brave face.

Slow deep breaths Charles having a meltdown right now wouldn't be good you don't even know if it's going to be bad or anything else like that. I took a deep breath before I spoke again "I think I'm going to go get a drink of water and let all of this sink into my head I'll just be a minute I swear." I looked towards my Uncle and he had this look on his face like he understood why I needed to leave the room, I turned towards my Aunt and she only gave me a smile of understanding and told me with her eyes that it was alright for me to leave the room as well. So I got up once again without taking a second glance and found the bathroom I didn't go into a stall I just paced the bathroom back and forth trying to stop unnecessary tears from falling but it was no use I stopped pacing and before I could stop the tear it fell down my check.

"God damn it I'm such a pansy I can't even keep my emotions in check for one minute!" I said out loud to myself I hope no one walked by and heard me because they would think that I'm insane or needed to be put into a mental hospital.

There was a knock at the door. Which was weird since the door was unlocked. "Charles?" It was Roxie

"What do you want Roxie? I'm trying to have some alone time if you don't mind." I said trying not to make my voice sound hoarse or like I wasn't just crying. "Look just don't come in here okay?"

"Listen this isn't easy for me as it is, the door is making it harder." She sounded exasperated. "I'm trying to be a good role model, but frankly this hospital is freaking me out." I head a "thump" and wondered what happened; could she have punched the wall?

"What was that noise? What do you want me to say that? I'm completely fine and that I'm not a little freaked out by my aunt having to get surgery?" I wanted to punch a freaking window out like whatever it was that Roxie punched. Is there something in the air that has us both freaking out like we're going to have a panic attack? I hate days like these where my feelings are just all over the place and I don't even have a damn grasp on them

"I know you're upset, who wouldn't be. But look at it as logically as you can." Roxie avoided my first question. "If it's not cancer then she'll be perfectly fine. Growths are very common. If it is cancer then they will take it all out and give her the treatment she needs to make sure it doesn't come back."

I took another deep breath and thought about all the things that she had just said, she is right I shouldn't be so quick to freak out but why the hell did I just loose it like that? I couldn't be a guardian since their emotions are so in check and they know how to handle a situation. "You can come in here if you want." I said to her through the door. I feel a bit idiotic for leaving the room like that and freaking out.

"I could but this is a public place and it's clearly marked on the door that it's for men only." Roxie said through the door. "I know I can take down any man but I am still a woman."

I wasn't expecting to see Roxie have such a freaked out face once I decided to walk out of the bathroom. "So are you going to tell me why you've got your eyes closed and you randomly hit something while you were talking to me through the door?" I don't understand why she is so freaked out something must be wrong. "Come on I pretty much just freaked out on you it's only right that you return the favor back to me so this moment isn't even more awkward." I stated to her I hope that my Aunt and Uncle aren't too pissed for how I left like that. I can never handle anything right can I?

"I hate to admit it, but hospitals freak me out." Roxie slowly lifted her head off the wall. "If you saw it from my point of view you would too. Give it a year and you'll be in the same boat. Guardians notice everything. There is so much that the hospitals cover up; the sickness with happy colored paint, the death with cleaning supplies. I have a need to focus on everything, but here there is so much that I don't want to focus on." She looked freaked still, but it was fading as her guardian face took its normal place.

"Wow that sounds like some pretty dark stuff you've encountered it must have been horrible." I said to her. "I think maybe we should get back to my aunt before either of them thinks that I left or something and maybe getting out of this hallway will also lessen your anxieties." She still had her eyes closed and was attempting to take slow deep breaths but I knew by the crease in her forehead that doing that wasn't helping her much

She started walking back to my aunt's room. With every step, her guardian face grew a little bit. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that.

_Roxie_

I forced my emotions down. I needed to get my composure. I am Ruxandra Szelsky, I reminded myself again. This is inexcusable.

We made it to Charles' aunt's room. Charles himself looked a little uneasy, but he smiled when he saw his aunt. Maybe I had managed to be a mentor while freaking out. Who knows, maybe I could handle the hospital.

"Hi auntie, I'm sorry I ran out like that." He apologized.

"It's okay, I understand." She smiled at him and patted his hand. "Ruxandra, come sit down too dear." She directed me to the third chair near her bed. I did as she said. Manners were drilled into me since I was born. I had to be perfect since my dad was practically disgraced for marrying my mom. Having a child with her had made it worse. So I was the perfect royal, even if I had no right to the title.

The family chatted for the rest of the day. I was included of course, but I had to be stirred from my thoughts more than once. I was trying to keep from thinking about all the things I had mentioned to Charles and still stay vigilant like a good guardian. I guess I was doing a good job of the latter because I was the first to notice People outside the room.

When the people knocked I stood. I don't know why but my guardian training kicked in. My instincts told me this was not good. Charles must have picked up on my feelings because he got ridged.

"Come in," his uncle called to the new comers.

A man and women walked into the room. The man was a moroi had black hair, while the woman was a damphir, like me, and she also had black hair. My warning bells went off as I watched the man. He put my nerves on edge. He didn't intimidate me, but he sure as hell intimidated Charles. That's when I noticed the family resemblance.

My assessment took less than a second. I was in a good place to defend everyone in the room, but I knew that I couldn't go beating up everyone. My need to protect Charles surprised me slightly, but I didn't focus on it.

"My dear Malinda," the man said in a mock politeness. "I came as soon as I heard." He walked into the room. His eyes had a hard look to them.

"Matthew," Charles' uncle said surprised. "I had no idea you were coming."

"Of course I came," There was a harsh note in Matthew's voice and I noticed his wife twitch a little. She was pretty, but there was a flaw. She had a bruise on her left cheekbone. She did a good job of covering it with makeup, but not well enough for my trained eyes. I put the pieces together quickly.

I jumped a little when a gentle hand touched my arm. I looked and saw Charles' aunt still in bed, but she had a worried look on her face. She glanced at Matthew then at Charles. This confirmed my thoughts. I gave her a look that said "I know."

"I came to visit my brother's wife in her moment of need," Matthew continued. I hardly believed that this was the case. I knew better than to harm a moroi, heck, I trained my whole life to protect them. I tried to become a bigger presence in the room without speaking or moving. If everyone knew I was there, it would keep problems from happening.

Charles was still frozen; I hoped that he was alright. This explained so much. I couldn't think of all the things that must have been wrong with him because I had a bigger problem now. Matthew.

"I don't know why my good for nothing son showed his face here." Matthew went on. "And I suppose you ran away with him? What are you? His girlfriend." This was directed at me. Again, I resisted the urge to punch him.

"I am his teacher." I said with my jaw set tightly. "And I would prefer you not to insult my students." I forced my voice to sound threatening, but still guardian like.

"Yea your his teacher and I'm the king of England, come on lets be real. We both know that this idiot can't apply himself, he's got the same education level that I had he's going to be a failure just like his old man. Isn't that right Charles?"

At this moment I almost did punch him, but before I could even consider it more than that Charles was up and out of the room. I needed to follow him, but I could catch him easy.

I turned to Matthew, this just got serious. I took a step closer to him, not close enough that I touched him, but it got my message across clear.

"You are a disgrace. If you ever lay another hand on Charles or anyone else, I will personally make sure you get what you deserve." I think everyone in the room cowered at the tone of my voice. I saw a flash of something in Matthew's eyes. I couldn't stay any longer, I had to get to Charles.

I ran out of the room and I just barely caught a glimpse of Charles as he sprinted through a door. I was to the door in a flash- I'm pretty sure someone yelled at me for running in the halls; I saw a sign that said this was the door to the stairs.

I knew I was faster than Charles, But I didn't want him getting too far, so I jumped down a flight of stairs without any difficulty, and I followed behind him out into the main floor.

He ran through a door that we hadn't used before. When I followed I found that it lead out into the dark parking lot. A part of me noted this was not good, but what in this situation was good?

Charles kept running mindlessly, taking random turns through the streets. I let him run and stayed close by. He needed to work off some of this. When he finally stopped, it was in an alley. I didn't like this, but that wasn't important right now.

Charles finally noticed me, but he kept his face turned away.

"Look," his voice shook slightly. He was trying to keep it steady. "I know you want me to stay calm and not freak out but I can't be in the same room as that asshole. It would be like forcing me to kiss a bomb that was about to go off."

"Charles," I said, not knowing how to explain. "I know about... your dad." This whole situation was messed up. I didn't understand how a person could do that to their own child.

"What how the heck do you know that from meeting him just once?"

I didn't want to tell him about the bruise on his mother's cheek, not yet. "I notice everything," I told him. "You had mentioned your dad wasn't great when we were at Denny's. When I saw him walk into the room, instincts told me that it wasn't good. Then your aunt sort of confirmed my thoughts." How did I console him on this? I had no experience with abusive parents. I needed to figure this out somehow.

"Great so now you know why I used to be such a jackass it was all because of that bastard that's in that hospital with my aunt. He use to beat me all the time sometimes it was just because he was pissed and I always used to be and I always happened to be in his line of fire but one day it was too much so I ran away to live with my aunt and uncle. My mom is still with that ass too I don't understand how someone can love a monster that put their own child through hell how is someone that stupid?" Charles still didn't look at me.

"I don't know Charles," I was at a total lose here. "I guess there is more fear hidden in between the lines than anyone knows. Sometimes fear is enough to keep people from progress. But I don't know your mother's reasons, and I'm not going to try to justify it. We'll find a way to help her if that's what you want, but it might only work if she wants it." For the second time today I felt like I was balancing on a rope way high up and one false step and I would fall.

"There's nothing in the world that I would love more then to see my own mom get away from that man forever but I highly doubt that she would even go through with that she's too scared." He finally looked up at me.

"I'll help in any way I can Charles, but like I said, I don't know."I felt so helpless. Throw anything else at me, but family matters, especially complicated ones, and I am as useless as the dust on a shelf. "Let's go back to the hotel and we can figure this out, I think we both..."

Movement at the end of the alley made me stop talking. Charles picked up on this quickly. There were two strigoi blocking off that end of the alley. My first reaction was run down the other end with Charles, but further inspection revealed four more sneaking up behind us. This was any guardian's nightmare, being outnumbered by Strigoi with no option of escape and an innocent life on the line.

A part of me said that Charles was a Damphir. Then logic kicked back in and I knew this was not within his skills, not yet. Maybe one Strigoi he could handle, but six? No, definatly no.

My stake was out and I got a jump on one of the four behind us. I staked her in the heart before she saw it coming. That left five. I had to get Charles out. Now.

I just pulled my stake out of the strigoi's heart, but not fast enough. I was pushed so hard I only had time to put my hand out to break most of the impact with the nearby wall. I heard a crack when I hit, and pain flashed up my arm, I pushed it away. I don't care if every bone in my body broke, I would fight until Charles could get away.

"Charles!" I yelled to him, I knew he was grappling with the two strigoi that weren't on me. "Get out, now!" I put as much force into my words as I could as I got my stake into another strigoi. Only four left. I broke from my attackers and found Charles trying to avoid one of the strigoi. I pushed him towards the only hope he had, a dumpster. He could climb it and get onto the roof of the building. I just had to give him cover.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Roxie and Charles make it out alive? Find out in the next chapter: <em>Could the Storm have Passed Already?<em>**

**Thank you for reading and we hope you will review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Storm Has Past

**Chapter 9  
><strong>_Could the Storm have Passed Already?_

_Charles_

There were six strigoi in the alley with us. Oh god, I just knew this wasn't going to end well.

Roxie Sparred off with four of the strigoi leaving me with two. I didn't even have a stake.

One strigoi hit me hard and I went flying. They were so fast, and so, so, strong. I barley caught myself from falling when I was hit again. My right side hurt like hell all of a sudden and all i wanted to do was lie down in pain, but I couldn't. I got back up and tried to avoid their attacks as best as I could.

Part of me said that I would take my dad over a strigoi any day. This was why guardians were so strict, why they all had hardness to them, even Roxie. They faced death every day. I understood now, but maybe it was too late. If I wasn't careful I could end up dead.

"Charles!" I heard Roxie yell. "Get out, Now!" The sound of her voice scared me a little. I felt someone push me. It wasn't strong enough to be a strigoi, but it was strong. Roxie had pushed me towards a filthy dumpster. Why?

Then I realized what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to climb onto the roof and get away. I couldn't do that, not now. With strigoi attacking me.

"Go!" Roxie yelled again. She was blocking me from the four strigoi. I had to do this.

I grabbed the top of the dumpster. My side hurt like hell, even reaching up like this made it worse. I managed to get n top of the dumpster. Don't look down, just get away. Do as Roxie said.

With difficulty, I jumped up and got hold of the roof. It took a lot more effort than it should have because of my side. I got up onto the roof and looked down at the fight.

Roxie was fighting with a fierce fire, but it was different than her fight with Aurel had been. This was more desperate.

She dodged one of the strigoi that tried to grab her. The strigoi left his chest open and Roxie didn't miss a beat, she staked him.

Only, this left her open for one of the other three strigoi to hit her. She stumbled only a second, but they were too fast. One grabbed her shoulder.

Roxie must have been looking death in the eyes, because her face went blank for the smallest fraction of a second, then out of nowhere something changed in her.

She seemed to have a will to survive now that I was safe. She swiped her stake along the face of the strigoi that had grabbed her, he screamed from the sting of the stake. That was all Roxie needed to stake him through the heart like the other four strigoi that she killed. She didn't take the stake out of his heart right away though.

She used the body to block a hit from another strigoi. She pulled out the stake then and it went effortlessly into the heart of the strigoi that didn't have a dead body in his arms. The last strigoi was just recovering from his partner being thrown into him. But it was no use to him because Roxie's stake was in his heart too.

She let this strigoi fall. She looked around for more enemies, but there were none. She had killed them all.

Roxie looked relieved, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her. She backed up to the wall and leaned against it. I noticed she was holding her left hand funny and didn't use it as she pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and sank to the ground.

"I know you're there Charles, you can come down." She called up to me. I took a second to register this. I mean we were just attacked by six strigoi.

I eased myself off the roof and onto the dumpster. I jumped down from the dumpster and felt pain in my ankle; did that happen just now, or in the fight? I didn't know. Roxie mumbled a few things into her phone as I limped over to her.

"How in the world did you kill all those strigoi by yourself? I mean I understand that you're a guardian and you've had great training since you went to school, but I still can't believe that you fought all of them off by yourself that was unbelievable!"

She hung up the phone after a few seconds. She closed her eyes. "I don't even know. Most of it was a blur..." that was all she said about it."Sit down Charles; let me check your ankle."

"So wait, you're worried about me when I'm sure that you possibly have a sprained wrist and you're trying to mask the pain by that guardian face that you're slowly putting on. The only way I'm letting you check my ankle is if I get to check your wrist."

She looked at me with seriousness. "I already know it's broken, I felt it break when I was pushed into the wall, "She explained."But I need to know that you aren't in any serious danger of injuring yourself further."

"Your right I'm sorry I shouldn't be so stubborn about my injuries like this but just don't try moving it so much it feels like someone just hit it with a crow bar with all the force that they could muster up" I told her

She half smiled and I sat down so she could examine my ankle. She only used her right hand, keeping her left still. She bent my ankle in all directions and made me press against her hand. "It's not broken, just sprained." She confirmed, "Do you hurt anywhere else? Besides the cuts and bruises everywhere."

"No besides the sprained ankle I'm fine, so who is that you were talking to on your phone? By the way, how the heck are we going to get back to the hotel or to the hospital no less, you know that your car is still their right?"

"We wait here until the person can get here." She said mysteriously. "I'll explain, I promise, but not right now."

"Uh okay then" I said, "so why don't we talk about something to pass the time before this mysterious person that you called arrives. I think it'll distract us from what just happened and the pain from these injuries."

"I dont suppose you want that manicure now?"

" Oh hardy har har! we've got a comedian with us now don't we? I'd rather you tease me about Alex then get a manicure which I bet would be quite difficult at this point and no teasing me about the person that I like even if I suggested it just know."

Roxie smiled a little, but it disappeared when we heard someone walk to the end of the alley. Roxie stood up and walked over to this person. I was startled to see that he was a human. Even weirder was the fact that this was the person Roxie had called.

She said a few things to this man, who did not seemed very pleased to see her. She held up her left hand and pointed back to me. What the hell is going on?

The man said only a few words to her. Roxie turned to me and motioned for me to come with her. I did.

"So who is this random person we're getting a ride from? You obviously know him so what's his name?"

"I don't know, I don't care," Roxie answered. "That man is an Alchemist. Humans that know about vampires, but are sworn to secrecy. They think it's their duty to protect humans from the evil ways of us creatures of the night. It is his job to clean up that mess in the alley, file reports, and take us to the hospital for help."

_Roxie_

I gave Charles the crash course on Alchemists. His face said everything

"Great we're getting a ride from some bizarre ass wizard awesome job Roxie but if he's our only ride then oh well I'll just suck it up and keep all the things that I'm thinking to myself since he's our only ride so let's just get to the hospital. I hope that my dad isn't still their but with my luck he probably is and will attempt to put on a concerned face and asked what happened? Are you ok?"

"We aren't going to run into him." I told him, "We will be in the Emergency Room, and then we are going back to the hotel and to bed."

"Right well I know this will probably be the third time that I said this but thank's for driving me up here. I know your probably going to say that it was the school that paid for the hotel and stuff like that but it was cool having you here instead of one of those other guardians that would have bossed me around and told me to suck it up with me freaking out twice so uh yea thanks I guess."

"What are friends for?" I asked him. I Was still jumpy from the alley so I didnt engage more of the conversation. The Alchemist came back to his car. He of course was not happy to have two vampires in his car, but at this point I didn't care.

We were admitted into the ER. I believe the Alchemist said we were in a car accident and he helped us. The hospital staff bought his lie and treated us.

It turned out that Charles had bruised ribs along with his sprained ankle. I had X-rays of my wrist taken to confirm that it was really broken in two places. The doctor tried to put a cast on my wrist, but I refused and lied that in my profession I had very little physical activity. He agreed unhappily to give me a brace that I had to wear at all times except for showering.

Both Charles and I were given pain medication and sent on our way. I read the directions for taking the pills aloud when we got to my car, I couldn't remember what Charles had named it. I'd have to ask later.

"Take two pills with food and water. Do not consume alcohol while on this medication. Do not drink coffee; this may lead to irregular sleep patterns."

Charles cracked up at this. " I'm very sorry that you can't drink coffee Roxie but it's going to be quite interesting to see what you're like without coffee I'm curious as to how that will go."

"Like hell I'm taking that crap." I said. "'Irregular sleep patterns', they wouldn't know irregular sleep patterns if it bite them in the ass." I made a point of stopping at a store that was open late to buy a coffee. I do not like medication.

"Well have fun with that pain I'm gonna be sitting over here trying to take annoying ass medication that will taste gross and have to take after dinner and with water. Great! Bring on the weird sleep patterns for me"

"The sleep problems only happen if you drink coffee." I told him. "I have a high tolerance for pain. While I was fighting I didn't feel a thing."

I made sure that Charles ordered room service so he could take his pain pills and left him to get some rest. I Knew he would be able to sleep after he took the medication. I sort of wished I could get some sleep myself, but I was too on edge.

I decided I would walk around the hotel to make sure that there was nothing suspicious. I know that I had to wait until we were back at St. Vladimir's to fully report what happened in the alley, but they already knew. The alchemist would make sure of it.

Maybe I should try to sleep some… or at least take a hot shower and lay down. I probably wont be able to sleep because of the events that took place tonight. Strigoi attacks could be hard on even the most seasoned guardians, but I still felt like I should be over this. I felt childish even.

Then there was the fact that I had been ready to die so that Charles could get away.

_Charles_

Roxie left me in my room with the food that I gotten from room service I wasn't exactly in the mood for food but it was the only way that I could take my pain killers and possibly get some sleep. I couldn't remember what I had eaten though as soon as I had taken my pills I started to feel drowsy I didn't have a time frame between changing into pj's before I passed out on the bed so I settled for walking towards the hotel bed and crashing onto it.

The minute I hit the bed I grabbed the extremely soft hotel pillow and went into the deepest slumber that I've ever been in since Roxie woke me up with that stupid whistle. I wish that I did dream of something that got my mind of all the events that happened today including the strigoi attack like maybe having another dream about Alex like I did sometime last week but I didn't dream about anything it felt like I was in limbo between reality and fantasy. It defiantly was not the medication that was making me feel this drowsy but it certainly made me pass out and apparently drool which I didn't really realize until the next day, best sleep ever.

When I woke up and changed into my last pair of clean close in my suitcase and washed my face of drool I got all of my stuff together and left my room and waited for Roxie there was no point in me searching the halls when she could pop out anywhere. So I decided to listen to my iPod this time at a medium level I turned it on and pressed shuffle the first song that played was One X by three days grace it reminded me of yesterday with what happened between me and Roxie and those strigoi's. Right before I could get to the guitar solo I felt a tap on my shoulder I looked up to see Roxie looking at me with her usual look.

Oh good you're up for a minute their I thought you were in your room asleep. So ready to go to the hospital for the last time before we have to go back to Vladimir Academy." I asked her once my headphones were off my ears.

"Yep," Roxie answered, she had her one bag on her shoulder and ole Betsy in the hand that wasn't broken. "We're checked out and we can stay at the hospital as long as we leave before dark."

"Okay then lets get a move on then Caroline is just waiting to get out on the open road." I said to Roxie once again she gave that weird look from the last time I mentioned the name for her car. I put my stuff away and got up from leaning against the wall we started walking towards the elevator and she pressed the down button their wasn't really any weird feeling while we waited for the elevator to come up it's just that neither of us didn't really feel like talking. Until it dawned on me that we were taking the elevator because of our injuries and all of those other times we could have used the stairs for some odd reason I found this quite amusing and started to laugh hysterically I must have been laughing for too long because Roxie gave me a weird look. "Sorry I just find it really funny that we're using this elevator because we're injured when all those other times we could have used the stairs instead of wasting our legs with this elevator. Though maybe I'm the only one that sees the weird humor in this."

Roxie smiled a little. "Well maybe you have to sit out of practice for a while, but I can still run." She motioned that her legs were just fine.

"Damn I kind of liked the running that we had to do but I guess that I would have to sit out some running till my ankle gets better." I said to her the elevator stopped at the first floor and we exited the elevator once the doors opened we left the hotel and walked and limped towards the car.

Once we had both put our stuff into the back we got into the car and she turned on the engine I have no clue how a person that just broke their wrist can drive with one hand one on the wheel but Roxie did it.

I wasn't looking forward to seeing the reactions that both my Aunt and Uncle were going to give me and not to mention all of the questions that would be asked it wouldn't be fun.

Once we had pulled into the hospital Roxie didn't drop me off at the entrance because she and I both knew no matter how fast she found a parking spot for the car that I would still be just walking into the hospital by the time she caught up with me. She finally found a spot for the car and both got out of the car and started walking towards the sliding doors inside the hospital.

"Just a fair warning there's going to be a lot of freaking out when they see us so be prepared to answer questions that they ask you." I told her just to give her a heads up. She just nodded.

We had finally made it inside and to the elevator and were waiting for it to come up since I had pressed the button this time. I took a deep breath and the elevator dinged open. We walked inside and I pressed the number two and the doors closed it then lifted us up to our destination and halted to a stop we both left the elevator and began our long journey to my Aunts hospital room.

I've never been that much of a fan for limping and I wasn't of it now especially when I was trying as hard as I could to distract myself from the pain that I was feeling just so I could get to a nearest chair possible. After a few minutes or so we had finally made it to my Aunts room I knocked for only a moment and then walked straight in if I could describe the expression's that were on my Aunt and Uncle's face I would have said it was impossible to describe.

"Hey Aunt Melinda, Uncle Jerry, you guys are probably wondering why I look like this and Roxie has all the answers to your questions." I said while facing Roxie, once I said the last part she looked like she wanted to slap me so hard by the glare on her face.

Roxie let her glare drop and went to explain what happened. "When we left last night, we were attacked by a pack of strigoi." I decided that the chair next to my aunt's bed looked too good to resist and sat down.

"Oh my gosh are you okay did you break any bones Charles? Are you going to be alright? They didn't bite you did they?" My Aunt asked me with fear in her eyes I feel like I shouldn't have come just by the look on her face. I hate when they're both worried about me. I know that they care but I hate making them worry over me like this, it makes me feel like it's my fault for running out of the hospital like that and getting myself in that danger.

"No I'm fine I just have a sprained ankle and a few scratched I've just got to lay off on the running for a bit I'm not all that sure about the sparring though. I probably won't be able to do any of that for a few days as well. But I've got pain medicine so I'll be just fine and to answer your other question no they didn't bite me if they did then I wouldn't be sitting here with you guys right now. It's all thanks to Roxie if she wouldn't have told me to get on the roof and killed all those strigoi I don't think that either one of us would be here right now." They were both so shocked to hear how brave Roxie had been in a situation like that but she is a guardian after all it's pretty much her duty but I guess they were so surprised to hear that she risked my life just to save me. My uncle spoke up.

"Thank you for doing what you did the other day that must have been a very stressful moment for you both and for you to have taken action like that is quite impressive. I would hate to imagine what we would do if Charles ever did end up like one of them or even dead I'd imagine his father would spit on his grave like the selfish ass that he is." Did my Uncle just curse? Wow and I thought that he wasn't the kind of person that didn't say one mean thing about people I guess that my dad gets under his skin just like he does with me.

"It was nothing," Roxie looked uncomfortable. "It's my job."

" So how exactly did you guys leave without this ending up on the news did you call a detective to clean up the evidence or something?" my Aunt asked Roxie.

I guess non guardian people don't know about the magical cleaning wizards that clean up strigoi guts so that no police go investigating and thinking that it was a murder or that their reason that humans don't know about the vampire world to them its just a fantasy.

"Yes, something like that." Roxie told them and took the seat next to mine.

"Well that's good I'm glad that your okay and that your injuries aren't that bad. I'm sorry to hear that you won't be able to do most of your classes but if it means that your ankle will heal then I'm not so concerned about your education at the moment than I am about your health. Your Uncle and I love you like our own son and would hate if anything ever happened to you." My Aunt said to me while touching my cheek I guess it's not so bad that they care about me so much they're the best parents that I've ever had.

"Your Aunt is right Charles we'll always be there for you no matter what you will still be our nephew and nothing will change that not even your asshole for a father." I couldn't help but laugh at my Uncle's choice of word to describe my father but it was true my dad is a jerk and he'll always be that way no matter how many anger management classes he takes if he ever does.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," Roxie stood up. "Does anyone want anything?"

"Would you mind getting me some apple juice please?" My Aunt said to her oh so politely now that I thought about it getting something to drink did sound pretty I don't think I've had anything to drink at all since last night when I took my medication and crashed on the hotel bed.

"Could I get water Roxie I haven't had anything to drink since last night," I told her

"Of course, one apple juice and one water coming right up," She said and left the room.

I waited until I heard a soft click so I knew that no one would be ease dropping on our conversation. "So theirs kind of something that I've been meaning to ask you guys since I came here today I just don't really know how to ask it without making it awkward for either of you guys." For the second time today I couldn't read the expression on either of their faces and it looked like they were trying to do the same with my expression.

"Well spit it out Charles we're not exactly mind readers here so you might want to spell it out for us old people here." My uncle told me with a straight face wow they really don't beat around the bush when it comes to asking questions about important matters I contemplated how I would ask them but the impatient look on my uncles face told me that I should just say what I feel without any hesitation.

" Ok fine what happened yesterday between you too and my mom and dad? I'm kind of curious as to what exactly it was that he said to you both." Once the words had come out of my mouth I didn't like the look on both of their faces it was a look of discomfort and it really outlined the crow feet on both of their faces I hope I don't get those when I'm old focus Charles you asked the question so you need to listen to the answer that they give you.

" Well once you stormed out your father pretty much kept bad mouthing you and that you would always be a failure in his eyes no matter what it is that you did and that your teacher or whoever you were with shouldn't have stood up for you like that he says that you didn't deserve it." This man just won't quit how in the hell do I have any of his genes I probably have all of my mom's and the only thing I have are his voice and maybe his hair.

" What about my mom did she say anything about me?" I asked them with curiosity in my eye's and then the awkward silence once again started up again and my uncle looked at the floor and shook his head to say no she didn't say anything not even a word she was probably to afraid that he would take her out of the room and slap her.

" Oh honey your mother loves you very much and I'm sure their were so many things she wanted to do yesterday and so many things she wanted to say to you when I first saw her walk into the room her eyes went straight to yours and they light up for a moment when she saw you, you will always be her child that won't change." My aunt told me and I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry tears of happiness from hearing that and tears of sadness at the same time because she's still with that abusive douche I allowed one tear to shed down my face.

"She's still with him thought I don't understand that at all is love really that ignorant someone can be in love with a man that beats his own child and his own wife? I know she was hiding something under that make up."

I heard my uncle take a deep breath and put a hand on my shoulder " I would love to tell you that love makes you do crazy things but this is beyond the level of crazy. We don't know why your mother is still with him when she should have divorced him when the beatings started but it's your mother's choice to want to seek help she needs to do it for herself."

I let my uncle's words sink in with my brain and realized that he was right she can't be forced into getting help. She has to do this because she wants to get help hell it took me all of the courage in the world to pack my bag and runaway to where my Aunt and Uncle live my mom has to be so terrified she just doesn't know what to do. " You guys are right when she wants to get help all we can do is be there for her and get her out of the horrible situation. Forcing her to do it would just make her more afraid and that wouldn't be a good idea"

I finally looked up to see the sad smiles that they had on their faces but they both had their arms outstretched for me so that I could get a hug from them. I must have really needed it by the look that I must have had on my face. I gave them both a hug and wiped away the rest of my tears before they could fall. "Thanks you guys for telling me all of the things that happened yesterday even if they weren't all that good I just wish that I could have given her at least a hug before I left." I said while wiping more tears away that were appearing in my eyes.

"You're welcome Charles and I'm sure your mother would have appreciated that very much from you." My Aunt said looking at me with tears in her eyes as well. Right at that moment, we all heard the door open and it was Roxie with our drinks by the look on her face it seemed like she walked in on us having a little moment.

Roxie tried not to let it show how awkward it was for her to walk into this. She handed me a water bottle and my aunt apple juice.

"Thanks for the water Roxie so what kind of coffee did you get?" I asked her so the awkward vibes in the room would disappear and so that we could be on to a happier conversation then the one that I just had with my Aunt and Uncle a few minutes before the door opened.

"Chocolate, with lots of sugar," She told us. "I'd offer you some but you can't have any with the pain medicine." Roxie gave me a thankful glance and sat down beside me.

"But it smells so good can't you just let me have a little sip of it? It would barely even be that much of a taste just a small bit there's no way that, that will mess up my sleeping patterns will it?" So half of me did change the topic so it wouldn't be awkward but besides that I really did want that coffee the sugar was just teasing my nose and begging me to drink some.

"Do you want insomnia? No. Trust me you don't." Roxie smiled at me slightly.

" I guess your right I value my sleep too much and I think I would be crabby towards a lot of people at Vladimir like I was with Alex and somehow the two of us became friends." I felt like I had this goofy smile on my face when I said Alex's name and I'm positive that my Aunt and Uncle and even Roxie were possibly giving me looks like they knew something that I didn't.

"Who's Alex? Is he a friend of yours Charles? Are you actually making friends at this school? That's terrific!" My aunt told me practically jumping for joy in her bed.

Roxie fought back her smile and took a much longer drink from her coffee than she needed to.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! And thank you for reading again. We haven't been eaten by Strigoi, and niether have Roxie and Charles, this time.<strong>

**Chapter 10 will be _The Best Medicine is a Kiss._**

**Please review! We love it when you tell us what we did right and what we did wrong. We'll try to fix any mistakes when we can.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Best Medicine is a Kiss

**Chapter10  
><strong>_The Best Medicine is a Kiss_

_Charles_

"There is no way that Amy Lee and the lead singer of Seether went out they were completely professional I say that she wrote call me when your sober for someone else or with an experience she had just like with my immortal. It wasn't about anyone but it dealt with a specific issue that she went through." I said to Roxie on our drive back to St. Vladimir's. One of us decided to talk about bands that we're really into and we both found out that we like Amy lee from Evanescence. Roxie decided to point out that she dated the lead singer of Seether, which is complete bull to me.

"It could have been both." Roxie said. "Maybe at first it was about something else, but after they broke up it had a new meaning."

"Huh I guess so but who am I to say what a celebrity's type is or who they should date I'm sure they might have dated and maybe after awhile something made it crumble. Though there is this thing that people say about break ups what comes out of a tragedy can always be made into a song but maybe that's just my weird philosophy and I don't know what I'm talking about." I said replying to her statement it's pretty nice talking with her about music like this don't think I've had a normal conversation like this in my entire life.

"Yeah," She said and took a drink of coffee. Somehow, she kept the car on the road without using her hands. "You're right about that I guess."

"So you don't suppose that I could borrow those two CD's of yours by those artists that I've never heard of." I really did want to listen to those two CD's and it didn't really matter to me if we listened to them in the car, or she did let me borrow them so I could put them on my iPod and see why someone would listen to music with names as weird and bizarre like that maybe their techno?

"Sure, I know where you sleep at night so I know I'll get them back." Roxie smiled at her joke.

"Uh, great, they'll be back before you can say '_Three Days Grace_ broke up' though I hope I didn't just jinx that band by saying that." We soon stopped at a gas station halfway back to the school. So that Roxie could fill up on more coffee on the way back. I kind of wanted to follow her in the store just to see how much sugar she put in but decided that would be a bit too odd. A few minutes later, she came back with a cup of coffee and we were back on the road and getting closer to the Academy.

"So are you excited to be getting back to the Academy?"

"I don't think its excitement I feel, more like relief. There are wards around the school, means I don't have to focus too much on everything." Roxie said. "Are you prepared to be treated like a rock star?" She laughed.

"No, I'd rather everything at school be normal and not have everyone asking me random questions or saying stupid comments like, what was it like? Did you really come face to face with a strigoi? Was it exciting? I'd rather have just one person coming at me with questions than the whole school treating me like I did some great accomplishment by being up close and personal with strigoi." I said to her.

"Well, it's too bad," She told me. "You will be very interesting for a while, at least until something else big happens. Just answer the questions truthfully, and don't let the attention get to your ego."

"The word ego isn't my middle name, trust me this won't go to my head. I'm not that kind of person. Blunt, yes, straight forward at times, yes, flirty with some people, yes, but ego just isn't in my category or area I guess I should say. I just won't let their questions annoy me that much and I'll ignore the urge to want to sometimes punch them in the face I just hope that the next big drama does happen sometime soon." I told her while looking out the window we were finally at the gate of the school and a small wave of calmness fell over me. The gates opened for us and we drove through until the security guards checked us and we were cleared, they let us pass.

_Roxie_

When we finally pulled into the parking lot at St. Vladimir's, the sun was just coming up. This meant that there were still a few hours before curfew for students. I knew that I had to go and debrief Alberta about the trip, mostly the attack in the alley, so it was time to part ways with Charles.

"Alright, I have to talk to Alberta, but you get to go to your room and sleep." I told him. "And if I were you, I'd be expecting to be called into Alberta's office to talk about the attack, and she probably wants you to go see Dr. Olendzki."

"So there's no practice tomorrow?" Charles asked me with a disappointed look in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"No not tomorrow, but we'll see how you feel after a day of resting." I said. "And don't forget you do still have class in the morning." This got Charles to smile.

"Who would have thought I'd want to wake up in the morning to run huh, Roxie."

"No kidding, I'll see you around," I told him and went to the guardian's building.

Alberta was relieved to see me walk into her office.

"Guardian Szelsky," She stood up. "I know this is strange, but I am happy to see that you are alright."

"Charles and I are fine, a little bruised, but fine." I half smiled. It was nice that she was worried for us.

"I take it you sent him off to bed early?" Alberta took her seat and gestured for me to sit across from her.

"Yes ma'am," I then went on to explain about the attack. I left out the part about Charles' dad. I knew it was wrong, but it was for him to tell. If he wanted Alberta to know, he would tell her.

"I see," Said Alberta when I had finished. "If you want, I can call the tattooist to come now, or we can have a formal ceremony." I was confused for a second. Then I realized she was talking about molnija marks.

"Umm, no ceremony please." I didn't like having people make a big deal about my strigoi kills. I almost would prefer not to have marks at all, but I knew it was what guardians did.

"Very well," Alberta made a quick phone call and a few minutes later a male damphir knocked on the door. He had a full tattooist kit. I knew what to expect, but it still stung when he started tattooing. I'd never had this many marks done at once. When he finished he let me my neck in a mirror, I saw that he had placed the six tiny lightning bolts on the right side of my promise mark, opposite my previous five.

He bandaged my neck and reminded me how to take care of the new tattoos. I listened like a good guardian, even though I already knew what he was saying. Then Alberta sent me on my way.

I didn't have to be on watch tonight, probably because they thought I'd like to sleep after the trip. I wasn't sure if I would get much sleep, but I went to my room anyway.

I felt like I needed something. What was it? Coffee? No, I don't think so. Do I need to run? No, I didn't have the nervous energy that meant I needed to run. What was it then?

As I turned down the hallway that my room was in, I almost came to a dead stop. Aurel was knocking on my door.

I didn't' say a thing, but he seemed to sense me, and turn in my direction. The look in his eyes made my heart jump. No, don't tell me…

Aurel practically ran to me. He threw his arms around me and pulled me into his chest in an embrace. I stiffened. This could not be what I needed. It just couldn't be.

"Roxie," That one word made my breathing stop for a second. "I didn't know you guys had left, so when I heard that there had been an attack, I don't know… I was so worried. Then there were rumors going around that one of you had been killed…" He didn't finish and pulled back. His hands were still on my shoulders, and he was looking at me.

The look was hard to understand, there was so much in it. There was worry, relief, and something else I couldn't pick up on. I don't know why, but with him looking at me like that, it made me need to talk.

"We were in that alley and six strigoi came out of nowhere. I had to get Charles out of there, I just had to. I was ready to die, Aurel, so that he could escape. I think it's how my mom felt when she was attacked," A tear fell out of my eye and Aurel wiped it away. "When I saw him out of the way, I was so relieved, and when the strigoi got a hold of me, I knew it was over, that I had saved him and he could get away. But, when I looked the strigoi in the eye, something changed. I had been thinking that I had done what I needed to and it was okay. Then I thought of you," Another tear fell, and like before, he wiped it away. "I realized I wanted to live, that I had to see you one more time, that maybe I hadn't done everything I needed to." I was rambling now, but Aurel just kept watching me.

Before I realized it, our lips were a breath away from each other. It was then that I realized what I needed. I needed Aurel. I kissed him.

The kiss wasn't anything more than just a kiss, but It felt like so much more. It only lasted a few seconds. When we pulled away, I was sure that my cheeks were pink. I knew that my heart was thumping loudly in my chest.

"I'm glad you're safe Roxie," Aurel leaned down and gently kissed my forehead, before he walked away.

I stayed where I was for a few minutes, trying to collect my thoughts. It took longer than it probably should have. I kept replaying what just happened.

My fingers went to my lips. That kiss. It held so much. There was pain and sorrow, hope and fear, anger and love. That's when I realized that this wasn't just a problem of two guardians being in a relationship.

It was more complicated than that. This is about two guardians in love.

_Charles_

Roxie drove towards the guardian parking lot and parked the car we both got out of the car and got our things "Well thanks for the ride it was cool." She didn't say anything to me but nod her head and give me a friendly smile and told me not to scratch up her CD's that I'm borrowing or I'd have to buy new ones I walked towards my building very carefully without trying to put so much pressure on my stupid ankle. I got a few odd stares thrown my way for the way I was walking and ignored them the best that I could and somehow managed to make it to my room but not before I bumped into Alex again.

"Alex, hey! The moment I said his name he turned with a huge smile on his face but it disappeared once he saw the scratches on my face so I decided to change the subject so he wouldn't ask why I look so beat up. So how was Sparring class the last couple days without me there." He still had a worried look on his face as he started walking towards me and feeling my cheeks with his hands my breath caught and I lost my train of thought when I looked into his eyes, they were filled with concern and worry.

"It was kind of boring without you as my sparring partner the other partner I fought with didn't exactly give me much of a challenge like you do. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me what happened you look like you got mugged or something and you're limping too." So apparently this week is, scare the shit out of people that care about you I might as well get an award for how many times I've seen the same look that Alex is giving me now. I dropped my suitcase to the ground and put my hands on top of Alex's and closed my eyes for a minute and began breathing in and out his hands on mine felt calming and made me forget about the world for a few minutes we were the only two people in that hallway but I needed to tell him what happened so I opened my eyes and took my hands off of his.

"I'll tell you what happened but can we do it in my room please I'd rather not have someone over hear our conversation if you don't mind." He took his hands off of me and kindly grabbed my suitcase before I could reach for it myself and opened the door for me and gave me a gesture to say after you, I walked right into my room and went to sit on my bed he joined me after he walked in and closed the door.

"I don't know if people had started talking about it around the school or maybe they made up some stupid lies so that they could tweak the truth but the reason that I look like this is because that me and Roxie got ambushed by some strigoi in an alley. I was really pissed off that day and stormed out and stopped at an alley Roxie was coming me down some and we were about to go back to the hospital or maybe the hotel when out of nowhere these strigoi cornered us I was helping her fight a few of them but it became to tough so she told me to get on top of this dumpster and get on the roof. I almost watched her die up their but she killed them all and somehow I ended up with a sprain leg and her with a broken arm." Once I was done telling him my story he looked at me like he wanted to give me a hug and at the same time he looked like he was relieved to see that I was here talking to him. He surprised me with doing the second one and pulled me in for a hug I didn't wait for my nerves to get under control or for my heart to stop beating I just wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back neither of us wanted to say anything right away because neither of us wanted to. Though the event that happened a couple of days ago with me and Alex decided to resurface and make it's self known so that I could ask him why he kissed me not that I'm complaining.

"I'm glad to know that you're okay Charles but I'm sure that you didn't just bring me into your room to talk about that so fire away with your questions that you have for me." He said to me while breaking out of our hug I literally need to stop hanging out with people that can read me like an open book but I guess that it's not so bad.

"Okay I want to know why the hell you kissed me and then you just walked away like nothing happened like you do that with all the people you like or something. Did you think that maybe you could play with me like a toy just to see what would happen? Just wind me up and watch me go?" I looked him in the eyes with what I'm guessing was a look like I was going to kill him so he scooted a bit to the middle of my bed so I wouldn't hit him though that little distance wouldn't have mattered I waited for him to talk to utter one word that I was wrong it seemed like a decade until he finally answered.

"I like you Charles and I'm not the kind of person that sits around waiting for someone to find me."

I think my mouth just opened and I can't believe that he said all of that to me and all this time I thought that my crush on him was unrequited feelings but with that kiss it sure as hell didn't feel that way.

"Well where does this leave us know I mean we barely know each other all that well the only thing that I know about you is that your an awesome sparring partner that likes kicking my ass." He laughed at this and his whole face lit up and he smiled at me. "You also have the cutest smile that I've ever seen and when you smile you whole face lights up." I said while scooting closer towards him and putting my hand on top of his, "and when I'm around you I feel safe for some reason." He looked at me with that same look in his eyes that day when he kissed me like he was looking for something I still don't know what it is quite yet.

"Maybe we could date and see how it goes and I promise that I'll restrain myself from randomly kissing you again." Our faces started to get closer and closer until we could both feel our breaths on the other persons face. "Don't stop showing your emotions." I said to him and crashed my lips onto his our lips matched perfectly together and I think that my whole body started to feel like it was on fire I wrapped my hands around his neck and felt him do the same with my waist this moment was just to perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Well if you were waiting for romance, here it is. So far what couple is your favorite? Alex and Charles, or Aurel and Roxie.<strong>

**Find out what happens in Chapter 11, _Pop Quiz on Horror Movie Set Design_. **


	11. Chapter 11: Horror Movie Set Design

**Chapter 11  
><strong>_Pop Quiz on Horror Movie Set Design_

_Roxie_

A few weeks passed since Charles and I returned from our trip. Just like I had predicted, word got around and Charles became a sort of rock star amongst his peers. Some girls even tried to get his attention, not that it worked. Considering Charles and Alex were sort of a couple. Charles never told me, probably worried I'd tease him, but I had noticed anyway.

Ugh, here I go again. My thoughts going to Aurel. After the night of our kiss we didn't talk about it. But he didn't stop showing up randomly in my daily life. Sometimes it was during meals, or while I was on duty. Other times he would join me at church on Sundays.

Roxie, you need to stop this. I tried to tell myself again. I need to focus on what I'm going to do for practice with Charles.

Juniors like Charles would be taking a qualifier exam after the holidays. This qualifier would be the first step to becoming a Guardian. They tested you on certain things to see if you were going to be able to go on to senior year and the final tests to becoming Guardians.

Charles didn't know about this yet, but he would find out after school

I guess I had better get started with my plans for practice. I was going to text Charles on some things that he hadn't learned yet. Maybe he had a natural talent in it and it would make things easier for him. There was only one way to see though.

When Charles came to the gym for afternoon practice I was waiting for him outside of the gym.

"Hey Roxie, so ready to get this practicing started for today?"

"Actually, I think you should be more worried." I told him. I noticed his cheeks were flushed a little which meant that he probably just said goodbye to Alex. "You are getting a pop quiz today."

"What kind of pop quiz exactly and for what reason do I have to take it for? Can't I just skip it and you say that I did it any way I'm not exactly the best test taker in the world."

"This is something you have to do so I can see what I need to teach you before your qualifier." I told him. "Come on, the first part isn't here."

"Great. I get to take some stupid test that's in another area of the school, me and my good fortune!"

I gave him a weird look. Maybe I should explain... Nah I like making him suffer too much. "The first part of the test is on the track, you get to run as many laps as you can in ten minutes." I tried to hide a smile. "Then you don't get to rest and we go straight to the Obstacle course and you do it once. After that we run to the gym and you have to do what I say there." This was fun for me, but I knew he thought I was crazy. I'll explain after he does the tests.

"What the hell? You know what, I don't give a crap, let's just get this stupid thing over with so that I don't have to think about how tired and sore I'll be. So let's just hurry up to the stupid field so that I can get the running part over with and do all the other things that you're talking about that I have to do."

"Alright," I said. We went to the field and Charles got ready to run. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Go," I called and Charles ran. He had gotten a lot better since his ankle healed. He managed twenty laps in ten minutes. "Don't stop; now run over to the course."

"Yea, yea, I heard you the first time Roxie, no need to repeat it again!"

We ran to the course and he started on it just like we had practiced the first week. He made good time and I was impressed with how much he had improved.

When he finished we jogged off to the gym. This was the part that Charles had no clue about.

"Okay, when you go in I want you to treat it as a crime scene. Strigoi have attacked the 'family' that lived in here and you need to figure out what happened with just what is left behind. The dummies are dead people. Ones with red tape are moroi, and one's with blue tape are Damphir." I explained as we arrived at the gym.

"Okay I got it."

I opened the door and let him into my "crime scene."

_Charles_

I walked into the room when Roxie opened the door for me. I didn't really see the point in me doing this stupid test and she didn't even tell me the actual reason either. It feels like I was doing it for nothing, but I've got to worry about that later and focus on the things that are here now. I looked around the room and saw fake trails of blood splattered along the floor that lead to the corner of the room. I followed the trail and found a dummy with blue tape; Roxie said that the ones with blue tape are Damphirs. I bent down to take a closer look at the dummy and realized that one of his arms was missing and his chest was barely even there. He must have slowly been bleeding from his arm being yanked out and his chest being bitten as well.

I got up and walked towards another dummy that I saw lying in the middle of the room. Once I got close enough to it I saw a piece of red tape on her chest I inspected the body closer and saw that half of his face was missing I searched for it and found it across the room.

"Geez Roxie, watch enough horror movies or what?" I said out loud to myself this whole thing was planned out straight from a horror movie so far. I walked back to the dummy to see if I could find anymore traces of his death besides her face being torn off. Even if this were a real death his face being mangled like that wouldn't cause him to die he probably wouldn't have much skin on his face but he would be able to find a weapon and attack the strigoi with the nearest weapon he could find. Since I could find anything else on his body I went to the next dummy that I saw this one was smaller and had blue tape on it her face was missing and all of her limbs were gone. There were only holes where the body parts used to be. This strigoi must have wanted her to die slowly he must have ripped off every one of her bones on the hour and by the looks of it bitten her to keep her conscious through all the pain. Then it hit me the reason that he wasn't injured anywhere else is because that after the strigoi ripped his face he drank from the neck and he died from blood loss.

As I was inspecting the room some more the door to the gym opened. I turned to see who it was. It was Aurel.

Aurel had a look of complete shock when he looked around the room. I looked at Roxie. She was annoyed and maybe pissed off.

"The strigoi returns to the scene of the crime." She said to me. "What do you do Charles?"

"I find something sharp and try to stake them through the heart?" I said still confused as to why the hell Aurel was here I'm trying to take a damn test and along comes distraction boy to ruin the freaking test that I'm at least attempting to do good on

"I think she wants you to attack me..." Aurel said, "But I really hope she isn't serious."

"Oh I'm serious. Treat him like a strigoi that just came back to the scene." Roxie crossed her arms.

Oh so this is why he's here this is going to be fun. I felt the corner of my lips turn into a sneaky smirk I'm defiantly going to enjoy this part the most.

"Coming up, Roxie." I said to her while looking at Aurel with an evil glint in my eyes. I got into a fighting stance and waited for Aurel to do the same, I could still see the look of shock and nerves in his eyes. "What's wrong Aurel afraid to get beat up by a little ole Junior like me?" I said to him just so I could egg him on and see if he would throw the first punch

Apparently it worked because he almost punched me in the face but I ducked before he could get a hit.

I guess what I said really pissed him off because the minute I went back to my original spot he punched me square in the gut the pain I felt in those few minutes felt like someone took all the air from me. My knees started to buckle and I fell to the ground I put my hands in front of me so that I didn't fall flat on my face and took in some deep breaths. I saw some feet walking towards me and knew that they were Aurel's his hand appeared in front of my face so I took it with a plan already in mind the minute he hoisted me up and I still held onto his hand the minute that he told me to let go of his hand I flipped him. It felt like for a moment the world was in slow motion the minute I flipped him over and his body hitting the floor made time start up at a regular pace again. He was shocked with my secret move and stayed on the floor for a few minutes until he grabbed my foot and yanked me to the ground.

I'm sure if a were to look at Roxie right about know she would be attempting to hide a smile from watching us fight like this. I made a thud to the ground when he yanked me by the leg and tried kicking him on some part of his body so he would let go of my leg.

Before I could figure out what to do, Aurel was on top of me and had me pinned to the ground.

That's when we both heard Roxie laughing like a crazy person. She had her fist in her mouth and she was having a hard time getting her breath because she was laughing so hard.

We both stopped what we were doing and looked at her like she was a crazy person for laughing at us like that

"What the heck is so funny that you're pretty much about to bite into your own fist?" I said to her while practically giving her a death glare was watching us fight that amusing to her.

I pushed Aurel off me and got off the floor. I then offered Aurel a hand up he looked at it questioningly afraid that I would flip him over again for the second time that day

"I swear I'm not going to flip you onto your back again. I can help you up or you can get up yourself it doesn't matter to me." He finally grabbed onto my hand and I hosted him up Roxie had finally got her breathing under control and walked towards the both of us.

"I wish I had a camera," She had to fight not to laugh again. "That was the most pathetic fight I've seen in a long time. And you're not bad fighters."

"Oh thank you so much for the vote of confidence so tell me did I pass this test or not?" I'm not sure if what she was telling us was a compliment or maybe an observation but all I know is that I just wanted to know if I did a great job at analyzing the bodies. I had no clue that Aurel was going to come in here and be the fake strigoi that I had to fight I guess that my fighting skills are still a bit on the amateur side maybe.

"Well you tell me," She said. "Explain what happened."

Ok I walked in and found three bodies one was a Damphir, and one moroi, and one other damphir. The First dummy's arm was gone and his chest it looked like it was bitten from the outside. The second one's face was ripped off and thrown across the other side of the room and she died from blood loss from being bitten by the neck. The last one had all of her body parts pulled off by every hour and was being kept conscious by the strigoi biting into her neck until he had no more limbs to pull and forcefully ripped off her head." I told Roxie when I was finally done with my explanation she had a look on her face as if she was impressed that I had gotten everything right or at least I hope I didn't miss some important detail.

"Good job," She said. "You pass, but most crime scenes will be harder. This was just to see if you had any talent in this." Aurel looked around at the dummies again.

"You know Rox, sometimes you scare me. I wasn't even trying to mess up your practice, but you make us spar anyway." Aurel said.

"That was to see how he does under stress," I said.

"I'm so relieved to hear I passed this test and it was cool fighting with Aurel for a bit I liked getting the chance to get some kind of hit in even though he pretty much punched me in the face. So I'm not going to have to do something like this again am I?" I really hope that I wouldn't have to go through some other test like that again somehow I got over the tiredness from the course and finished this but if I have to do this again I think I might want to punch someone in the face.

"Well your qualifier is coming up and I have to make sure your ready for it." Roxie said to me.

"So wait there's going to be a test like this but your saying that this will be harder?" Wow I can't believe that I have to do another test like this again if I want to become a guardian just dandy well I guess this is what happens when you slack off, you get left out on what's happening around you but at least that I know now.

"It will be after winter break. I think the week after classes start up again. Mostly I'm not worried about the combat part, or even the endurance part. I know you'll do amazing at it. The observation part is what we have to work on." Roxie said.

"Well that's good news, I thought it would be a couple weeks from now but I'm glad that I'll get to practice this part and everything else a bit more so that I can actually do good. I'm sure that their grading will be way tougher on me and I'm going to need to pay attention to every detail in the room even the little things." I wonder how hard their going to make it for me but at least that it's after winter break so I've got to make sure that I do my best on this part the most.

"But I think you've had enough for today, so I have homework for you." Roxie smiled a little.

"I want to ask what the homework is but I really want to ask why you've got that smile on your face more." I said to her She's got something up her sleeves and I'm not sure if it's a good plan or it's something that I should know about but I don't I think this is the first time that I'm oblivious about something and I know that it's not good to be like that this time. Oh crap why the heck is she looking at me like that? She's hiding something I can feel it in my bones.

"I want you to look at everything like a guardian. Every room you go into, take notice of who is in the room, what is happening, where are the exits, and how is the best way to protect the room and all the people in it." She still had that smile. "You're going to be surprised at how much work it is to train yourself to do this. But I know you'll do it."

"Okay I guess that I can try to do that I'm not sure how awesome I'll do at it, when I first do it but hey they say that practice makes perfect. But you're really going to make me work for this aren't you Roxie?" I said to her while thinking in my head that this training is going to be a bitch to me but I hope that I can do good with it.

"I don't make you do anything that I won't do, do I"

"No your right you don't I've just got to do this and it'll all pay off once the test is over. So can I get that water know please I'm kind of parched right now." I said to her urgently trying to change the subject this is really going to suck so much. Though I'm not allowing myself to think about this until after it's over with so I'm going to do it so that I can prove to myself that I can face whatever happens to knock me down

Roxie handed me a bottle of water and we said our goodbyes for the day. I decided that maybe it would be worth it to go look for Alex. The thought made my heart beat a little faster

_Roxie_

Charles left the practice room, leaving Aurel and me alone. It was awkward to say the least.

I decided to clean up my "crime scene." I had made sure that it would be easy to clean up, but it would still take a little while. As I started to pick up the dummies, I could feel Aurel's eyes on me.

"You know that wasn't nice," He told me. When I didn't say anything to him he continued. "I didn't mean to interrupt your practice. Hell I was trying to do you a favor."

"Oh? What could that possibly be?" I asked him. I wasn't upset that he interrupted practice. I wasn't even sure I was upset at all. Being around Aurel so much lately was starting to make me twitchy. I need some coffee.

"Well now that you're being mean to me I think I'm not going to do the favor." He crossed his arms and put on a fake angry face. Oh god, was he really doing this?

I gave him one of my looks and put my hands on my hips. Aurel kept his angry face on. Finally, I decided that I would be the bigger person.

"Fine, Aurel, I'm sorry I was mean to you." I said a little irritated. "Can you please tell me what the "favor" was?"

"Why should I forgive you?" Aurel asked me.

"Because I can kick your butt, and you are too much of a 'gentleman' to not do me that 'favor' of yours" I was starting to get really pissed now. Was he doing this on purpose? Piss Roxie off just to see how long she'll put up with it.

Aurel made an act of considering what I said. He stroked his beard, which was more like he forgot to shave for a day. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I have an idea of how you can make it up to me." He smiled and showed all of his teeth. "Do me a favor and I'll do that favor for you."

I glared at him this time, "Fine what do I have to do?" Honestly why am I playing his game?

"Hmm... I think that in order to make it up to me..." He smiled at me with a look in his eyes. Oh, crap. "You should kiss me. Like you mean it."

I just stared for a few minutes. Did he really just say that? That bastard! He wants me to be the one to break our agreement. I should punch him in the face again... but a little part of me wanted to do it. I tried to shove that away, but it was too strong. Crap, this is not good.

"Unless of course, you're afraid." He smirked. Damn it! How could he do this? He knows I cant back down from a challenge and he is going to use it to his advantage.

"Well Rox? Are you going to do it? Because if you can't, that's okay." He still had that smirk on his face. He took a step closer. Shit! Think of something Roxie.

Aurel took another step closer, then another, and another, until he was right in front of me. My heart had long since stopped beating, and my breathing was shaky. How could he still do this to me? A little voice in my head told me that it was because I love him.

That's when, with Aurel staring me down with that infuriating smirk on his face and him tempting me to kiss him, I decided what the hell. Just this once... I could kiss him and forget that we both had to move on. Life was pushing us together again, so why fight it?

I don't think he actually believed that I would do it because when I reached up to pull his face down to mine, he flinched slightly like he was waiting to be punched. I kissed him.

I cant describe what the kiss felt like, except amazing. That kiss the night I came back from the trip with Charles had been different. This kiss was passion at its purest.

When we broke apart, I realized I was blushing again. Shit, stop it Roxie, you still aren't allowed to do that. I glanced up at Aurel. His eyes were wide and his smirk was changing into a cheesy smile.

The look he gave me when our eyes met said, "I knew you still loved me." but all he did was reach into his pocket and hand me an envelope. I looked at the address and found it was to me from my father.

"I figured you'd like it sooner than you would get it with the school delivering it." He was still smiling at me. I felt flustered.

"Umm, thanks..." I said. I was very aware that we still stood only a foot away. I tried not to make my discomfort obvious.

"See you around Rox," Aurel then surprised me. If I had been paying attention to the right things, I would have been able to stop him, but as it was, I was too busy looking at his smile. He lifted up my chin, and kissed me again. He looked at me then, still holding my chin. It was as if he was trying to tell me that he wasn't going to let me forget about the kiss. Just great. He let me go and left me alone with my emotions in the practice room.

_Charles_

Their weren't that many places that I could think of where Alex could be I mean sure this place is pretty much built like a mansion and there are quite a few places to be. Though my guess as to where Alex would be is the library, he likes to be in a quiet environment sometimes. Just like yesterday, it was nice talking and the two of us just lying on my bed and the serene atmosphere we had wrapped in each other's arms I feel safe when I'm around him like he'll protect me from anything.

When I finally got out of my daydreaming of Alex I realized that I had made it to the library my eyes automatically found Alex at a table reading a book he must have really been immersed in whatever book it was that he was reading because he didn't realize that I had taken the seat across from him.

So I decided to take this opportunity to give him a little scare I quietly put my head on the table and covered my face so he would think that I was sleeping. So I waited and waited and waited and all of the sudden I heard laughing coming from Alex who knew I was there the whole time and just pretended as if he didn't notice me so I lifted my head up and gave him my best scary glare I could muster.

"I can't believe that you tricked me like that why the heck didn't you say anything when I sat down?" I asked losing my glare and now pouting he wiped his face of tears for laughing so hard and finally spoke to me

"Because it was so funny and cute of you to try and scare me like that I just had to play along so you thought that you would have gotten me but as soon as you put your head down I lost it because picturing you trying to scare me was just too hilarious."

"Well anyway I came to find you because I'm done training with Roxie for the day and wanted to hang out with you. So what book are you reading that made you seem like you were in a trance when I first came in? I asked staring at him I wonder what kind of taste in books he has I kind of picture it as a mixture of sci-fi, horror, maybe romance and philosophy?

" It's _Clockwork Angel_, it's a really good book about this girl named Tessa that goes looking for her brother in England, but it's the Queen Victorian age and she runs into all of this trouble like vampires, and other mythical things like that. It's great I can let you borrow it if you want when I'm done. I'm pretty close to the end really." A book about vampire's and other supposedly urban legend thins it sounds really interesting I think I might have to take a gander at this book when he's done with it.

"Sure I'd love to borrow the book from you when you're done the way described it definitively has me sold but maybe you want to take a break from reading and we can maybe hang out around here somewhere?" I said to Alex with my voice squeaking a bit I bit my lip out of habit waiting for him to give me an answer he had a look on his face like he was thinking intently as if this was the biggest thing in the world. Also avoiding eye contact like he could sense that I was starting to become anxious it was strange how we could easily read each other like that but then he finally looked at me with a cheesy grin on his face.

"There's nothing else that I would doing then hanging out with you I just wanted to see you freak out for a bit." This guy just loves to play around with me but I guess I don't mind that much

"Great so let's get out of the library and find some fun activity to do around this school." I got up from my seat and waited for him to walk where I was I noticed the quizzical look he had on his face when he stopped where I was I silently raised an eyebrow to ask what was wrong.

"Something's not right here. I feel like we're missing something I just don't know what exactly. He said to me I gave him another weird look as if he had gone insane and slowly started walking towards the exit with Alex following beside me.

"So what is it exactly that you think is missing between us Alex because I seem to be quite clueless as to what your attempting to throw hints at would you mind giving me an example?" I said to him with a flirty smile on my face waiting for him to respond after we had went out the entrance of the building. I did know exactly what he was talking about the minute I started walking towards the entrance again but I wanted him to actually do what he was saying. Though another side was still trying to be as cool as a cucumber all of a sudden we came to a halt and he grabbed both of my shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes and backed me up against the wall. Both of his hands were behind me blocking my escape not that I wanted to.

"Well for starters there's this," he whispered into my ears and kissed me. I felt myself melt into the kiss and could feel my lips moving with his and then they were gone. "And there's also this I felt his hand slowly intertwine with mine and be lifted it to his mouth and softly kissed it. I smiled "now come on lets go." I blushed and nodded my head he lightly tugged me off the wall I was still leaning on and we started our journey again to some part of the campus.

We were so distracted by the other persons company on our walk that we didn't happen to notice a girl bump into us. I almost land on my ass but Alex caught me just in time. Once I was back up and steady, Alex helped the girl up. That's when I got a chance to see what she looked like. She had long red hair and blue eyes she sort of gave off a vibe of a goody two shoes kind of girl, and happened to be a few inches shorter then Alex. As soon as he helped her up she began starting to apologizing to both me and Alex it was kind of annoying after a bit.

"I am so sorry, I'm new here and I'm trying to find all of my classes before school starts and I was looking at my schedule so hard that I didn't see you guys walking towards me I'm such a klutz sometimes." If one of us don't say anything to her she's going to keep repeating herself like a broken record and we won't hear the end of it

"Hey calm down it was just an accident it's not like you intentionally crashed into us we're both fine we won't sue you for all that you have so breath." I told her so she would stop freaking out wow are Alex and I really that scary together or is she just completely scared of this school in general?

"Charles is right we're both fine I'm Alex by the way so what brings you to St. Vladimir's Academy?" he asked her just to be friendly and also calm her down.

"Oh uh, my name is Astley. Me and my parents used to live in New York but they decided we should move here to be closer to my mom's side of the family." Huh well that's pretty interesting we have a new student from New York okay then she doesn't really seem like the fighting type to me but then again people can be surprising.

"Wow that's interesting. Well since you're new, how about me and Charles help you find all of your classes so you're not running around tomorrow freaking out." I hate you so much I thought inside my head while giving him a death glare but he kept looking at her waiting for an answer.

"That would be great thank you guys so much everyone else has been treating me like I'm some annoying little fly that needs to be killed with bug spray."

Alex and I showed her to one of her classes which was magic she told us that she was a moroi and that she was an air user her while showing her where her other class would be she started telling us about herself . Alex and I both found out a lot of interesting things about her I guess that she wasn't so bad or annoying like I thought that she was.

"Well here's your other class it's cooking I hear that they make awesome food in there and that you get to eat most of the things that you make in their as well you're lucky." I said to her and she gave me a happy smile when I mentioned cooking to her she must really like cooking things I take it.

Me and Alex both said goodbye to Astley and started to walk towards the hallway that my room was at we had finally made it to my door and I was just about to open my door with Alex's hand in my left hand when a teacher walked by and told us that it was lights out and to say goodbye to each other. I banged my head on my unopened door and looked at the floor

"Please tell me she said that as a practical joke and that we still have some time before curfew?" So, we just helped Astley with her schedule and now we can't even hang out with each other in my room? I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder and him slowly turn me around he had the same disappointed look on his face that I had on mine stupid curfew.

"I'm afraid not but at least we got a chance to hang out in the library today and there was that kiss in the hallway." I sighed and put my head on Alex's chest I guess that today wasn't a total bust I lifted my head from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Well goodnight." I said to him and turned back around key in hand when once again Alex's hand was on my shoulder he slowly turned around and lightly kissed me on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Charles." He said to me before walking down my hallway and to his own room.

_Roxie_

My coffee cup was full of coffee and I was ready for practice with Charles after school. It was starting to get really cold now. Snow had fallen a number of times already. I had a pullover hoodie on in order to keep warm. We'd be inside for practice, but it was still chilly.

The clock in the practice room said that it was ten minutes past our usual time. Charles was late. If this had been the first week we started practices I would have had my whistle, but this time I was curious as to why he was late.

I left the practice room and headed in the direction of Charles' last class. He wouldn't skip practice, he cared about his future now.

I found him with a slightly annoyed look on his face. There was a moroi girl about his age talking to him. She had long red hair. when I got closer I could hear the girls voice. It was high pitched and she was speaking very fast, I had trouble keeping track of what she was saying. Charles saw me.

"Roxie, why did you come get me instead of waiting at the practice room?" Charles asked me. He seemed a little relieved.

"You were ten minutes late." I told him

"Oh uh sorry Roxie this is Astley she's a new student here she came here yesterday."

I took a better look at Astley. I could see that she had blue eyes. She looked sweet and maybe a little clumsy, but something was strange. I couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't even get a hint of what was wrong. I normally could tell why my instincts were telling me something was a threat, but not right now.

"Nice to meet you Astley, I am Guardian Szelsky." I said in my most polite way. I put out my hand for her to shake it. When her hand touched mine I felt like I wanted to pull my hand away, but I didn't. I kept a polite smile on my face, no one would know how I felt

"It's very nice to meet Guardian Szelsky. So what are you Charles's Guardian? Teacher? Or sister?"

"I am his mentor," I looked at Charles now. "Are you ready to get to practice now?"

"Yep I'm ready to get over whatever you have prepared for me over with let's get a move on to the gym. Sorry Astley but I've got to go train I'll see you around!"

We left Astley and walked in the direction of the gym. I could swear there were eyes following us for a little while. Maybe I was going crazy? She's a little girl, how could I get that strange feeling from her?

"Thank you so much for coming to get me that girl was just starting to drive me up the wall! I think she was doing it on purpose just to bug me!"

"Weird," I said to him. "So did you do your homework?"

"Uh define doing homework do you mean did I attempt to try it? Or did I forget about it because I kind of did and it was an accident I swear."

"I figured you'd forget to do it," I sighed. "Well it's good that I decided that today we would skip the exercise, and work on your homework." I lead him in a different direction. We headed to the commons, where the cafeteria is.

"So why exactly are we going into the cafeteria for then?"

"We are people watching. You will have to do your homework with me standing there with you." I told him, "Think of it as a sort of punishment for not doing it yourself. We'll be standing over there against the wall and you will get to play Guardian."

"Okay I guess it won't be so hard to do that and I do kind of deserve it for not doing it yesterday. So what do we do pick out a random person and subtly stare at them till they do something?

I had to laugh a little at that, "Nope, we see everything and nothing at the same time. Have you ever noticed that Guardians practically read minds and take control of situations so fast you have no idea what just happened? I because they are watching everything."

"Yea I have noticed that it seems like they have a different mindset then everyone else's they also seem really good at reading body language as well."

"Well let's get started then. First step is to look around the room and find the exits, then Figure out what you, as a guardian, would do if a strigoi burst through one of the doors."

"Okay that sounds pretty easy enough."

"Okay not figure out what is happening in the room." I told him. "Figure out who is in the room."

"Okay theirs a couple of students are talking with their friends it seems like this girl and her friends are really heated about something like some big crisis just occurred. I don't really know any of the girl's names but there in most of my classes."

"Okay, now watch them without 'seeing' them," I tried to explain. "It's the hardest part of being a guardian besides the strigoi. You have to be respectful, which means not eavesdropping, but you have to be vigilant."

"Huh okay I guess I can see how you would want me to practice this it's kind of difficult to grasp the first time I guess."

"And the best part it," I paused for dramatic effect, "You have to keep observing everything until you can practically do it in your sleep."

"The good part is that you have a year and a half to master it, but starting now will only help you in the long run."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! We want to appologize for the late update again. This last week was finals week for us and we are proud to say we both passed our classes! This last Sunday was also one of our Birthdays! Analea is now 19.<strong>

**Our next Chapter will be titled: **_**Isn't it a Little Early for Christmas Spirit?**_

_**Please review! **_**Happy reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Spirit

**Chapter 12  
><strong>_Isn't it a Little Early for Christmas Spirit?_

_Charles_

I seem to be walking through these halls a lot lately at night it seems but at least this time hanging out with Alex tonight with no interruptions. It was great, we just sat in his room and talked about things and listened to music. It felt right, even calming. I couldn't help but do the homework that Roxie mentioned to me. Alex had a collection of CD's lying around in his room and some Marvel comic books lying on his dresser. Wow, it's interesting to know that Alex is great in school but that he also enjoys having hobbies. I examined his room more and noticed posters of _Paramore_, _Three Days Grace_, _Linkin Park_, and even posters from movies as well. He has good taste.

It's getting close to winter and Roxie hasn't exactly cut me any slack on the running outside. She says it's not below zero yet so we don't have to change our training schedule. Her logic half of the time makes no sense to me. I think half of the time its randomness and half of the time it's actual facts and logic.

I was getting closer to my door and decided to look at my surroundings. The hallway was still brightly lit though it was curfew. The hall seemed quiet, like their wasn't really anyone walking around to make sure that all the students went to bed. The only reason that I could think of for this was because I suppose they assumed that all of the students were fast asleep, but someone had to be walking around right? I finally made it to my door and put the key inside I didn't realize that I was extremely tired until my eyes landed on my comfortable, toasty bed. I closed my door, threw my key onto the dresser, and flopped onto my bed.

_Charles_

It was another day of running with Roxie. I have no clue what time it was because I'm not the biggest fan of wearing watches and it takes me a few minutes or so when I wake up to see things clearly. I wonder if she'll have me doing this over break, maybe I should ask "Hey Roxie, are we going to be doing this training over break or will you be spending time with family?" I asked her while still running the same pace as her.

"Actually my brother convinced our dad to take a trip here and spend Christmas with me since I can't leave my assignment." Roxie had a slight smile on her face. She must have a sweet spot for her brother. "If you would like to practice over break I would be more than happy to help."

"Yeah that sounds pretty good to me. The more fighting I get in the better." I think it would be kind of odd taking off the whole break just to relax and do nothing. I mean the old me would have completely declined her offer but I think this would be good to do. It looks like I will have to mail my aunt and uncle their presents after all. Well it's good to know this now then later.

"So how is it celebrating Christmas with your dad?" I asked to keep conversation up.

"Well his wife usually makes so much food you might think its Thanksgiving." Roxie told me.

"That sounds nice and very stuffing. One thing I don't get about the holidays is the huge supply of food. I mean its way better than food in the cafeteria, but why such a huge supply of food?" I know that was probably the most random question that I could ask someone but I was really interested in hearing the answer. I mean there is no way it's because the size of people, even if just two people live together I' m sure it would be the exact same amount. This is the one thing that I never quite understood no matter how hard I tried and it randomly decided to pop into my head back.

"I guess she feels the need to make sure that I get enough to eat. I'm a damphir after all and we do eat a lot of food, but she makes way too much. She'll probably go crazy and invite you to dinner too." We stopped running and drank some water. "They'll be coming in tomorrow night."

"Well that's cool, I'll be happy to help demolish the rest of any leftovers that you guys might have. That sounds very considerate of her to make all of that food she sounds kind of nice." I can't remember the last time that I've sat down and had a nice family dinner on the holidays except when I was 4. My mom and dad had gotten me the gift I had my eye on every time we walked past the toy store. I can't exactly remember what it was or what it looked like, but that day when I opened it I felt like crying tears of joy and giving them both the biggest hugs that I could muster. I guess dad thought mom and me took days like that for granted. "So I did what you said about looking in my surroundings and I found some interesting things." I told her while slowly getting out of my thoughts and back to reality I hated when that happened.

Roxie fake gasped, "You did your homework? Someone alert the media! Charles Xander did homework."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Haha, yes I did the homework and guess what? The world hasn't ended, it's a miracle! Someone call the salvation army!" I said giving her one of my own sarcastic remarks. It still kind of baffles me how far our relationship has gone from us hating each other to us having a friendship. It's kind of interesting how things work out that way but I'm glad that they did though.

"Okay so by observing your surroundings, did you feel more enlightened?" Roxie smiled and asked.

"Yea it made me look at everything around me as a clue and not as something that's just there for no reason. It was like clues to a really important puzzle that needed to be solved quickly. Looking at my surroundings made me realize that I shouldn't take things around me for granted."

"Well you get an A plus for your homework." Roxie smiled. "But don't think this means you get to stop, because you have to be able to have it as an instinct."

"And the challenge makes itself known! So how long did it take you before you didn't have to think about it? You know it just popped into your head and you felt that something was wrong, I mean, I know that people learn things differently in their own way, but maybe I could get a feel of how you did it? If that has any logic at all to it." I wonder what it will happen after I've gotten past the test? I have a feeling that I'll be put in the category at top of the class next to Alex and all of those other's as well that will be quite an achievement and also very interesting.

"Hmm, well I never had someone push me to pay attention like you have, but I think around the time I took my qualifier I was trying to figure out if I would pass so I asked a teacher how I could get better at being a guardian. She told me to pay attention, so I did."

"Well it's kind of interesting to hear that I'm such a studious student and it's also good to hear that you're giving me the same advice that a teacher you had give you. I think that you're also the only adult that has encouraged me to do my best and not take my shit and let me give up, so thank you for that push because without it I probably would have been expelled from this place." It feels like me and Roxie are having another one of our heart to heart moments and it sort of feels like we're brother and sister. Saying thank you for pushing me to do this is weird. "So are we going to go inside where its warm and did we kind of just have a brother sister moment because I'm kind of getting that weird vide." Why in the world did I voice that last part, I really didn't need to do that.

Roxie raised one eyebrow, "I think you've had a little bit too much Christmas spirit already and there are still a few days before Christmas."

"Sparring sounds really good about now let's do it just as long as I don't have to spare with Aurel again because my skill aren't quite close to his level yet." I like sparring its great cardio for my body and it's a great way of defending yourself. Some guardians can tell what a strigoi's next attack will be just by the way that they stand, but if they don't have a stake handy on them then they have a fifty-fifty chance of dying or of being turned into a monster just like their attackers. I'm not so sure if I would handle it the same way I did in that alley or maybe it will be different and I'll get past my fear so I can stay alive.

Roxie tried to hide a smile. "Aurel isn't that much more different from me when it comes to fighting, he's just bigger. If you could ever take him down you'd have no problem with any strigoi."

"I guess that the way he moves seems kind of different to me but I guess that your right and you guys do fight the same way. Maybe it's not registering with my brain quite yet. So am I going to be learning any new sparring moves today or will it be something like anticipating your opponent's move and reacting before they do." I can already tell that today will be a long day and I'll probably be somewhat sore in some areas either after this training or after sparring class just fantastic.

"Well you get to use what you did for your homework against me. Try to anticipate my moves."

I watched her circle around the mat for a moment with her there wasn't a look of deciding in her eyes or a moment of doubt she had a blank stare looking at me like she was hiding whatever her move would be inside her head. I just had to figure it out. And there it was in the most random way ever, a twitch in her eyebrow. I knew exactly what she was going to do, she charged at me and I waited for her to throw her punch. I blocked it, but she did one thing that I didn't expect she grabbed my arm before I could throw an attack and punched me in the stomach.

I keeled over while grasping my stomach with one hand and taking in sharp breaths. How the hell did she do that? She tricked me and I didn't even see it coming, I guess I've still got a lot to learn. I took one last deep breath and steadied myself before I got back up. Okay, come on Charles you need to think like a Guardian and watch her moves more precisely. I took a deep breath and finally looked up at her and there was that stupid cocky look in her eyes daring me to make another mistake so she could punch me again and knock me on my knees.

My lips curled into a small smile "That's not going to happen this time I'll make sure of it." I said quietly to myself so she wouldn't hear me. I watched the way that she moved her feet when we started to circle around the mat again their wasn't some weird quirk that said how she was going to attack, she only did that eye twitch to humor me and also mess with my head. However, I've got it figured out this time. I lifted my head back up to her eyes and waited for her attack she went for my stomach again but instead of letting her punch me again I ducked and knocked her feet from under her.

She hit the floor for a minute but got up as if my attack didn't affect her and she was up on her feet and gives me a look like she's out for revenge. I barely have enough time to see her next move and she tries to trip me. I fumble a bit and throw my arm towards her stomach but for some reason she blocks me. "Have you ever heard of letting your opponent throw a punch?" I said to her while trying to catch my breath. I didn't know fighting like this could be a workout I feel like I was holding my breath for hours and not enough air is going through my lungs. I need to breathe through my nose more

"I'm playing strigoi. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't let you hit me. Keep going, you're doing great."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." I retracted my hand from her grasp and quickly thought of a move that a strigoi wouldn't see coming and came up with the perfect move. I went for her stomach again expecting her to block me, caught her arm, punched her in the stomach with my other hand, and kicking both of her feet from under her. "So how was that for fighting huh?"

Roxie blinked then got up "Good job," She held out her hand for me to shake, which I thought was odd, but I took it anyway.

The next thing that happened I saw coming, I just couldn't react fast enough. Roxie flipped me over and onto my stomach. When I looked up, Roxie smiled.

"But don't let your guard down."

"Focus, right. Well at least I got a couple moves in right. Do you mind helping me up here I'm kind of out of breath?" I heard her laugh at my request and shake her head while she offered her hand I thought of flipping her over or maybe pulling her down but how the hell could I manage something like that when I'm lying flat on my stomach like this? Therefore, I just let her pull me up without any secret moves in mind and another one bites the dust, that blows.

She helped me up slowly and my window of opportunity was screaming at me to get just a few more hits in. So I got one or two punched in before I decided to kick her and make her fall to the ground, the sound her body makes once she hits the ground makes this weird thump sound. I still can't believe that I did that, but come on Charles remember what she said, stay focused but what other move is there to make?

"Uh, hello is there anyone in here? I kind of need help finding a class?" Called an annoyingly familiar voice that I really hope was a figment of my imagination.

I was so focused on who it was that was rudely interrupting my training time, that Roxie found the perfect moment to kick my feet from under me and I came crashing to the ground. "SON OF A BITCH!" I heard the persons feet pick up pace when they heard me curse out loud and there she was, the reason for my distraction, Astley.

"Oh my gosh are you guys ok? Do you need me to get a nurse or call the principal?" She said like we were lying their dead and her speaking would magically bring us to life. Why the hell is she even in here, Alex and me showed her where all of her classes are. How is she lost already? What does she have amnesia every few minutes or is she just stupid? Calm down Charles, you need to remember that she's a new student and that it won't be all that easy for her to find all of her classes on the first day, but I should have a right to be a little pissed off at her right she screwed up my focus.

"We're fine Astley, Roxie was just teaching me some sparring moves and we're just taking a break and you kind of screwed up our focus barging in like that." I said to her while getting up from the mat I looked towards her and somewhat regretted half of the things that I said to her some meaning I should have used curse words instead of giving her the clean version.

"I-I-I I'm really sorry for messing up your concentration. You're right I should have knocked on the door before just announcing myself like that. I promise I won't do it again I just need help finding a class or maybe it's a place? I don't know it's somewhere at this school I just don't know where the heck it is, but I'm bothering you guys so I'll just go find someone else who's not busy." She said while looking at her shoes and slowly turning to walk away I think I might have heard her voice crack a bit here in their just fantastic make me the bad guy why don't you? She was almost at the door before I decided to speak up I'm going to regret this.

"Wait what class do you have right now?" I asked her while slowly walking towards her. I hope Roxie doesn't mind that I'm pretty much ditching the rest of her training class to help this girl and do a good deed being good is too much of a chore.

_Roxie_

Charles and I were leaving our after school practice the next day when I decided to give him a pop quiz. "Pop Quiz! Close your eyes and tell me exactly what is around you."

Charles automatically closed his eyes. "There's snow on the ground and the sun is getting pretty close to rising right about now if I'm not mistaken. We're in the middle of the quad and I hear two voices talking. There're sitting on a bench on the other side of the quad from us it sounds like it's pretty important by the tone of their voices their trying to be quiet and not draw attention to themselves."

I couldn't help but smile, "You pass," I told him, "you can open your eyes now."

"Alright! I'm getting pretty good at this. I like learning about what's going on around me it's pretty insightful and I can see it coming in handy in a dangerous situation or before something terrible happens."

"How did your classes go today?" I asked, "Since you have gotten better at observing I bet it's gotten a little easier."

"They went good actually especially sparring and my other guardian related classes."

"That's good; I saw one of your classes..."

"ROXIE!" My little brother's voice echoed around us and then next second Austin flung himself at me and hugged me.

"Uh is this your little brother? The one that sent you that coffee mug a month ago? What's his name?"

I was trying not to laugh at Austin. He's A freshmen in high school but he still acts like he's a little kid. He had grown about a foot since I last saw him, he has lighter hair than I do, but it was still brown.

"This is Austin and yes he is my little brother." I said to Charles. Austin still had his arms around me in a hug. I knew my dad and Clarrisa, his wife, along with their guardians couldn't be too far away. "Kiddo, where's dad and Clarrisa? Don't tell me you ran away?"I spoke to Austin who was now glaring at Charles.

"They're coming, I went ahead when Aurel told us where we could find you. I didn't know he was here too, but Roxie who's this?"

"Uh my name is Charles, Charles Xander and it's very nice to meet you Austin."

Austin glared at Charles for a few seconds then he looked at me "I don't like him."

"Why not? He's not that bad." I asked him. I saw Charles' eyes widen and he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Austin. I could also tell that he was trying to figure out if he was what was wrong.

"I don't like him because he's going to be a guardian when he grows up." Austin told me and continued to glare at poor Charles.

"Well being a guardian isn't all that hyped up like people make it, you have to have a lot of dedication and drive to want to do it. Do you have all those traits Austin?"

Austin kept hugging me and glaring at Charles.

"Don't feel bad Charles," I heard Aurel butt into the conversation and knew this was going to be interesting. "Austin absolutely hated me when we first met. He shot rubber bands at me for a week straight." Austin finally let go of me to turn and answer Aurel with a glare.

"Well I hope that I'm luckier than you are cause it looks like your back on his I hate you list with the glare he just gave you."

Aurel just smiled and part of me wanted to punch him, but that would be rude. I saw my dad come up to our group with Clarrisa and Matt and Joshua, the official family guardians.

"Ruxandra," My dad came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Dad, you know I have a nickname." I hugged him back. "Clarrisa, it's good to see you again." I also hugged my step mom. "I want you guys to meet my student, Charles Xander. Don't be mean to him, Austin did enough of that."

"It's very nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you too Charles." My dad was always polite since he is a royal.

"Are you going to be around for Christmas?" Clarrisa asked Charles right away. Here we go.

"Yes I am your daughter told me that you invited me."

"So Charles is coming to dinner too?" Aurel asked to my shock. I'd forgotten that my family loved Aurel. Of course, they would want him to have Christmas dinner with us.

"Of course he is! And Charles honey, you can bring a friend of yours if you would like. I think we'll have to get more food, I've never cooked for so many damphirs before. You need to eat a lot more food than moroi..." Clarrisa looked like she was about to go into a shopping spree.

"Uh thanks so much for inviting me to dinner that very nice of you to do that and you uh barely even know me so thanks for the invite. I can't wait."

"You guys just got in from your flight a little while ago huh?" I asked my family. "Matt and Joshua, have you signed in with the schools guardians yet?"

Joshua, a tall blonde guardian who was a few years older than I was, answered me. "Not yet Roxie, we were hoping you could show us where to go."

"Sure, I have to be on duty soon anyway," I told them and Austin didn't hide his pout. I smiled and pulled his lower lip down with my finger so it went back to normal. "Don't pout kiddo, we have a week to hang out, and besides Aurel and Charles are free for a while, have dinner with them, if that's okay with them."

"Yeah it's cool with me I'm sure the three of us can get some bonding time in or something."

Austin sighed so Aurel reached out and put him in a headlock. I wanted to smile because it reminded me of old times.

I said my goodbyes to my family and went with Matt and Joshua to the guardian building. I had a strange feeling that those three together could end up bad for me.

_Charles_

Yay, I'm going to be hanging out with Aurel, Roxie's used to be friend and ex whatever and her little brother Austin, that hates me I mean really I haven't even done anything wrong and the kid already has me on the top of his hit list. Though I think it's a tie between me and Aurel but who knows. We decided to leave Austin's parents and go to the cafeteria for a bit and grab some food. Maybe we'll strike up a conversation and have something else in common besides him wanting to kill me and take my place as a guardian. I should strike up a conversation to make this awkward walk to the cafe not so awkward.

"So Austin what do you like doing for fun?" I asked him randomly while trying not to keep eye contact with him.

"I like to write, of course if you're not going to talk to my parents I'll tell you that I am trying to learn how to fight with magic. Its really hard to do at my school because the teachers all disagree with it and its full of goody two shoes who don't want to get in trouble." Austin made a noise with his lips as we stood in line.

"Your secret is safe with me and that's pretty impressive that your teaching yourself how to fight with magic like that I think it's pretty amazing. I don't blame you for wanting to do something different instead of being forced into a box like all those other clones at your school. you're the spitting image of your sister." Wow I wasn't expecting Roxie's younger brother to be such an intelligent person, I mean I wasn't expecting him to be stupid or anything, it's just surprising is all really.

Slow and steady wins the race and that's exactly how this line was going it was like ten people had caused this huge riot and they messed up the line and stopped other people from going in to get food and I was close to cutting the nearest persons arm off right about now maybe Aurel's would do. He doesn't need it for anything right?

"So what do you guys want to do after we get in line and find a place to sit and eat our food?" I asked them not really caring what answer they gave me as long as I was distracted from how slow this line was going I swear if I see the person who held up this line I'm going to tell him some not so nice things and maybe punch him. Okay screw the punching, cursing will do just as good.

"Beats me, Roxie just basically told us to eat dinner and hang out." Aurel said while deciding to use Austin as an armrest.

"I guess we could hang out around the campus and find something to do to keep our selves occupied like go to the library or hang out in the training room or where ever catches our eye I guess." The line had finally started moving a tad bit faster and we were almost to the front. My stomach started growling a bit too loud and I turned my head towards Aurel and Austin to see if they heard it and by the questioning looks on their faces that asked did that seriously come from you. They both heard my stomach loud and clear stupid hunger. "What I'm a guy ok? It's been a few hours since I've eaten and I'm hungry, so sue me if I couldn't get my stomach to be quiet and not growl for food." I said while trying to give them they both stared at me with the same expressions before they started laughing at how stupid my explanation was.

We finally made it to the front and got our food. There weren't that many tables open but when we finally found one and wasted no time getting there and claimed the empty table as if it were ours. We all gave our own sigh of relief happy that we had a place to eat our food I was just about to take a bite of something green and wiggly that resembled Jell-o on my plate with all these other weird colors when Austin randomly cleared his throat as if to get my attention. I put my spoon down and locked eyes with him "Is there something that you wanted to ask me Austin?"

"How is it getting to train with Roxie? She never let me have a real fight with her she just showed me how to punch someone."

"It was pretty insane at first her methods of training were pretty extreme and kind of up the wall but she knows what she's doing and the way she trains people is pretty unique. She makes me see things that aren't exactly that obvious to other people and to watch my enemy's stance so I'm prepared for their attack before hand." I wonder why Roxie and him never sparred together maybe she was to afraid that she would hurt him or something else along those lines. She must really have a soft spot for her brother I guess. I have to say I'm kind of jealous I've never had a little brother or sister that could bring out something like that in me like Austin does with Roxie. They're lucky to be in each other's lives. I wonder what it was like for Aurel to spare with Roxie. "Did she ever give you a reason why she didn't want to spare with you Austin?"

Austin sort of sighed, I guess that's a no.

"She's just being a protective big sister," Aurel reassured Austin. "I bet she even holds back when she spars with you Charles. But you've probably noticed that."

"Yeah I guess she does do that, but the few time I've seen you and her fight it seems like the air in the room starts getting thicker and she's got this fire in her eyes like she's about to kill you or something. It's pretty interesting and kind of funny to watch at the same time. Have you guys always been like that when you fight?"

It's weird to know that she restrains herself from giving her all when Roxie and I are fighting. I remember the first day I met her she looked like this killing machine that could break me in half with just one move. Except it's sort of the opposite now that I think about it. I wonder why she holds back with me but when she's fighting with Aurel this whole person comes out but I guess that there could be an explanation for that and maybe I don't need to know that reason.

"I guess so; I never really noticed that before. We learned together so I guess we just know each other too well..." Aurel looked a little uncomfortable.

"Wait, you and Roxie were fighting? I mean I know you guys broke up, but now that I think about it, it makes no sense." Austin cut in.

"I knew it! The first time I met you on the track I had this vibe that you and Roxie used to be more than just friends it's kind of good to know that I wasn't wrong about that." Though it's funny to think of those two together I wonder what happened when they actually did get into arguments, wait actually I know what she's like when she's pissed from me almost getting banished from Vladimir forever. I decided to stop with the random questions until I was done eating my food. When I looked at my plate again I realized my food wasn't exactly the most appetizing thing in the world and slowly started to lose my appetite, so I forced myself to have a few bites of the multicolored Jell-o and my drank the rest of my chocolate milk. I got up and threw away my tray and walked back to the table to patiently wait for Austin and Aurel to be done with their food as well it only took them a few minutes or so to be finished and they got up to throw away their food. Since we didn't exactly know what to do I decided that we could walk around the hallways and kill sometime.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could walk around in the hallways for a bit and maybe kill some time before Roxie comes to find us." I told them both once they had come back from throwing away their food.

"That sounds good to me; maybe we can get into one of the common rooms that have a pool table?" Aurel seemed happy to be off the subject of his romantic relationship with Roxie. "Maybe we'll run into Alex on the way there and we can play teams?"

"Yeah maybe that'll happen and Alex and I will beat you guys at some pool." I told them both when we started to walk out of the cafeteria. I wonder what Alex is doing right now, it would be pretty cool to play pool with him, Austin, and Aurel. Though I haven't played pool in a while I could be rusty but who cares it's kind of fun hanging out with these guys. I'm sure that they won't mind that I might suck. We were halfway down the first hallway when I heard feet running towards me and someone calling my name. Please don't be Astley, please don't be Astley, the person was finally able to catch up with me and turn me around so that I could see who this mysterious person was. Once I laid eyes on him my heart gleefully did a flip and I was happy to look into those familiar topaz eyes.

"Alex we were just talking about you, we were on our way to the commons rooms to play some pool do you want to come with? Me and you can play against Aurel and Roxie's little brother, Austin." I looked intently at the way he was thinking, at first it seem like he gave me a look that said I wanted to steal you away today so we could hang out by ourselves and do nothing, but as a few minutes went by he formed this serious thinking face as if this was the hardest decision he could ever make. I had a feeling that he was taking his time with his answer just to annoy me and it was working I could feel my mouth slowly forming into a frown and could sense that Alex was smirking at my reaction stupid cute boyfriend.

"Sure I'd love to play pool with you guys since I've got nothing better to do. I'll walk with you guys there. By the way why are you guys randomly hanging out?" Alex asked as we again started our walk to the common rooms.

"When the awesome Romanian Strigoi killing guardian tells you to jump you do it, seems like the three of us couldn't take her down together but if we have your help we might be able to hold her off for a while." Aural joked.

Alex laughed, "I don't know Aurel, I'm pretty sure that me, Charles, and Austin value you our lives dearly, but hey if you want to go ahead with that plan all by yourself then go right ahead we won't stop you right guys?" Alex asked to Austin and me we both told him no.

"I've got to agree with Alex, Aurel I would like to get to the age of 25, but hey if you want to go on this daring mission go right ahead. Neither of us are going to stop you, we'll just be silently rooting you on from the sidelines with popcorn and front row seats." I said to Aurel adding on to what Alex had just said to him

"Chickens," Aurel teased us and laughed. "Well, let's get this game on the road before you have curfew."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review, we love reviews.<strong>

**Chapter 13 is titled: _Christmas with the Szelskys_.**


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas with the Szelskys

**Chapter 13  
><strong>_Christmas with the Szelskys_

_Roxie_

I got to work on the first part of the Night shift tonight. This included patrolling the wards around the school and checking to make sure they were all still strong.

By the time I was free for the evening I was only slightly tired. I decided to go to my room and listen to music for a while. I used my computer as a stereo so I turned it on and searched through my music library I wasn't sure if I had anything specific in mind. I gave up looking for a song and hit random. 3 Doors Down started to play. I let myself enjoy the music for the rest of the night.

When morning came around, I changed into workout clothes that consisted of Black sweat pants and a red thermal shirt. I grabbed my favorite pullover hoodie to wear since we would be running for the first part of practice.

Charles was officially on winter break, but as we had planned, we were going to keep up the practices everyday. I had a special lesson planned for today and Charles was sure to enjoy it.

Before I left my room, I put my Stake in my hoodie pocket. I always carried it with me unless I was in my room, then it was on my dresser near the door. Today we were going to be using it in practice.

I made sure to get my coffee and a doughnut before I headed out to the field to meet Charles.

Charles showed up a few minutes after I did. He looked a little sleepy but otherwise he was ready to get going.

"So what are we doing today Roxie?" Charles asked me.

"That is a surprise," I told him and gestured for him to start stretching. I discovered that I could eat my breakfast and stretch at the same time. I guess that was pretty weird, but oh well. I was strangely in a good mood. "Today is sort of a reward for passing your first semester classes and doing so well with me. Your peers won't start what we are doing today for a few months."

"Wow so I'm ahead of them that's pretty cool glad I decided to do training over winter break though it wouldn't have mattered if I did it the same time as them but still. I don't think that I've ever been ahead of people with anything."

"Well You'll love what we are doing today. I'm sure of it." I smiled and downed the last half of my coffee. The hot liquid went down my throat and warmed me from the inside out. "Let's start running."

"Ok then on with the running."

We began running and I enjoyed the feel of cold air on my face. I wasn't exactly sure why I was so happy. Maybe seeing my family again was the reason. We finished out first lap with no problem at all and continued with our second lap.

"So your little brother is pretty cool it was kind of nice hanging out with him he was like a mini me you. It was kind of weird and cool at the same time and he's not that bad at pool as well."

I smiled. "He's not completely like me. He just grew up trying to be just like me. I think in a few years he'll grow out of it. I'm glad to hear you guys got along well I was expecting you to complain about rubber bands or something ridiculous."

"Rubber bands? I have no clue what you are talking about but yea he was pretty cool to talk to we have some things in common."

I didn't want to let him know that I agreed with him. I had begun to think of him sort of as another brother. "Oh? what things exactly?"

"Well we both like the same bands and we both like watching professional hockey."

"Hockey?" I raised an eyebrow at him when we stopped running. I gave him a water bottle as usual.

"Yea teams like the Minnesota wilds and the Ontario leafs."

I gave him a look that said, "And you think I'm crazy?"

"What they're both doing good this season no one can touch them why is this so weird that I like hockey?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "So do you want to enlighten me to a sport that does not interest me or would you like to figure out what I have planned for today?"

"I'm pretty sure that the first would be painful for us both so why don't you tell me what it s that we're my thinking going to be doing today cause my mind is still waking up and my thinking process is sort of slow with certain things."

I smiled and put my hands in the pocket of my hoodie. I could feel the cold metal of my stake. I ran my hands over it. "Let's get into the gym and I'll tell you." We went into the gym and I lead Charles into a practice room at the back of the gym. In here, there was a dummy set up

"So what's the dummy for do I have to do another of those crime scenes and figure out how he died? Really that other one was weird as it is I mean horror fanatic much?"

I'm not sure exactly why I was so excited. Maybe I was just proud of him for doing so well or maybe I just needed to drink less coffee, - which would never happen. "Tell me what Guardians use as weapons."

"They use stakes, silver stakes to be exact."Charles' eyes lit up and he continued. "No way, you're going to teach me how to use a stake?"

I grinned, "Yup, but since I am being responsible I have to cover all the boring basics so bare with me for a few minutes more." I could see excitement in his eyes.

_Charles_

The minute I saw the look on her face I knew it was true I was so excited to learn everything I could about how to use a stake it just sucks that she has to tell me about the correct way to hold the stake and how to plunge for the heart just right. Can't she just give me the stake and I learn how to do it from fighting? I'm sure that if I practice a couple of times I'll get it right, but maybe this way are just precautions so when the real thing does happen I know just the right time to kill the strigoi and not put myself or whoever is there with me in danger.

"Okay, so obviously this is a weapon and it is sharp. You don't have to be a strigoi to get killed by one of these," Roxie pulled out her silver stake and turned it over in her hands as she talked. "You have to keep a stake concealed when you're out in the human world unless you're using it. Stakes are charged with all the elements, minus spirit, but that is beside the point. Now, you have seen me hold my stake so go ahead and let me see how you think you hold it." Roxie handed me her stake. I took it carefully and was surprised at how heavy it was.

I tried mimicking the way that she held her hand but I nearly dropped the stake because of how heavy and slippery it felt in my hand. So I decided to hold it with both hands and inspect how it looked and felt. It felt cold as ice in my hands like someone decided to dunk this stake into cold right after the stake was made so that it was always be cold when it went into the strigoi's heart. It sort of felt like I was holding a semi large weight in my hands, a guardian would had to have all the strength in the world to kill a strigoi. Could I really find that courage to kill a strigoi just to protect someone else's life? What if I freeze up again like I did in that alley? What if I can't do it and a person's life gets taken away just because I can't do what has to be done.

"So uh are you going to show me the right way how to kill a strigoi and hold this thing the right way? it's sort of heavy right now." I said to her while still attempting to get a grasp on the dang stake.

Roxie was still smiling but demonstrated how to hold the stake on the part that was supposed to be the handle. There were etched lines to make it easier to hold. Then Roxie took the stake and in slow motion went through the gestures of staking a strigoi. She told me about working between the ribs to get to the heart. When she put the stake in the dummy it looked almost effortless. But I knew it was probably everything but effortless. She pulled the stake out and let me try

Okay Charles, all you need to do is the exact moves that she performed on the dummy, you can do this. I walked up to the spot Roxie started at and stood there for a moment and stared at the dummy from a far I can do this right? I mean it's not like the real thing, so I've got plenty of time to practice this and get it right. Why the hell am I so scared shitless? I mean it's a dummy, it's not like the strigoi is inside of the dummy and he's going to jump out from the inside and attack us so I've got to be calm here. "So it's okay if I mess up the first time I do this?"

"What kind of question is that?" Roxie said to me. "Of course it's okay to mess up, its what we all do. Think about all the times you have had to practice with training. This is the same thing. Don't think about what's not important or you'll get yourself killed remember?"

I guess she's right it's okay if I don't get a perfectly right this time, so come on Charles, just block out the world the world and hit that dummy like it's the real thing. I took a deep breath and the world slowly started to fade out. I lifted my head up and looked at the dummy "It's now or never." I said quietly said to myself. I put on my game face and put all of my attention on the task at hand stabbing "the strigoi" with my stake I back up a few breaths and backed away from the dummy so I could get a good running start I looked up at the dummy and locked eyes with it. Time to go in for the kill I charged at the dummy and let my body do the rest of the work. It seemed like my legs and arms had permanently memorized the same way that Roxie attacked the dummy and forced me to do it the same way that she did. I was in another world and it was no longer a dummy I was fighting but a real live strigoi. I had weakened him, and the last thing I had to do was go in for the kill and stake him. I punctured him in the heart, time unfroze, and I realized that I was back in the training room and had punctured the dummy all the way through and I still had a firm grip on the stake my knuckles were turning white. "So how was that Roxie?" I said to her almost out of breath, did I forget to breathe.

Roxie had a smirk on her face. "That was good but you don't have to sever his spine, he'll die if you just get the stake in his heart. And I bet this will be harder to get the stake out if there was more than one strigoi." Roxie thought for a second. "Do you remember back in the alley? You have to get the stake out quickly so that you won't get caught in a bad situation. Try not to overkill the dummy this time."

"Well you did fast just like that and you made it look so easy and effortless like the real thing I thought I'd give it a try but I guess that I got a little carried away. I guess I'll try it again." I took the stake out of the dummy's chest to see how bad the damage was that I did geez I forced that stake in their as if I was Thor I finally managed to get it out after wiggling it around a bit. I closed my eyes and waited for my heart to slow down to its regular pace and for my hands to stop shaking so much it took me a few minutes to get myself back to normal but I managed.

I opened my eyes up and looked at the dummy. Just breathe Charles don't over think your moves let it come naturally like fire slowly filling you from the inside out. I backed up a few feet away from where the dummy was and stared with my feet firmly on the ground I twirled the stake in my hands a few time and then I started running I did the same moves the first but this time I was in control of my body and how it moved. I felt my hand go to the dummy's chest and this time I didn't poke it all the way through just enough to kill it like it was the real thing.

"Great job!" Roxie's smile had grown even more. "Now we can keep doing this until you get tired and I'll give you tips, like this one: loosen your grip a little bit so you don't lose feeling in your fingers."

"Wow you can still tell when I do a move and it's difficult for me. That's kind of weird but thanks for that tip I guess I didn't pay attention how I lost feeling of my hand. Could we maybe take a mini break so that I can get some feeling back in my hand? It kind of feels a little numb and I could use some water too." I said to her and I kind of needed to catch my breath again too. I really need to learn how to breathe through my nose or else I'll pass out and I'd like to keep my record of passing out clear.

"Sure," Roxie handed me a water bottle and while we say so I could catch my breath, she showed me again how to hold the stake.

_Roxie_

I heard a knocking at my door. I was awake instantly like I always was. I had covered the Christmas eve shift last night and had managed to fall asleep. I was about to get out of my warm bed when the person at the door spoke.

"Roxie," Aurel's voice was singsong and I didn't move. Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away. "Hey Roxie, its Christmas morning, time to wake up. Don't you want to see what Santa brought you?"

I had no idea why he was knocking at my door but if he wanted me to answer, he'd have to do better than this.

"You know what they say Rox, 'He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he agrees with Aurel that you should get out of bed.'" Aurel sang the song like a dog howling at the moon. "'Rudolph the red nose reindeer had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you'd come and answer the door,' 'Jingle bells, jingle bells, please open the door, 'cause 'the weather outside is frightful, but your smile is sure to be delightful, we've got places to go, so let me in!'" I groaned, and got out of bed. He has murdered enough Christmas songs, but sadly, I couldn't save Frosty. "'Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul, with a corn top hat and a button nose he would have been nice and opened the...'" I opened the door. "Oh hey Roxie!" Aurel smiled at me. He had a Santa hat on and his brown hair stuck out from underneath.

If I wasn't annoyed with his method of waking me up I would have thought it was adorable. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nice PJ's," He looked at my red thermal shirt and my blue flannel pajama pants that had silver snowflakes all over them. I glared at him. "Very festive."

"What do you want Aurelius?" I could hear the annoyance in my voice.

"I came to see if we could have a ceasefire for Christmas... but it looks like I'm off to a bad start." Aurel made a face that said he was sorry. "I was hoping we could not make each other angry today and just have a good holiday. I even brought a peace offering." He took one of his hands out from behind his back.

He was holding a cup of coffee with a candy cane sitting it the steaming liquid.

"Its peppermint," Aurel held out the cup to me. I considered for a second, but the temptation was too great and I took the coffee. I took a sip of the coffee and as it slid down my throat, I felt myself waking up and I was able to push away my annoyance.

"And I have your Christmas present," He had this cute look like he was unsure whether he should give me the present or not. He took his other hand from behind his back. This hand had a box with red and silver wrapping paper on it.

I was surprised by this and for a second I didn't know what to do. Aurel handed it to me and waited for me to open it so I set my coffee on top of my dresser that was beside the door. I tore the paper easily and opened the box.

It was a beautiful long scarf. The fabric was a soft baby blue and when I touched the scarf, it was so soft that I couldn't believe that it was even fabric.

I looked up at Aurel. He was waiting for me to say something.

"It's beautiful," I was a little speechless so it took me a second to say more. "Thank you, Aurel." I then did something I would have never expected. I hugged him.

He was surprised at first but wrapped his arms around me. It was such a beautiful moment; it was hard to believe I was awake and not dreaming in my bed.

"I was hoping you'd wear it today," Aurel said softly as we hugged. When I pulled away, I smiled gently at him.

"I will," My heart was jumping like crazy; it was making my breathing difficult. "I'll see you at church in a little while?"

Aurel smiled back at me. He seemed to glow, and it made him look even more gorgeous. He nodded and walked down the hall leaving me to try to figure out what to wear with my new scarf.

_Charles_

Wow, I can't believe that it's actually Christmas it seems like a couple days ago I was in the training room nearly killing that dummy and sweating heavily. I'd like to say that she enjoys watching me wear myself out but now that I've gotten the chance to know her I know that she's only doing what she does so that I can be prepared for whatever. I was hanging out with Alex in the library he was currently reading another book from a series that he was into and I was reading the book that he was so thrilled that day the day that Astley came. Come on Charles, don't think about her. Especially not right now, your hanging out with your boyfriend. Enjoy it I looked up from the book and stared at Alex he was so cute when he was intently reading a book his eyes got this look in them like he was drinking in every word and his forehead always got this random little crease. I guess I wasn't doing a very good job secretly staring at him because he looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow at me as if to ask what I was staring at.

I gave a small chuckle "Sorry it's just that you look really cute when your reading I can't help but not stare at you every now and then." He gave me a small smile and put his book down

"Well thank you so much for the nice compliment and same goes to you too but at least I'm sneakier then you have you ever heard of the 5 minute stare it's what people do when so it doesn't look like their gawking at the other person." He said to me with a grin that made my cheeks turn a light pink shade

"Well fine I take back my compliment." I said to him with a pout and crossing my arms.

"Ok I'm sorry I was just kidding with you I swear! Look the real reason that I brought you here was because I wanted to give you something but I'm not sure if you'll like it or not." He wanted to give me a gift? I don't think I've ever gotten a gift from anyone, well except this really cool toy truck when I was five and when my Uncle and Aunt got me the laptop that I still have now. But still I've never gotten a gift from someone I've gone out with, this is… I don't know what to think but I've got to give him an answer because I want to know what it is that he got me.

"Alex no matter what it is I'm sure I'll love it because you gave it to me and that's all that matters I'm just sorry that I didn't get you anything though." I'm still kind of in shock that he even though of me enough to get me a gift this is huge I didn't know that I mattered this much to someone enough for them to randomly get me a gift this is unbelievable.

"Don't worry about it Charles I wanted to give you this gift you don't need to give me anything in return I wanted to give you something special but I can't give it to you until you close your eyes for me and no peeking." Oh so he was going to do it that way I guess that I'll play along and just use my sense of touch to figure out what it is though I'm pretty sure my sense aren't that great. I slowly closed my eyes and heard rustling from the other side of the table it sounded like he was getting something out of his pocket the next thing I heard was feet walking towards me and stopping behind me I felt a sudden breeze and his hands briefly around my neck he was putting a necklace on me. This must be a really special necklace if he was freaked out to give it to me he clasped the necklace and put his arms around me.

"You can open your eyes know Charles I want to see if you like it or not." I opened my eyes and looked down at the necklace I couldn't make out what it said and turned it sideways towards me. Once I read it my eyes got huge and my heart skipped a beat. It said 'Love'. I stared at it for the longest time, I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't even move until I heard his voice calling my name in a panic and then I started tearing up grabbed his hands still around me.

"Do you really mean it Alex? Do you really love me?" I asked him in the strongest voice I could force myself to do.

"Yea I do theirs to parts to the necklace and they can be worn separately or together when I saw them online they made me think of you I understand if you don't feel the same way I can send them back and we can pretend like this never happened I'm sorr…"

I unhooked his arms from around me and got up and turned around and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster with all the love I had for him I was crying tears of joys and so was he this is the best Christmas after a few minutes we broke apart for air. I opened my eyes and looked at him and saw the sweetest smile on his face and a blush I smiled and cupped his cheek he leaned into the touch "Does that answer your Question?"

"Yea actually it does sorry if I went on a rant there I was just so nervous that you would freak and break up with me or something but I'm glad that, that didn't happen and I'm glad that we're together and get to celebrate today together." I felt exactly the same way today will forever be burned into my head nothing can beat this day not even spending time with Roxie's family I'm kind of nervous about how that's going to go but at least Alex and Roxie will be their it won't be so bad.

"I'm glad that you gave this to me I'm never taking it off so where's yours I wanna see what the other piece looks like on you." I said to him with a twinkle in my eye and a smile on my face. He dug his hand down his shirt and revealed the other piece to the necklace I tugged on his piece to signal he walk forward and he slowly did I put the piece together and they fit with ease I looked at him and whispered in his ear "I love you."

He smiled and said the same and we shared another kiss thank goodness that we were in the back of the library in the far corner so nothing could ruin this moment. After a few minutes or so we both pulled back with big smiles on our faces. "So what do you want to do now I'm pretty sure that neither of us can go back to reading after that.

_Roxie_

My family was sitting in a few couches that were in my parents' room. Clarrisa was in the small kitchen that was also in their room. She was frantically running around cooking. I heard a knock at their door and I got up to answer it for them.

I knew who it was before I opened the door.

"Hey Roxie, Merry Christmas." Charles said to me. He had a light blush in his cheeks and I was pretty sure it was because Alex was holding his hand.

"Merry Christmas," I replied. "I must warn you that the second you step in here you will be stuffed with snacks until Clarrisa finishes dinner." I smiled a little and stepped aside so they could come in.

"That's fine I'm pretty hungry right now as it is I don't know how many times I wanted to go to the cafeteria and eat something. But somebody just had to stop me."

Charles and Alex walked into the room. Austin was sitting on a couch all by himself, and my dad was sitting in an armchair next to him leaving two couches empty.

I let them take the couch of their choice and sat next to my brother.

"I haven't gotten to meet either of you properly," My father said. "I am Josea Szelsky."

"I'm Charles Xander and this is my friend Alex."

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm sure that Clarrisa would love to talk to you, but she gets very into cooking." Charles and Alex looked into the kitchen and saw Clarrisa mixing something in a bowl furiously. Alex's eyes widened slightly.

"I can hear you Josea, I'm right here." Clarrisa said to my dad making Austin chuckle. He then crawled over to me and sat close. He rested his head on my shoulder. There was another knock at the door and being as there was only one person missing from this party, it had to be Aurel.

Austin jumped up and bounced to the door to open it. "Aurel's here, we have to stop talking about him now." I couldn't help but smile at the look Aurel gave my little brother as he hopped onto the couch and took his place next to me again.

"So what is she making there anyway? Is it the typical Christmas food or is it a huge feast?" Charles asked.

"I'm sure it's a huge feast, but don't take my word for it. I've been permanently banned from the kitchen for seven years." I told Charles as Aurel took a seat on the couch next to the one I was sitting at with Austin.

"Why am I not surprised that only you would get banned from the kitchen? So what is it that you did?" Alex asked me with a grin on his face.

Before I could speak, Aurel burst out in full story mode, and once he starts, there is no stopping him. "Sophomore year we were having Christmas, kind of like we are now, but it was at their house in Denver. Roxie was helping Clarrisa with something and we all left her in the kitchen for maybe a minute when we heard the smoke alarm going off. We ran back into the kitchen to find Roxie with a fire extinguisher pointed at the stove. There was so much smoke that we had to open all the windows in the house."

"That's just awesome I didn't know that you didn't know how to cook wow that's funny" Alex laughed.

"I swear to God I didn't touch that stove. I was cutting the vegetables and the next thing I know there were flames coming from the stove so I grabbed the extinguisher." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at them all.

"Believe whatever you want Roxie, as long as you don't come into the kitchen, I could care less." Clarrisa called to me. Aurel cracked up at this and I wanted to throw a pillow at him

"Sorry Roxie I've got to side with Alex that is pretty hilarious that you burned whatever in the kitchen without even touching anything wow kudos goes to you." Charles smiled.

I wanted to throw something at Charles too, why was I feeling so destructive today? who knows. Clarrisa came over to us with a platter of crackers, cheese, and two types of meat; one was summer sausage and the other was pepperoni.

Austin jumped up to grab some food but was too slow. Aurel had gotten to the plate half a second before him. Aurel took a few pieces and sat back in his seat smiling. Austin shot him a quick glare and took some snacks too then joined me again.

"Wow, looking at these snacks is making me even hungrier I can't wait till dinner this looks fantastic." Charles got up and grabbed some snacks too. I was smart enough to wait until dinner. I had a feeling that this dinner will top every other meal Clarrisa has ever prepared. She wasn't used to cooking for so many damphirs so she probably had a six course meal ready.

"One of the many reasons I have stuck around so long, that and I feel like part of the family," Aurel said between bites. I remembered how easy it was for my family to like Aurel.

I wish I could have seen my dad's face when I called him our freshmen year. When he answered I started talking and asking if I could bring a friend with me over the holidays because he would be stuck at school if I didn't bring him with me. My Dad had been silent for a while then he finally asked if it was me, because he hadn't heard me talk since I was seven. He agreed right away to let Aurel come for the school break.

We talked like this for a few hours. We told stories and laughed. It was strange to think that Charles and Alex completed the scene, but without them, here I wouldn't be as relaxed as I am now. Clarrisa asked Austin the help set the table, which meant that we would be eating shortly. My parent's room was very large and was the size of a small apartment.

_Charles_

"Dinner is ready," Clarrisa announced to us and we all stood.

Everyone got up from their seats and went to the dining room I'm kind of glad to be here it's nice how the conversation is flowing and there isn't any awkward small talk or other stuff like that and her parents seem really nice to I wasn't expecting them to be so polite. I kind of thought that they would be the stereotypical royals that pretend to be nice before dinner is served and then start asking questions that are completely personal and wreck dinner for everyone making people storm out, but that's not the case with her parents and I like it. The walk to the dining room wasn't very long and before I knew it we were all in the dining room taking our seats. There was a medium sized table in the middle of the dining room that was a darkish brown that had a white lace cloth on it all the plates looked like they were china and by the looks of it they only used them for special occasions; they still looked brand new.

Roxie sat next to Aurel, which I thought was kind of odd and I was kind of surprised that she didn't hit him for even being next to her. Alex and I were sitting next to each other and Austin was sitting on Alex's right side while the parents sat across from each other.

I looked at all the food in the bowls and everything looked so good I didn't know where to start. I could tell that I wasn't the only one that had this little dilemma, everyone around the table took food from a bowl and passed it around. There was Turkey, Ham, Dressing, Yams, and other food that I couldn't remember the name of but looked delicious. "Wow all of this food looks so good you did a great job cooking it." I said to Roxie's step mom while still getting food from another bowl and passing it on.

"Thank you Charles, I just hope there's enough for everyone, I tripled all the recipes," Roxie's step mom said. Everyone chuckled at this.

"I'm sure it's just the right amount for all of us." I said to her after finally filling my plate with all of the tasty food that was passed my way it all looks so good and I bet that it taste amazing I picked up my fork and stuck it into some ham and directed it towards my mouth once it touched my tongue I nearly died. What in the world did she put into this ham sugar and rainbows? Whatever it was she sure did put a lot of love into it and it tasted amazing she's got to give me the recipe to this if I remember after I've eaten all of this food. I looked around and saw that everyone else was enjoying their food just the same no one really bothered with small talk because they were too busy enjoying all of the tasty food that was being eaten it was an hour after when everyone was done eating their food and all of us were talking about books. "I think I'm more of a sci-fi person really so many things can be created with that genre it seems." Alex said to Roxie's dad

"That is true, but I find that human authors get a lot of things wrong about vampires." Her dad said. "I read a lot of the old classics myself."

"I'm kind of a fan of Stephen king he's pretty great at writing horror and he does it in such a subtle way it's interesting to read." I sad to them finally joining in on the conversation they all nodded their heads in agreement with me we all decided to take out conversation to the living.

"Uh Charles would you mind helping me take out the trash please?" Roxie asked me why does she need help taking out the trash, it's a one person choir two people don't need to be involved but whatever I guess that I'll be polite and help her take out of the trash. We gathered up all of the junk that needed discarding and tied up the bag and the both of us walked out of the front door and to the trash can and I lifted off the lid while she put it in once the garbage was discarded I put the lid back onto the trash can.

"So the real reason I brought you out here was because I got you a gift and I wanted to give it to you privately because I wasn't quite sure whether or not you would like it so here." She said and gave me a box that she was hiding behind her back how the heck did she hide that? I took the box from her and opened the box and I couldn't believe what I saw in the box I think my eyes nearly bugged out of my sockets.

It was a _Three Days Jacket _with a picture of the band members on the back and lyrics from _Pain._ I lifted the jacket further from the box and grazed my hand against something, I raised my eyebrow and looked inside and saw a bottle for red hair dye.

"It's for your hair so you can touch up your streaks if you want to, so do you like your gifts?" Was she being sarcastic or serious because like could not describe how I felt about the gift's that she got me.

"Like isn't the word, I love them, especially the jacket thank you so much for the gifts." I said to her still not looking up from the jacket in my hand I still couldn't believe that she got both of these things for me wow.

Roxie smiled in relief. "I saw the jacket a little while ago when I was online, and I noticed your jacket is getting a little old, so I bought it." She shrugged, "The hair dye is mostly because you won't have to look official and guardian-like until after next year. So why not enjoy it while you can?"

"Yeah that's true and I'm defiantly going to take up this opportunity while I can. Thank you again for the gifts they're really nice. So are you ready to go back inside and see what everyone is doing?" I asked her while putting on my new jacket and putting my hair dye in my pocket It felt really warm on the inside and really soft as well the feel of new jackets are amazing it's like getting a huge hug of warmth.

"Yeah I'm ready to go back," Roxie said and smiled at something, I kind of had a feeling that it was because she had guessed my size perfectly. "I am surprised at how smoothly things have gone. It's been years since I got to celebrate with my family." Roxie said as we walked back to her parent's room.

"Really is it because of your guardian schedule? Or do they just live to far away for you to visit them?" I asked her curiously wow so this must be the first time in a while that she's spent a holiday with them that's interesting and also kind of weird is her schedule really that hectic after she's done training me?

"This is my first assignment that has let me have free time. I've always been a personal guard, one time I was even on assignment alone." Roxie sounded like she was okay with it. "Sometimes that's what happens. Guardians don't always have it easy, the guardians here almost feel like they are on vacation because they have a lot of other people watching their backs. It's different when you are alone."

"Do you feel the same way that those guardians feel?" I said to her while slowly leaning against the building. Damn, I guess that I never thought that a guardian's life could be like that but I guess that it's one of those if you signed up for it that you have to get used to it type deals. And she sounds like she's used to it I thought to myself while looking at her next to me, her face seemed different.

"I guess I sort of do. I mean I have a lot more time than I'm used to. Even with training you, I find myself needing something to fill time. It's why I take so many shifts and I like my job. I'm good at it." Roxie said

"Well I hope that I do well at my job when I become a guardian it seems like a successful career to be a part of. Now come on lets really get inside I think it's starting to get chillier and I can't really feel my feet all that well right now." I said to her in a none joking manner I mean seriously how the hell did I even walk to the spot that I'm at right now with my feet currently getting colder and colder by the minute I'm not a huge fan of winter or cold places in fact

Roxie just nodded and led the way.

We both walked back inside and I instantly could feel my feet slowly starting to warm up we walked back to the couch and went back to our respective spots me next to Alex and Roxie next to Aurel. The subject this time was music Roxie's dad was attempting to educate us on how spectacular opera is and that is music and that everyone should more interested in that music genre instead of what teenagers really listen too. I rolled my eyes at this and decided to listen to everyone's opinion on this matter, even Roxie put in a few words here and their this conversation/debate went on for half an hour. When it finally ended Roxie, Aurel, Alex, and I decided to leave.

_Roxie_

When the four of us had made it to the dormitory Charles and Alex left to go to their rooms. They were on the same floor, leaving Aurel and I to go to the floor that was for guardians.

I felt a little awkward being alone with him. When we were with my family, Charles, and Alex, things were different. We just coexisted, but alone, the connection that we had seemed palpable.

Aurel followed me down the hallway my room was in. I wasn't sure what to think about this. Was he just being a gentleman or was he up to something.

"So I guess this means we go back to hating each other?" Aurel asked as we came to my door.

"I don't hate you," I let the words slip before I could stop myself. I glanced up at him then and met his eyes. Big mistake. His eyes locked with mine and we were communicating again. So many things flew between us in a second that I almost felt dizzy.

Somehow, we had progressively gotten closer to each other. And when Aurel spoke I could feel his breath on my face.

"You don't?" His voice sounded oddly husky, it reminded me of the very first time we kissed. How wonderful his lips felt and how my heart exploded from my chest.

The next thing I knew, I was on my tiptoes and kissing Aurel lightly on the lips. I started to pull away, but he put one hand behind my neck and the other on the small of my back. He kissed me then.

This time there was passion and desire. My head filled with these emotions and I was barely away of my breathing. When we pulled apart, Aurel had a look in his eyes of surprise mixed with something like embarrassed.

"That was the best present ever," Aurel joked while trying to catch his breath. "I wish I'd thought of that." I almost blushed.

I pushed him gently, "Don't push your luck Aurelius, the ceasefire ends at midnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Our Longest Chapter yet!<strong>

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and we want to wish you all a happy holliday season, no matter what you celebrate, or dont celebrate.**

**The next Chapter is titled: _Why Does Roxie Like this Guy?_**

**Keep reading and reviewing please!**


	14. Chapter 14: Why Does Roxie Like this Guy

**Chapter 14  
><strong>_Why Does Roxie like this Guy?_

_Charles_

It's the day after Christmas and I'm now back in the training and still learning how to use a stake to kill a strigoi on dummies. I've finally managed how to control my breathing so that I don't pass out every time from staking the dummy. Roxie told me to take slow breaths through my nose that way I still get oxygen into my body and so that I don't have to take that many breaks. I was practicing on the dummy for the millionth time that day and poked the dummy the same way that I've been doing this whole time today. "So how long do I have to practice with this thing?

"Well, I was thinking that we could spar with a fake stake and I can show you what to do if you get in a bad situation with a strigoi." Roxie told me. "But I want you to get the feel of an actual stake so you treat the rubber one like the real deal."

"Ok that sounds like a good plan to me. It would be better for me to learn the basics with this stake and then get to sparring."

After a few more minutes of me staking the dummy through the heart there was a knock at the door of the practice room. I glanced at Roxie and she just shrugged and raised her eyebrow.

"Come in," She called to whoever had knocked.

Alex peeked his head into the room. I was a little confused to see him, but I got more confused when Austin walked in behind him. Both Roxie and I probably had looks of confusion.

"We had nothing to do and wondered if we could watch you guys practice." Austin asked us.

"Uh yeah, you guys can watch us, is it ok with you Roxie?" I asked her. I wasn't sure if she would like to have the interruption.

"It's fine with me; I was just going to have Charles rest for a minute before we spar a little." I was grateful Roxie was going to let me rest before we fought; I had been staking that dummy for a while.

"What are you guys working on?" Alex asked when I handed Roxie's stake back to her.

"I've been staking this dummy here, and now Roxie is going to show me how to stake strigoi when I'm in a bad situation, right Roxie?" I sat down on the mat and drank out of a water bottle.

"You guys have been doing staking?" Alex was surprised by this and came to sit with me. Austin went over to give Roxie a predictable bear hug and not let go.

"Yeah, I think I've gotten better at it since the day before yesterday." I told Alex.

"Wow I don't even think that our combat teacher has gotten us this far quite yet. I mean there was the time that Roxie substituted for our class, but besides that you guys are ahead of us I think." Alex sounded impressed.

"Charles has earned it. He has caught up for the years he was behind in a short time." Roxie had gotten a rubber stake out of a cupboard. Somehow, she had managed to do so with Austin still hugging her. Maybe she picked him up just off the ground so she could move around, who knows?

I downed the rest of my water and leaned my head against the wall with my eyes closed so I could catch my breath. All I have to do is breathe through my nose and not rush my moves so much and also not grip the stake to hard, thank goodness that she got out the rubber stake.

"So Alex did you and Austin really have nothing better to do or did you guys bump into each other and he wanted to find Roxie?" He laughed at this.

"I guess it was a little bit of both really but stop stalling I want to see you fight so get up there." he told me nudging me in the shoulder.

"Okay okay, I'm going, be prepared to be wowed by my awesome fighting skills." I got up and walked towards Roxie and looked back to see Alex rolling his eyes at my last statement. "So Roxie are you ready to get started?" I asked her now standing right in front of her.

Roxie handed me the rubber stake and Austin sighed and joined Alex out of the way.

"This time you're going to try to stake me, but I'm going to seriously be playing strigoi." Roxie told me as she got into her fighting stance.

"Got it," I said to her also getting into my fighting stance and waiting for her to make the first attack she lunged at me and the environment around us quickly changed, but this time I was still well aware of what was going on it's just that the little audience around us disappeared. I dodged her first attack and punched her in the stomach as hard as I could. It seemed like it hurt for a second but she bounced back into the fight and somehow managed to get behind me and kick both of my legs from behind me. It took me only a second to decide what my next move would be and I elbowed her in the stomach and she stumbled back once again, only giving me enough time to get back up before she made her next move at me. I decided that now was a good time to use the stake, so I grabbed it from my back pocket and did the moves that she showed me so many times and went in for the plunge, still remembering that it was a rubber stake and lightly pressed it into her heart.

Roxie nodded to show that she was dead. "You should probably have the stake out the instant you sense something is wrong and suspect there might be strigoi. That half a second you took to pull out the stake would have been enough for a real strigoi to get a hold of you." She explained.

"Right, I've just got to send that message to my brain so my hand moves fast enough." I said to her. I slowly moved my stake away from her chest and lowered my hand and was suddenly thirsty again, what in the world is it about fighting that makes me so parched afterwards. It doesn't make any sense to me, maybe it's some weird quirk I have with fighting." You wouldn't happen to have another water bottle on you would you Roxie?" I need to work on that weird habit of mine it's not very convenient.

"Not right now, sorry," Roxie apologized. "But we can end practice for today, we've gone longer than normal."

"Yeah that sounds good to me, I kind of feel like a fish out of water and I think I should get to the nearest water foundation soon before I pass out. Thanks for the lesson today I've got a feeling I'm going to nail that test." I said to her. with a smile on my face I am sure that I'm going to wow all of my teacher with my great grades on that test. "Come on Alex, let's go and hang out in the common rooms."

_Roxie_

Charles and Alex left together. Austin got up from his place on the floor and came over to me.

"That was awesome, I wish I could learn to fight like that." Austin said as I put the rubber stake away. I knew he wanted to be a guardian and had started to get into using magic to fight.

"That's actually the present I have for you. It's not the thing dad or your mom would approve of, so I was waiting until we were alone." I turned back to him and I saw the question on my little brother's face. "I talked to some of the guardians back at your school that I know. They are more open to modern ideas than some of the guardians there. They agreed to teach you some combat moves, probably just self defense, but if you get on their good side they might just teach you other stuff."

Austin ran at me and gave me a huge hug. "Thank you Roxie! I can't wait to get back to school; this is going to be great!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dad and Clarrisa find nothing out about how I instigated your rebellious nature, deal?" I asked.

"Of course! If they find out I'll say it was my idea." He was beaming.

"I don't have to be on watch for a few more hours," I smiled. "And I know you guys are heading back to Colorado early tomorrow morning, so do you want to have some fun?" Austin nodded eagerly. "Let's go make a snowman."

We headed out to one of the fields of St. Vladimir's. The ground was still covered in fresh snow from earlier; perfect for a huge snowman.

We started by making a snowball, I let Austin start rolling it around. He kept going until he could no longer get his arms completely around the ball. We made two progressively smaller balls and placed them on top of our huge snowball.

Our snowman looked perfectly proportionate. all he was missing was a face and buttons. Austin found some stones that would work and we put them on.

When we finished we made snow angels near our snowman, who we decided to name Paul St. George Smith the first.

"I think that Paul St. George Smith the first should be a Guardian. He'd have more fun that way." Austin said as we sat in the snow admiring our snowman.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Certainly, the life of a guardian was anything but fun.

"You get to fight and meet all these people. Everyone respects you and would never mess with you because you could just pin them down, and so much more." Austin explained.

"Being a guardian isn't all fun and games. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I was a moroi like you." I told him. "Who knows I might have gotten to go to college and learn something. Maybe I would have been a music teacher or something. I wouldn't wake up every day wondering if it was going to be my last. Maybe I could have married Aurel and had kids by now." I hadn't meant to say the last part, I was supposed to just think it. I glanced at Austin.

"You want to marry Aurel?" Austin's eyes were larger than normal.

"I didn't say that, I said it might have happened if I wasn't a damphir." I hoped he would believe my cover story. As I watched Austin, he looked like he had just had a revelation.

"You and Aurel broke up because you both became guardians?" He asked me. It made sense to me, but I guess everyone else just let it slip or didn't bother to ask.

I had been torn up about the break up for a long time; eventually I could make it through the day without feeling my chest ache. But lately my heart has been doing it a lot more. Right now in fact my chest was filled with that deep ache like I had a hole in my chest.

I gave my little brother a sad smile as affirmation. He instantly crawled over to me and cuddled into my side.

"Oh Roxie," was all he said but I knew he was sorry for me. He had always been able to calm me. I guess I felt like if he was next to me he was the safest he could ever be. The pain in my heart smoothed a little as we sat there.

_Charles_

I woke up the next morning feeling energized and alert for the first time I can't wait to see what Roxie will be teaching me today I wondering if it's more with the stake. I'm doing really good with it but I think that some of my reaction after I stake are kind of delayed I decided on wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt and some baggy workout sweat pants I grabbed some running shoes and my new jacket that Roxie got me for Christmas.

I headed out the front door and started walking to the track I let my mind wander for a bit until I finally made it to the track I looked to see if Roxie was their but instead saw a different figure standing their when I started to get closer I realized that it was Aurel.

"Hey Aurel what are you doing here?" I said to him when I got to where he was standing waiting for me.

"Well, Roxie asked if I could cover practice today." Aurel said. "She had to take her family to the airport. Austin told me to tell you bye."

"Oh ok then so what did she tell you we were to be doing today?" I guess I was okay with him training me today just as long as that Roxie decided to change the schedule or anything random like that, who knows this could be fun and I'm sure he won't be as hard on me as Roxie is. I just hope that it's nothing to extreme, but what the hell, whatever she has planned for me I guess I'll just have to suck it up and do it with no complaints.

"Well, I'm not sure yet." Aurel shrugged. "Roxie said you knew what to do and that I just had to do the first part with you and come up with something for the second part."

"Oh okay that sounds fine with me I guess I'll just be surprised with our activity. So why don't we get running and get the first part over with so you can figure out the second half of the training." Today is going to be a very productive day. I wonder if I'll leave the place with bruises and my muscles sore. Nah, I'm sure that I'm just overreacting and that today will go A ok and I'll go back to sparring with Roxie tomorrow I just need to get through today and not be so intimated by Aurel and his fighting.

"You _want_ to run?" Aurel made a face. "Fine, I'll do it, but I swear if Roxie makes me do this again we're skipping the running." He got ready to run.

I gave him this look like he was crazy I think he's the only adult here that hates to run wow he's a really weird guy how the heck did he even become a guardian isn't that one of the most important things is building up stamina which also comes from running. I just don't understand this guy at all but at least I only need to deal with him for a day so I can handle the unusual events.

"Don't look at me like that!" Aurel had a bewildered expression. "Roxie is the only one who can think I'm crazy." Then he shook his head. "I swear you're picking up some of her habits."

"Yea, yea well the sooner this is over with the sooner we can do the other thing so come on before I wear you out with my running." I said getting a running head start waiting for him to catch up. It took him just a couple minutes before he finally decided to start running and catch up with me. We ran in silence the first few laps but then Aurel decided to start talking I guess it was his way of making the running go by faster. I didn't mind it very much it seemed like the running went by pretty fast with us randomly talking about things and before I knew it we were done and both laying on the grass drinking water. "So have you figured out what to do now?"

"We could spar some; the last time didn't end well, or we could skip the second part and not tell Roxie that I decided to give you the rest of the day off?" Aurel asked. Was he serious, or was he joking? I couldn't tell.

"Sparring sounds pretty good to me. But can I just ask you a question first." I hope that he doesn't take this the wrong way or anything but it's kind of been bugging me since I walked on the track field maybe I shouldn't ask it. Maybe I should brush it off at nothing so I don't offend this. I mean he is the one that's training me today and I don't want to piss him off and then have him pissed of at me and make the sparring ten times harder. It's not hard with Roxie, but he could make it ten times harder if I piss him off he could try to kill me with his fighting and I would rather that not happen until I have to fight a strigoi and almost die. Yeah that would be a better way then go then passing out from exhaustion from sparring.

"Sure, shoot." Aurel told me.

"How did you become a guardian?" I asked him.

"Same way everyone else did." Aurel laughed.

"Huh ok then well let's go to the room so you can teach me some fighting stuff." Well that question was pretty easy and I made it sound so difficult. I wonder how good his fighting skills are. I've only seen him fight twice once with Roxie and once with me and from what I can remember when we fought was that his moves were flawless he was throwing kicks and punches like it was second nature. Where the heck did he even learn to fight like that. I'm not even sure that my skills are getting to that point quite yet but I'm sure that one day I'll be able to fight just like them. Though I'm sure that a life of a guardian is sort of complicated I mean before Roxie and Aurel were guardian they had a great relationship but once they graduated and started taking on missions things got complicated and they broke up. What if something like that happens to me? What if Alex and I can't be together because of how hectic our schedules get? I'm not even sure that I want to think that far into the future but it is a possibility a sick and twisted possibility that I'd rather not think about right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything seems to be going well... for now. I guess even wars make peace for Christmas, but you don't think we'd keep everything happy and perfect for long do you? Find out who gets caught in our evil plans next, will it be Charles? Alex? Austin? Aurel? Or maybe Roxie?<strong>

**Thanks for reading! The next Chapter is titled: _Not my Finest Hour, but Yeah..._**


	15. Chapter 15: Not my Finest Hour, but Yeah

**Chapter 15  
><strong>_Not My Finest Hour, but Yeah…_

_Roxie_

I watched my family and their guardians head for the lines to go through the metal detectors. I hoped I'd get to see them again soon, but I'd never know for sure how long until that would happen.

I turned to go back to my car and a slender human girl bumped into me. I managed not to spill the cup of coffee I had just bought a minute or two ago, but the girl wasn't so lucky. Her bag popped open spilling stuff on the ground.

"Crap, I'm sorry," The girl bent to pick up her things. I joined her and helped her put it back in her bag. It was the least I could do. I picked up my coffee cup before I stood up.

"Thank you, I'm still sorry for bumping into you," She apologized again.

"It was nothing," I told her and continued on my way to Caroline, my car. I got into the driver's seat, took a few gulps of my coffee, and started the engine. The drive back to the school wasn't long from the airport so I was surprised when I had finished my coffee and was feeling tired. I stopped at a gas station to fill up my tank and buy more coffee. Maybe the last one was decaf and the lady at the counter had given me the wrong order. I'd never had decaf, so my body could be reacting to not having caffeine.

I paid the woman for my new cup of coffee from the gas station and headed back to my car. I downed half the cup before I'd gotten halfway across the parking lot but I was still tired. In fact, I felt like I could fall asleep right where I was. How did that happen?

I saw two bulky looking men coming in my direction. My mind screamed at my body to do something as they got closer. My movements were sluggish as I attempted to land a hit to one of the guy's stomachs. I lost my balance and started to fall backwards as I slowly started to black out. Crap!

_Charles_

It was the afternoon and I was back in my room lying on my bed listening to music on my iPod listening to _Brick by Boring _Brick by _Paramore_ at a medium level when I heard a random knock at my door. Shit lately when people knock on my door it's never good news. I sat on my bed a little longer and the knocking became more persistent telling me that I needed to get off of my bed and answer the door. I pressed pause on my iPod, removed the headphones from ears, and threw it on the bed I started walking towards the door as fast as I could and put my hand on the doorknob. When I reached it and yanked it open and there in front of my door way was Aurel with the most worried look I've even seen on him before fuck I hate being right.

"Aurel what's wrong you've got this horrible look on your face like someone's in trouble please tell me I'm wrong." I said still looking at his face and it not getting better not even a centimeter.

"You haven't seen Roxie have you?" Aurel asked. I could practically see the lines of worry on his face.

"No why did something happen?" Roxie and I never hang out after our sessions why would he ask something like that something must be a miss here I mean there aren't that many places that are far from here and I'm sure that the airport isn't that far away either something doesn't feel right though.

She should have come back. What if something went wrong? What if someone took her, I mean they would have to have a lot of muscles and be strong like Thor the Viking, but still she would manage to escape somehow and come back here telling someone what happened to her. None of this adds up, I but who in the world would have it out for her it just doesn't make any sense at all.

This has to be a prank Roxie is the best guardian that I know the only way someone could take her is... There's no way that, that happened who could do that? We need to tell someone about this or it could get way worse than it might already be.

"I checked the records at the gate but she hasn't come back yet. She should have been back hours ago. I mentioned it to someone but they brushed it off. I have a horrible feeling in my gut." Aurel sighed.

"Yeah you and me both, but it doesn't make sense. How in the world could she be in trouble. It just doesn't add up." I said to him still thinking hard.

"I don't understand either, but we have to do something." Aurel still had worry on his face, but he looked determined now, like he would do anything to find Roxie. "Come on, we'll talk to Alberta."

_Roxie_

I heard muffled voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was so groggy. It was almost like the way I felt when I used to take sleeping pills to treat my insomnia. The only problem was that I didn't remember ever taking sleeping pills or for that matter, where I was.

I opened my eyes to find that all I could see was black. I began to move and discovered that my wrists and ankles were bound together and that I was blindfolded. Panic washed over me like a tsunami.

Everything came back to me. Feeling tired and stopping for coffee then the two humans coming up to me as I passed out. I wanted to thrash and try to undo my binding, but a voice of reason trickled into my panic.

I stayed still and calmed my breathing. I could still hear the voices that woke me up. My panic had gone unnoticed. I was lucky, if someone had been looking in my direction they would know that their drug had worn off. I tried to listen to what the voices were saying. It seemed like they were distorted somehow. Almost like if they were in a different room and the door was open.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" A male voice asked.

"According to the girl this is the one that took down the group in Casper." A second voice answered the first. "I cant believe that she did it all by herself though. You've seen how strong one of them is, can you imagine six?"

"She has enough tattoos to be the one from Casper." They were talking about the six strigoi that attacked Charles and me in the alley. The pieces fell together so quickly in my head I wasn't even sure I had caught it all.

These two humans were working with Strigoi. I couldn't be positive that they were strigoi that were directly linked to the ones I had killed, but that didn't matter. What mattered at this very moment was that humans had kidnapped me and I would soon be dealing with the strigoi that these men worked for. Worst of all, I was bound, blindfolded and I couldn't feel my stake in its usual pocket. My earlier panic began to leak back but I had to push it away. If I freaked out now I would most likely die. At least now, I had a small chance of getting out alive.

"Well we'll still have to wait until Jennifer gets here. She will decide what we do with her." I could only assume that this Jennifer was a strigoi. I hoped for more information from my captors, but they had finished the conversation.

I listened to my surroundings. I heard nothing in the room I was in, only the slight sounds of the men outside. I was aware of how cold it was and noticed I heard no heating systems. I pulled against the rope on my wrists. The rope was thin and wrapped around my wrists a few times. I couldn't readily identify the knot they used, if I could look at it I would be able to figure out how to loosen or even undo it with no problem, but I was blindfolded.

How the hell are you going to get out of this Roxie? I didn't know where I was. I had no easy means of escape. I had no idea how long I had been knocked out which meant I didn't know when to expect the Guardians to start looking for me. I didn't even know if they could find me. However, worst of all, I was going to be meeting at least one strigoi soon and I had no ability to fight. Oh, God save me.

_Charles_

"Guardian Petrov is off campus, you can't talk to her." The guy behind the desk in the guardians building told Aurel and I.

"Then who is in charge while she's away?" I could hear frustration in Aurel's voice.

"Stan, he's in his classroom I think," he told us and we rushed to my Bodyguard theory class. Stan was at his desk and looked up when we ran in.

"Guardian Alto, we need your help," I said when we were in front of him.

"Guardian Szelsky isn't back yet. She should have been back hours ago and I have a feeling that she's in trouble." Aurel explained.

"She went to the airport to go drop off her parents and she hasn't been back since. The airport is only a couple of minutes from the school maybe a bit morel it shouldn't take a person this long to get back from their something isn't right Guardian Alto." I said to her my mind was trying to make sense of this it was trying to say that we were over reacting that she stopped to go get food but no one has an appetite especially for that long unless someone has the munchies and she doesn't or ever will like that what in the world is going on? Not many things can happen outside of this school and when things do happen, action needs to be taken.

"So are you going to help us or are we going to have to find her ourselves?" I said angrily to the guardian

"I'm sure she will be back soon. She's an adult, and one of the best guardians I've met." Stan said. Aurel's fist hit the desk.

"Can't you see that something isn't right? I know something happened." Aurel was fighting hard not to shake Stan. I thought I was the only one who was overreacting, but I guess Aurel was freaking out more than I was.

"Guardian Miklos, you are out of line." Stan scolded Aurel. "If Guardian Szelsky remains missing tomorrow we will begin to search for her, until then you will stay put and follow orders."

Aurel was obviously pissed but he said nothing else and left the room with his fists clenched. I followed him. How could Stan not see what was going on?

"Aurel what the heck are we going to do since none of the other guardians can see that something is right we need to think of a plan to find her," I said to him while attempting to catch up with his walking. Wow, he must be really pissed off. I can't imagine the things that he's feeling right now and he's the only one that knows Roxie more than anyone. But it doesn't take rocket science for anyone to know that when Roxie says that she'll be back from a place, she means that she'll go there and straight back without stopping to get anything. Why the hell are the guardians at this school not understanding that something is definitely wrong here and no one quite gets it I want to punch someone into the ground right because of the stupidness happening right now.

"We're going to get her," Aurel finally said. "Meet me at the schools parking lot in ten minutes; I have to steal some things first." Aurel ran off at that point. He was so fast I knew I could not keep up. I guess he can run, he just doesn't like to when he doesn't have to.

When I got to the parking lot, I had to wait a minute until Aurel got there. He looked like he was in a hurry so I followed him when he started to head to one of the schools vehicles. He had a bunch of stuff in his hands.

"What's all that stuff for?" I asked him, did he really steal that stuff.

"This is a GPS that has all of the school's guardian's cell phones in it. All I have to do is enter Roxie's name and we follow the directions it gives us." Aurel gestured to his right hand. "These are the keys to this car," he shook the keys in his left hand and then reached for his belt. "And this," Aurel tossed me something silver in a holster that could hook onto a belt. I caught it and discovered it was a silver stake, a real one. "That is for you."

"Wow, I can't believe that this is really happening but what I really want to know is why. I mean I could go through so many different scenarios but I want to know why. That's the big thing that I'm focused on right now, I know she's a royal but there's no way that someone has it out for her father he seems like a respectable man and same goes for her step mom. There's a piece missing to this puzzle." We both go into the car and Aurel put Roxie's name in the GPS.

"I know but right now, my gut is telling me we have to get to her." Aurel pressed a few more buttons and put the GPS on the windshield so we could read it. "Keep track of where that dot is, I need to know if it moves." Aurel told me and started the car. We made it through the gates without a problem, all the while my eyes were glued to the GPS like my life depended on it.

_Roxie_

I was still trying to figure out the knot around my wrists when I head movement outside the room. I stopped moving and lay still as I strained my ears to listen.

I heard faint footsteps coming closer to the room. There was shuffling of fabric and I assumed that the men outside my room stood up.

"Where is the guardian?" An icy female voice rang sharply in the quiet. I knew this had to be Jennifer. I made myself breath slowly like I was sleeping, my instincts told me this is what I needed to do, so I listened.

"She's in here Jennifer." One of the men told her. I waited as they walked into the room. This was the ultimate test of acting skills, I hoped for the best.

"How much of the drug did you use on her?" I had shivers running down my spine as Jennifer bent down. I felt her ice-cold fingers on my neck. I stayed limp and controlled my breathing as best I could. She pressed against my jugular vein. "You're lucky she's alive. Wouldn't want her dead before Pam and the others get here."

"So you really are going to awaken this guardian?" One of the men asked her.

"Yes, we are going to awaken her." Jennifer lifted her fingers off my throat and moved my face up so she could look at my face. "We need all the strength we can get if we are going to make an attempt at overthrowing their government. She has proven her strength to us."

If I wasn't already freezing from the lack of heating and Jennifer's touch I would have surely froze at that moment. They were going to turn me? They weren't going to just drain me of my blood and let me die. They were going to turn me into the soulless creatures that I was sworn to kill. They were going to take my soul from me.

"Come get me if she awakens and double check that she hasn't got anything else on her." With that, Jennifer left the room. I felt hands patting me down, as I lay limp on the floor. The hands stopped at my jacket pocket.

"She has a phone on her," one of the humans laughed. I heard one of the most depressing sounds in my whole life just then; the tone that meant my cell phone was turning off. Another hope was just erased as I lay still bound and blindfolded waiting for my soul to be taken.

_Charles_

The one thing Aurel told me to do was pay attention to the dot that was my only job and it disappeared, it disappeared from the GPS system what the hell is going on I can't believe that the dot is gone this is not good it's not good at all. "Aurel the dot just disappeared off of the GPS, what do we do now?" I asked him with panic in my voice and just a tad of anger what the heck does that mean that the stupid red dot is gone they must have taken her phone and either destroyed her phone or turned it off.

Aurel swore, "Remember where it was and tell me how to get there. That's all we can do."

"It was right there in the middle it looks like it was near I-95 and then it'll be past the gas station." Aurel sped up the car and took the exit that would lead to where Roxie was I hope that we're not to lat by the time that we get their damn bastards better sleep with their eyes open because when we're through with you, you won't even be able to breathe because you'll be dead.

_Roxie_

I wasn't sure why I was still trying to figure out my bindings. Maybe I was just trying to keep my mind busy instead of focusing on my impending death and loss of my soul. In my feeble attempts to get free, my mind wandered.

I wondered how Austin would handle losing me. Would he make it through high school or would he try to fight Strigoi to get revenge. I felt a piece of my heart shatter thinking of him. If I lost my soul, I would lose my little brother.

My next thought was of Charles. I'd come to feel like he was a brother to me too. I worried for a few minutes about how he would handle me dying. I had gotten him out of some horrible situations. I just have to hope that I was able to do enough for him that he can graduate high school and become a guardian. I know he can do it. I know he will make one of the best guardians there has ever been. My heart broke some more thinking about how no one will look up to me anymore, they'd remember me. I didn't want to be thought of as lost or as part of the past. However, that was exactly what was going to happen.

The next person that I thought of made my heart finish breaking with just the smallest wisp of thought. Aurel. I'd lose Aurel. I'd lose the first person that tried to understand. I'd lose my protector. There would be no more smiles from him, no more unspoken conversations. I'd never get to hear him call me 'Rox' again. I'd never get to hug him or kiss him again. I realized that I'd also never get to tell him that I still loved him.

I had to use almost all my strength to suppress the sobs that were building in my chest. All these things I'd lose along with my soul. But that's not the worst of it. I'd be strigoi. And I'd kill innocent people. I can only hope that a guardian can kill me before I kill anyone.

My wrist slipped slightly then and I could feel the ropes start to loosen. It was like a sign from God. I knew then that even if I killed myself in the process I had to get away. In fact I knew that the chances of me living through this were nonexistent. I had to find a way to anger the strigoi so that they just flat out kill me without turning me. I didn't want to die, but at least if I did die I wouldn't lose my soul.

_Charles_

We arrived to where the dot was just a few feet ahead of us we started looking around for clues that could lead to where Roxie was I think that the both of us were kind of expecting to find some piece of jewelry or something that she could have and would drop randomly for someone to find. But we had no such luck and started walking down a neighborhood street. We didn't really see anything suspicious until we got to the middle of the neighborhood. We saw a car with dark windows pull up to a house, none of the people in the car noticed us when they pulled up to the house and cut off the engine. Once the car was parked three strigoi came out and started walking to the house. We decided to watch the house to see if anything else would happen so we could make a plan.

"Let's make a plan." Aurel said to me, I silently nodded my head while still watching the house.

_Roxie_

I had gotten the ropes around my wrist lose enough that all I had to do was slide my hand out. I hoped that they still looked tight. If I could get my hands free it would take only a few seconds to undo the ropes around my ankles then I would be able to at least fight.

There were noises coming from the hallway and I froze. Listening I realized this was it. There had to be more strigoi now. I was going to die or wake up as the living dead.

I made myself limp and made my breathing slow and steady as I heard footsteps coming towards the room. The footsteps made it into the room. Listen Roxie, wait for the perfect moment.

"She's still unconscious?" That was Jennifer. I remembered the ice that came from her words, but it was nothing compared to the next voice.

"Perhaps we should wake her up." Another woman spoke and my nerves were on edge.

"You can't mean marking her already Pam?" A new male voice asked her.

"Why not? We have to wait for a few more of us to show up and I prefer them to be awake when they are awakened." Pam spoke. What did they mean by marking me? Surely they weren't going to give me a tattoo.

"Of course," another new male voice spoke. "Would you care to do the honors Pam?"

"Thank you Chris," I could practically feel how the air froze from her words.

I felt strong hands lift me up into a sitting position. I stayed limp despite how uncomfortable I was. I was maneuvered roughly. A part of my mind wondered if this is how ragdolls felt.

The next thing that happened was absolute pain. I felt what must have been a knife swipe across my back close to my shoulder blade. Then another swipe of the blade in almost the same place. I was in so much pain that I gasped.

"Perfect as usual Pam." Jennifer said. "And you even woke her up."

"I think I made this mark too deep. Hopefully the others will arrive soon or she might lose too much blood." As Pam said this, I could feel warm liquid welling up from the mark and dripping down my back. My breathing was hard to control and I was almost sure I was going to pass out.

"Little guardian," One of the male voices spoke to me. "It's good that you have finally out of the drugged faze. The pain will go away when you are awakened dear."

"Don't talk to her like she's one of us already," Jennifer growled at the male strigoi.

It took every ounce of strength I had not to scream or cry. The strigoi holding me let me drop back to the ground causing me more pain. My stomach felt queasy and I was glad I was on the ground because if I because if I wasn't I surely would have passed out. How much blood was I losing? I could still feel warm blood flowing from the mark that Pam had made. I think I heard everyone leave the room because I heard the door to the room close. I must have blacked out from pain at that point.

_Charles_

Aurel and I have just finished making our plans on how we're going to attack and start approaching the house the stake in my pocket never felt any heavier than it did know we were finally at the door and Aurel opened it wow for strigoi's their not very smart you're supposed so lock a door when you open it.

We quietly entered the house and walked in it a little further, past the door and a closer to the staircase. We both stopped when we heard footsteps and two strigoi appeared out of the swinging door that lead to the kitchen. They both attacked Aurel and I. We went into fighting mode. The strigoi that I was fighting seemed very strong and couldn't be taken down easily.

I got in a few punches here and their but it looked like they didn't have any effect on him what so ever so I thought that it would be a good time to start doing some real damage and punched the strigoi in the ribs. It looked like that had affected him so I decided to get one more move in. I kicked him in the ribs and heard him wince in pain.

I yanked the stake out that was in the back of my pocket and grazed and plunged straight for his heart he screamed and then I heard nothing I yanked out the stake and looked to see if Aurel had killed his strigoi as well and he was also pulling out his stake. Out of nowhere, we saw two other strigoi, females by the look of their hair, dash out the back door. Shit

_Roxie_

There were sudden noises coming from somewhere, and then yelling. The humans guarding my room starting talking frantically. They sounded very muffled, was the door closed? I wasn't sure of anything except that I was in a lot of pain. I could swear I heard it close a little while ago.

I knew this had to be the best possible time for me to get free, but I also knew I was losing blood, and fast. Part of me thought this was good because if I pushed myself too far at this point I would die and they wouldn't be able to turn me.

I pulled my wrists out of the rope that bound them. The pain in my back grew exponentially. Oh god, this hurts! Somehow, I was able to reach up to my face and pull off the damn blindfold. The brightness of the lights made my head pound. I tried to ignore it as I reached to my ankles. I saw that the knot they used here was simple, but it took me longer than it should have because I couldn't completely stop thinking about the blood pouring from my wound.

When I had gotten my legs free, I sat up slowly. The world span and I had to close my eyes to steady myself.

Okay Roxie, you can do this, just push the pain away like you normally do, you have to do this.

I stood up carefully using a nearby wall. I looked at the room I was in. I was in a windowless room that had a concrete floor and florescent lights.

I used the wall to get to the door. I prayed that it was unlocked and turned the knob slowly and as silently as I could with the pounding in my skull.

When I opened the door a crack, I saw the two humans that had kidnapped me at the far end of the hall.

"You stay and watch her, I'll go find out what is happening," One man with black hair said to the other. He sprinted off around the corner. The other human watched around the corner with a confused look on his face.

If I had been my usual self I could have taken him out without him even seeing me, but I had to hope for him to pull a gun or something and kill me. I wanted to laugh at this. I was hoping a human would kill me. Desperate times call for desperate measures I guess.

I slowly left the room I was held in and with the help of the wall managed to get about halfway down the hall before the human noticed me.

He turned to look at me and I could only imagine what he saw. I was more than likely whiter than a ghost and covered in blood that was still pouring from the wound on my back. I kept moving towards him as he came at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He tried to grab me so he could drag me back into that blasted room, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I put my weight into a punch that hit him in the face. I bet it caused me just about the same amount of pain as it did him. He came at me again but this time he didn't try to grab me he pushed me instead.

I fell back and my hand slid down the wall. Stars began to dance in front of my eyes and I had to blink them away as fast as my bleeding body would allow because the human was coming at me again.

Out of nowhere, my hand moved to a doorknob, I must have tried to grab it when I fell. I was so out of it that I didn't even know that there was a door here. Thank you, God, for my instincts; I was using them a lot.

I waited until the human was a foot away from me and I opened the door surprisingly fast. He ran head first into the door. And while he was momentarily stunned, I crawled around the now open door. I didn't know how to get him into the room that I had opened, but I would have to try something so I pushed against the back of his knees with all the strength I could muster, which I was sure wasn't very much. But it did what I wanted and the man fell forward.

Now came the hard part, he was bigger than I was, but if I wasn't bleeding to death, I would have been stronger than him. However, I pushed against him awkwardly in hopes that he would move. He fought at the last second, but it wasn't enough. I just barely grabbed the doorknob and slammed it shut in his face in time.

Somehow, my luck had not run out yet and there was a deadbolt on this door. I flipped it into the locked position and the man beat on the door.

It took me a few seconds to orient myself again. Maybe it was my imagination but I could swear I started to hear voices coming from somewhere above me. Could it be angels waiting to take me away?

I stood up again and with the help of the wall, I stumbled forward a few steps and lost my balance. I fell to the ground again. My stomach felt like it was turning around and around in rhythm with the pounding in my head that got a little more painful. I wasn't sure why, or even how, for that matter, but I got up once again and kept going down the hall. It felt like maybe a year later, but I got to the corner that the other human had gone around.

I fell again, this time I hit my head against the wall. I didn't feel it though. I must be maxed out on pain. I felt like crying. Maybe because of the pain, but mostly I felt pathetic because I had just thought of the old saying that parents tell their kids when they fall off a bike; get back up and try again. So I did.

I looked down the hallway, I could see stairs that led up to who knows where. At least there was an end to the hallway. I slowly progressed down the hallway. Everything was swimming after a few pain filled steps. I realized my eyes were watering. I blinked to clear my vision, but that resulted in the hallway spinning.

I was sure that now I was going to die of blood loss. No living dead creature of the night for me, I was going to die a guardian. I stumbled forward another step and I saw someone coming down the stairs.

I must have been about to die because the people that came down the stairs were Charles and Aurel. They came to a dead stop when they saw me. I looked into those beautiful eyes of Aurel's. This must have been how my mother felt when she was about to die. I know now that I could die knowing that I could see these two one last time, even if I was imagining them, like mom saw me.

I think imaginary Aurel said something, maybe my name, but it was too bad because I was lost to the world as my vision blurred and I had the sensation of falling.

_Charles_

Aurel headed to the swinging door that the strigoi came through. He still had his stake out so I kept mine out and ready too. When we came into the kitchen, Aurel looked around. A human guy came running from a staircase that lead down to the basement.

Aurel didn't waste a second. He punched the man right in the face so hard I head the crack of his nose breaking. Then Aurel took the guy's head and slammed it into the wall. I knew he was only knocked out, but I was still surprised.

"Let's go down here," Aurel led the way down the stairs slowly, making sure we didn't run into anyone else. I could head something like someone beating on a door.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, we came to a dead stop. Roxie was leaning against the wall. She looked like hell to say the least. Her skin was almost as white as a strigoi's would be and there was blood covering her right shoulder.

She looked up at us then her eyes met Aurel's. Even I could read what her look said; she was saying goodbye. My heart felt like it was going to stop.

"Roxie," Aurel's voice was full of heartache and he ran forward to her as she closed her eyes and started to fall.

Aurel caught her just in time. I could see his face now. I'm not sure I could explain the look, but I know I'd have a similar one if Alex was in Roxie's position. How did this happen to her? Roxie was a fighter. This should not be happening.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked him. I hoped that she would make it.

"I don't know..." Aurel was getting covered in Roxie's blood now. That could not be good in any way shape or form. She must have lost a lot of blood. "Keep your stake out, we need to get out of here and call for help."

"Right," was all I could manage. There was a lump in my throat. We left the house as quickly as we could. When we were outside in the yard Aurel laid Roxie down on the lawn. He tossed me his cell phone and started to apply pressure to Roxie's shoulder. How could she still be bleeding? There was so much blood covering her already.

"Speed dial, number one is the school. Call it and tell them it's an emergency. We need medical help and guardians to check out the house. Tell them to hurry or she'll die." Aurel's voice sounded strained. It must be taking everything he's got not to break down, I could see it in his face. "Come on Rox, don't leave me again, I can't lose now." He mumbled while he still applied pressure to her shoulder

_Roxie_

I must be dead, I thought. I'd imagined Aurel and Charles coming down the stairs in my half conscious state. But if I was dead why did I hurt so much? Didn't the pain stop when you died? Fear ran through me at that moment, but I realized that I couldn't have been turned into a strigoi because strigoi only got hurt from sun, fire, or stakes.

If I wasn't dead and I hadn't lost my soul, that could only mean one thing, couldn't it?

I slowly opened my eyes. I was half sitting and half lying in a hard bed with sheets covering my legs and I was wearing an honest-to-goodness hospital gown. This was weird; I even had an IV with clear liquid flowing into my arm. This probably had no pain medication in it for two reasons: I didn't feel groggy or sluggish like I normally do when there are drugs in my system, and the back of my shoulder hurt like hell still. I did however notice that there was no blood spilling from it, which had to be a good sign.

I glanced around the room to discover I was in one of the rooms in the Academy's clinic. St. Vladimir's clinic was like a small hospital, but I didn't know they had the facilities to have IV's and hospital gowns, but I guess they did.

The door opened. In walked the man I loved and didn't think I'd ever see again. Part of me realized that I must not have imagined him and Charles coming down the stairs. They had come to save me.

"Roxie," Aurel sounded breathless. His eyes were wide and had a glint of excitement. He called down the hallway and was next to my bed in a second. He put his hand on my cheek and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't make out what his eyes were telling me because there was so much in them.

I saw three people come into the room. The first one in the room was Charles who looked relieved when he saw that I was awake. The second was Alberta. She had her hand to her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. The third person had to push her way through these two, clearly thinking she should be first, Dr. Olendzki.

"Guardian Szelsky," the doctor said as she came to the side of my bed. "How do you feel?" She started checking my vital signs. I tried to speak but my throat hurt and I couldn't make a sound at first. I tried again.

"I'm okay," I managed to say with a slightly hoarse voice.

"How is your back?" She had my lean forward so she could listen to my lungs through the open back of my hospital gown. Her stethoscope felt like ice on my bare back and reminded me of how cold it was in that house. A small part of me felt self-conscious because next she pulled aside part of the gown that was over the wound on the back of my right shoulder. She checked to see if it was still bleeding.

It turned out that I had had a transfusion of blood when they brought me in. I also had twenty stitches in my back, luckily there were no serious injuries related to the cut from the strigoi. I did however have a concussion. I had to explain that I hit my head one of the times I fell.

"Guardian Szelsky I know you need to rest but I would appreciate it if you could tell me what happened." Alberta finally spoke up. I was waiting for one of these three to talk and was surprised they had remained silent this long.

"No problem," I told her. "But could I have a glass of water first? My throat is dry." Dr. Olendzki retrieved me a glass of water. I told them the story of what happened- leaving out anything too personal- and all of their faces filled with horror. They obviously were horrified that the strigoi were turning strong Guardians to use in their plans to take down moroi, but maybe they were more horrified that the strigoi had marked me. We didn't know what this meant, but it wasn't good.

Alberta and Dr. Olendzki left Aurel, Charles, and myself alone after that. We sat there for a few minutes and no one spoke. I looked at Charles and Aurel, my rescuers.

"I'm glad you're okay Roxie. What happened was horrible." Charles broke the silence. I smiled at him. I was happy to know that I hadn't imagined them, they meant too much to me.

"I guess it's thanks to you two," I said. "I'm not sure I would have made it out alive if you hadn't come for me. But I want to know what happened." They looked at me for a second.

_Charles_

"Well when we got to the house we waited outside to see if anyone was coming and we saw this care with black windows these three strigoi came out of the car an went inside the house. So Aurel and I decided to make a plan of how to get inside and rescue you a few minutes after they arrived when we knew for sure that no one else was coming we walked in but there wasn't anyone around when we walked. So Aurel went into the kitchen and saw this human so he knocked them out and went down to the basement and then we saw you and left the house and I called the school on Aurel's phone." I decided to leave out the part about me killing my first strigoi I thought that now wouldn't be the first time to make this little fact known especially in the state that she's in now.

"You forgot something," Aurel said to me. He hadn't taken his eyes off Roxie since he walked into the room, so I was surprised when he glanced at me.

"What did he forget?" Roxie asked. Her voice was still hoarse and she took another sip from her glass of water. She had gotten a lot of color back, but she was still pale.

"His first strigoi kill," Aurel told her.

"Thank you so much for reminding me Aurel I had almost forgotten." I said giving him an angry glare I guess he figured what I was trying to do and didn't see any use in me hiding what happened I guess I can't be too pissed off at him for this. I mean its Roxie that we're talking about here she should be able to handle almost anything no matter what situation pops up Roxie is anyone's go to girl.

Roxie's eyes widened. She looked at me. I don't know what she was thinking, but pride shown through to me. She gave me a small sad smile, "Welcome to the club."

I gave a small laugh at her response "Thanks there wouldn't happen to be a goody basket would there?" I joked to possibly lighten the mood though I doubt it would help that much really these sure have been some crazy days it's good that we made it in time to save her or she would have probably died or turned into one of those things and that would have been terrible.

"No goody baskets, But I'll treat you to some coffee when I get out of here." Roxie took another sip of water. "You have no idea how good I feel compared to when I was in that basement." She laughed a little

"I'll keep your word to that offer and you must feel amazing figuratively speaking that you're out of that horrible place Aurel and I are just glad that we got to you when we did aren't we Aurel?" The guy had only put in about two sentences and then he just randomly stopped talking altogether. It looked like they were having their own conversation again but what I don't get is why they don't just tell each other how they feel already. Life is too short to have regrets about anything you only get so many opportunities until that magic card of yours is cut and your life ends so why suppress what you're feeling for someone. Just let it be known and not concentrate on the outcome until later.

We all know that she almost died which is why he should tell her but I shouldn't be sticking my nose in their business so I'm not going to. I'll just keep these thoughts to myself their the adults and they can do it themselves.

"Thank you both," Roxie smiled again.

* * *

><p><strong>Again we broke our record, our longest chapter yet!<strong>

**Roxie survived, just barely, but now there is a new problem. Why did the strigoi single out Roxie? **

**Happy reading everyone, please R&R. It helps us know we're doing good, or bad, and keeps us motivated. And as you can see we dont have very many reviews... you could fix it with just a simple click of your mouse and a few taps on your keyboard.**

**Chapter 16 will be: _What Can I say; I'm Mischievious_**


	16. Chapter 16: What Can I say?

**Chapter 16  
><strong>_What can I say; I'm Mischievous_

_Charles_

So after I was done talking with all the guardians about what happened, they finally let me go. I went off to go find Alex, I just hope that he's not too mad at me. He had to have been at least a bit worried that I just up and left like that but it was for a good reason.

It's not like I ran away forever and I wasn't coming back. A friend was in trouble and I was there with Aurel to save her. I'm sure he'll understand and if he doesn't then I'm not sure what I'll do. I walked down every hallway and still couldn't find Alex anywhere but the one place that I forgot to look was the library. I walked as fast as I could to my destination and finally saw the big letters above the building and went straight inside.

I looked around all the different tables and didn't see anyone insight until I saw one of the tables in the middle and there was Alex reading a book once again. I quietly walked to the table and took a seat, he hadn't noticed me staring at him because he was too busy reading his book for one of his classes it seemed.

I quietly cleared my throat enough for him to hear but not loud enough that it had disturbed anyone else in the library. He lifted his head from his book and looked at me. By the look on his face he looked kind of upset.

"We'll look who came back after disappearing for two days where did you go this time?" Great this is going to be harder than I thought I took a deep breath so I could prepare myself for the things that I was going to say.

"I'm sorry, the reason that I up and disappeared was because Roxie went missing and Aurel and I had to go find her because all of the guardians here had this stupid rule that if she wasn't gone for twenty-four hours that technically she wasn't missing. We had to track her with a GPS and her cell phone." Alex's eyes slightly widened at this and he listened more intently. "The next thing we did was hit the road. Her phone got turned off, so we had to hurry to get to where the GPS last said she was. It turns out she was kidnapped by these strigoi.

"After a few minutes we made up a plan and went inside the house. Two strigoi attacked and both us and we killed them. Then we went in search for Roxie after we heard this noise, we ran into this human along the way and Aurel knocked him out. We went to the basement and found Roxie. She lost a lot of blood and passed out. I'll never forget the look on Aurel's face when he was holding her, he looked so heartbroken and distraught. It made me think of you and what I would do if that ever happened, I would be just as distraught as Aurel was with Roxie. I love you Alex, and I'm sorry that I left without telling you where I was but it was for a good reason. You were on my mind the entire trip. So if you'll forgive me, I won't randomly vanish without telling you or at least without you going with me." I was finally done with my tale and waited for his response. He had a look in his eyes that said he was possibly thinking and it made me wish that we had the same silent conversations that Roxie and Aurel, but I didn't have very long to wait for his response.

"I love you too and I'm sorry that I was mad at you. I just thought that you left because of something that I had done. I couldn't see myself without you in my life either and maybe we're too young to be thinking like this so soon but I could really give a rat's ass about what they say." He reached across the table, took my hand, and kissed it. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my breath caught in my throat. "I love you Charles Xander and nothing in this world can change that not even a person could make me not want to be with you."

I smiled at the words that he said to me, "How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?"

He laughed. "I guess you just got lucky that way so why don't we hang out in my room it's starting to get boring being in this stuffy old library right about now." I smirked at this that invitation does sound better than being here in a library.

"That sounds like a great idea actually we can hang out and listen to music and maybe do other things." I said to him while rising from my seat and pulling him along with me. I hope that we won't randomly bump into Astley, come to think of it I haven't really seen her that much around school since she interrupted my sparring session with Roxie before winter break started. But who cares I'm sure that it's not important.

We quickly walked down the hallway where both our rooms were his back five doors down from mine he unlocked the door and we both went inside I sat on his bed while he looked through his CD collection.

"So what are you in the mood for listening to I've got everything from rock, to techno, and everything else."

I thought intently about his question "Surprise me." I said and laid down on his bed with my eyes closed waiting for the music to start. I felt the bed sink a few minutes after the music started and realized that Alex was now on the bed with me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, suddenly feeling tired but also safe wrapped up in his arms.

"I love you." I said into his chest.

"I love you too Charles."

_Roxie_

I had been discharged from the Academy's clinic and I was feeling great, in spite of the fact that I had had to have someone run to my room and grab some cloths so I didn't have to wear that hospital gown. I guess I shouldn't have been embarrassed when the Doctor had to check the closing mark, but I felt vulnerable when that happened.

Being stuck in that bed for a good day at the least had left me stir crazy. But sadly, all the things I wanted to do were indefinitely against the doctor's orders. Number one No-No was Caffeine: Apparently, it thinned blood and since I had lost so much and my body was still recovering, I was not allowed to have any. Number two No-No was physical activity: This was so that I didn't pull the stitches out. I wanted to run; to feel the wind on my face, to feel the life flowing through my body, to try to erase the death that clung to me from the days before. Number three No-No was guardian duty: I was not allowed to do any watches, or even to do training with Charles. I had however found a work around for this. I would supervise Charles and Aurel during practice. I would meet them soon, but until then, I was free, figuratively speaking.

I sighed. What was I supposed to do? I guess I could go listen to music, but I didn't want to be cooped up anymore. I got an idea and headed to the Guardian building.

I didn't bother asking the man behind the counter if I could talk to Alberta, I walked right to her open door and knocked.

"Guardian Szelsky, it's good to see you up and moving, what can I do for you?" Alberta asked me as I walked in.

"I know that with everything that has been happening there is something that is being neglected," I started. "Charles deserves his molnija mark, and I'd like there to be a ceremony." Alberta had a look on her face that confirmed my thoughts, no one had considered giving him his mark.

Alberta thought for a moment. "You're right, he does deserve the mark. When do you want the ceremony?" I knew this would be the crazy part, but oh well.

"I was hoping today, sometime in the early afternoon," that gave enough time to set it up and get important people there. It was also when practice was over. I knew that Charles would avoid the ceremony if he knew what I was doing, so I had surprise on my side.

"Today?" Alberta looked shocked. I just looked at her. "I'll get it done..."

She was most likely humoring me to keep me out of trouble. If she did this, I would follow the doctor's orders, and she knew it too.

"Thank you Guardian Petrov, this will mean a lot to Charles." I left her office. I had to get to the practice field to give the guys instructions to start with, and if I was late, it might tip off Charles that I was up to something.

I smiled; time to be tough love teacher, Roxie.

I got to the Practice field with enough time to sit on the ground and look relaxed. Charles showed up a minute later.

"Hey Roxie," Charles said. "Are you sure you're allowed to teach? I mean you just got out of the hospital and all. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm just supervising today." I told him without getting up. "Aurel will be here to take my place with the running and fighting." As if on cue, Aurel came up to us. He was wearing workout clothes that fit his body well. I kept my eyes from wondering and told them to stretch and run.

Aurel made a face at Charles, as if to say he didn't want to be treated like a student.

"Just come on running isn't going to kill you is it?"

"It just might," Aurel said as they started to run. I longed to join them. To catch them then speed past them. I could feel my muscles flex automatically. I couldn't wait for this day to be done with so I could get these stitches out. And oh god, did I want coffee.

When Aurel and Charles finished their second lap around campus, I led them into the gym and gave them water bottles. I just had to keep Charles busy until noon.

"So what do you want us to do now Roxie?"

"Well I was going to have you and Aurel spar using points. First one to thirty gets to drink coffee while I watch them drink every last drop for me." I pulled up a chair and sat in it. This was mostly for show in case someone walked by to check if I was behaving.

"Okay so are you ready to lose Aurel?"

"Me, lose? You must be joking," Aurel laughed. I decided to catch his eye and let him know what I wanted him to do. He looked at me and I let the message pass between us. Let him win in the end, but don't make it obvious.

He questioned me for a second, and then turned to face Charles again, taking his stance

"No joking here know let's stop with the talking and let's get to the fighting."

"Get fighting then," I said as I hide my smile. I loved being sneaky and mysterious, it confused people.

The two of them fought for a while. Sometimes Charles would get way ahead of Aurel without any help from Aurel. Of course, this made Aurel fight harder. However, in the end Charles won with just one point ahead of Aurel.

They were both breathing hard and sweating when I made them sit and drink some water. I felt a little useless just sitting in this chair so I stood up.

"You know, I don't really drink coffee anyway." Aurel said to Charles. He was just being a sore loser and wanted to act as if it was nothing.

"Sure Aurel that's exactly why you lost. But whatever, more coffee for me.

"Good job," I smiled and him. "But maybe you should go take a quick shower first. You're covered in sweat and its cold out." Charles gave me a weird look.

"That is the subtle hint that we stink like wet dogs and need to clean up." Aurel teased.

"Oh I guess I do smell kind of bad and I wouldn't want anyone to pass out by how bad I smell right now I guess a shower would be good."

"Okay make it quick, and meet me in the quad in a few minutes." I told him.

"Okay got it!" I watched him leave the practice room.

Out of nowhere, I felt arms around my waist. Aurel rested his chin on my shoulder. I wanted nothing more than to turn and snuggle into his arms, but I had to resist.

"Why do I get the feeling that you have something hidden up your sleeve?" Aurel's voice was soft in my ear.

"Because in a few minutes there will be a surprise molnija ceremony." I kept my voice steady even with my heart beating more than usual.

"I didn't know there was a ceremony today,"

"Neither does Charles," I heard him chuckle at my sneakiness and felt his body shake with it. "I just need one more piece to fall into place before I reveal my hand to him."

"Oh? And what's that?" He asked softly.

"I need you to find Alex and bring him to the guardian's building as soon as you can." I waited for a few second before he answered me.

"Anything for you Roxie," Aurel kissed my neck gently sending shivers down my spine all the way to my toes. "I'll get right on it." He left me standing in the training room. Now all I had to do was wait for Charles in the quad.

_Charles_

I wonder why exactly Roxie wanted me to take a shower just so I could get coffee. That doesn't make a bit of sense at all. I thought to myself while in my room getting dressed, I'm sure it's nothing though. I went to my drawers and picked out some black jeans and a _Five-Finger Death Punch_ shirt to match. I quickly got dressed and put on my deodorant and shoes and grabbed my key and left my room with jacket in hand. I only had a few minutes to meet up with Roxie in the quad so as soon as I left the dorm buildings I started running as fast as I could to the quad room and saw the door in sight and nearly crashed into the door before stopping. I slowed down and caught my breath, "c-c-c-crap i-i-i-i-i-it's s-s-s-s-s-s-so cold why didn't I put on my jacket before I left?" I said to myself finally putting on my jacket and putting my key in the left jacket pocket. I opened the door and went outside to see Roxie standing around waiting for me with this look on her face as if I was late. "Hey Roxie I'm here know so how about that coffee."

She looked me over then smiled. "We're getting it in the guardians building."

"Alright then lead the way Roxie."

She took the lead and we stated our journey to the guardian building that was smack dab in the middle of the campus grounds we walked in silence not that it was really such a big deal to me. I wonder how Roxie is going to take seeing me drinking coffee maybe I shouldn't go but just thinking about the taste of coffee is making me so thirsty and who could say no to that? When I finally brought myself out of my thoughts, we were already at the building Roxie opened the door and held it waiting for me to walk through it. When we walked in, there was a bunch of people in what appeared to be a meeting room but with a lot more room.

Roxie decided that we should investigate it to see what was going on we both walked in that direction with me in front and entered the room when I walked in everyone turned to see who the random person was that had just walked in. What the hell Roxie? "You've got to be kidding me."

Roxie had a grin on her face. "You better get in that chair before the tattooist gets annoyed and makes it hurt more." She gave me a push to the front of the room.

I stumbled forward a bit but then gained my balance and started walking towards the tattooist with the chair awesome job at tricking me with the coffee thanks so much for that. I had taken to more steps and was finally near the chair and sat down the tattooist also sat down and heard the guy do the same and then I could hear the buzz of the gun a minute later.

I felt him push back some of my hair and get to work on my molnija mark it only hurt for a few minutes feeling the needle poke the back of my neck but I got used to it after a bit and I couldn't feel a thing after a few minutes. When he was finally done, he let me see what it looked like before he put the gel on it so that it wouldn't fade and a bandage. I got up from the chair and walked towards Roxie she turned to face me with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks so much for tricking me with that coffee that was very sneaky of you." I said pointing an accusing finger at her in a joking manner

"I knew you wouldn't do it if you knew," her smirk changed to a small smile, "The mark is so you never forget. It will always be there for the rest of your life so you can remember what it means to be a guardian. It's a burden and it shouldn't serve as anything but a reminder."

"Yea your right I never thought about it like that way before." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aurel and Alex walking over to us and my lips broke out into this huge smile that I couldn't get rid of no matter how hard I tried. I'm so happy that he's here to see this, he must have been so happy for me. They finally arrived at the spot we were at and I was greeted with a congratulation from Aurel and a pat on the back while Alex pulled me in for a spontaneous hug. My eyes slightly widened and my body tensed but after a few moments. I relaxed my muscles and hugged him back and could feel him turning his head towards my ear

"Congratulations Charles I'm so proud of you." and once again a huge smile broke on my face and I hugged him tighter.

"Thank you that really means a lot coming from you."

I can't believe that this will be the last homework free afternoon that I would be spending with Alex and then school starts up again it feels kind of depressing talking about it because so many awesome things happened over the break. The first time that Alex said I love you, the first time that I was given a gift, there were so many first times that I experienced this year even saving Roxie I don't think I'll ever be able to erase how she looked that day when we rescued her from my head. But that was then, and the person that is currently holding my hand is the know and there is nowhere else I would rather be then right now with him.

"Okay what are you thinking about that's got you so quiet? Is everything ok?" Looks like I still need to work on my facial expression but oh well nothing to do but tell the truth.

"I was just thinking about all of the things that happened over the break but more importantly the day you gave me my gift. I thought it was so cute how you were so nervous to give it to me." I think for the first time ever I saw Alex blush and it was the cutest thing that I've ever seen. This afternoon spent with Alex was really nice and peaceful as well. I was happy that we decided to go on this walk through the campus. We made it back to the dorm rooms still wanting to walk around happy as could be until I saw a girl with red hair and there's only one girl at this whole school that has red hair like her's and that girl's name is Astley. She turned around and looked at the both of us happily as if she had just lost something and needed our help come on how more innocent can this girl look it's sickening.

She quickly walked to where we stopped and I wanted to tug Alex away and myself away and go somewhere else but of course, she had already started talking here we go. "Oh thank god I found you guys. Listen I really need your help. I left my bag in one of the class rooms and I was wondering if you could go get it for me?"

I opened my mouth to give her my objection but Alex being the great person that he is decided that was the best time to step on my foot hard I took that as a sign as not to say anything but let go of his hand and silently groaned in pain on the empty wall.

"We would love to go get your bag for you how about you wait here while we run back and get it okay?" Alex why are you volunteering us to help really do I have bad karma or does this girl love bugging people I slowly got up from hunching over in pain on the wall and walked towards Alex so that we could walk to the class room that was straight past Astley.

The walk to the classroom seemed like it took ages to get to but we finally made it to her class and looked around for her bag. It only took us a few minutes to find her bag since there were so many odd colors on it. I'm pretty sure that orange, blue, and purple are the most horrible colors that could be on a backpack. Alex walked towards the backpack, picked it up, and slung it over his shoulder I couldn't help but snicker at this when he walked towards where I was standing. He raised his eyebrow at me when we were walking out of the classroom.

"Mind telling me what's so funny Charles?" Oh, he knows exactly what I'm laughing at he just wants me to tell him ok fine

"Nothing you just look so manly with that backpack on it's so awesome that I'm cracking up." We were just a couple of halls from Astley's classroom when we bumped into a hall matron that told us to quickly get back to our rooms because it was past curfew.

"Alright we're going now you don't need to escort us to our rooms sir." We made it back to the spot that Astley was supposed to be, but she wasn't there anymore. That's weird, she must have went back to her room since the guy pretty much walked from the hallway where the dorms are at just two hallways or so down. "Give me the bag, my classes are probably closer to her's and I'm assuming I'll bump into her and can give it back." He gave me a bag and a kiss on the cheek

"Good night Charles have sweet dreams." he whispered to me in my ear.

"Same goes to you too Alex, I'll see you in combat class." He walked away with a smile on his face the same as me and I grabbed my key from my pocket and opened the door and threw the bag on the floor and stripped to my boxers and crashed on my bed I've got this weird feeling that tomorrow was going to be very eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year!<strong>

**It seems like everything is going well. Roxie is recovering well, Charles has his first _molnija_ mark, Alex forgives Charles for leaving, and Aurel is trying to make things right with him and Roxie. But of course it wouldn't be life if everything was perfect.**

**Chapter 17: _Something isn't Right Here, and I'm Going to Figure Out What_**

**R&R please!**


	17. Chapter 17: Something Isn't Right Here

**Chapter 17  
><strong>_Something isn't Right Here; and I'm Going to Figure Out What_

_Roxie_

I guess I never got out of the rebellious stage because I found myself the next morning in the guardian building attempting to get a cup of coffee. Actually, my plan was solid. All the people who would complain to Dr. Olendzki about me breaking the rules were out of the building either in bed or on duty, being that it was about four in the morning.

I was pouring creamer into my cup when my plan backfired.

"I'm pretty sure coffee has caffeine Rox," Aurel appeared beside me. I silently swore to myself. "Why do you always find ways around the rules?" He put his hand over the top of my cup of coffee.

"Either you are going to let me drink my coffee or you will be crawling to the clinic." I looked up at Aurel with a deadly glare. He faltered slightly before moving his hand away from my coffee.

"If you die of a heart attack don't come haunt me."

"I can handle a cup of coffee Aurelius."

"Roxie!" I turned to see a group of guardians, some from the school and some visiting, who I assumed were here to give the qualifiers this week. The guardians were in formation and they had two students with them. However, it was obvious from the way they were holding onto their arms, that they were treating them like criminals. The part that had me running to one of the student's side was what I was confused about. I stopped in front of the group blocking their path.

"Out of the way," A guardian that I didn't recognize ordered me.

"Charles Xander is my student," I told the man. He wouldn't be able to stop me if he wanted to. "Surely it's possible for all of you to handle these two without leaving bruises on their arms?" I asked the four guardians holding onto Alex and Charles. As the released the two boys cautiously, waiting to see if they would run, I looked at both of them.

I could tell that these guardians had pulled them both out of bed because they were wearing pajamas and their hair was a disaster. I could also see the anger towards the guardians and confusion that mirrored my own.

Charles met my eyes and I could tell he was glad I was here; obviously I seemed to have more authority than him and could get answers. This whole situation reminded me of the night Alberta's office was trashed.

"Now would you care to explain why you manhandled my student?" I asked.

"We are under orders to take them to the council room," the guardian that spoke before told me. "You may come with us." I nodded and joined the group between Charles and Alex. I noticed Aurel was in tow.

"Charles, what exactly is going on?" I asked quietly to him. Only he, Alex, Aurel, and the four guardians walking beside the two students could hear.

"I don't really know they just barged into Alex's and my room and told us that we're in trouble but no one has told us what for. They act like we're freaking mind readers and we can go inside their heads and well magically have the answer."

"Charles, do the same as last time, Alex, Keep calm and don't speak out of turn. We'll figure out what this is about." I could hear the edge to my voice. Why the hell was this happening again?

"I'll do whatever it takes as long as it gets these guardians off our back but it doesn't make sense are they really allowed to barge into our rooms and not even tell us what's going on. How is that even fair or logical it feels like they're not letting us in the loop." Alex said to me.

"I'm with Alex their treating us like we did some huge crime but they won't tell us why. That's not right, that's like a murder killing someone and hiding the body and pinning it on his friend because he told him to pick up the knife and now his fingerprints are all over but he didn't know their being unfair to us."

"Trust me, I would be in the same boat as you, but as guardians, we take control of a situation, then we ask questions." I told him. "We're here now so remember what I said."

We came into the same council room that was used the last time Charles was interrogated, except this time there were two chairs at the end of the table. I decided that this time I would remain with them, instead of taking my place along the walls with the other guardians. I'd have more power by making a strong front.

"Guardian Szelsky?" Alberta asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here because I am Mr. Xander's Mentor." I told her blandly, I wanted to add that I was also here to keep things fair, but I knew better.

"You should still be recovering..." I had to cut her off there.

"I have been recovering for long enough Guardian Petrov, but this is not about me." I needed to figure out what was going on. I also noticed how much I really had needed that coffee a few minutes ago, but I had left it behind.

"You are correct, Guardian Szelsky, this is about a crime that these two thought they could get away with." This was a different guardian. He looked old, and maybe familiar, but he was most likely with the group that was giving the qualifiers.

"And what crime would that be?" I asked.

"These two stole the answers to the written qualifier." Not a lot of thins stun me, but this definitely did.

"And why would you accuse us of something like that?" Alex asked. The guardians looked at each other. Something was up.

"Neither of these students would steal the answers to the qualifier. They are at the top of their class and can easily pass the exam without any difficulty." I told them recovering quickly.

"A hall matron saw these two in the hall that the answers were held in. Earlier, it was discovered that the answers were missing."

"You've got to be kidding me! A girl left her bag in that classroom we just went to go get it and that same matron was passing by checking to see if all the students were in their rooms the only thing he told us to do was to go back to our rooms once he saw us. What would we need with those answers?" Charles burst out. I put a hand on Charles shoulder, he needed to calm down.

"Is that also your story Mr. Richerson."

"Yes it is I was with Charles when we went into the classroom and when we came out a girl named Astley left her bag in that classroom and she wanted us to grab it. We had no clue that something as important as those answers were in there if we would have known we would have never gone into that classroom.

The guardian thought for a moment. "Since we have no way to verify your stories, we will search your rooms, if you do not object." At least this time around there seemed to be a bit more fairness in this interrogation

"Go right ahead the only thing you'll find is a backpack that I haven't touched since me and Alex grabbed it from the classroom so please do search our rooms." Charles said.

"It's fine with me as well; we have nothing to hide." Alex also agreed.

The guardian sent a few out to search the rooms, leaving us waiting. The wheels in my head were turning. Was this situation related to the last one, could the person who broke into Alberta's office behind this? I wasn't sure, but as soon as we get out of here I will be getting to the bottom of it.

"Now I really want to ring this person's neck out how the heck am I getting blamed for all of this stuff and whoever it is has also brought you into this as well this puzzle has too many holes missing to it."

"You both are going to be watched closely by the testing guardians this week. Once we're done with this, you need to focus on the qualifier. Make sure not to make any wrong moves." I told them. "Even after they find that you are innocent, they will still watch you."

"Yea I had a hunch that they're not going to take this situation lightly I think that we should keep our distance from Astley something about her is just screaming bad luck." Alex agreed with me then added. "Charles you've got to keep calm even when they start watching us like hawks one wrong move and they'll expel us both from school even if we didn't do the crime that was blamed on us"

"Alex is right." I squeezed Charles' shoulder a little. "I might not be there to keep you from exploding."

"Oh trust me she'll get her bag back and she'll never get another favor out of me again."

The guardians walked in to report what they found. They said that they did not find the stolen tests. "We must apologize. We only had you as suspects, so I hope you understand why we singled you two out. This is a serious situation and if you hear anything, please let us know."

_Charles_

The guardians dismissed both Alex and I back to our rooms, I quickly got up from my seat so that I wouldn't have to go and slap all of those guardians behind the head. I know that they didn't mean to blindly accuse the both of us like that, but it still pisses me off that they would do that. It's not like we're little kids that need to be scolded for doing another bad deed. Before I could get even more pissed off at the guardians I heard feet jogging up to me and someone grab my hand and squeeze it lightly. I looked to my left side and saw Alex silently looking at me like he was trying to say that I should calm down. I slowly started to relax and rolled my eyes and smirked as to say that I would be on my best behavior but only for him. We started to walk again at a slower pace. I felt him slowly pulling his hand away, but I wouldn't let him and grabbed onto it a bit tighter. Right now I didn't really care if guardians or students noticed we were holding hands all I cared about was getting some reassurance that things would be just a little okay for now. We left the building and I noticed that Roxie wasn't behind us anymore, she must have went back to her room. It seemed like it took forever for us to finally make it back to the dorm building but we managed and said our goodbyes before heading back to our rooms to get ready for our classes now that it was morning, stupid guardians. I quickly opened my door, slammed it shut and went to my drawer. I decided to wear a stripped grey hoodie and grey faded jeans with a quick swipe of _Axe_ deodorant and with key in hand and my bag and Astley's I was off to my first class.

I left my room wondering where the hell that Astley could be since her bag is on my right shoulder the only reason that I was carrying it around with me was just in case I happened to run into her or incase she decides to pop up again. After a few minutes of my slow pace, I decided to just get to class and worry about her later. I made it to through the doors of the combat room and threw it on the floor and went to the mat that Alex and I have been sharing and there he was laying down on the mat. I looked around for the teacher and noticed that he was a few minutes late which must have been the reasons why the rooms was so livelier. I shrugged my shoulders and plopped onto the mat and laid down across from him with my hands behind my head and my feet arched up and eyes closed. I never really noticed how comfortable this mat was when I'm not being thrown onto it like some rag doll. I softly chuckled at this but the movement from my body must have woken up Alex because I soon felt him softly kicking my leg.

"What in the world are you laughing? All that shaking you were doing woke me up."

I hoisted my upper body up to get a better look at Alex and noticed that his eyes were still closed he looked so calm with his eyes closed "Sorry for waking you it's just that I noticed that this is the first time that I've laid on the floor and it's not from me being thrown with force."

He laughed at this as well "I thought that you liked fighting with me? I didn't know I was so rough on you but you've gotten pretty good since the first time we've fought you can take it."

_Roxie_

I watched as Alex and Charles left. Something was not right with this Astley girl. I remembered the times I saw her and how my instincts told me she was a threat. I wasn't going to freak out and jump to conclusions yet. First, I needed to be Roxie. And Roxie was about to do something sneaky.

I left the meeting room to let the guardians finish up. They didn't need me. I went back to the table and found that my coffee was still there, untouched. This made me happy and I took it with me when I left the Guardians Building. The sun had gone down and I could see a few students milling around most likely going early to classes or going to meet friends. I noticed that it looked like it was going to snow.

I went to the Moroi dorm and talked to the Matron at the desk. I told her that I needed to know which room a student by the name of Astley was in, she told me once I explained that I was on orders from the guardians. This was the simple part.

As I was walking up the stairs, I realized that I was being followed. I went through a door, and hid on the opposite side, waiting for whoever it was to come through. I could make up an excuse easy enough once I knew who it was, or I could just knock them out, but the first would probably work best.

The door opened and my pursuer showed himself.

"Damn it, Aurel, why are you following me?" I asked him when he saw me.

"I knew you were going to be up to something, Rox." He smirked and I kind of wanted to punch him. "And I was going to figure out what."

"Well that's very interesting, but I'm not doing anything." I crossed my arms.

"Really? Because I'm sure that you don't have a room in this dorm, and you're sort of off duty." He kept smirking at me. "I'll help you if it's going to help get to the bottom of what happened this morning."

I just glared at him

"Come on Rox," Aurel took a step forward and I took one back. "You can use another set of eyes. Besides, we make a great team remember?" Oh, I did remember. We used to break many rules when we were in high school. The one we broke the most was the one my parents had set up for us during the summer. We weren't allowed to go off the paths in the woods, so of course, we never used the paths. One night we found an old cabin and discovered it was used by someone to hide stolen stuff. We of course played detective and staked out the cabin for a week. We eventually got pictures of the criminal and sent the pictures along with a map to the cabin to the police. One of the best summers ever.

"Fine," I told Aurel. "But I am in charge." He agreed and we continued to the floor Astley's room was in.

To our luck, the hallway was empty. I just hoped that Astley was out of her room. I found the room that the Matron had said belonged to Astley and her roommate. I knocked to make sure that no one was in because I wasn't sure what I would say to someone if they answered the door.

No one opened the door and I expelled a breath of relief. I took the master key from my coat pocket and unlocked the door. Sometimes being a guardian had its perks.

Both Aurel and I slipped into the room silently and he closed the door behind us. There were two beds in the room. In fact there were two of almost everything you could find in a normal teenage girls room.

"What do we look for?" Aurel whispered as I started to walk around the room.

"Anything that doesn't seem like a teenage girl would have in her room, or any clues as to which side belongs to Astley." I said as I looked in a nightstand drawer. Nothing unusual really, just a hairbrush, a bag of toiletries and a small fuzzy diary. Ugg, I picked it up and discovered it had a lock, but unfortunately for the owner, they left the tiny key in the drawer. I wasn't planning on reading it unless it belonged to Astley. I unlocked it and flipped through some pages until I knew it belonged to Astley's roommate, and then I locked it and put it back.

"This side is her roommate's," I told Aurel, "We should look at the other side of the room." Aurel stated looking on the small desk. I looked in the dresser; I realized then that I had a very interesting way of looking at things. Someone could have hidden something under clothes.

Both Aurel and I stopped moving the instant we heard a voice outside the door.

"Just hold on," the voice was outside the door. I glanced at Aurel who met my eyes and I knew we were on the same page, as we heard the sound of a key jingling I quickly went to the closet. I slid in and Aurel followed me. It was a tight squeeze, resulting in us being pressed against each other. In any other situation, this would have been awkward, but I was too focused on the person who was walking in the room. The closet door had slits in it, we could look into the room, but it wasn't easy for someone to look in at us.

"Okay, I'm alone now." Astley sat on the bed farthest from the door. At least I had been right that it was her side, I thought to myself. I noticed that Astley didn't have her innocent look right now. I watched closely to everything she did.

"What do you mean I failed you?" Astley cut the person on the phone off, "I did everything right. I got her to those humans; from then on, it was out of my hands. Everyone else screwed up, but not me." The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as she crossed an arm over her chest and glared at the floor. Humans? What was this girl doing with humans?

Astley listened to the person on the phone and it seemed like she was getting nervous because she stood up and went over to the desk on her side of the room. She fidgeted with a piece of paper. Clearly, the subject had changed. "Yeah, I did that," there was a short pause when the person on the phone spoke. "There were complications… I hadn't gotten around to planting the tests when they were caught." Bingo! I felt Aurel take a breath in surprise. I ignored him. I strained my ears trying to hear what the voice on the other end was saying.

Astley stopped fidgeting and stared at nothing in particular as she focused on what we couldn't hear. She blinked a few times and I saw a tear fall down her pale cheek. When she spoke her voice wavered and more tears followed the first. "Daddy, please," She sniffed. Daddy? Her 'Daddy' was behind this? "Give me another chance. I… I'll plant the test when I get my bag back. Th… Then He'll get in trouble. I promise you can count on me." I had never seen a little girl beg her dad for something, it was strange to see it in this situation instead of at a pet store or the toy isle. "Okay."

Astley hung up the phone. She was still standing at the desk so I had a clear view of her still. She wiped her tears away and closed her eyes. When she opened them she wasn't the crying little girl, she wasn't even the innocent girl that she went around school as. She had a gleam in her eyes that bite at my memories. I couldn't place my finger on it. She crossed the room and left.

Aurel's hand on my arm made me jump a little. I looked up at him. We didn't need to say anything. This was bad and we knew it. Somehow, this little girl was doing the bidding of her "daddy." Their goal was to harm Charles, and I would bet my life that they were behind Alberta's office being vandalized. But I also knew that Aurel and I couldn't tell anyone about what we had learned just a few minutes ago. We had snuck into a student's room, searched through belongings, and had hidden in the closet of the student. It was obvious we would have to come up with some type of proof. But the next step was the most important thing in my whole world: we had to make sure that Astley didn't get to Charles before we did.

_Charles_

We had just gotten done with my sparring class for the and I have to say it was pretty nice to fight all the anger that I had left over from earlier today and put it into fighting. I guess it's true what they say it is good to put all the emotions that your trying to suppress into something else and fighting was definitely the answer in this case. I had just walked over to where all the other bags were and grabbed my bag and Astley's and walked out of the class. I was only a couple feet or so away from the door when I noticed that Roxie and Aurel were practically sprinting towards my direction whatever there's no way that those two could be headed in my direction but low and behold they do and stop where I'm standing. There's something screwy by the look on Roxie's face I wonder why they have such suspicious expressions on their face? "Uh are you guys okay you've got these weird expressions on your face like you saw a ghost or something."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Roxie began but Aurel interrupted her.

"She's just a bit frazzled because a student caught us kissing," He said this in a casual way. Roxie gave him a glare and punched him in the stomach making him fall back a few feet from where he originally stood, at first Aurel had a look of pain when she punched him but he quickly regained his composure and gained his balance back. That is why you don't joke around with Roxie unless you're prepared for the consequences though I could really have gone on the rest of my life without him giving that information. It's like me seeing my aunt and uncle make out it's great that their still in love after all these years but I'd rather not see two adults making out as weird as that sounds . I raised my eyebrows at the two of them like they were crazy these two together are kind of weird but I guess that's their secret banter or something guess I'll never know really

"So I'm going to go and pretend that you didn't just tell me that so if you'll excuse me."

"Wait," Roxie stopped me. "I can find Astley and give her that bag if you want. I don't have anything to do for a few hours until I get my stitches removed."

"Yea that actually sounds great I think that it would be better if you gave it to her because I would make a scene and curse her out and she'd go running off to her room because I made her cry so thank you for volunteering." I took Astley's bag off my shoulder and handed it to Roxie and my back felt ten times better without the extra weight on me. I may train like a barbarian everyday but that doesn't mean that I'm impervious to things that are heavy are can sometimes make me feel unbalanced nope that's not my fault at all.

"Don't let us make you late man," Aurel said to me.

"Oh crap I've got to hurry or I'll be late for my next class SEE YOU AT TRANNING ROXIE!" I yelled to her while taking off in a sprint so I wasn't late for my next class I think this is the first time that I've ran to a class which is why people don't feel like being corporative. it's not that hard to make two different paths so there's an equal amount of space I mean really it's called common courtesy instead of walking like a lost little turtle other people need to get to classes just like you. After a lot of excuse me and nasty glares from people I don't even know, I finally made it to my class with a minute to spare and walked straight to my desk, sat down and softly placed my head on my desk. Ugh I hate running to my classes well at least the bell hasn't rung I still have time to catch my breath.

The bell rang and class started as usual we discussed a few things that guardians were supposed to know knowledge about and then he began to discuss with us a few things that would be on the qualifier. Though it did seem quite boring, it seemed like my brain was retaining all the information he went into detail about a few facts that we had learned before break and other things as well but my ears perked up at a certain subject he was talking about

"Tomorrow you won't have usual classes. You will start taking your qualifiers," He began. "All of the juniors will have to take four exams spread over two days. The four exams are Endurance and Stamina, Combat, Theory, and a secret topic." A few other students whispered among themselves, but the teacher ignored it. "You will be broken up into four groups and take the exams randomly. No one except the examiners know which group or which testing order you will get. Tomorrow morning the group lists will be posted in the gym."

Okay so I guess that tomorrow will be just a bit topsy turvy and I'll have to try not and behave like a zombie I mean this is a pretty huge test and me messing it up wouldn't be the greatest thing in the world. I'm sure though that nothing wrong will happen maybe the big guy upstairs will be keeping an eye on me or maybe someone else all I know is that the next few days might be very challenging for me just the same as everyone else I'm sure that tomorrow won't be so bad. I've been paying attention in all of my classes and been doing all the work so tomorrow will go completely smoothly.

A few minutes or so after he told us that I pretty much zoned out since I already knew most of the things that he was talking about. Geez when did I become such a nerd? I must have been in my own little world for a bit too long because before I knew it the bell had rung and kids were getting their stuff together and leaving the classroom. I put my notebook away and looked around just in case I forgot to put something away after I was done looking around my desk I grabbed my backpack and lugged it onto my shoulder and walked out of the door my bag in tow. I walked at a faster pace than everyone else in the halls since they think there so much more important to the world then everyone else would one punch really be that bad I mean I'm sure no guardians would be around to see it though these stupid people aren't worth that kind of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoying Astley is not so innocent. Will Roxie be able to uncover who Astley's father is? And what about Charels' upcoming test?<strong>

**Find out what happens next. Chapter 18: **_**Stitches, Tests, Fruit, and a Nightmare**_

**Please R&R! We want to give a giant thank you to everyone who has reviewed our story so far. Happy reading everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18: Stitches, Tests, and Fruit

**Chapter 18  
><strong>_Stitches, Tests, Fruit, and a Nightmare_

_Roxie_

I had so many things on my mind that I didn't even feel Dr. Olendzki removing my stitches. I probably wouldn't have felt it anyway, being that I had so many stitches throughout my lifetime. When I had taken Astley's bag from Charles, Aurel and I practically turned it inside out. We checked every page of her notebooks for clues, but there was nothing incriminating. We also did not find the stolen tests. After that, Aurel had to go help with classes in the middle school, so that left me to find a way to get the bag back to its owner.

I ended up going to the main office and telling them that I found the bag lying in a hallway. They assured me that they would get it back to the owner. I preferred this option to going up to Astley and handing it to her.

"You're done," The doctor pulled me from my thoughts. "I just want to check to make sure you done have any other problems. Then you should be able to go back to work tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it," the Doctor checked my blood pressure and filled out some papers. After that, I was free to go. I wasn't sure what I should do. I did however know that I was dying to run. I headed to my room to get my iPod. I had ear buds because I could have just one in and be able to pay attention to the world. I headed out to the usual place I met Charles for morning runs and stated to run to _Take It out on Me_, by _Thousand Foot Krutch_.

I ran and ran. There was no stopping me. I even took a different route that went through part of the woods surrounding the school. I was still within the wards, but I had a different terrain to run in. I didn't stop until I knew it was close to the end of the school day.

I had managed to break a sweat, which is saying something. I wasn't drenched, but it was sweat. I headed to the practice room with a few minutes to spare.

_Charles_

I was in the training room doing my most favorite thing, sparring. After all the classes that I had to do it was nice to just focus on one thing instead of a million in one and putting each of the subjects in different folders sometimes I wonder how these teachers expect us to learn all of these things. But then again I'm not the one teaching the kids so I guess forcing my brain to learn all this stuff isn't so bad. Aurel and I didn't really go running today since Roxie wasn't in the room. However, Roxie seemed like she was enjoying her own running. I saw her running around the school; she seemed to be in her own little world since she was listening to her iPod.

I guess that I was spacing out a little too much because Aurel practically kicked me in the face but I managed to block it before his move followed me through. "Since when do Strigoi hit people in the face or are you just doing that because I wasn't paying attention?"

"Hmm... the second one works for me."

I decided that it would be best not to zone out again and decided to try to get a good attack in with Aurel since he thinks it's so great to be cocky. I heard faint footsteps behind me and someone taking a seat against the wall it must be Roxie I'm guessing she came to see how us sparring was going. The smart part in me wants to go easy on him because it would be the right thing to do but the not so good side wants to flip him over or maybe even kick his feet from under him but maybe something not so extreme would work. While circling the mat I thought of a couple of moves that wouldn't leave him so injured and made sure I wasn't mouthing how I would do it even though I've broken myself of that I wouldn't like for it to slip up. I made up my mind and went in for the kill and I threw a few kicks for his legs and only got a few kicks in.

After a bit I decided to stop beating around the bush and just go for it I got behind him and knocked both of his feet out by the gasp he made he was a bit surprised I smirked at this. "So what do you say to that Aurel?" I said to him with a smug grin on my face.

"I'd say you're lucky you did that to me and not Roxie, or you'd be unable to move by now." Aurel sat up. "But I on the other hand will take it gracefully and count that as a point."

"Haha very funny," Roxie said from her sideline spot.

"It's not that bad fighting with her though the first day we sparred I think she kind of enjoyed kicking my butt so I feel your pain." By the look on Roxie's face she was giving us both death glares at the things that we said I heard Aurel chuckle nervously when he also saw the look on her face. "You do know that we were just joking right Roxie? You know funny humor meant for laughing at?" There's no way that she found our comment's that offensive could she anyone could tell by the tone of our voices that we were just being funny.

Roxie gave me a half smile to show that she knew we were kidding. "Too bad it wouldn't be fair for you guys if I wanted to go two on one." She had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Your right that wouldn't be fair at all though you would probably have both of us on our backs before we could get a punch in and I'm good with not testing that out thank you very much. So Aurel are you up for anymore fighting or did that last move wear you out?" Though Aurel did seem like an idiot it was pretty fun teasing him like this I can see why Roxie liked to fight with him he was a pretty good sparring partner and he was kind of easy to pin onto the mat but it still seems like they fight a bit differently together then they do with me. I guess they think that I can't handle it all that well but I'm sure it's not all that important right now after all I am just a junior I've got plenty of time before I can handle their full on fighting.

"So Aurel are you up for more fighting or do you want to forfeit and I win by default?"

"I don't think you've gotten beaten up enough yet. Got to make sure your ready for your tests tomorrow." Aurel stood and took his fighting stance

"Alright well let's get to it then." We locked eyes with each other waiting to see who would throw the first punch we circled around the mat sizing the other person up to see who would throw the first punch, or if the other person would break free of their poker face and show what move they were going to do before they did it. I smirked you're not going to get anything like that out of me Aurel. I was getting tire of our little game decided to throw the first punch to my stomach but I countered it and went for his left side while still holding his right arm he winced in pain and broke free from my grasp because of how much power I put into my punch.

_Roxie_

"The tests won't be anything you can't handle, but you need to forget everything else besides the task at hand." I told Charles as we ran the next morning. I had decided to have a short practice so that he isn't worn out, but he isn't still sleepy. "You probably won't have two physically demanding tests in one day because they want you in prime condition for it."

"Well those are both good things to hear I'm not really that freaked about the other days after this one I'm just kind of nervous I guess about maybe doing something wrong and that makes me fail the whole thing or something along those line but maybe they're just jitters."

"You've done so well since I met you. I bet if you went back in time and told yourself that you would be at the top of your class, have a relationship with the other person at the top of your class, and have already killed your first strigoi you would have told yourself to fuck off." I smiled at him as we continued to run.

"Oh yeah I could see that happen we'd probably get into a fight as well but your right all of those experiences have made me a better person. Especially being with Alex I couldn't have asked for a better person to support me. Who would have thought that you and me great friends as well especially a couple of days after you woke me with that whistle and you haven't had to use it since now that's major progress."

"I could bring it back for old times' sake." I teased when we came to the end of our run. "I'm sure a military style practice would do you some good."

"Uh no, no that won't be necessary just you mention that has my ears ringing like crazy we don't need to go down memory lane that much and I think I'll do just fine on my test without that motivation please don't blow the whistle"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Who would have thought that a whistle would be the one thing that you're afraid of. Do I have to come up with a way for you to conquer that fear like I did with the wall?" I guess I was enjoying my attempts of relaxing Charles before his qualifier. I might be more nervous than he is to be honest. If he doesn't pass then he can't continue to be a guardian. I would have failed him as a teacher.

"No you really don't unless something like that is part of being a guardian then sure we could attempt for me to get over that but it'll still make me annoyed and have an urge to throw it in the fountian. Or maybe acid, yeah that would work better that way it couldn't be used ok I'm over the fear now problem solved."

I gave him a sarcastic look that said "sure" and gave him a water bottle

"Well looks like I got to go after this but it was fun getting in this run so thanks"

"No problem and I'll be watching part of your qualifier probably. I get to go back to guardian duty." I told him with a fake excited smile then I rolled my eyes. He left to go check which group he was in for testing, and where they were meeting.

_Charles_

I looked at the list and found out that I was in group four. I knew that I would be in this test for a long time because of how long the questions and after this I had to go to outside with the same group and do the endurance/stamina course.

I followed my group into the classroom and took my seat and waited for the teacher to pass out the test I felt kind of nervous but at the same time I also had a bit of confidence that I would do well on the test. I've been studying for days until my brain felt like it was going to melt so I pretty much know this test like it's the back of my hand. The teacher finally got to my desk and gave me both the test and the scan-tron I took a deep breath and picked up my pencil ok Charles it's time to put all of that studying that you did to good use I said inside my head.

I wrote my name and started to look at the first question I need to pace myself so I don't get any questions wrong two and a half hours I'm guessing can go by pretty fast. By the first hour, I had gone through the multiple choice and I was now in the written part. I'm positive that by the end of this test my left hand is going to be throbbing but thank goodness that I'm ambidextrous I was on the third written question and had only six more to go.

It seemed that I went through this test like it was nothing it's not all that intimidating knowing that I studied like my life depended on it I deserve a treat after all this testing is over with. The teacher was right about all the things that we discussed being on the test he also put in some things that he didn't give his complete attention to but he expected us to know since it was common since I did surprisingly well on this and before I knew it an hour later I was done. The teacher told all the students that if they got done early that they were to remain in their seats and doing something productive quietly I looked at my scan-tron one last time and checked to make sure that all my answers were bubbled. Once I was done I quietly took up to the teacher and went back to my desk and took out a blank notebook to doodle in.

I was just about to finish drawing some stars and Orion's belt that went along with the dragons I drew when the teacher told us that our first test of today was over and that we should be proud to have studied as hard as we did yeah tell that to my brain that's still on a roller coaster.

He told us that once we left this room we weren't allowed to tell any other students what was on the test or else we would get into big trouble. Then he dismissed us off to lunch and wished us luck on our last test I put my pencil and notebook back into my bag and followed the other students to the lunchroom. The special today was Burger and fries with those weird fruit cups and three different flavors of milk. I quickly made it into the line before it began to grow bigger to the point that it wouldn't move. It only took a few minutes for me to make it inside, get milk, grab a plastic tray, and wait for the person in front of me to get his serving of fries and move to the next set of food. He must have felt the glare that I gave him because once he turned his head and noticed the daggers I was shooting at him with my eyes he dropped the tongs in the pan and quickly moved to the burgers and grabbed one.

I smirked and got my own serving of fries, serves him right for holding up the line like that I then went to the hamburgers and grabbed one and went to pay the lunch lady. I pulled out my wallet and gave her my student ID, she scanned it and gave it back to me telling me to have a nice day. I walked out of the other entrance back into the cafeteria and looked around for an empty table for me to sit down and eat at, and finally found a table in the middle of the room I quickly walked over to it and took my seat and started eating. However, half of the food here wasn't pleasant to eat their burger and fries are always good to eat it tasted like heaven on a cloud I felt kind of odd sitting at a table by myself but pushed the thought back for a few minutes and began to eat my fries with the mayonnaise I got inside

I was enjoying my food so much that I didn't really notice anyone appear at the table I was until I heard someone take a bite out of an apple What the hell? I looked up and immediately recognized the brown messy hair it's a good thing I don't scare easily or I would have probably jumped a feet or two from the seat I was sitting in. "So were your intentions to give me a heart attack or is this your unique way of saying hi to me?"

"A little bit of both," Roxie smiled and took another bite of her apple, which was as red as her shirt then she sat on the table.

"Well you biting into your apple scared me a bit but besides that I guess I'll live so are you here to keep me company during this lunch before I've got take my next test? By the way where did you get that apple from?" I was on my last fry and only had a smidge of mayonnaise left so I swirled the fry around the corners of the tray getting the rest of the remains and also the last spot of mayo. I wasn't exactly all that sure about the fruit so I opened my carton of milk after shaking it a few times waiting patiently for Roxie to give me an answer

"Guardians Building," Roxie shrugged. "They always keep snacks in case we get hungry and the cafeteria isn't open. But besides having an odd liking for mayonnaise and French fries, how did your test go?"

"I say that I did quite well I knew all of the answers from all the studying that I did but my brain turned to mush once I finished that's a good thing though right? I mean it proves how much my brain information got from all those nights of studying." Roxie had a look on her face as if she was thinking but somehow she managed to think and chew at the same time which made it very hard for me to take her seriously at the moment.

Once she swallowed her bite of apple she spoke, "You still have a long way to go, but I'm glad you did well on that part. I remember freaking out when I took the written test. I knew it all, but I was always better with physical stuff."

"Yea I'm so happy that test is over with and now the only thing that I have to focus on after lunch is that endurance test and I a bit anxious on how that one will go." I had finally finished with my milk and closed it and pushed the carton halfway inside itself and put it back onto my tray and thought about how this next test would go. "So how did you do the first time you had to do an endurance course."

"You remember the obstacle course?" Roxie asked me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yea nothing can make me forget about that thing especially that wall." Ah good ol' Matthew I'm glad I finally climbed over that piece of crap don't know why I'm putting down a wall though but it was my idea to name the thing so I would be able to climb over it and have some control of my fear of heights and it was worth it. "Should I not remember the obstacle course?" I asked her while using the same tone she said to me and also raising my own eyebrow

"You know how it took me twenty-Two seconds?" She had a hint of a smile in her eyes. "Well the one they use for the qualifier would take me about forty-five seconds. But that's just one time through. If you can make it through another time you get to go through again."

"So what you're saying is that if I got a bad time the first time that I did it I can do it again?" I said looking at her is this obstacle course really that hard but I can do it I mean I have to be able to at least get somewhat of a good time on that thing great now I'm really letting my nerves get to me. I ran my hands through my hair and started tapping my foot a habit I get when I'm really nervous about something big.

"It's really nothing bad; I watched the group that was doing it this morning. Alex was in it." She paused to see how I would react to that. "He had to go through a second time, but only because he wanted to be three seconds lower than his previous time. You should do fine." She finished her apple and threw the core over a couple tables into the trashcan.

"I guess I'll just try not to think to hard about it too hard I'll just try and treat it like any other regular obstacle course that way I don't psych myself out or analyze my moves to much." I closed my eyes and took a breath. I can do this I just need to keep my cool think of your bed that's all the motivation that you need to at least get through this last test for today thank god.

Roxie stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "You better get going," She smiled at me and walked off to go do whatever it is that Roxie does.

I got up from the table after Roxie left, went to throw away my food, and left the cafeteria with my stuff. I was lost in my thoughts for a few minutes contemplating about how all of this would go but realized that if I worried about it anymore that the red streaks in my hair would start turning grey then I would really have a reason to have those streak in my hair besides the fact that I like red. I mentally slapped myself out of my thoughts and realized that while I was distracting myself with all the worrying that I did I was already at the spot where the whole course was at just a few feet ahead of me. I noticed a huge red tent covering the beginning of the obstacle course I looked back to where I walked from and noticed that people from my group were also walking towards where I was currently standing.

I put my bag on the ground and made my way towards the guardians that were standing under a large red tent. I finally made it to my destination and lightly leaned against one of the rods and waited for the other people to come to where the guardians and I were standing at I heard a few bags make a plop sound on the ground and feet shuffling to where the tent was. Once everyone had made it the guardians told us how we were going to do the course they put us in groups of three and they started the course.

Mine was the second to go. After a few minutes, my group was called up and we all waited for the guardian to say go. I took a breath to get a hold of myself and shut out everything around me, but I made sure that I could still hear the guardian's voice. Once he said go, I took off and bent down once was towards the low crawl it was the exact same size as the one I practiced with Roxie. I finally made it to the other side of the low crawl and went all the way through and got up and made it towards the tires I and began going through them one at a time and made it through without any difficulty. The rest of the course was a blur until I realized that I was finally getting towards the end I was currently hanging upside down and climbing the rope to the other side I making my way towards the end of the rope and sighed in relief. I understand how I made it through all of the other things that I did but I was kind of shocked that I made it towards this I felt the rope move more and realized that I needed to pick up my pace so that I could get off of and not worry about the blood rushing to my head.

I made it towards the end of the pole, grabbed onto it with both hands, and climbed down. Once the both of my feet were on the ground, I ran towards the end of the line. Once on the other side, I plopped onto the ground to wait and hear my time. He said that I got the same time that was expected us it seems like he double checked to make sure that the stopwatch was right. I laughed, well it looks like I don't need to do it over again give yourself a pat on the back Charles.

_Roxie_

I normally showered early in the morning before anyone else is awake, but this morning I was just getting into one of the showers that were attached to the bathrooms. Each floor had two; one for men and one for women. I opted to take early morning showers because I could avoid the lines of teenage girls trying to get ready for the day and I didn't sleep much. But this morning I had just managed to get into a shower before the girls woke up. This was because I had slept for the later part of the night, the strange part was that I had two dreams and I never had dreams anymore.

The first was more of a memory. It was of the summer before senior year. Aurel was spending vacation with my family again so he and I had planned a daylong hike. We were going to go up to a lake that many people don't get to go to because there weren't any roads that lead to it. The hike itself was nice, but it was nothing compared to the lake. Aurel and I immediately dropped our bags and started strip down to our bathing suits that my stepmom had insisted we wore under our cloths.

"Race you to the tree on the other side," Aurel said with a smile on his face as we both looked across the lake.

"You're on," I replied and we took off. We were both equally fast when it came to swimming so we were tied up until I made it to the shore. Aurel would have had a leg up if he hadn't slipped on a smooth rock while he was climbing out of the water. All I had to do was sprint to the tree. I was about six feet away when Aurel grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. We wrestled for a little while, I managed to climb around and onto his back, and I was attempting to get him in a headlock. Aurel flipped me off him and into the tall grass that was around us, but I pulled him down with me.

We stopped laughing when he landed on top of me. At that point, I hadn't acknowledged to anyone, even myself, that I had feelings of more than friendship for Aurel. Therefore, this was a shocker to me when I felt my heart beating strongly against my chest. I'm pretty sure I blushed when Aurel and I made eye contact. We kissed then, out of the blue and to both of our surprise.

When Aurel pulled away, he had a nervous look on his face that probably matched mine.

The Dream had ended there. The only problem is that I don't know whether this dream or the following one freaked me out more.

The second dream was actually a nightmare. I was a Strigoi and I was killing an innocent person. There were flashes of things like Silver stakes, blood, red hair dancing away, and a little boy that reminded me of my brother when he was little crying. I tried to forget my dreams while the hot water washed over me.

When I had finished my shower, I found that the usual line was forming. I left the bathroom and headed back to my room. I got dressed for the day and toweled my hair until it was barely wet then I headed out to meet Charles for our run, all the while parts of my dreams from the previous night danced through my head. I decided that I was going to do some snooping tonight; maybe if I could figure something out about Astley I would forget the horrible nightmares.

_Charles_

I had just finished training with Roxie and was now with my group in combat class with the same group that I was assigned yesterday. For this test our teacher wanted us to go up against him to see how well we did with fighting for some students this task wasn't so easy because this teachers fighting skills was very intense or maybe I should say intimidating. Though some students did do quite well and fought back just as hard looks like they'll get through to the next year they must have paid attention just like me it's amazing how I managed to flirt with Alex but still pay attention to what was going on around us.

The teacher knocked me out of my day dreaming and told me that it was my turn not once did this guy get warn out I mean he did fight pretty much half of the class though he still has a few left after me and not once has he sweat I think he was immune to it. I walked up to where the teacher was and stopped he smirked when he saw and immediately got into a fighting stance. Once he saw that I did this he sprinted towards me, attempted to punch me in my side so I grabbed his hand before he could finish his action, and kicked him in his leg. He quickly unclasped his arm from my grasp, took a hold of my arm, got behind me, and kicked both of my feet from behind me and I fell to the floor. on first impact I admit that it did hurt but I quickly got over the pain and tugged my hand out of his grasp and got up. I swiftly turned around and grabbed his right and left shoulders with the both of mine I then put my left foot behind me and tilted my left side on the back of his foot and kicked him while putting all of my weight onto my left side and slamming him onto the mat. The whole class gasped in shock that I did this I smirked looks like no one in this class paid attention to that move.

The teacher slowly got up from the mat and gave a small laugh he then walked over to me and shook my hand and told me that I passed. I thanked him and took my seat to watch the other people fight the teacher the rest of them did pretty well only get flipped onto the mat four times by the teacher. I silently laughed at this it seems as though the students didn't exactly follow what the teacher was expecting them to do by the time that he was done fighting against the last student he dismissed us off to lunch. Everyone quickly got up from their seat on the floor and made a bee line to the door I waited until the door way was clear and made my way to the towards the exit since the walk here to the cafeteria didn't really take that long since it was in the middle of the cafeteria.

I made my way into the cafeteria and realized that there was a long line. I rolled my eyes and decided to go sit at the table that I sat at yesterday. When I finally made it towards my destination and suddenly stopped when I noticed Roxie sitting on top of the table again this time eating she had two oranges on that she was currently eating. I shook my head I really just don't understand Roxie's randomness sometimes but I guess it can't be helped I resumed my walking I sat by Roxie's feet facing the lunch line I swear if that same guy is holding up the line I will personally hire someone just to kill him.

"So how is that orange that you're eating?" I asked still watching the line and hoping that it would move soon.

Roxie's mouth was full so instead of spitting orange everywhere she tossed me the second orange

I caught it in my hands and looked up at Roxie "Thanks for the orange." I started pealing the orange and got only a little bit of orange juice on my fingers I put a piece of the orange into my mouth and started to chew. The fruit tasted awesome it was so juicy and completely seed less which meant that I didn't have to worry about swallowing a seed why in the world do guardians get better food then the students do?

"So how was your combat test?" Roxie smiled, "I heard some pretty interesting stuff while I was sitting here waiting for you to show up."

"I say that it went pretty well, so what were the interesting things that you heard about the class are their spies in that class and I don't know it?" I asked her sitting sideways on the bench maybe people in that class can text fast I mean the teacher was concentrating on fighting with the other students and not looking around I suppose it could have gotten around. Though I do have to admit I am curious as to how so many people found out who has time for gossip with these test going on?

"Some girls came over and told their friends that Charles almost killed the instructor, one of her friends started to say something then another one pointed towards me and they shut up." Roxie shrugged. "I don't think they like me much, but they like you."

I busted into laughter at this. I'm sure that even if Roxie didn't have that guardian look on her face they were still afraid of her just imagining this is my head made me laugh a bit harder then I already was. After a few minutes, my laughing died down and I looked up at Roxie by the look on her face she must have realized why I was laughing. "Sorry it's just that I think it's kind of funny that a couple of high school students are intimated by you and yet when it come to me it's a different story it's kind of funny."

Roxie rolled her eyes at me. "So are you ready for the final part of the qualifier?"

"Yea I guess that I am I can tell that this last one won't be quite as easy as the other one's that I've done but I'm ready no matter what will get thrown my way. I'm also relieved that after today this will be the last of these test and I won't have to worry about waking up the next morning and wondering how I will do on the test."

I was now down to my last peel of orange and put it into my mouth, surprisingly the oranges filled me up

"It's good to know you won't have any problems with it. Actually I think I'll be there for that part of your test," Roxie finished her orange too. "I don't have any worries; you'll pass with flying colors."

"Yep so just out of curiosity what is it that you do exactly your done training for me for the day I've always been curious about that." I said to her before getting up to throw away the orange peelings and going back to sit down.

"Well it depends on if I'm on duty or not. If I'm on duty I am either at the front gate, walking the perimeter, or watching classes. If I'm not on duty, I do stuff until I am on duty again. I take a lot of extra shifts because I can't stand doing nothing for too long." Roxie explained.

"Oh nice sounds like you have pretty neat schedule that's cool. I'm kind of the same way as of late if I don't have anything to do then I start to get a bit anxious until I make up activity's to do for myself or something else like that." I guess that it's a weird quirk that I have or something it kind of get's annoying at times or maybe it's good and just means that I like to be active at time who knows really.

"Don't become an insomniac," Roxie stood. "I have to go, see you later."

Yea I'll see you later Roxie." Hmm I wonder what this feeling is that I've got in my stomach it feels really weird I didn't realize that I was getting so anxious but what is there to be nervous about? Yea this is my final test which means that I should be jumping for joy not worried about whether or not if I'm going to fail. All I know is that I should be putting positive thoughts into the universe and maybe some weird fawn or maybe a little fairy will be watching over what I'm doing. A few minutes after Roxie had left the bell ring signaling that it was time for all of the students in my group to go and do their final test. I took a deep breath "Come on you little fairies and fawns sprinkle your dust so I can have some luck." I said softly to myself while walking to my last destination where the test would take place.

Once we made it a guardian took us to a room and told us what our last test was going to test our ability to analyze a massacre. We were expected to go into a room and find out what happened by inspecting the bodies.

The guardian had shaken me out of my thoughts when he called my name it was my turn to go in by the looks of it after all the other students that went before me seemed a little traumatized by the events of what they saw. I followed the guardian to the room and he opened the door and wished me luck I walked inside and got to work

There were three bodies scattered across the ground I walked towards the first one he was a male I looked across his body it seemed that he didn't have any injuries on him, so I bent down and notice that there was a huge gash in his neck. I went over to the second body he was also a male and looked to be in his late teens his injuries were more obvious his face looked like it had been bitten into quite a few time this strigoi must have wanted him to feel a lot of pain while he was being killed. His arm and legs looked broken. I walked over to the final body and had to restrain myself from cursing in shock or wanting to kick her and ask what she was doing here. Damn it Roxie I guess this is what she meant by I'll see you later. I shook my head of anymore thoughts and started inspecting her body there was a tear on the side of her neck and a trail of blood that ended in a puddle under her.

I looked around other parts of the house and checked in all of the rooms to see if there were more dead bodies I stopped at one room and found one. I walked into the room to closer inspect her body this girl was younger than her brother but her death was worse than the other bodies that I looked at. She had bite marks covering her body. We walked out of the room the other rooms that we walked into the other rooms that were empty I'm guessing that those two people made it out alive.

"The first body in the living room is male he was bitten in the neck a few times and the second victim's face was bitten into a few times. The third victim had her throat cut and she bleed out. The final victim was a young girl she was bitten all over the strigoi drained her."

"How did the Strigoi get into the house?" Asked the Instructor.

"They came through the widow in the basement they smashed it and walked upstairs."

"Why didn't the guardians stop the Strigoi?"

"They but they split up which is why the other guardian and adult got away the other strigoi that the female guardian was fighting killed her and made it to the daughters room."

The instructor wrote a few things down on a clipboard then told me I was finished with my test. As I passed Roxie on the way out of the crime scene, I thought I could see a hint of a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! So now that we know Charles passed his qualifier, what will Roxie find when she starts playing detective?<strong>

**Read Chapter 19: _The Breaking Point Shows Itself_**

**College classes started up for us again, so if we are late updating, please be patient with us.**

**Please R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Breaking Point Shows

**Chapter 19  
><strong>_The Breaking Point Shows Itself_

_Roxie_

I waited in my room until I knew the campus would be practically deserted. Being that I was a guardian, I didn't have to worry about getting stopped by other guardians that were on duty. However, I didn't wish to be seen while sneaking into the Main office.

I used a door that didn't go to the front of the office where someone could be working. The door that I did use lead to a hallway of small offices. I knew where I was going, The Records room. This was behind a door that always remained locked, unless it was in use. Students were never allowed in, under any circumstances. Only certain adults had access to this room. I was not one of them, but I do know how to pick a lock.

When I heard the lock click open after a few seconds I opened the door and went inside. I left the light off so if anyone went past they wouldn't assume anything was going on. The walls were covered in filing cabinets and there was a counter and normal cabinets underneath. I started to look through the filing cabinets that were closest to the door until I realized that I would look in the other side of the room to find the files I was looking for.

I found Astley's file and pulled it out. I was about to open it when I heard someone outside the Records room in the hallway. It took me less than a second to realize that the person was coming into the room. I slipped into one of the cabinets under the counter and closed the door lightly behind me when the light turned on.

I guess curiosity got the better of me and I opened the cabinet door only far enough that a tiny sliver of light came in. I watched for the person to come into view.

_Charles_

I'm in my room and I haven't been able to go to sleep since the end of my last test, that was about five hours ago but of course me being the person that I am can't go to sleep. The moment that I entered my room all of these thoughts started to float around my head things like why I kept getting accused for things that I didn't even do. What if something else big happens and some innocent person gets accused with me like Alex did if there is a next time then there's no excuses or any second chances I'll be screwed and that would be that. I can't let that happen well it looks like I'm going to somewhat mess up my good student credibility by going down to the records room of all the student and looking into Astley's file this should be fun.

I finally found the door to the Records Room but the funny thing was that when I put my hand on the door and turned it, it was unlocked. Huh, I guess that the janitor forgot to lock it when he came in to clean up. Once I closed the door, I turned on the light and went in search for Astley's file. I looked at the top filing cabinet and found the A's. A few minutes into my searching I finally got to the names starting with A's. I heard the janitors key's jingling in the hall and my heart sped up. Shit why the heck did I turn on the light when I came in here, stupid eyes in the dark, I'm screwed.

_Roxie_

I swore to myself when I heard the same thing Charles was hearing. He was going to get caught. This would make all the progress he's made go down the drain. At that point I didn't think, I simply acted. Within a heartbeat, I was out of the cabinet. I put one hand over Charles' mouth and the other around his waist and pulled him into my cabinet hiding place. I moved so fast Charles didn't have a chance to fight me. I closed the cabinet door quietly, keeping my hand over Charles' mouth. I could tell he was freaking out, which made the cramped space difficult to be in. I fit just fine when I had been in it by myself, but now that I was saving his butt, there was barely any room.

I listened to the Janitor open the door to the room. There was no way he could know we were here, so when I didn't hear anything for a few seconds I assumed he was looking around the room trying to figure out if someone forgot to turn off the light before leaving.

I held my breath as I strained to hear anything and I was able to hear the flip of the light switch then the sound of the door closing. I waited until I didn't hear any footsteps before I opened the cabinet door and let Charles climb out. I followed him easily, mostly because I was smaller, and put my hands on my hips. I am almost a hundred percent sure; I had a glare on my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Charles whispered back.

"This room is off limits to students, you're out of bed after curfew, and I outrank you," I was a little irritated. Maybe this was because I had to blow my cover and help him, meaning I basically was caught snooping. On the other hand, maybe it was because I already knew why he was here. He had the same idea I had.

"Okay look, the reason that I'm in here is because I'm tired of getting accused for doing things that I don't do that pop out of thin air. I can't just pretend that everything is hunky dory after it's all over so I need answers. Now why are you here?" I looked at him, trying to figure out if there was a way around this, but I soon realized I was caught, and that he had a point. I sighed.

"I'm investigating," I explained. "After you and Alex were cleared from stealing the tests, Aurel and I snuck into Astley's room. We didn't find the tests, but we overheard her on the phone."

"What? What did you guys find? What did you hear her say?"

"Shh, keep or voice down or we'll both get in trouble," I warned him. "I'm not sure yet on all the pieces, but what I found out is that she's working for her father to set you up."

"What, but how in the world would her father know about me? Unless her dad and mine were friends a long time ago or something. So why did you take her bag from me that day?"

"Well... To keep her away from you, she wanted to plant the tests on you. However, if she tried, she would have had to go through me. Have you noticed that all the time you don't have class or aren't in your room, I'm around?" I felt almost embarrassed admitting I was playing watchdog.

"Well yeah, I did notice that a lot lately especially during my tests, at lunch you would always pop up. I kind of had a feeling that you weren't their just to keep me company. Though I guess I should thank you for doing that."

I gave him a half smile. "You do know that you weren't going to find her file," I pulled the folder out from under my jacket where I had hidden it when Charles came in.

"Well it looks like I decided to come in here a bit too late after you huh?" Charles had a smile on.

"Well there's no point in waiting to read this thing," I took a miniature flashlight, the size of a tube of Chapstick, from my pocket and turned it on so we could read the file.

My heart dropped when I saw the family history only half filled out.

"Mother: Pamela, Father: blank, just great," Charles sighed. Something clicked in my head just then, but I had to be sure.

"Charles, this is random, but did you see two female strigoi in the house when you and Aurel came in?" I waited impatiently for his answer.

"Uh yea but what does that have to do with her file?"

"Do you remember any details of what they looked like? Maybe hair color?" I was so close to something, I could practically taste it.

"One of them had long brunette hair and the other one had curly red hair that's all I remember." I could hardly believe it. My mind flashed back to my nightmare from the previous night. The red hair dancing though my nightmare wasn't just a random thing, it was my mind trying to connect everything.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why didn't I realize that Astley was talking about me when she told her father that she had handed someone over to humans? Why?

"Um Roxie, am I missing something here I feel like you know something that I don't know? Let me in on the loop before I get even more confused here."

"When I was kidnapped, the Strigoi that marked me was named Pam. I never saw her because of the blindfold." I took a breath. "Now if we assume that Astley's red hair runs in the family, we can say that her mother had red hair too. According to this, her mother is dead. And what is the nickname for her mother's name? Pam." I was still pinching the bridge of my nose, but I opened my eyes so I could see his reaction.

"I feel like theirs two things in this explanation that go together but so many things are flooding my head and it just can't make up its mind. Wait a minute why would her file only have her deceased mother's name under parents who could her dad be if he's not in her records?"

"I don't know, but I do know that that her mom is the Strigoi that almost killed me..." I knew how Charles' felt, my mind had a million things running through it, but I was strangely starting to get used to this. "We can't tell anyone anything just yet. We have absolutely no proof of anything, and the only way we know what we do was by breaking rules. I know this is a little too much to handle, but us freaking out will only make it worse." I wasn't sure who I was telling that last part to, maybe Charles, maybe myself.

"Yeah, your right, there's no need for us to jump to conclusions when we barely have any evidence at the moment. Us telling people could put them in danger I've got a feeling that this only a taste of what Astley is really capable of I knew that there was something off about that girl the moment I met her just the way she presented herself seemed like such a fake mask."

_Charles_

It's kind of weird having a normal full day after all of those tests man I wanted to punch people in the face what the hell is it about test that tend to make people so anxious? Though I'm really all that bothered about it really I could barely get back to sleep last night with all those events that happened I kind of wish I could have gotten some sleep. Curse my curiosity this cat isn't dead it just wishes that it wouldn't have found those answers in some weird way but it's not so bad me and Roxie have just gotten done with our and we were walking in the same direction in a comfortable silence. The birds were chirping the sky felt cheery, the whole setting sent a shiver down my back, and I got the strange feeling that goose bumps were forming on my arms and then I found the cause of it, stupid Astley. I wouldn't feel an ounce of remorse if she were turned strigoi I stopped in my spot and lightly clenched my hands, why the heck is she here?

"Hey Charles, Roxie it's funny bumping into you guys right now where are you both headed to?"

I noticed Roxie glance in my direction before she answered. "I'm walking Charles to his class," Roxie had her guardian face on and she seemed taller, as if she was daring Astley to try something. "Were you on your way to class?"

"Yeah I just forgot a book for one of my classes and the teacher is letting my go get it I guess I'm kind of making the process a little longer then it should take. Though the teacher is kind of boring he just drowns on and on about all of these stupid equations. I needed to get out there quick and today seems so nice what's the point of me spending me it inside right?" There's something about the things that she's saying that just don't sit well with me and they make me want to punch her in the face and tell her to stop playing this fake act of her's but I promised both Alex and Roxie that I would try to behave for them. But ugh one punch in the face wouldn't hurt I mean I'm sure Roxie would be willing to even look the other way I just want to beat the snot out of her

"Huh funny Astley, I didn't know that you were the ditching type you seem like such an innocent little thing but I guess it's true what they say you can't judge a book by it's cover until you really know them." Maybe those were a bad choice of words to say but this girl she just gets my blood boiling, and makes me want to scream every curse word at her, she also make me want to shake the truth out of her and ask why her dad is making my life a night mare. Easy Charles, trying breathing in and out deep breaths you can't let this little kitten get under your skin just stay calm and maybe she'll go away.

"Yeah I suppose I kind of am a squeaky clean type of girl, but my motto is that it's always good to ditch every now and then it takes some of the stress off from being at school twenty four seven. Wouldn't you agree Roxie?"

"I don't see your point of view I'm afraid. I never ditched class when I was in school, I never saw the point." Roxie told her dryly. "Of course you should get to class before I have to report you truant."

"Aww poo, your no fun, but I guess that your right. Well I'm going to go back to class right now it was nice having this little chat with you guys I'll see you around." It seemed like before she walked away she had this little glint in her eyes like she had something sneaky up her sleeves. I watched her walk away until I couldn't see her anymore and was left staring at where she was walking. How long are we going to keep this from people before someone else gets hurt I'm going to want to punch a wall out stupid girl.

"Roxie you've got to give me a date on how long I've got to keep my mouth shut what if someone else gets hurt? What if someone we care about is put in danger, like family, then what? I swear if she thinks about doing something like that I'll hunt her down myself" I still wasn't making eye contact with Roxie and that was definitely a good thing because I felt like blowing up at someone and sense she was the closet person she would have gotten a bucket full of my emotions right now.

"We've just got to get proof," Roxie sounded like she was deep in thought. "Trust me you'll be the first to know when she gets caught in her own web." Roxie put a hand on my shoulder.

I finally looked at her and could tell that she was telling the truth well looks like these next couple of weeks are going to be interesting but I've got to play it cool. I can't have anyone suspecting that I wasn't acting normally. "Well come on I've got a class to get to and I don't want to be marked truant like Miss Ditcher back there." Roxie gave me a half smile and we walked to my class.

_Roxie_

"We're just waiting for Aurel," I told Charles when he met me in the practice room after school. I wished I could have broken that little girl this morning, but I had behaved myself. I had a feeling Charles was in the same boat with me. I wasn't going to admit it, but the lesson I had planned was a way to reward him for how he handled bumping into Astley.

"So what are we doing today that involves a third person I'm kind of interested do I get to fight with him again I've got to admit it was fun last time I think he let me kick his butt."

"Well, he won't be able to do that this time." I smiled mischievously

"Okay so what is it that we'll all be doing then? I pretty sure I couldn't have learned everything that a guardian is supposed to know the semester isn't even close to being over."

It seems like Aurel is always interrupting me, so I shouldn't have been surprised when he came into the room as I was about to talk.

"I'm not excited about getting my ass handed to me today, so that's why I'm late." Aurel came over to us.

I ignored him and explained to Charles. "You won't always be fighting alone. Sometimes, it might be necessary to fight with a partner."

"So you're saying that sometimes another person will be caught in the same situation and we'll have to fight a strigoi together. That sounds easy but I'm sure that once we start fighting right now it won't be that easy."

"It can be easy, but there are a few tricks." I explained. "You have to be in sync with your partner. If you don't communicate, you could end up hurting each other, not your opponent. So we're going to pretend that Aurel is a strigoi, and you are going to have me as a partner to start with."

"Okay well then let's get this thing going shall we?"

Aurel took his fighting stance and Charles and I did the same. I instructed Charles to start circling Aurel with me.

"This is a simple way to watch each other's backs and it makes it harder for the opponent."

Charles nodded and started to circle around Aurel who had to work hard to keep both of us in sight. I guess Aurel thought he saw an opening, because he moved quickly towards Charles. When Charles dodged his attack that left him open to an attack from me. I moved in and kicked him in the thigh.

Maybe it was because I knew Aurel so well, but I noticed him hide his flinch while he spun to get his guard back up. He decided that I was the next target. Charles saw his opening and got a good hit in.

This went on for a while until Aurel was pinned by Charles and I.

_Charles_

Roxie and I both had Aurel pinned to the floor after a few minutes this seems way different than fighting one on one with a strigoi. How in the world can two people fight one strigoi together it seems like those two people would have to be in tune with the other person's moves so that their partner doesn't get hit. I took my fake stake out that was behind my back and staked Aurel in his heart killing him "Maybe we should take a break now Roxie?"

She nodded and got up off of Aurel then offered him a hand up off the ground. To be honest Aurel looked a little annoyed with Roxie. I don't think Roxie noticed, or if she did she was hiding it

I got up from my spot and walked near the wall and slowly slid down and pulled my legs to my chest once my butt was firmly on the floor. I closed my eyes and put my head down and listened to myself breathing this training was nice it got my mind off of Astley just hearing her name makes my blood start boiling why in the world does she have it out for me. Before I could think further in my thoughts I felt a cold water lightly being poked into my shoulder I lifted my head and found Roxie standing where I was with a cold water in her hand. I took it and gave a small thank you and opened my water and took a small chug something tells me we're going to be practicing more partner fighting today and possibly the rest of the week as well.

While I took another sip of my water my other hand went to where my necklace was that Alex had gotten me for Christmas I silently smiled to myself but I'm sure that to Aurel and Roxie I probably had the hugest smile on my face. How my face didn't crack is a huge surprise to me. By the time that I was halfway through my water bottle I heard someone beside me clear their throat and I immediately choked on my water, why am I still not used to that? Once I finally got a hold of my coughing I took the last gulp of my water and glared at Roxie, "You know it's not nice to sneak up on someone like that you almost gave me a heart attack. So what is it that you wanted to talk about that didn't include a "hey" so I knew you were sitting beside me?" I asked her a bit annoyed at least I didn't spit my water out so I guess at least that's good

"We're going to start the next part of practice and I wanted to make sure you were ready." Roxie said to me.

"Oh well I'm definitely ready now so what are we doing now exactly?" I asked her now back in serious mode

"Well you won't always have me as a partner so it's good to practice with different partners." Roxie explained

"So you're saying that it's good to practice with different people so that in a real situation where me and another guardian have to fight a strigoi we'll know what we're doing right?" I said looking at her and waiting for her response

"Pretty much," Roxie stood up in an easy motion and offered a hand to help me up. "Aurel will be your partner this time."

"That sounds fine with me" I said to Roxie while she helped pull me up from the floor "Though I'm not quite sure if Aurel is okay with that he's probably nervous that you're going to kick his ass even more now that you'll be playing the strigoi." I said to her while walking over to the center of the mat and waiting for Aurel to walk to where I was I swear I heard him say something under his breath and give a groan I smirked and shook my head yep I was on the money with that.

Roxie looked at Aurel for a moment like she heard what he said under his breath. "This isn't like when he and I spar, you two will have the advantage in number, size, and strength."

"Oh well then let's get started with this I'm really intrigued as to how this is going to end." This will be pretty cool fighting together with Aurel side by side I'm looking forward to seeing how are moves are going to flow and blend together we might make a challenge for Roxie. "So are you guys ready or what?"

Once I heard Aurel stop beside me she gave a light smirk and shook her head to signal that she was ready and got into her fighting stance and we did the same and slowly started to circle around the mat. Aurel and I both knew that if we glanced at each other or did anything that gave us away she would try to dodge it or maybe even counter attack so we had to be sneaky about what we did. But being sneaky towards Roxie is not exactly an easy task while still circling around the mat, a thought occurred to me what if we both charged at her but at different angles me from the front and Aurel from the back like a tag team. I quickly looked at Aurel to see if he was thinking the same thing that I was or maybe something similar, he seemed confused at first but once the light bulb went off in his head he understood and we both turned towards her. By the look on her face, Roxie seemed like she knew what we were doing or she thought she did. I smirked and we both charged towards her full force our plan was almost in effect until she stepped out of the way as if we were invisible. I was shocked I thought that strigoi are the ones that are complete killers they usually threw a punch back but maybe she's waiting for the right moment to fight back or just messing with our heads who knows. Another idea popped into my head what if instead of us both charging at her and splitting up we charged at her at different times. This plan could we just have to do it without her knowing that it's coming that should be easy enough to do hopefully. I charged at her again for the second time but she dodged my attack before I could complete it. Then it was Aurel's turn and the exact same thing happened for a couple of minutes this kept going on in the same pattern it was like we were all trying to dance with her but it finally stopped when Aurel and I pinned her to the mat and Aurel staked her in the heart.

_Roxie_

I know it's probably a little stupid for me to go easy on Charles, especially since I want to make sure he can graduate and take down Strigoi without too much trouble. But I can't really explain why I feel the need to take it easy with him. So of course, the partner sparring ended with me being pinned to the mat by Aurel and Charles and being "Staked" in the heart.

They were both talented fighters and together outweighed me. This would have proved a real challenge for someone about my size, but I had no problem and could have taken them both down, but I didn't want to. I wanted Charles to learn how to fight with a partner and instead of two fighters against a common enemy; they had to become a team.

"Good job," I told Charles after the two of them had gotten off me. "You really started to act like a team towards the end." I stood up.

"Thanks well you made it very interesting with the way you kept bobbing and weaving our attacks like that. I wasn't sure if we were ever going to pin you down like we did."

I gave him a small smile, "I took a summer class on boxing when I was in middle school, I'll have to teach you how to use different things like that in your everyday fighting. It comes in handy." The memories of that class weren't the best, considering I had to endure a lot of teasing because I was the Mute Girl in an all boy class. I tended to try to forget that part of my life if I could.

"That's pretty cool that you took boxing I didn't even know that they had classes like that around here and I would love a little of variety in my fighting skills it would help improve them I think." Charles looked thoughtful.

"I took them back in Colorado when I lived there, along with Karate, Mixed Martial Arts, Tae-shin- kido, and a few dance classes that were forced upon me by Clarrisa." I admitted with a face, "Having different backgrounds help you a lot, you don't have to be a master of them, even the basics can be helpful."

"Geez you sure did a lot of classes in Colorado you didn't take all of those at once did you?"

"Let's just say that the only way I got to do fighting was if Clarrisa had an equal chance at getting me to be girly." I rolled my eyes at the memory of the dance classes. All the leotards I was forced into beyond my will. All the angry looks from the other girls because I never talked and preferred to go to fighting classes. Of course, all of those girls had probably become dancers and the worst thing that ever happens is when they break a bone. It was almost funny.

"Well dancing is a way of being active but I'm sure either way you hated it so I can see how doing an active you don't want to do isn't very enjoyable. Though people say that something's happen for a reason maybe you taking that class got you to that point."

"I am pretty sure that dancing is not in the job description for Guardians." I glanced over at Aurel for the millionth time since he came to help with practice. I would have thought he would be the first to crack a joke about my unwilling ballet classes, but he still had that somewhat annoyed look in his eyes and didn't join in conversation. Part of me was wondering if I had done something, but I tried to keep that part quiet since I was being teacher Roxie right now. "I'll come up with some lessons that deal with different types of fighting if you want." I told Charles instantly jumping back to conversation.

"Yeah that sounds fine with me." Charles was picking up his backpack that must have weighed a ton. "So uh is that it for practice today?"

I nodded and Charles left to go to meet Alex I presumed. I almost wanted to go with him, my gut told me I was about to find out why Aurel was being grumpy.

I turned to Aurel and found that his annoyance was still as thick as before.

"Thanks for helping with practice today," I said. "I know it was short notice." I had found him earlier at lunch in the lower school and had asked him to help.

The only response I got was when Aurel raised his eyebrows in recognition of what I said. I looked at him. I couldn't pick up exactly what he was trying to tell me. I just got annoyance. What was wrong?

"I don't think I'll need your help tomorrow," I added, hoping that he would say something. After what felt like a long time, maybe a year, he finally spoke.

"Okay." That was all. Nothing else except that annoyed look on his face. It was frustrating.

"Well," I sighed, "I should probably go..." I turned to leave, It wasn't healthy I wanted to beat the crap out of him right then, so leaving was the best idea.

I was about halfway to the door when I heard Aurel say to himself, "Figures."

I spun around and raised my eyebrow at him with my fists clenched at my side. "Did you want to talk about something?" I asked in a way that showed my frustration with him but still sounded calm. By the look of it, I had done just what Aurel had wanted. Well good, I thought, Let's get this over with.

"You could say that," Aurel took a step towards me.

"Well then, what would you like to talk about?"

"You should stop treating Charles like he's not a good fighter. Stop going easy on him and give him a chance to get better. I half hopped that with me fighting alongside him, you would make it tough, but you barely threw a punch." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Today wasn't about fighting so much as it was about working with a partner and learning ways to communicate and read the other person." I said in my defense, and if possible, I clenched my fists tighter. I didn't like being told I was doing the wrong thing, especially by Aurel

"It's not just with today, it's always been that way. He told me that he can tell that you take it easy on him. Maybe you think you're doing him good by letting him have a confidence boost, but if you keep doing this the second he is faced with a real problem like what happened when you were both attacked and you're not there to save the day, he'll probably get killed. Or worse." Aurel took another step towards me. He let what he just said sink in.

Of course I knew this, of course I knew that soon I'd have to make practice harder. I knew this and yet I didn't change the fact that I held back in sparing. Could Aurel be right that I was trying to give Charles a confidence boost?

I took a deep slow breath before I spoke. "Fine, I'll stop going easy on him in practice," I kept my voice surprisingly steady. "Are you happy now?"

"No I'm not, now that you mention it," Aurel uncrossed his arms and took another step closer to me. He was just a few feet away from me as if challenging me to hit him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Okay, well I'm waiting." I looked him straight in the eyes. A small voice in my head repeated what he had said a while ago when we had sparred each other after all those years: To hell with rules. No holds barred, just like the old days. Even if this wasn't a physical fight, I figured the same would still fit for this fight. "Of course if you'd rather just stand there and glare at me all day you're more than welc..."

Aurel came at me and pushed me against the wall of the practice room with one hand in my hair and the other hand keeping me against the wall. He hadn't taken me by surprise, I had seen it coming. I let him shove me against the wall for reasons beyond me. I knew I wasn't in danger, this was Aurel. He had to let his anger out so that he could continue to tell me what he was so upset about. After a moment of glaring at each other he finally spoke.

"Damnit Roxie," He began in an almost desperate voice that tugged at my heartstrings. "Why do you keep doing this? Why can't you let your feelings out? I know you still have feelings for me. And I know that there were reasons for us to not be together after graduation, but that isn't the point. I want to know why you are doing this to me."

Aurel met my eyes then and I swear to god, everything I was reading in his eyes was exactly what he said to me. I felt like He had just stabbed me in the heart. I had to fight against the overwhelming feelings of the heartache from graduation. They seemed to want to take control of me again, they wanted to come spilling from my eyes. I barely kept them away.

My mind was answering all those questions so quickly I felt dizzy. The truth was I never really escaped the part of me that had watched her mother being taken away from her. I never got away from being that girl who pulled herself away from the world and refused to speak. I was going to have that sad, broken, and lost little girl that clutched her stuffed teddy bear to her and screamed as her mom gave her one last look before the life drained from her eyes and she fell to the blood soaked ground. No matter how hard I tried to grow up, and open myself up to people, I could never let go of her.

I flinched when a tear spilled from my eye and hit my cheek. All of a sudden, I wanted to run. Not run to feel the wind in my face, or to feel free from everything, but to run away.

"For God's sake Roxie," I could see pain in Aurel's expression as he spoke to me. "I care about you, and I'm still the same person that you opened up to. I'm still the guy that you chose as the first person to hear you speak. Please, just let me help you." By the end, he was fighting to keep his voice at a normal level. It was too much seeing Aurel like this. He was begging me to let him be my protector again

It took so much more strength than it should have been for me to speak.

"I..." I had to close my eyes and start again. "I'm afraid that I will always be the broken, frightened, scarred little mute girl." I couldn't say anymore, I had no more strength to add to that. I could barely open my eyes to look at Aurel.

His face had softened a little as he watched me, but his eyes were still pained. I knew another tear had fallen onto my cheek, but I could care less anymore. I wanted him to say something. Anything.

"You are that girl," My heart nearly shattered, "But that's not all you are. You are beautiful, you're smart, you could kick anyone's ass without breaking a sweat. You run so fast that it's hard for someone to catch up let alone catch their breath. You hardly ever sleep and yet you can still have energy of a puppy. You drink far too much coffee and get too much sugar and caffeine. You scare the hell out of everyone just by looking at them. And you are a strong guardian that fights Strigoi to save other little girls from having to watch their parents die." Aurel's eyes never once left mine, "You are Roxie."

I didn't blink, I didn't breath, I didn't move. I just looked into his eyes and felt all the love he had for me. I tried to believe everything he said because it was all true. Every last bit of it. That little girl was still inside me, but she had also grown up. She had fallen in love and started to heal until she realized it wasn't going to last.

But that little girl had been wrong in a way. Love never ended. It continued. She didn't have to give up the love of her life. She should have held onto it and let it grow.

Aurel seemed to see the change in me and stopped holding me against the wall. He stepped back a step and I followed him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. His hand gently smoothed my hair.

"I love you." That was all he said, but it meant everything to me. This wasn't going to be an easy relationship, but I guess nothing was ever easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Astley just keeps getting more and more suspicious. (And annoying) How long will Charles be able to deal with her? And how about that moment in the training room with Aurel and Roxie?<strong>

**Let us know what you think, what we're doing wrong, what we're doing right, or just say "Hi". We love reviewers.**

**Chapter 20: Is it Just Me or Is Roxie Hiding Something?**

**Happy Reading!**


	20. Chapter 20: Is it Just Me?

**Chapter 20  
><strong>_Is it Just Me or is Roxie Hiding Something?_

_Charles_

My alarm woke me up with a start the next day and I jumped out of bed with a start and having no clue where I was feeling very disoriented and shaky I ran my fingers through my hair to try and calm myself down. What the hell kind of dream was that it just doesn't make any sense at all I thought that me closing my eyes would slow down the pace of my breathing and my heart wouldn't feel like it was going to burst out of my chest. That was a stupid mistake because the next thing that happened was the next images that occurred from my nightmare. I was in my room listening to music in my room after all my classes were done it was a few hours after I had hung out with Alex it was another night of me not being able to sleep until midnight it seems I was turning into an insomniac like Roxie. I finally went to sleep around 1 am when an hour later there was a knock on my door I knew right away that something was wrong and that something was about to go very wrong on my side.

The few things that happened after were a blur we walked to the place that I've gone to many times and we were both silent but this walk felt different the floor felt like ice blocks against my feet. Once we finally made it to the room Roxie didn't go in with me to defend me on my case. Once the door was closed I was trapped they sat me down and accused me of being a killer that I was suspended from school and that I was to leave immediately. They kicked me out of the room after they were done talking to me. Everyone gave me glares when I walked to my room. I was close to my door when I saw Alex waiting patiently for me to show up. He had heard the news. I stopped at the door and he began talking he said how sorry he was for what happened but he wouldn't look me in the eyes he gave me one last kiss and unclasped the necklace he gave me. I opened my door with tears in my eyes and then I heard screaming. I quickly turned around and saw someone with a ski mask quickly walking towards Alex with a knife. I was terrified and frozen in place as I watched my boyfriend get stabbed in the heart and there was nothing I could do about it. When the killer knew that Alex was dead for sure he turned towards me and walked to where I was. I was afraid for the first time in months he bent down to whisper in my ear. "How does it feel to have everything that you've had taken away from you it hurts like a bitch doesn't it Charles?"

I shook myself out of the nightmare and opened my eyes and realized that my face was wet I hadn't noticed that I was crying. Wow that dream really got inside my head and it makes me feel like crap I really do wish that today was Saturday because I don't feel like leaving my room at the moment.

I took a few moments to catch my breath and wipe my face from all the tears, got up off the floor, and changed into some clothes. I decided on a plain grey sweat shirt hoodie with black strips and grey sweat pants and some running shoes and grabbed my jacket and key and was out the door and on my way to meet Roxie. My thought process decided to turn into a rollercoaster and it felt like I couldn't grasp onto one thought for a moment my feet were autopilot and it wasn't the most spectacular experience I've ever had. Why in the world am I letting this stupid dream beat me up it's just a dream it's not like it's going to come true right? People always say that dreams are just a figment of our imagination there's no real proof that what I dreamt up last night will come true so I should stop freaking out and just get on with my life like it never even happened. I finally made it where Roxie was and we began with my training for the morning.

I didn't really feel like socializing with Roxie that much this morning so I kept quiet and got lost in my head still trying to organize all my thoughts with no success. I was feeling all these emotions like anger, sadness, and just a pinch of panic I wanted to punch a hole into a wall so that maybe I could focus on something else but that wouldn't help me no matter how much of a solution I thought that would help. No matter how much I thought that me thinking silently would go unnoticed by my teacher I was wrong I didn't feel like being the first one to acknowledge that something was wrong with me but if I didn't she would still ask so I might as well beat her to the punch. "Go ahead and say whatever it is that you want to say Roxie I'm sure you're just dying to know with how you've been staring at me." I said to her while keeping my eyes forward and running beside her.

"Ever hear the saying; a penny for your thoughts?" she asked me. "Well how about a cup of coffee for your thoughts?"

"Do you mean literally about that cup of coffee or are you just yanking my chain so you can get me to tell you what's got me acting out of the ordinary." Maybe I'm acting to much like a jerk but I just can't help it. Maybe sharing this with someone will help me stop feeling like a person that just got done drinking a cup of expired milk. So come on Charles stop being a jerk for once and just tell someone why you're feeling like crap that should be easy enough for me to do all I need to do is just follow through. I stopped running and noticed her do the same as well while giving me this look that was urging me to say what I needed to say.

"I'm sorry I'm being so mean, it just that last night I had this really weird dream and it's got me freaking out. It started out with me being in my room and not be able to sleep but two hours later when I'm asleep in my bed I hear this knock on my door. It's you but you're not telling me what's going on you just have this look on your face that I can't really explain. I'm asking questions the whole way there and I don't get any answers once we make it to the office you stand outside the door and I walk in the guardians tell me that I've killed a teacher and that I've been kicked out of school and I need to leave immediately. Once I've walked back to my dorm I see Alex waiting outside my door he tells me goodbye and he takes back his part of the necklace. Out of I hear this scream and I see this man run up to Alex who is a few feet away from me, stab him with this knife and he walks up to me like he's seen me from before. He whispers in my ear how it must suck how everything I've worked for has been destroyed and the whole time I just stood there. I didn't even try to stop him from killing Alex I was a coward." After I was done with my explanation I couldn't keep eye contact with her my shoes seemed so interest all of a sudden.

It seemed to take forever for Roxie to say something. "The funny thing about your subconscious is that it doesn't like that your conscious gets all the attention, so it torments you while you sleep. It's not always a horrible thing to have nightmares. They are just the feelings and fears that you refuse to let yourself think about."

I lifted my head back up to look at the expression on her face she looked serious I'm that I decided to tell her I feel like I've got a bit of a relief from doing it. Who knows that could mean absolutely nothing and I'm just making it bigger than it really is it's just one bad nightmare it's not like it's some weird premonition that will control the rest of my life.

"Thanks for that Roxie I feel kind of weird now for freaking out over that dream like that I'm sure it's not going to decide what happens with the rest of my life."

"It could be that it's just your fears," Roxie shrugged.

"Well it's pretty messed up that they like to make an appearance when I'm asleep but I guess that once people are asleep their conscious is kind of free to do whatever as messed up as that sounds it must be true somehow

"The best thing to do is not worry too much."

"Yea your right not worrying about it is a good idea so let's get back to running before I have to make it up in the afternoon like last time and as much as I love running I would rather not have to do that." I said to her it's good to know that the rest of my day isn't going to be ruined by some dream. I don't even know why I let it even get to me that much but I guess it could be reasonable I'm not that much of a crazy person for freaking out the way I did

Practice today seemed a bit harder then it usually does and it left me with a lot of soreness that I wasn't really expecting. Though I think it's good that I'm getting a bit a change in training I just wish that my muscles would get used to the whole exercising that their going through shouldn't they be use to this by now? All I want is a nice warm bed to lie down so I stop aching so much. Once practice was over and done with Roxie and I left the room nut it seemed that we went a different way then we usually do. "Uh, Roxie where are we going? The school is that way."

Roxie turned to me and raised an eyebrow as if to say no duh and pointed ahead of us.. "Coffee," was all she said.

I felt my eyes get a bit wide and I think I actually felt a light bulb go off in my head wow I'm so smart. "Oh that's right I wasn't really sure if you were serious about that so I forgot about it but thanks." Come to think of it, coffee did sound pretty good right now especially with a lot of sugar what is it about that stuff that makes almost anything taste good.

_Roxie_

I was leaving the Guardian building after signing off my all night shift. It was about four-thirty in the morning

"Guardian Szelsky," A moroi that worked in the main office called me from the door I had just came out of. "There is this letter for you." He handed me the envelope and I thanked him. The envelope was plain and had my name written on it in cursive. There was no return address. I raised an eyebrow and took it with me to my room, being that I had just got off an all night watch I was still in my clothes from the previous day. I'm sure that if I didn't have insomnia I would be heading to bed, but I just wanted to change.

Once I had changed into clean jeans and a long-sleeved T-Shirt, I sat down on my bed cross-legged with the mystery letter. I opened the envelope and took out the neatly folded paper. I recognized the handwriting from the envelope and began to read:

_Ruxandra,_

_I have information that will help you, and I will ask for only one thing in return. I need your help._

_I was once a promising young guardian, but I fell in love with the man that is now my husband. I gave up fighting to take care of my son. Years went by, and I enjoyed watching my son grow. However, things changed. When our son was seven, my husband started to act strange. I later found a letter he had tried to hide from me. I read the letter and discovered that a few years previous, my husband had had a mistress. His mistress had become pregnant and had a child a year after my son was born._

_I was heartbroken. The man that I loved had cheated on me and even had a bastard child with the woman. __My husband found me reading the letter and he became angry. He beat me, but I never once cried. He wanted to break me, to punish me for the wrongs that he had committed. He found my weakness. My son._

_From then on, my son was his target. I tried to protect him, but I had lost the guardian inside me. I had no spirit left after watching my son be beaten repeatedly. Eventually it got to the point that my son's life was in danger. My husband's brother took my son in and he was finally safe. I was not as lucky. The beatings came back to me, but I endured them to keep my son safe._

_My husband later received word that his mistress had been attacked by strigoi and turned. The daughter they had was staying with the mother's family. He left for three days. When he returned the beatings lessoned only because he would be out of the house more._

_This past month, I have overheard phone conversations he has had. I fear that he is no longer satisfied with punishing me. He has found a new way to harm my son._

_I left the guardians so that I could take care of my son. I have failed. You are my only hope. Please save my Charles._

_Vanessa Xander_

I stared at the signature for a long time. There was a lump in my throat. This letter was from Charles' mom: the same woman that had the bruise on her cheek, the woman that had flinched when Charles' dad became angry.

I set the letter down and a rested my head in my hands with my elbows on my knees. I felt as if my heart had fallen into my stomach. Vanessa needed me to protect Charles. I knew now that Astley's dad was also Charles' dad. For some reason their father wanted to hurt Charles.

I suddenly felt all the weight on my shoulders. I had so many people that needed me. My brother had always looked up to me as a superhero and I would do anything to try to live up to his expectations. I in no way felt like a superhero now. So many people were looking to me to figure out this mess. Charles was in danger. He didn't know everything I knew though. He had no idea that his father had cheated on his mom. He had no idea that his dad's infidelity had resulted in him having a sibling. He didn't know that Astley was that sibling. I couldn't tell him yet. If he knew he might do something drastic. I feared he might not think about what mattered, that he would go back to the way he was before I had met him.

Vanessa had just begged me to take care of Charles. I didn't actually know his mother, but after reading this letter, I knew that didn't matter. I had no choice. I have to wait until I know it's right for Charles to know the truth.

At that moment, I almost felt like crying. Crying from stress, not sadness.

_Charles_

It seems like just yesterday it was Monday, and now it's Saturday afternoon and here I am and here, walking to the training room once again. My body's actually starting to get used to the harder changes which I'm glad for. Though sadly with all bodies there's still a bit of soreness here and there, but it seems like I can handle it. I can't wait to see what we'll do next though my body is telling me a different story but it will just have to take a backseat because I'm starting to enjoy doing this it's a good workout for me and I think my skills are starting to get better each day. When I finally made it to the track, I was the first one there. That's kind of weird, that actually never happens but I'm sure that it's nothing. Once I started look around I saw Roxie walking up to where I was standing. "Looks like I beat you here for the first time." I said to her once she was in hearing distance but once she started getting closer I noticed that she seemed kind of distance and not all there.

"Yeah sorry about that," She apologized, "There were some new CD's I had to buy online and I lost track of time."

"Oh well if it's for music purposes then I guess I understand that?" I almost wanted to say something because to me that seemed like the phoniest thing that I've ever heard but I didn't want to upset her since she was already in a weird mood as it was. Questioning her reason would probably make her blow her top so I'll silently keep my thoughts to myself. "So we should get to running that way we can get to all of the other stuff I'm really looking forward to the fighting that I get to do." I said with a happy smile on my face but once I turned to look at her, I could feel it fading away the look on her face is just screaming some emotion and I just don't know what it is. With me she always knows when I'm in one of my sour moods she somehow finds a way to make me spill the beans and I would like to return the favor but it's not my business. If she wants to share what's wrong then that's great but if she doesn't that's fine as well.

_Roxie_

This was almost painful. The whole practice I was only really half there. The words in Vanessa's letter kept coming back to me while we ran. When we finally got to the sparring I had planned, I couldn't help but let my mind imagine what Charles' mother had been like when she was a guardian. Did she have a similar stance as Charles? Were his movements a mirror of her's?

It seemed like I had to shake myself out of it. Come on Roxie, snap out of it. This would be easy if I could just tell Charles about the letter. Maybe I could tell him... but how would I explain that I got a random letter from his mom? Would he go after Astley?

My thoughts kept going everywhere throughout practice, I somehow managed to fight on autopilot and not get my ass kicked, but I still wasn't completely aware of everything.

_Charles_

Water is the greatest thing that has ever been invented I'm really not all that grossed out that it comes from a toilet I mean it goes through a machine so after that it's pretty much safe for drinking. It's also the greatest drink after a workout which is exactly what I'm drinking right at this moment I've finally learned not to chug my water down like a crazy person. I feel it's much better to leisurely drink from it too bad Roxie doesn't have another bottle of water in her magic pants because this one is empty. I decided to finish the rest of my water since I was starting to get hungry and needed to eat something soon. "So maybe we should go to the common room and get something to eat because my stomach is getting to the point where it's going to start growling at me." I said to her while waiting for a response the only answer I got was a quiet nod and her get up from sitting on the floor and hold out her hand to help me up. I mentally stopped myself for rolling my eyes at her response while she hauled me up we then started to walk towards the cafeteria that was only a few feet or maybe more of walking distance.

She was still acting weird as if she was hiding the biggest secret and if she ever told a soul someone would kill her but I'm sure that's not the case. When we finally made it to the cafeteria it felt different the air felt like something sick was stirring When we made it to the line and got our food the special today was Breakfast for dinner. I got an omelet with hash browns, ham, tomatoes and cheese with salsa on top I also grabbed an apple juice, while Roxie had gotten a grapefruit with scrambled eggs and orange juice. When we finally sat down I thought that this would be the perfect time for me to perfect my people reading skills and it just so happened that the biggest gossip girls of Vladimir were yapping away so I decided to slyly listen while eating my dinner and I was very surprised with what I heard.

"So did you hear about that strigoi attack that happened up in Bienville? This married couple was just strolling through the park and these three strigoi just ambushed and the next day these people found the bodies torn to shreds." Said random girl number one.

"Yea I heard that the night of the attack there was someone that saw the whole thing happening and they called 911 but no one came because they thought that the person was just making it all up those poor people." Said random girl number two. My eyes widened and I almost choked on my eggs Bienville?

That's not very far from where this school is located but why would they want to end two peoples lives like that but most of all why would they want to do something stupid like that? It's like their sending out a calling card for someone but who. I decided to stop ease dropping on the conversation and took a big swig from my drink.

"Tell me I wasn't the only one that just heard what those two girls said." I said to Roxie while cutting the last piece from my omelet.

She seemed to be more alert now and not lost in her own world, but she still wasn't herself. "Heard what?"

"Apparently I am the only one, so I kind of ease dropped on what those two girls at the next table to the right of me were talking about this strigoi attack that happened in a town nearby. A married couple was killed by two strigoi it's what everyone has been talking about since before we came in here." I said know fully look at the expression on her face it seemed like it was still distant and distracted but once I told her once I heard it seemed like she woke up at least she's focused for now.

"What town?" she asked, totally forgetting her food.

"Bienville" I said to her with no hesitation in my voice those strigoi wouldn't think of coming here we have a pretty tight security and those wards are pretty strong. But those demons always find a way to get their greedy little hands on whatever they want. "Should we go ask the guardians about this I mean it seems like it would be better safe than sorry and they've had to have heard from one of these kids talking about it in the hallways." I said I wonder how they're taking hear this news they must have been having about 5 or so meetings today about it or maybe they have it under control and everyone is just freaking out from the aftermath but I've got this eerie feeling that it isn't that

Roxie thought for a second then she stood up, "If you want to come with me you can," she started heading for the door. Geez, Roxie is out of it today.

_Roxie_

I knew Charles would follow, I wasn't sure how I knew, I just did. So it was no surprise when he caught up to me.

I had to keep my mind focused. I couldn't think about how it felt like someone was playing a cruel joke on me. Strigoi attacking this close to the school was serious. Especially for St. Vladimir's. I'm sure right now they are re-making the wards and I would bet anything that there were going to be more guardians walking the perimeter. I glanced into the darkness of campus and spotted a figure walking along the ward line. That guardian was probably only one of about ten.

To be honest, I wasn't worried about the school getting attacked. I think there was a part of me that wondered if I was going to be hunted by strigoi because they had marked me, but I escaped. Then there was the fact that Astley's mother was a strigoi.

Focus Roxie.

* * *

><p><strong>So Charles has an evil little sister that is trying to ruin him. We bet no one saw that coming. Do Roxie and Charles have to worry about the strigoi attack so close?<strong>

**Chapter 21: _Did Someone Yell Avalanche?_**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. R&R Happy reading!**


	21. Chapter 21: Did someone Yell Avalanche

**Chapter 21  
><strong>_Did Someone Yell Avalanche?_

_Charles_

I followed Roxie to the Guardian building like she suggested and once we finally entered the building it was nothing but people talking and walking in all of these different rooms that I'm guessing they normally wouldn't walk to unless they need to. While I was being distracted by the little chaos that was going on Roxie had walked up to a guardian that I haven't seen around the school he must be one that just works behind a desk or something. I decided to walk to where they were so I wouldn't get bumped to by all the other frantic guardians that were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. When I was finally where they were I started to listen to the conversation they were having

"Could you clear this up for me?" Roxie asked him. "I only just heard about what happened and I'm not sure I got the whole story."

"Last night two moroi were walking through a park when a group of strigoi attacked. The bodies weren't found until this morning but as you can see it hasn't taken that long for this news to spread like it has." said the Guardian to Roxie I couldn't agree with him more it seems like all of these guardians are preparing more for a natural disaster then they are for a possible attack. This whole thing just feels so unsettling but it seems like there are also some holes in it as well.

"Which explains why we are on high alert. Thanks, Guardian Smith." Roxie thanked him then lead me away from the craziness. "There is a chance that these are the same strigoi that kidnapped me, but it could have just been a couple hungry strigoi hunting nearby." Roxie told me. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions yet."

"Yeah, it just seems weird how this happened out of the ordinary like that. I know this is strigoi that we're talking about here but I can't shake the feeling that they have a secret motive. I feel like it's connected to something I just don't exactly know what it could be."

Roxie shrugged and I could tell she was trying to stay concentrated. "All we can do is stay alert and hope nothing else happens... well that and take more shifts, but you can't exactly do that yet."

"It's too bad I wish I could do something to help but I'd probably get into trouble but I do hope that what those girls were talking about could mean something serious. I think that I'm going to head back to my room just being in here is messing with my nerves."

She nodded, "I can understand that, lucky you don't have to go on duty yet."

_Roxie_

I always liked how golden the air always looked in the church at St. Vladimir's. I guess the priest would say it was because it's God's house. Speaking of the Priest, he was in full swing of his sermon this morning. I was only half listening until he started talking about lying. Lying is a sin, to be more specific. I almost felt like sliding down in my seat to trying to shrink. It felt like every eye was on me. I was keeping a huge secret from Charles. How could I do that? He trusts me...

"'The truth shall set you free." was how he ended the sermon. Just great. It seemed like God was trying to tell me something here... the only problem was that I didn't know how to break the news to Charles that his dad had another child and that's why he beat him and his mom.

For the rest of the service I felt like a dark cloud of horrible stuff in that beautiful golden light.

_Charles_

I woke up this morning and I actually felt much better than I did last night and decided to fill my morning with something to do instead of just lazing around in my room and who better to fill that morning with then with then with my sweet boyfriend Alex. I quickly got up and picked out a plain grey t-shirt and some long khaki pants and grabbed my phone and key. I left my room and went straight towards Alex's that was a few door's back from mine I knocked on his door once I had made it to his room once I had knocked I heard a sound of sheets rustling and a person moving from his bed. I hope that I haven't woke him up maybe I should have called first before I randomly just knocked on his door like this he's got to be really tired and me randomly knocking on the door can't be any good. By the time I was knee deep in thoughts about how he would be mad at me for popping up without warning he had already opened the door and was patiently waiting for me to notice him but of course me being the type of person I am became to sucked in with their thoughts. A yawn from him made me snap out of my thoughts I took this as the perfect time to take a look at him he looked adorable with his messy hair and grey tank top and shorts and his half of the necklace.

"Hey Charles what brings you to my door this morning?" He said talking to me while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he must have really gotten some sleep maybe I really shouldn't have come here.

"I uh don't really have training till this afternoon and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out? But you seem really tired so I'll just go and leave you alone and get your rest." I turned my back from him and started walking in the direction of where my room is it looks like I'm going to be hanging out in my room though before I could get a good distance between us he grasped my wrist he turned me and pulled me into his chest and hugged me.

"Hey I didn't say that you knocking on my door was disturbing my sleep you don't need to freak out like that and to answer your question yes I would very much enjoy hanging out with you today just let me change into some clothes and we can go." I felt him stepping out of the hug but I couldn't get enough of his scent so I wrapped my arms around him.

"Wait don't move you smell really good I'm not done smelling you yet." I felt his body shake from laughter at what I had said. Their wasn't very much things that we could do but we made it work we had breakfast in the cafeteria, played pool in the Rec room, and hung out in his room for the remainder of the morning listening to music and laying on his bed and talking it felt like a perfect day to end the morning.

_Roxie_

"Rox?" Aurel nudged me with his elbow. I looked up and realized that I had zoned out for the last half of the service and everyone was now leaving the school's Chapel. "Is everything alright?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all." I'm pretty sure this wasn't a complete lie. I had been thinking.

I kept trying to find the right words or the right situation where I could break the news to Charles that his mother wrote me a letter. I just hadn't found a way that wouldn't end bad.

"Right," Aurel said. "I'm sure that's the truth." He waited for me to say something.

"I really was thinking," I told him. Maybe I should tell Aurel about the letter... No, he would say I need to report that his dad had beaten Charles. I suppressed a sigh and left the Chapel with Aurel.

My hand found the letter in my jacket pocket. I let my fingers trace the edge of the paper. I wonder if the weight of the world could be held in a piece of paper. At this moment, it sure felt like it.

_Charles_

I must have been in a daydream because the next thing I know Roxie's fist is flying towards my face. She stops the punch a centimeter away from my nose. Okay I officially need to pay attention here.

"Pay attention," Roxie only half sounded like she was scolding me. "I know this is hard, but maybe you'd be able to get it if you stopped zoning out."

"Yeah your right so what is it exactly that I'm doing wrong? I feel like I'm missing something and it's not registering with my head or maybe I'm making it hard for myself." I said still looking at the fist that was in my face. I silently rolled my eyes.

Roxie pulled her fist away. "Try not being stuck in one spot. Use the whole area to your advantage." She did a slow motion punch as demonstration. "If I try to hit you like this, you have all the space to your right, left, and behind you to move."

I let what she said sink into my head for a bit and she was right that is all that I need to do is watch her moves and use the room around me to dodge her attacks and it should be as simple as that. "Okay I think I know what I need to do let's try it again."

Roxie nodded. I waited for her to make the first move towards me while we both circled around the mat. Until she finally came running towards me with all the strength that she had in her legs and tried to punch me though this time I dodged her attack before her punch could come in full contact with me and I felt a slight breeze as if time was starting to slow down. I quickly shook my head and watched her moves to see where she would try to punch me this time she was aiming for my stomach but I carefully moved out the way again to the right before she could complete her move through. She then tried to throw punches at my stomach, mouth, and practically close to my eye though I managed to dodge all the punches that she threw at me. But out of nowhere her attacks started to get a bit more quicker and it started to get a bit difficult for me to move out of the way so she wouldn't punch me in some places.

Though no matter how much I was carefully watching her moves her leg sprang up out of nowhere and kicked me in my side and I suddenly felt a throbbing pain in my side. I silently cringed and ignored the pain as best as I could it seems that I left myself open for her to hit me damn it seems I spoke a bit too soon about how great me dodging her attacks were I guess that I deserved that it. Just too bad that I can't try and get a punch in while also dodging her I'm sure that wouldn't be too hard for me would it.?

I quickly thought of an idea strigoi are known to be a bit mysterious and unpredictable which is why it's important not to turn your back on one and to also pay close attention to their body language. I had finally made my mind up about what I was going to do when she threw her next punch. Just like I timed it, she threw a punch at me and I glided out of the way and sneaked up behind her and grabbed her left arm and stepped on the back of her foot with as much pressure I could apply but just enough that she wouldn't get a sprained ankle. She went down in a matter of minutes. I smirked at this fact well it looks like I did pretty good she seemed pretty surprised by the way I just sneaked up behind her. "Well it looks like I got the last move." I said to her while slowly letting go my hands around her arm and got up

"One time out of how many?" Roxie asked as she got up herself.

"I think it was maybe two times I don't exactly keep count I don't really see what the point of bragging about it." I said to her having walked to the wall and slowly sliding down and finally leaning against it fully.

"That's a good trait to have," Roxie told me as she walked up to the wall and gave me one of those water bottles she magically had. Now that we weren't fighting, I could tell she was still distracted like the other day.

I opened my water and took a sip I think I preferred fighting Roxie a bit better than I do distracted Roxie. Even though I wanted to know why she had been acting so weird d thought that it would be best if I didn't it wasn't my business no matter how suspicious it seemed to me or even if I had a strange gut feeling. I decided that changing the subject would be better than having an awkward silence and it would keep her focused for a bit I screwed the cap back on my bottle of half full water I smirked at my remark of a pun. "So do we still have a bit of time for you to show me some of your boxing moves that you've learned when you were a kid?"

Roxie gave me a look. "Are you offering to be a punching bag?" She joked.

"Oh no Roxie I take back what I said about boxing please oh please don't turn me into your personal punching bag I'll just die." I said to her in a sarcastic tone and looked at her, she gave me another look with one eyebrow raised.

"What you've been making me do stuff that makes me sore since day one how is this any different from any of the other stuff that I've done?"

She shrugged and went over to a cabinet. When she came back she had two pairs of gloves. Not boxing gloves, but similar. She handed a pair to me and put the other pair on.

"Ready?"

_Roxie_

I couldn't keep still. I had about four more hours before I had to go on duty for the later part of the night and any normal person would be sleeping. Thank you, insomnia, for keeping me up.

I was attempting to listen to music but I ended up pacing back and forth until I was dizzy and had to sit down. If I could just figure out a way to tell Charles...

Even if I just blurted out the truth tomorrow, he might get upset at me for not telling him sooner.

"Great job, Roxie." I said aloud to myself. I sighed and resumed pacing. After I crossed my room a few times I came to a stop in front of the mirror. I glared at my reflection. I deserved to be glared at. I really got myself stuck in a ditch this time.

_Charles_

Have you ever had one of those mornings where you're right in the middle of getting some really great sleep, or something really great is about to happen in your dream and your alarm clock purposely decides to go off that morning and the only thought when you wake up is: I want to destroy that alarm clock, it's too early to be awake? Well that's exactly what's happening to me my alarm woke me up from the best slumber in my nice warm bed so I thought the only thing that could do is take a shower since I'm wide awake.

"I swear if looks could kill you would be dead." with one last glare at my clock and left the room with my towel in hand.

The shower felt pretty nice on my still sore muscles with all of the activities that I did the day before but it still didn't motivate me about having gotten up this early or the fact that I wanted to go back to bed even though it's Monday morning. Though what's the point in going to bed even though Mondays are the worst day ever someone's still going to wake me up asking why I wasn't in a class so it's pointless so walking around the halls sounded kind of relaxing and a good distraction until practice .

I went straight back to my room once I had fully cleaned myself and turned off the shower I opened my door and notice a random piece of paper on the floor in my room like someone had slide it under my door. I raised an eyebrow and slowly bent down to pick up the paper while holding the towel with my other hand this note can't be good and a thousand alarms are sounding off in my head but I need to read it.

Once I had grabbed the note and closed my door I walked to my bed and sat down and opened the letter it read: "go to the fallen tree on the edge of campus if you want to know who's behind everything." I looked for a name but couldn't find one, I decided to quickly get dressed, deciding on a red _Foo Fighter_s t-shirt and a pair of dark grey jeans. My mind was at a cross walk between wandering the halls or going to that tree that some random person mentioned in a letter it didn't take that long for me to make a decision and I was out of my room on my way outside to where that tree was.

I hope that this isn't a strigoi attack or someone trying to kidnap me one person experiencing that is bad enough but two people having gone through that is a bit twisted if you ask me.

_Roxie_

I realized I was holding my breath when I made it to Charles' door. I was going to give him the letter from his mom. Nothing could stop me, even though I wished that this wasn't necessary.

I knocked on the door and waited. I realize that it's early but Charles normally answers the door a lot sooner than this. I knocked again and counted to sixty as my heart fell into my stomach.

I bit my lip and reached into my pocket for my keys. I picked the right key and opened the door. Charles wasn't here. He couldn't have gone out already, could he? I noticed a piece of white paper on his bed. I followed what my gut told me and picked it up. As I read it, I swear the world stopped.

I dropped the paper and ran out of the room. I knew where the fallen tree was. It wasn't just on the edge of campus, it was outside the wards. As I ran out of the dorm building, I prayed that I wasn't too far from Charles.

The words from Vanessa's letter flooded into my mind. "Please save my Charles." Hell of a job I was doing.

_Charles_

I had finally entered the clearing where the infamous tree was apparently people say that this tree had been struck down by lightening or some other crap. I quickly shook my thoughts of the stupid urban legends while standing a few feet away from the tree I started to look around and see if I could see the person that had sent me the note. But then out the last person that I've wanted to see appears out of the other side of the clearing I felt my hands turn into tight fist and my teeth clench to stop myself from saying something that I shouldn't have god I'm such an idiot. If only I could wipe that evil smirk off of her face with one of my fists.

"Look who showed up," Astley spoke. There was something weird about her voice today.

I took a harsh deep breath before I answered her. "You're the one that sent me that note aren't you?" If there was ever a time for me to get an award for bring the stupidest person on earth it would definitely be now.

"Good job," I couldn't see all of her face because it was in shadow. "Have you figured anything else out Charlie?"

Screw being civil with this phony I'm not friends with her and I don't ever want to be. "My name is _not_ Charlie you little witch, it's Charles. WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT THAT DAMN NOTE IN MY ROOM HUH? WHAT INFORMATION DO YOU HAVE THAT I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT? SPIT IT OUT OR LEAVE ME ALONE. EVER SINCE YOU'VE COME TO THIS SCHOOL MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LIVING NIGHTMARE. SO STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOU KNOW." I yelled at her. I was pissed and it wasn't just because she had given me her own nickname it was everything the first day she came the way she acted how almost every time she was around something weird would happen, but especially how she had gotten both me and Alex almost expelled. I wanted to kill her or beat her to pulp or until she got it into her thick little head that I'm the wrong person to messed with and once you pick a fight with me I don't take it sitting down I retaliate in more ways than one.

Astley just smiled when I yelled at her. "I stole those stupid tests and made sure you and your boy toy would get blamed for everything. The only problem with that plan was that they caught you too fast, I didn't have time to plant the tests on you." She took a step into the clearing, but not far enough to get her face completely out of the shadows. "I even got the drugs into your pet guardian's coffee so that she could get kidnapped. I bet you didn't know that, huh Charlie? You probably don't even know she's stalking around in the dark behind you."

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, there was Roxie slowly walking into the clearing with her stake in her hand and she had a serious look on her face. Wait, why does she have her stake? While I was slowly trying to work through my brain for an answer as to why Astley seemed absent practically all the time after the qualifier incident I heard a laugh coming from Astley what in the world does she think is so hilarious that she needs to laugh like that.

I turned my head back towards Astley when I heard Roxie stop beside me but a second later more people showed on Astley's side though I couldn't see them because of how dark the shadows were behind the clearing. That's when Astley started to walk out of the shadows and I finally got a good glimpse of her and noticed that she seemed paler then a moroi should be and her eyes were red. My eyes widened in shock, she was a strigoi and apparently she had decided to bring back up incase this little meeting didn't go the way she planned, when this is all over I should prepare myself for the yelling Roxie will give me and thank her once she's let off her steam.

"That's right Charlie, I was awakened, and can I tell you how amazing it is to be this strong." Astley said as the other three strigoi came closer to the edge of the clearing.

"I would never want to be something as evil as what you are now so please spare me the details of how great it is to be so strong and powerful because I don't want to hear that bull. Especially from someone like you your nothing but a coward that hides behind people that bosses her around and I don't feel sorry for you." I said to her while still watching the other strigoi that were still inching closer and closer to us. Crap, this turning out to be like the alley all over again. Except there aren't going to be any of those magic wizards to clean up our mess. God I'm so stupid why couldn't I let it go?

As if from a nightmare, four more strigoi started to come in the shadows outside the clearing. Shit. These strigoi seemed to multiple more and more like rabbits how the heck can these things travel in packs like this without being noticed? Oh wait that's a trick question; humans are the one that got them here because for some strange reason there are humans out there that want to become these monsters. I have a strange feeling that Roxie doesn't have an extra stake on her like it's no big deal that I got us into this situation but I don't want to be some helpless little student that doesn't know how to fight because this time that just isn't the case.

"Hey Roxie, I know this is a stupid question to ask and totally not the time but do you happen to have an extra stake on you?" I said to Roxie with my back turned towards her's.

"No," then she added almost silently. "But I have a backup plan." Before I could ask her what the plan was, Roxie had a hand around my upper arm and she started sprinting back in the direction of the school. I almost tripped at first, but I got the hint. Run like hell.

I was running as hard as I could no matter how long I was on the track team at my old middle school I've never run this hard or this fast for my life. Roxie still had her hand my arm very tightly and I knew that she wouldn't let go until we were back inside the wards and right now I was ok with that, we could both hear vicious growls coming behind us getting closer. Which prompt us both to run harder and faster as if this was the last day that we would be alive and right now I wasn't exactly sure we were going to make it out of this in one piece.

Their feet kept pounding behind us louder and closer almost in their way of reaching us and being able to tear us both apart limb from limb. This wasn't good. We wouldn't make it. I'm such an idiot for going outside the wards, I'm such an idiot for not getting out of their sooner when I saw Astley and now here's Roxie saving my ass. Suddenly we both stop and Roxie released her death grip on my arm. She turned around and to watch the strigoi crash into the invisible wall and I hear them hiss in anger the only thought that popped into my head was I've never been happier to be back on campus like I am now. Even though I'm out of breath and my lungs feel like their burning at least I'm in here away from all of those strigoi especially Astley.

Astley gave me an evil smirk, "You can run Big Brother, but you can't hide forever." Then all the strigoi were gone as fast as they came. I noticed Roxie's eyes had widdened at Astley's comment.

"What does she mean by big brother, Roxie?"

I watched Roxie close her eyes and take a slow breath. "I was trying to find a way to tell you..."

"Tell me what, exactly." I asked her.

She didn't say anything, she just reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out an envelope. She looked at it for a second with this strange look in her eyes before she held it out for me.

I looked at the envelope in Roxie's hand and noticed that it had her name and once I had finally taken it from her hand I noticed there was no return address and started to get this feeling in the pit of my stomach and could almost feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I mentally shook these feelings away for a minute or so, opened the envelope, and read the letter. I had to keep my hand from shaking and blink back tears a couple of times as I read through the letter. I'm not exactly sure what I felt but by the time I was finally done reading the letter. I let a tear fall from my eye my hands felt like they were on autopilot and dropped the letter luckily there was no wind.

"Mom?" I said quietly to myself or what I thought was quiet how is this even possible how could my own prick of a father do something like that to his family, why?

I wanted to scream and felt the sudden urge to punch a wall and not give a crap about how much trouble I got into I felt so numb and so heartbroken that something like this was the reason that my family crumbled right before my eyes all because of one thing that my so-called father did.

But most of all I couldn't believe that Roxie would hide this from me that his is the reason that she's been acting weird around me or that Astley is actually my sister. I might as well just stay in my room for the rest of the semester because this feels like too much to take in all at once I never thought Roxie could hide this from me she was my friend, wasn't she? I trusted her with all of the things I told her and she hides this from me the most important thing from my own mother.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Roxie met my eyes then. "I'm so sorry."

"How long?" I asked her trying to keep my voice somewhat calm and leveled.

"Saturday," She bit her lip, "Before practice..."

"You've kept this from me for two days and now you decide to give it to me? What the hell is wrong with you Roxie? I've told you every fucking thing about my family even my mother don't you think I would have liked to know this the day it got sent to you? Not after we just almost got attacked by eight or maybe more strigoi? You know what you can keep your stupid apology and shove it down your throat and choke." I was pissed off and angry with her beyond belief. Why would she keep something as huge as this from me? Did she think I wouldn't be able to handle it or that I would want to go after Astley and kill her myself because I would have no issue with that at all. I need to get out of here just talking to her isn't making me feel better, it's making me feel more angry and pissed off.

Roxie just closed her eyes as she stood there.

I picked the letter off the ground and ran inside as fast as I could pushing people out of the way in the process and I managed to make it into my door without crying in the hallway. Once I slammed my door shut and threw my keys into some random corner I slid down the back of my door and pulled my legs to my chest and I cried letting everything I was feeling out frustration, anger, shock, and a few other emotions I didn't recognized or didn't feel like concentrating on.

I'm not exactly sure how long I cried but somehow I managed to make it to my bed and I feel asleep from crying so hard why do fucked up things always happen to me I've changed I thought my bad luck would go away as well with my past, but it'll always haunt me.

_Roxie_

I had to close my eyes at that point. Seeing Charles running away from me would have killed me, so I listened to him leave instead.

I felt a tear escape my eye as I squeezed them closed. It rolled down my cheek and off my chin. I wanted to curl up in a ball right where I was. I was such a horrible person.

Out of anger for myself I kept biting my lip harder and harder until I tasted blood. I'm not sure how I found the strength to walk towards the guardian building, but I did. I really hated having the responsibility of telling Alberta about Astley turning. I hated that I was so stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Astley realy is evil. We all knew it deep down, but now we have proof. How will Charles take the news? How will the next chapter play out?<strong>

**Chapter 22: _Time to Face the Fears_**

**Please R&R. We love reviews so much we want to thank: ****Melanie,** **Aquabluerosetears123, knb3, Deanna64, and Yvonne Ozera for leaving us signed reviews on our story. And thank you anyone else who left us a review but didn't sign them. We really do like reviews.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your week!**


	22. Chapter 22: Time to Face the Fears

**Chapter 22  
><strong>_Time to Face the Fears_

_Roxie_

An hour later, I was blindly walking into my room. I felt like I had aged fifty years since the last time I was in my room. I don't even know how I kept myself together while I was talking to Alberta. I don't remember anything besides telling her Astley had turned and that Charles had found her outside the wards. I told her that I had followed Charles and that we were both safe. I got him out of his classes for the day with the excuse that he needed to sleep.

I stopped in the middle of my room. I was finally alone. No one to see, no one to talk to, no one to hurt… The tears came out in a flood down my face. Some tears fell off my chin, and some ran down my neck and into the neckline of my shirt.

I couldn't get the image of Charles reading the letter out of my head. His face looked so broken. I could practically see his heart breaking.

Well what did I expect? I would have done the same thing he did had I found out someone who was supposed to my friend had kept a letter from my mom a secret. Hell, I didn't even have a mom anymore. Mine was dead. And why was she dead?

Because I had distracted her by calling out for her, and now I had lost my friend because I hadn't spoken up.

I collapsed onto my knees on the floor. Why was I so horrible? Why did I always screw up? All I was trying to do was help. I was trying to protect him, yet it turned out that I was hurting him. I suddenly hated myself. Out of anger I punched my leg hard enough to leave a bruise, but I hardly felt it, my chest hurt too much to feel anything else.

I'm not sure how long I sat there crying, but when my tears finally ran out I still sat there. My head throbbed, my face was raw from the tears, and my lip was bleeding again. I don't know why but I stood up and left my room. I headed to the showers. There was no one in the halls, which meant that it was still the school day. When I climbed into the shower I let the water hit me for a few minutes.

The tears came again. This time the water from the showerhead carried them down the drain and away from me.

I knew only one thing: I had to find a way to make it up to Charles. Even if he never wanted to be my friend again, I had to make it up to him. I turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around myself. No more crying Roxie, it's about time to grow up…

_Charles_

I had passed out in my bed with my music blaring and headphones covering my ears sleeping felt like the best medicine at the time but once I heard the knock at the door the events that happened earlier today came rushing into my head. All of my emotions came back as well and I wanted to go back into an endless sleep but the person knocking at the door was relentless knocking every few seconds then pausing and then starting the pattern all over again.

"Go away I don't feel like talking to anyone right now especially if it's Guardian Szelsky." I took off my headphones and put my iPod on nightstand with the headphones still connected. The person at the door paused for a moment after hearing what I had just said.

"It's me, Alex, your boyfriend." Why can't everyone just leave me alone? The only thing that I want to do is shut the world out and drown out my thoughts with my iPod but maybe discussing most of my events today with someone will relieve most of the feelings that I have. I popped my head from under the covers so Alex could hear me more clearly.

"What do you want Alex?"

There was a pause for a few minutes at the door again and it made me want to scream if there was ever a time for me to hate awkward silence especially right now. "I wanted to know if you were okay you missed sparring class today and it wasn't the same without you. Is everything okay can I come in?" I wanted to say that no he couldn't come in and no I wasn't okay but something inside me wouldn't let my lips form the words no matter how frustrated I was it looks like the other half of me really wanted to vent.

"You can come in Alex the door is unlocked." I heard the door click open for a minute and noise filled the room until he closed it and the room felt like darkness even with Alex in the room. He made it to my bed in a matter of minutes and the bed slowly sank in from the weight. I briefly closed my eyes and took a breath I could feel his arm of my shoulder rubbing up and down as if to say that he would wait until I wanted to talk.

"I found a note this morning from some mysterious person that told me to meet them outside of the school grounds. I didn't find out until I got there that it was from Astley she told me she was behind all of the things that had happened the test being stolen and Roxie being kidnapped, everything was all her." I also left out a few minor details like the fact that Astley is my sister and that Roxie had hidden the letter from me and my dad beating me after I done explaining everything that happened he stayed until curfew holding me in his arms and letting me cry it felt nice.

_Roxie_

I stopped biting my lip as I started down the hall to Charles' room. I held my breath and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening. I knew what was going to happen. It's kind of funny how I can predict Charles by thinking of what I would do in his situation...

I knocked at his door. It took a few seconds but I heard Charles' hand on the doorknob and got ready.

He opened the door and when he saw me, he slammed the door closed, or well he thought he did. I had my foot in the door jamb just in time to catch it.

"Move your stupid foot out of the way so I can properly slam this freaking door in your face."

"I'd be more than happy to let you slam it as many times as you like later," I kept my foot in the door even with Charles pushing against it. "However, I don't have time for that right now. You have every right to be angry with me, but save it until we get back." I could feel his anger and annoyance, which made it hard to keep my pain and worry held down. "Now you're coming with me whether you like it or not. Do I have to drag you out or will you save yourself the embarrassment?"

"I would love to go out kicking and screaming but I suppose that I'll decide to just go with you somewhat willingly and just give you the silent treatment."

"Works for me," I knew I sounded mean, but if it got him to come without a fight then it will have to be this way. "Let's go."

"Whatever"

He followed me. Thank god, he didn't actually take me up on dragging him out. I didn't have much time befor our window of opportunity. The Guardian shifts were changing soon and if I could just get to the gate right as it happened, we would have an easier time getting through.

I lead him toward the parking lot where my car was. If we got to my car, we would almost be home free.

I guess I spoke too soon, because it was my luck that two people appeared on the path before us. Guess this might be a fun fight.

_Charles_

I was finally starting to doze off when there was a knock at my door it seems that no matter how angry I am I still manage to get up and answer my door. Low and behold their was the one person that I was upset with she managed to talk me into following her into to the guardian parking lot it looks like we were going on another one of our famous field trips.

I feel like I'm having déjà vu and I'm really hating it we almost managed to make it to Caroline without anyone stopping us until we both heard a noise. I swear if those strigoi managed to break the wards and come after me I'll kill him with my own bear hands and Roxie's stake. Once the footsteps had gotten closer and their face became more clear I realized that it was Aurel and Alex. Just great.

"What are you two doing out here?" I asked them both I understand Aurel since he's a guardian but Alex doesn't make sense.

"We figured something was going on," Aurel said watching Roxie with careful eyes. "You aren't getting off campus without us."

"Aurelius this is not the time, now get out of the way," Roxie told the both of them.

"Where are you guys even going?" Alex asked me.

"I have no clue, where are we going Roxie?"

"That's classified, and neither of you are going with us."

"But if we can't go then it's our right as student and Guardian to report you for kidnapping a student and then you'll go to prison." Said Alex to Roxie I was surprised I think some of my back talking rubbed off of me and onto Alex Mr. goody to shoes just talked back to an adult I wanted to congratulate him but it seemed like the wrong time at the moment.

I looked at Roxie just as she narrowed her eyes at him. Maybe in another situation she would have yelled at him but she just said, "If you both go, it's on your own accord. If you die, it's not on my hands." There was something in her voice that said that she would rather die than anyone else, but she didn't want to let anyone know. Wait, did she just say if we die?

"Okay Roxie you have some explaining to do since you mentioning death makes whatever we're getting ourselves into some dangerous stuff if we get in the car. So you need to explain to all of us about what is going to happen." I said to her there is no way that I'm getting into this car without knowing what I might possibly be dying for she can't just keep springing things like this on my and expect for me to be all gun ho and pretend like everything is fine. I looked towards Alex and Aurel and found that they also had the same expressions as me which were confused and shocked but also waiting for her explanation as to what would happen. It seems that they also wanted to know what events would occur.

"I'll explain, but not before we get to where we're going." Roxie looked impatiently around. "Now if we don't get going then we won't go at all."

_Roxie_

We were running out of time. I had to get us moving, even if it means taking along two more people. It would be harder, but I could pull it off.

"Let's go then," I told them and started jogging the rest of the way to the parking lot. I heard the three of them follow me.  
>When we got to my car I hit the button on my key that unlocked the doors and then I hit the one that opened the trunk.<p>

I looked at both Charles and Alex, this was going to be another hard part. "In the trunk," I said as I lifted open the trunk.

"Are you saying we have to get in the trunk for this whole drive to happen?"

"Only until we get past the gate," I told them quickly. "You are both students and you're not allowed off campus, Aurel and I can get through the gate, you can't." I tried to keep calm. We kept losing time.

I helped them into the trunk and closed it. I got into the driver's seat as fast as I could and had the seat belt on by the time Aurel closed his door. I started the engine and drove towards the gate. As the car got closer I schooled my features into the perfect guardian face. Here we go.

The guardian at the gate stopped us just as his replacement came up to the booth. Perfect timing. I rolled down the window and he bent down to look at me and Aurel. He recognized us.

"Hold on a second, I don't have any papers saying you were coming through." He stepped back into the booth and I took a slow breath. HIs replacement came out to us and I let the breath out. My plan had worked. This guardian was younger than myself and Aurel.

"Oh, Guardian Szelsky, Guardian Miklos, where are you heading?" The young guardian asked.

"We're running some errands for Guardian Petrov. It was last minute so we didn't have time to fill out the forms." I told him.

"That's fine, I'm sure the errands are important," He scribbled on a notepad. "You guys can go through."

"Thank you," I said politely to the guardian. I felt bad about lying, but if this was the only way to make it up to Charles, I would do it. I drove through the gate once they opened for my car. I drove until I knew we were far enough away from the school and pulled over to the side of the road. I pushed the button that popped open the trunk again to let Alex and Charles out.

"I know this is probably useless for me to ask again but really where the hell are you taking us?" Charles asked as they climbed into the back seat of my car.

I turned around in my seat and grabbed my bag from the floor. I had packed two extra stakes in here, even though I only needed one. I handed one to Alex and the other to Charles, Aurel had his own. I met Charles' eyes then. "If I tell you now, you'll get upset and storm off. I'll tell you when I know you won't turn back." I resumed driving towards our destination

"Fine then I guess I'll just go back to sleep since that's what I was trying to do before you knocked on my door."

I almost sighed, but I held it back and pulled my lip back into my mouth again.

"You used to bite your lip when you were upset Roxie," Aurel said and I saw him watching me from the corner of my eye. I refused to say anything to him. This was going to be a long drive.

_Charles_

I woke up an hour or so later feeling very groggy and my neck being in a bit of pain wit how I had fallen asleep last night. I looked to my left and noticed Alex looking out the window with a concentrated but also questioning look on his face and then directed my eyes towards the front. There was Roxie as quiet and serious as ever with her guardian face intact and looking at the road as if it were the only thing keeping her sane, but why should I care about the way she's acting. I'm still upset with her for what she did. After starring at Roxie for a few minutes I looked to Aurel who was staring at Roxie every few minutes with concern and what also seemed to be worried as well. I silently rolled my eyes at this and looked out the window no wonder I had woken up the way I did the sun was starting to rise and it hit me smack in the face even with my eyes closed stupid sun.

I closed my eyes for a moment and leaned against the widow and took a breath in I still had no idea as to where exactly it was that we were going. I don't care how much of a broken record I sounded like I needed answers and I wanted them.

"Roxie where are we going?" I asked her for possibly the hundredth time since we hit the road to no man's land.

Everyone in the car except Roxie flinched a little with anticipation. Roxie didn't say anything at first then said, "You should know better than anyone, Charles. Look around."

I stared at the back of her head like she was crazy but then decided to turn my head back towards my window but the images outside weren't what I was expecting. This was my hometown, the place where I used to live with a messed up dad and a damaged mother and also the place that I ran away from when things became too much.

_Roxie_

I waited for Charles to say something as I pulled my lip into my mouth and bit it again. I glanced at him in the rearview mirror. He had what looked like a blank expression on his face, but with further inspection, I could tell that he was suppressing a lot. It took forever for him to say something.

"Uh, Roxie, please don't tell me you're taking me where I think you are?" I could hear what I thought was a mixture of fear and maybe anger.

"It's about time we do something about the problem," was all I said. Aurel and Alex were still trying to figure out what was going on. I almost felt bad about it.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Alex finally said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Charles, whatever it is she's trying to make you do, you don't have to do it." His voice changed only a little.

I glanced back at Charles in the mirror. He was looking out the window and had given up hiding his emotions. I didn't need my skills at reading people to understand how he felt. His eyes took all the sights of his hometown in as his face grew darker and darker. I could also feel the hatred he had for his father and Astley, and now there was a bit of it for me as well.

I bit into my lip harder until I tasted blood again.

_Charles_

I just wanted to make a hole through the car window big enough for me to escape so I wouldn't be in this car and back in this awful place. The worst part is that being back here is just another reminder that I left my own mother here to deal with the pain that I went through and that pain is coming back to me full force. The quieter it gets in this car and all these memories that are just pulling me into how I was in that house. I don't want to go back to being that person that acted like everything was okay when I went to school or how I wished every single night that I wouldn't wake up the next morning but god never made that wish come true.

"Alex, I hate to say this, but you're wrong." Roxie said quietly but it sounded way too loud in the quiet car. "Charles, this is something you have to do. This is your chance to make it up to your mom... and my way of trying to make things right between us."

Alex turned his head towards me and waited till I made eye contact with him and me being stubborn old me decided look out the window a bit longer until I heard seat belt come undone and Alex scoot to where I was I then felt his hand gently place itself on my leg. I turned my head and saw worry in his eyes. "What does she mean by that Charles?"

I wasn't expecting to tell Alex about my horrible past at a better time defiantly not in Roxie's car and defiantly not in front of two guardians the second one nor knowing about my home life at all. I don't want to have to tell him anything right know maybe if I don't say anything he might drop it but then I would be a bigger jerk and a liar to top it all off. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair he might just end up hating me for not telling him this sooner and I would end up hating the myself for doing that to our relationship.

"It's up to you if you want to tell him Charles." Roxie said looking at me through the rearview mirror and then directing her eyes back to the road.

"No it's better for him to hear it from me then someone like Astley." I turn my head towards Alex who still had the same expression on his face please don't hate me Alex. "The reason why I've been pissed isn't just because of the thing that I told you I left out a few things when I used to live here my dad was really abusive towards me and my mother so one night I got sick of it and ran away to live with my aunt and uncle. Today Roxie gave me this letter from my mother explaining he reasons why he hit us both and that he had an affair with someone which means that I have a half sister and it's Astley."

When I was finished with my explanation the only emotion that I could recognize from Alex was shock I waited for him to say something to me or make some noise even him moving away would have been fine. His hand slowly left my leg and he tilted his head towards the ceiling and ran a hand through his hair he must hate me

I scooted closer to my side and looked at my hands in my lap maybe me telling him this was wrong just want curl up in a dark corner I'm such an idiot but before I could put my head in my hands I felt an arm pull me away from the window. Alex was giving me a hug I didn't know what to think that this meant but I hugged him back just as hard. He then bent his head down to whisper in my ear so Roxie or Aurel wouldn't hear the rest of our conversation

"It's going to take a lot more than your past to get rid of me. I love you Charles's and I promise you that no matter what I won't leave your side. I care about you too much to do something like that I understand how hard it is for you to tell people this so thank you for being honest with me." Alex said to me I buried my head into his neck and while he my arm to comfort me I don't think that I could ask for a better boyfriend then him.

"I love you too Alex and I'm so relieved that you're not upset with me for not telling you this sooner you're the sweetest and the most kindest boyfriend and friend that I could ever ask for." I whispered back to Alex.

For a few minutes I forgot that we were in the back of Roxie's car until I heard a cough that made both Alex and I jump a bit until we saw who the noise had came from.

_Roxie_

I coughed to get their attention and both boys jumped a little. I had pulled the car onto the street that Charles lived on. I had found it on Google and memorized the way so that I wouldn't have problems getting there.

Charles looked out the window and almost gulped. I turned around in my seat after I pulled off the road and turned off the car. Three sets of eyes watched me.

"Okay, here's the plan," I started. "Aurel, Alex, you are going to keep watch from the back of the house and the front. I know its daylight out, but no matter what happens inside, I want you to keep an eye out." I gave both of them a look that said I was serious then I looked at Charles. "You and I are going to go inside and when we leave your mom is coming with us." I left it at that. I decided that whatever happened inside, we were going to have Vanessa leaving with us. I owed it to Charles and her.

"Wait what are we going to do if my dad's home?"

"He's not going to bother us," I could hear the fierceness in my voice. "I promise."

I nodded and turned back around in my seat and started the engine again. I drove up to a normal looking house on this normal looking street, but my instincts told me nothing normal happened in this house. I parked my car in front of the house and the four of us stepped out.

Aurel met my eyes for a second as a way to tell me to be careful. He turned to Alex and told him he'd take the back of the house and jogged off to a fence that separated the front and back yards. He was over the fence in a few seconds and I barely heard him hit the ground on the other side. Alex waited near the front gate watching up and down the street while Charles and I headed up to the front door.

"Just breath," I said quietly to him. I heard him suck in a breath.

I felt my heartstrings being pulled. "Just focus on helping your mom," I had to resist the urge to put a hand on his shoulder. He was still upset with me.

We made it to the door and I pressed the doorbell. I could faintly hear the chime on the other side of the door. No turning back now.

The doorknob turned and I felt Charles tense as we waited to see who would answer the door.

Vanessa's head popped out from around the door and her eyes widened. The resemblance between her and Charles was shocking. They had the same facial structure.

Charles' mom gasped as she opened the door farther. She stepped out and gave Charles a hug. Sobs shook her body when she pulled away and took Charles' face in her hands. Charles was taller than her by a few inches.

"What are you doing here?" Her love for her son showed through then turned into fear. "You shouldn't be here..."

Just as she said this my ears picked up on the footsteps coming towards the door.

"Who the hell is at the door woman?" Charles' dad yelled out to us. Vanessa shook with fear and I could tell that Charles had stiffened. "God Damn it woman! Who is it?"

_Charles_

Roxie rung the doorbell and I could feel my breath catch and my whole body tense when I saw the doorknob turn at first I was expecting to see my dad answer the door with his famous scowl in place but when I saw my mother's head pop out from the halfway opened door I was relieved.

She gasped when she saw the both of us standing on the door step on her side of holding the door she then opened the door wider and ran to give me a hug. It felt nice to be in her arms like this again that one hug showed me how much she loved and missed me it brought tears to my eyes. I noticed that there was a slight height difference now when we hugged but I didn't care because of how long it had been since we had last seen each other and I wasn't wasting a minute of this moment with her.

Our hug was for a brief moment until my mom started freaking out for my safety "What are you doing here?" Without waiting for a response from either of us she added, "You shouldn't be here..."

Right after she said those last words I heard a creak in the floor boards and a voice that I was dreading on hearing. "Who the hell is at the door woman?" it was my dad asking who was at the door and my body went stiff. "God Damn it woman! Who is it?"

The footsteps get closer and finally make it towards the door where my mom and I were standing with a glare plastered onto his face out of nowhere a wave of discomfort hit me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said with venom in his voice while walking to where I was at my heart started picking up from fear of him touching me.

Roxie moved so fast, she probably could have scared a strigoi. She came around my mom and I into the hall and blocking us from my father. This was the first time I really noticed how short Roxie was in comparison to my Moroi father.

"Mr. Xander, I apologize for showing up unannounced, but if you'll excuse us, Vennesa will be leaving with us." Roxie said this in a polite way, but her voice had a sharp edge to it.

"Like hell, you little bitch," My Father looked like he was about to explode with anger. "It's time you learn your place." His fist came up and headed straight for Roxie's face. My mom cringed and hid her face in my shoulder and I watched as his fist flew in slow motion. We waited for the impact.

Roxie caught a hold of my dad's fist in one swift motion. Roxie might be small, but you don't mess with her, my dad was about to learn that the hard way.

_Roxie_

"It's time you learn your place," Charles' dad said to me as his fist came up. Oh, boy did he just mess up. I caught his fist with practically no effort. I met his shocked eyes with a glare.

I grabbed his thumb and pushed back on it. He let out a pained sound and tried to pull his hand away. I held on to his thumb and kept the pressure against it.

"I know my place. You are the one who has to learn a thing or two." I said calmly as he made another pained sound. "Didn't anyone ever tell never to hit a woman or child?" I pushed a little harder on his thumb. I had to be careful not to push too hard or I'd separate his thumb from the bones in his hand.

Matthew dropped to his knees as an attempt to alleviate the pressure on his thumb. When it didn't work he glared up at me.

"You little slut," He spit out, "I'll kill you."

"I'm not the one with a bone to pick with you, and if I were you, I'd keep it that way." I met his eyes with a dangerous look before I brought my eyes up to look back at Charles and Vennesa. "Charles, help your mother pack a bag with anything she needs. And make it quick if you could." I said in a normal voice. They need to see this man for what he really is. A child with a bad temper.

_Charles_

I watched in shock as Roxie caught his punch before he could make contact. I don't think that I've ever seen anyone do that to him but Roxie being the fearless guardian that she is stood up to him. I became even more shocked as I saw him fall to his knees in pain from Roxie putting pressure into his thumb with him almost in tears it's about time that someone made him feel pain. Hearing Roxie's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Charles, help your mother pack a bag with anything she needs and make it quick if you could." I silently nodded my heads toward her and grabbed my mother's hand as we quickly made our way towards my mom's room. Once we opened the door she went towards her closet and reached for a duffle bag on the top shelf while I went to her bathroom and grabbed her soaps and other things I thought she would need and quickly made my way back to the bedroom where she had gotten a few clothes and put them into her bag. When we finished her packing we quickly went back down the stair to where Roxie was with my father.

Roxie looked up from glaring at my father. "Do you have everything?" She asked in a normal voice as if she wasn't making my father cry by pushing on his thumb.

"Yea we've got everything that she'll need in her bag."

Roxie nodded to me then gave my father one last terrifying glare before she took her free hand and pressed a spot on his neck. He collapsed onto the floor and she let go of his thumb.

"Vennesa, my car is right out front." Roxie stepped aside for us to pass.

I let my mom walk out of the door ahead of me so that I could talk to Roxie. "Roxie I just wanted to thank you for…"

"Save it," Roxie held up her hand. "I don't deserve it."

I was shocked at her response as I saw her start to walk out of the door and started following her. I guess that I didn't realize how hard Roxie was taking me being so upset with her I mean I guess she rally took it to heat but I guess that I didn't expect for it to be like this I feel like such a jerk now.

"Aurel, it's time to go." Roxie called out and a few seconds later Aurel hopped over the fence again. Alex watched as Roxie and I followed my mom to the street. "Vennesa your things can go in the trunk." The trunk popped open again when Roxie pushed the button on her key. She took my mom's bag and slid it in. We all got into the car. I took the seat between my mom and Alex.

Roxie started the car and started to drive away from my old house. My mom and I glanced back. That was the house where our world had fallen apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone wonder what Matthew will do? Well find out in the next chapter! Chapter 23: It<em> All Comes Down to Now<em>**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! We have loved writing for you guys.**

**Happy reading!**


	23. Chapter 23: It All Comes Down to Now

**Hello everyone! We dont normally put Author Notes at the top of the chapters, but this is a special chapter. Before we explain we want to thank you for reading. If you've been with us from the start we love you and if you found us a little later on we still love you. You guys are awsome.**

**Now the reason this chapter is so special... This is the last chapter. We know, we know, its sad, possibly depressing, and it means we all have to find a new way to spend time. But this story is finally coming to an end. Please enjoy this chapter and tell us what you thought of the story. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<br>**_It All Comes Down to Now_

_Charles_

I'm still in a bit of shock from all of the things that happened in my house even though I'm sitting in the car now with my mom on my right side and Alex on my left.

When I managed to shake myself out of my thoughts I realized that my mom only knows me and Roxie. I guess that introductions are necessary. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention on me, except for Roxie that had her eyes on the road she looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for all eternity.

"Mom since you don't know anyone in here besides me and Roxie I thought that I should introduce you to the other two. In the front passenger seat is Aurel and this is Alex my boyfriend." I said to her while squeezing his hand that he had already grabbed without me knowing and was holding it just as tight.

"It's very nice to meet you both and it's very nice to meet you Alex I'm glad that my son has found someone that he's happy with." She said with a smile on her face.

"So Roxie where are we going now?" said Alex leaning up so she would hear him better. I wasn't sure where we were going either.

Roxie kept her eyes on the road and replied after a few seconds, "Colorado."

"Colorado is where your family is right? Why there?" It seems like she would be safer behind wards and that way no one else gets dragged into what we've gotten ourselves into.

"It's best for Vanessa to be off everyone's radar for a while." She glanced in the mirror at us, "You can stay with my family for a while, and nobody would expect it."

"I agree with Roxie, Charles, it's better the more distance that's between me and that monster the better." My mom said to me I couldn't agree with them more I guess it would be better to know that she's somewhere safe instead of with him. "Thank you Roxie," my mom said to her. It almost looked like she nodded towards her as if to say you're welcome. I feel like such a jerk.

_Roxie_

Vanessa and Charles talked for a little while after that. Mostly she asked him about school. She was proud that he passed his qualifier and was impressed that he was at the top of his class.

I only half paid attention to the conversation. My mind was on the conversation Charles' dad and I had had while they were packing.

"I should have taken care of you myself," He growled between curse words. I knew he was behind my kidnapping. He had probably decided I was in his way when I threatened him for upsetting Charles at the hospital.

I just kept my glare while I held his thumb. "Why are you doing this?" I pressed ever so slightly on his thumb and he gasped in pain. "Why did you have Astley try to frame Charles?"

His eyes went to mine and I swear he was trying to smile, "You'll never find out." Was all he could get out before I pressed on his thumb again. Charles and Vanessa had come back at that point.

This was going to be a long drive and I definitely had enough to think about.

"Hey Roxie how much farther is it to Colorado I'm getting kind of hungry and I don't think that I'm the only one." Said Alex after a few hours.

"Well we're about to hit traffic since its getting around rush hour, so we can stop and get food." I answered. "We've made it about halfway there." We'd probably make it there in the early morning for humans.

"Okay that sounds great." Said Alex.

"Any preferences?" I asked the group when we could see the signs of restaurants, as we got closer.

"Uh why not Denney's?" Charles suggested and I had to hide the smile that came to my lips.

"Anyone object?" I asked instead. I was glad to have a distraction from my thoughts.

"No I think we're all fine with Denney's." Charles said

I nodded and took the right exit to get to Denney's. I parked the car and we all got out. Vanessa was handling everything pretty well, but I would bet just about anything that she was still shaken up. I noticed she was wringing her hands a lot as Charles and Alex lead her to the door. Aurel walked beside me and we brought up the rear.

A waitress met us at the door and lead us to a booth on the far side of the restaurant. We all picked up the menus but I only found something that looked good and closed mine. I watched the rest of them while they read the menus.

"Is there something wrong Roxie? I couldn't help but notice that you're watching everyone." Vanessa said.

I raised my eyebrows when she looked up and said that. I guess she still has guardian instincts.

"Nothing's wrong," I gave her a small smile.

"Roxie always watches everything," Aurel said as he glances up from his menu.

"I used to do that a lot too I guess it just felt weird being on the other side of it and I just needed to ask they say guardian instincts don't go away." Said Vanessa.

"I don't think they do," I said.

_Charles_

I feel a sudden sense of déjà vu, this is the second time that I've been to a Denny's when on a trip with Roxie. I feel like that is some weird sign that the universe is giving me but then again that would be a confusing sign so what's their to question? I mentally shook the thought out of my head.

"I hear that the Tilapia Ranchero is supposed to be pretty good though I've never really been here for dinner." I said to my mother.

"Hmm that does sound delicious thank you Charles." She said back to me and turned to look back at her menu. I then looked at mine to see what would catch my eye and saw the country fried steak that was too steaks deep fried in graving with string beans and a choosing of my own two sides. Once I finally chose my sides on the menu I closed my menu.

Though this isn't the first time that I've had dinner at Denny's I didn't expect for it to be so good. There was a bit of small talk between all of us then there was in the car but the atmosphere wasn't much different. Once we had all finished eating our food both Roxie and Aurel paid the bill and we all pilled back into the dark. An hour or so later it had gotten a bit darker and everyone else was a sleep excluding Roxie since she was driving. I'm sure even if Alex and I were older and we volunteered to take the wheel she would still drive, even if Aurel asked, she's probably driving because it's giving her something to do it must be a huge distraction for her. For me it seemed like it was one of those nights where sleep just couldn't get to me and it made me feel like the night I looked in Astley's file.

"So um how are you doing?" I said to Roxie and I immediately wanted to kick myself that whole phrase is on the list of things never to ask someone when they feel like crap especially when you're the cause of it.

Roxie pushed her lips together for a second, "I'm okay, and no I'm not giving up the wheel." She tried to joke.

"Man that was going to my second question but it looks like you beat me to the punch." I said joking along with her. "I'm sorry and I know that your answer is going to be that I had every right to be pissed off at you and my reaction it completely justified but I still can't help but feel like a complete jerk." Maybe my apology was too straight forward but I just couldn't help it I've been feeling like a jerk ever since I tried apologizing to her outside of my former house. I wish me saying I'm sorry did make things just that simple and we could pretend like nothing happened but it's not because life can't be just that easy.

Roxie took a minute to respond. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you right away about the letter... I shouldn't have kept such a big secret."

"Not to mention you also shouldn't have put that much weight on your shoulders either but I'm glad that we were able to get my mom out of that awful house so thank you for that. You were also pretty badass for sticking it to my dad like that." I said to Roxie. I was smirking just thinking about the even in my head it was pretty funny now even if seeing it happen in front of my eyes was a bit shocking.

Roxie smiled slightly, and then her face turned thoughtful. "You know you and your mom have to stand up to him too, or you'll never be free."

"Yea I know I mean back home I wasn't that much of the terrified victim me and my dad would always argue after he came home from being drunk every night he used to say that I was a smartass the spitting image of him. Even that pissed him off and made the beatings even worse." I said to her I'm surprised that I didn't start drinking or become a cutter I just pretended like everything was fine when I went to school that was my safe place but teachers were always so nosy.

"If it makes it better, your dad is just like a child, you are nothing like him." Roxie told me

"Thanks." I said to her while looking out the window and that's when I realized that my eyes were getting difficult to keep open and I could feel myself yawning.

"You should sleep," Roxie said noticing my sleepiness. "We'll be on the road for a few more hours."

"That sounds like a good idea." I slowly started lean my head against the window and closed my eyes the cold felt good on my cheek and instantly fell asleep.

_Roxie_

Aurel woke up when I changed speeds on the last exit. He looked out the windshield at the snowy Colorado landscape.

"Looks like we're getting close," He said quietly. However, the others stirred in the backseat.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," I told him and anyone else who was listening.

"Great because I'm going to be in need of a bathroom pretty soon," Said Charles. I cracked a smile but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, I feel like a camel right now." Aurel said stretching out his arms as best he could in the confine of my car.

"It's really beautiful here Roxie, your parents must have a great view of the mountains from their house." Said Vanessa.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous. You'll probably enjoy it while you're here." I told Charles's mom as I pulled the car onto the street my parents' house was on. When I reached the driveway, I'm pretty sure the only ones who weren't shocked were Aurel and myself. My father, being royal had gotten a huge house with a driveway the length of a football field leading up to the front of the house. The house itself was painted a nice light shade of blue and the Rockies sat in the background. There was a forest behind the property where I had spent many school vacations. Home, sweet, home.

"Wow this house is really nice Roxie it must have felt so cozy living here." Alex said.

"Wait till you see the inside," Aurel said taking off his seatbelt before the car even stopped.

"Well what are we waiting for? I'm in need of a restroom and my mom and Alex are dying to see the inside."

I rolled my eyes and parked my car in front of the house. We all got out and I had to admit, my legs had started to cramp slightly from sitting for so long. The walk up to the door helped my legs but something wasn't right. I stopped suddenly and Aurel bumped into me. Normally one of the families guardians would have been walking around the yard, but I hadn't seen either Matt or Joshua. It wasn't light out just yet so there should have been someone on watch.

I put my hand on my stake and slowly went the rest of the way to the door. My companions noticed this and did the same. I held my breath as I knocked. I don't think my heart has ever beat as hard as it did. Please be okay, please.

The door was opened by Joshua who nearly jumped ten feet in the air when he saw me. He sagged in relief and put his stake away, then realization lit up in his eyes.

"Roxie I'm so sorry." He said quietly. My eyes widened and I ran past him. No, don't be happening.

_Charles_

I saw the look on Roxie's face and I knew that something wasn't right when the guardian started talking to her and then she went from standing beside us to running inside the house like a crazy person. We quickly ran after her and found that she had stopped in the living room where we all saw her father and step mom sitting on the couch holding onto each other as if they would break. I don't think I've ever seen anyone cry as hard as Roxie's step mom is.

"Where's Matt?" Aurel asked and we all turned to look at the guardian that had opened the door. The look on his face was not good.

"A few hours ago we were attacked. Three strigoi came in and dropped this note. Matt was on duty, he didn't make it." The guardian looked ten times older while he spoke. Roxie who was strangely far away walked over to him and took the note he held out.

"Since you took Vanessa, we decided to take something of yours. MX'" Roxie read out loud. No please, please tell me that he took her little brother it has to be someone else maybe a mysterious enemy that they don't exactly know about that has taken him. But either way that still wouldn't be a better situation for him but I can't help but think that this is my fault that he took her brother like that as if he wasn't already a heartless prick he has to go and do something like this.

"There was a call from Austin's school, somehow he was taken by strigoi..." Roxie's step mom made a strangled sound and cried harder.

"There's got to be something we can do," Alex spoke up from beside me.

"The guardians at his school tried to track him, but we haven't heard anything yet. There will be a few showing up here in a few hours to help guard and search for clues." The guardian explained.

"There's no sense in waiting, we can do the search." Aurel gestured to all of us.

"Alex and I can go with Aurel and search the woods maybe they left a few clues behind so someone could find them." I said to the guardian. I turned to Roxie only to see her storm out with Aurel on her tail. By the way she left the room she looked as if she wanted to punch every person involved with this kidnapping in the face until they told her where her little brother was. A few seconds passed until Aurel came back into the room.

_Roxie_

"Don't do anything stupid Roxie," Aurel put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "We'll figure this out." I turned to face him.

"I'm not going after them alone; I just need to think for a minute." I told him. I saw the worry in his eyes. Austin may not be his brother, but he had a soft spot for him. I could also see that he was trying to keep me calm. We looked at each other for half a second longer before he nodded and went back into the living room with everyone else.

My hands balled into fists as I let my legs take me up the staircase. I went down the hall and stood in front of the bay window at the end.

This was my fault. If I had just told Charles about that letter, I wouldn't have had to rescue Vanessa. Matthew wouldn't have gotten upset and decided to take Austin from me. Hell, I should have convinced Charles to tell the guardians about his dad beating him and Vanessa. They would have taken care of it.

"I screwed up Austin, I'm sorry." I said out loud. How was I going to save him? Obviously, I didn't know where the strigoi took him, and besides they'd be hiding by now because sunrise wasn't too far off.

My phone in my pocket rang and I almost jumped. Just great, the school probably wants to yell at me. I sighed and took out my phone, but I was not expecting the name on the caller ID to be Austin. My eyes widened and I answered but didn't say anything. I don't think strigoi would let a captive call his sister. This had to be a trick.

"You've got to tell me where you're taking me!" I heard my little brother yell and my hand went to my mouth.

"Shut up," someone growled at him. "You're annoying me, and I don't have any problems making you shut up." The voice sent shivers down my spine. I had a feeling I've heard it before.

"Why are we going in this cabin?" Austin ignored the threats and kept trying to get information from his captors. He had to be scared to death, yet he had managed to call me without the strigoi knowing. My little brother was definitely a fighter. "You take me from school and drive for hours to get to my parents house, then you take me to the middle of the forest. We aren't camping I suppose, we don't have marshmallows."

"Be quiet!" The strigoi yelled again, I heard a smack, and it sounded like the phone fell to the ground. I heard a few beeps like buttons were being pressed, and then the line went dead. My heart lurched and I wanted to jump through the phone; they had hit my little brother.

Calm down, I reminded myself, Austin said that they were in a cabin in the woods. They had probably stopped to wait out the sun. How long had it been since the strigoi came here? Joshua had said a few hours. I knew the forests around here better than anyone did, and there was only one cabin close enough and convenient enough for them to have stopped at.

I shot down the hall as fast as I could then jumped down the first set of stairs and onto the landing, and took the second set in two leaps. I had no time to waste and had to tell the others.

_Charles_

We all sat around waiting for Roxie to come back into the room and tell us what our next move would be to get her brother back. The room had gone sickly quiet until Roxie busted into the living room where we were all sitting she had a glint in her eye like she had an idea. "Roxie what happened?" I said to her standing up from my seat.

"I know where they are." Roxie explained. "Austin managed to call my cell phone without the strigoi noticing. They stopped at a cabin to wait out the sunlight." She looked like she couldn't talk fast enough and looked at Aurel. "Remember the cabin about an hour away? I think they stopped there."

"How far is that cabin from here?" I asked Roxie not waiting for Aurel's reply the sooner that we come up with a plan the faster we can get to her brother before they go on the move again. I'm surprised at how sneaky Austin was with that call but then again this is her brother.

"About an hour by car, but if I drive it's about forty-five minutes." Roxie went over to the end table and opened the drawer. She pulled out a paper and a pen and brought it back to the coffee table. We all leaned in to look as she sketched out a square and drew in the doors and windows. Then she drew a line that must have been a trail leading to the cabin. "Aurel and I staked this cabin out for weeks one summer, and it is definitely safe enough for strigoi to use as a hideout."

"Split up and come from both directions?" Aurel asked and glanced up at Roxie. "You and Charles take the front, while Alex and I come in through the back."

"Exactly what I had planned-" Roxie was cut off by the guardian assigned to her family.

"We should wait for the court guardians to give us orders; they will be here in a few hours. Not to mention you can't take two novices into a strigoi hideout." The guardian practically scolded Roxie.

Okay I know these are royal guardians and they're supposed to be pretty deathly with their fighting skills and everything else that makes them so holy, but us waiting here until those other guardians to come isn't going to cut it. It could be dark by the time they get here and those Strigoi could take him to another location and they've probably already destroyed his phone not to mention is pretty difficult to follow footprints in the dark with flashlights.

"Joshua, I've always looked up to you as a role model, but I am not a child; I am a guardian. This isn't about saving a moroi, or even a royal moroi. This is my _little brother_, and he might not have a few more hours. I know these strigoi, they kidnapped me a few weeks ago, and I barely escaped alive." Roxie's face was strong and determined as she looked at Joshua. "Charles and Alex aren't children either. They may not be guardians yet, but they are good."

Joshua and everyone else just watched her. "Even if they are as good as you say, this is a suicide mission." Joshua responded after a second, obviously, he wasn't used to being told he was wrong. Roxie thought for a second then turned to Alex and me.

"Joshua has a point; this has a fair chance of being a suicide mission." She met each of our eyes. "You have to choose whether you are going to be part of the mission."

"You don't even need to ask me. I'm in no matter how dangerous this gets we've already got ourselves into a bit of danger with strigoi and this isn't any different." I said to Roxie me walking away from this would be like me walking away from all that work I did at the academy and there goes my goody two shoes record but it's for a good cause so screw them.

Roxie gave me a look of gratitude then turned to Alex.

"I'm in this as well I don't think you're going to be able to get rid of us that easy no matter what so let's get going with this plan." Alex said to Roxie. Roxie nodded him her gratitude and glanced at Aurel for a second. He probably agreed to go as well, but who knows.

"I would also like to help Roxie if that's alright," said my mom from where she was standing. I couldn't help but smile at this it looks like either way Roxie has more help then she expected and it looks like Mr. Joshua was wrong about us after all.

Roxie looked up at my mom. "My dad and Clarissa are short a guardian, it would help if you could guard them with Joshua."

"I'll be happy to take the job and please be careful out there." Said my mom to us all but looking straight at me she even though I wasn't a child she didn't want to lose me especially in this situation.

"Thank you Vanessa," Roxie told her and then went back to business. "So Aurel and Alex will take the back of the cabin, there isn't a door there, but there is a window big enough to get through easily. Charles, you and I will take the front door. We won't have to worry about them escaping, the sun just came up. They won't be expecting us either. We will get out of the car and hike through the forest instead of using the road because I wouldn't put it past them to have humans watching the path to the cabin. The biggest problem we'll have with the humans if they see us is that they could have guns. Our best bet is to keep ourselves hidden until we are about to go into the cabin."

"Alright well come on we've got to get a move on before even bigger complications start to arise." I said to all of them this reminds me exactly of the time when Roxie was kidnapped and Aurel and I barely made it their in time to save her and I don't think any of us want that to happen with her brother.

Roxie stood up and gave her family a quick determined glance then lead us out of the house and outside into the new light of dawn.

_Roxie_

I can't say that I've ever been as nervous as I am now. Not when I was faced with the challenge of staking my first strigoi, not even when I was in school. But I was nervous that I would fail. Ever since my brother was born, I've made it my job to protect him. I think that even if I was assigned to a different moroi and I had to choose to save Austin or my moroi, I'd save Austin.

I tried to calm my heart as I drove farther and farther into the forest. The turn I wanted to take went to a campsite. It wasn't the road that leads to the cabin, but it was where we were leaving the car. I found the turn after about thirty minutes. I had been speeding; I guess I got us here a lot faster than I thought I would.

"Fifteen minutes?" I asked Aurel. He thought for a second; considering the distance to the cabin, and then nodded. I turned to the two boys in the back seat. I silently hoped that I wasn't going to lead them to their graves. They had too much to live for. "Keep your stakes ready and don't hesitate to kill a strigoi; they sure as hell won't hesitate."

"Don't worry we won't hesitate to kill any of those monsters." Charles said to me. I gave him a grateful look, I couldn't believe he was doing this for me, not after what had happened.

"Let's go." We all got out of my car and split into our groups; Aurel and Alex going deeper into the woods to come at the cabin from the back. That left Charles and I to go straight towards the cabin. We had a greater chance of running into humans, so I instructed Charles to keep an eye out; we would spot them long before they even realized we were nearby.

"Wow I can't say I feel sorry for these humans doing this for strigoi just to live forever and be turned into monsters that their parents warned them about as kids. They're selfish." Charles said.

"Or brain dead," I murmured as we made our way through the trees. We didn't have to worry too much about noise yet because the ground was covered in moist pine needles

"So is it safe to say that we have the upper hand here?" he asked me.

"The only thing we have in our favor is the element of surprise," I told him. "We don't know how many there are, for all we know there could be ten strigoi in there. If we run into humans, and it comes down to guns versus stakes, stakes lose. Sadly even a stake versus strigoi doesn't have much better chances."

"Well that just means that we've got to be really careful getting inside and out at all cost and we might need to do a bit of improvising as well." Charles said.

"Since when did you get so smart?" I teased. We were about five minutes away from the cabin and hadn't had any problems.

I guess I jinxed us because as we came closer to the cabin I spotted a figure on the path. Charles saw him too and we both went down to the ground. With further inspection, we could see that he was human and he definitely had a pistol on his belt. He continued down the path coming right in front of us. Charles and I could have stayed behind the bush until he passed then snuck to the cabin, but as I glanced at Charles, I saw the same decision in his eyes as mine.

I jumped out in front of the man while Charles came from behind. The man pulled out his pistol a second too late as Charles put an arm around his neck. I grabbed onto the man's hand, keeping the gun pointed at the ground as Charles held him in a headlock. He slackened and passed out from the lack of oxygen and Charles let go. I took the pistol and slipped it into my belt; this man didn't need it.

I looked up at Charles and gave him a half smile and lifted an eyebrow before gesturing that we hide the guy in the bushes. Not a bad team if I do say so myself.

"Okay so how far are we from the cabin exactly?" he asked me.

"Really close," I told him as I lead us back through the trees. "I have a feeling there will be another human in front of the cabin so when we get there wait till I knock the guy out; it won't take more than two seconds, then we go in the door."

"It's good to know I'm not the only one that also thought that as well. I swear I won't do anything without a signal from you," he said.

We came up to the cabin and as I suspected they had covered the windows to keep light out. This helps us in the long run as long as I can keep the human quiet. Aurel and Alex should be coming up to the back of the cabin any second; there was no going back. Either I was going to leave that cabin with Austin, or I wasn't coming out alive.

I gave Charles one last glance before I sprang out from the trees. The poor human didn't even see me coming as I came up behind him and hit him in the head with the butt of the pistol I took from the other guy. He fell to the ground silently and I motioned for Charles to follow. I swapped the gun for my stake as we came up to the door. I gave a single swift kick in the exact spot on the door that I was taught so long ago. It flung open just as I heard the sound of glass breaking from the other side of the house, perfect timing Aurel.

_Charles_

Roxie kicked the door in and we both ran inside but stopped once we both saw a strigoi running towards us. I had my stake in my hand before Roxie could react and staked the strigoi in the heart. Two more strigoi emerged from behind a corner but both Roxie and I acted too fast. I staked the one closet to me and Roxie staked the other one. We looked around to see if there were anymore and noticed that Alex and Aurel were outnumbered by four strigoi. I quickly ran towards the fight to even out the numbers and staked one of them so that Alex and Aurel only had to worry about the others. I looked to where Roxie was and found her also fighting with a strigoi that was blocking a closed door.

I looked closer at the strigoi and noticed that she had the same hair as Astley and I tried to figure out where I had seen this strigoi before. It felt like hours before I finally realized where I had seen her and my eyes began to widen. She was the same one that practically bolted out the back door while Aurel and I killed rescued Roxie. I brought myself out of my thoughts and looked at Roxie. Her face was a scary sight as she fought this strigoi.

Then I realized the reason for this resemblance between this strigoi and Astley was because this was Astley's mother. This must be Pam, the woman that my dad slept with. Well looks like karma just bit Pam in the ass and left her with a pissed off Roxie and I hope that Roxie kills her.

_Roxie_

I let Charles help Aurel and Alex; I had more important things to worry about, like where Austin was. I didn't see him in this room, but there was another room in this cabin, which happened to be blocked by a strigoi with red hair. Even though I had never seen her, I knew it had to be Pam.

"Come back to finish off where we left off?" Her voice confirmed my assumptions. I came at her full force with a kick to her leg. She kept her chest at an angle, keeping me from staking her. She had fought Guardians before and obviously won. She tried to grab my shoulder but I just barely moved out of her reach. She tried again, but I dodged. This was going to go on for a while unless I did something.

I had what had to be the stupidest idea I have ever had, but it was so genius that I had to try it. If it didn't work, all was lost. When Pam reached out again, instead of moving out of the way, I moved closer, letting her grab me. As she pulled me in so she could get her fangs into my neck, I had my stake poised over her heart. She was too preoccupied with getting to my neck that she didn't see the stake. I shoved it between her ribs just as I felt her breath on my neck. She gasped when she realized that I had tricked her.

I met her eyes and said, "You've messed with someone's life for the last time." She went limp and the life left her eyes. I pulled my stake out of her chest and let her hit the floor.

I didn't look back as I opened the door behind Pam, and there was Austin, lying on the bed. I checked the room for more strigoi before I ran to his side. There was a cut on his forehead and he had a black eye forming, but he was breathing and I almost sobbed out of relief.

"Austin," I shook him gently and his eyes fluttered open and focused on me. I was aware that the others had followed me into the room, and I think I heard someone sigh in relief.

"Roxie," His voice sounded tired and I realized he might have a concussion. "I knew you'd come."

_Charles_

We made it safely to Roxie's parent's house in more than one piece. When we first walked through the door with Austin carried by Roxie there was a lot of talking and a huge amount of tears his parents. An hour or so passed before things started to calm down, not that I was complaining since it seemed the same had happened with my mother and I not a few hours before. We all had raided the fridge and were sitting in the living room talking amongst ourselves. I went into the kitchen to throw away the random scrapes from my sandwich that I hadn't eaten when I noticed feet walking behind me.

I felt my shoulders momentarily tense and stopped scrapping my plate with the fork and froze until I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me and leaned into them breathing out a content sigh.

"Sorry if I freaked you out I just came in here to tell you that you did really great back there with those strigoi." Alex said to me in my ears his arms felt so safe and comfortable to me. I couldn't help the smile that formed onto my face after his compliment.

"You weren't so bad yourself." I said back to him. I silently bent my head down and glared at the fork and plate still in my hand that enabling me from hugging him back.

I cleared my throat an felt Alex tilt his head to the side to see what was wrong and felt him let go and took the opportunity to quickly put my plate in the sink and walked back to Alex and hugging him properly.

"I love you Alex I still can't believe that you and me are together but I'm happy to have such a great guy like you in my life even through all the stuff I told you in Roxie's car. I felt his arms wrap a bit tighter around me before he slowly pulled away to be at eye level.

"Didn't I tell you in the car you'd have to do something pretty messed up to get rid of me and I'm positive that's not happening in the near future." he said slowly leaning down to kiss me and his kiss proved everything he had said and he put so much love into it.

It felt like hours or so before we finally pulled away because the need of oxgen decided to get in the way. We were both breathing hard and leaning on the other person. It felt nice being here with him like this in a comfortable silence like the one right now.

"I hate to say this but I think that we should go back into the living room before one of Roxie's parents comes in and sees us." Alex said to me and I buried my neck into the crook of his neck.

"Alright I guess you're right." I said to him grabbing his hand and slowly walking back to the living room. Once we were close to the corner, I gently let go of his hand and we both entered the living room and saw everyone sitting on the couch except for Roxie and Aurel that were off in the corner and noticed that their conversation seemed to get a bit louder.

"I'm sorry for keeping everything a secret from you, at the time I thought it was the right thing to do..." Roxie said.

"Roxie-" Roxie interrupted Aurel and kept talking.

"And I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here and putting you in danger with a stupid stunt."

"Roxie-" He tried again but she just kept going.

"I made a huge mistake after graduation."

"Roxie!" Aurel tried again.

"I was so stupid to push you away after all those years, and I don't deserve another chan-" Aurel gave up trying to get a word in edgewise and pulled her into a kiss; muffling her words.

My eyes widened and I looked at everyone else. They were just as shocked at what happened as I was. I don't think anyone say that coming.

"Hey uh guys, not that we're aren't happy that you two are back together but there are still other people in the room just in case you've forgotten." I said to them both across the room. It looked like by the looks of it that I managed to startle them a bit. Roxie's cheeks turned pink and I think Aurel was trying to hide a smile.

"Yay, Aurel's part of the family again!" Austin smiled up at Aurel as Roxie tried to push away her blush.

A few minutes after I decided to interrupt "Roxie and Aurel time," Austin suggested that we all play a game but Roxie and myself decided not to join in. We sat on the floor against the wall on the other side of the room watching them play monopoly.

"Thanks for helping with the raid," Roxie said suddenly.

"You're welcome, I mean we're friends right and friends help their buddy out no matter what I'm glad that I was a part of it even if guardian Petrov pretty much tells me off I'd say it was worth it don't you think.?" I said to her taking my eyes off of what everyone else was doing and looking straight at her.

She smiled at me. "Yeah, 'it's the fall from glory that makes you feel alive.'" She quoted then her smile fell a little. "You know it's probably not over yet. We took down Pam, but there is still Astley, and the second in command, Jennifer." She sighed."And we are going to be in hot water when we get back to the Academy. Not just for running away, but you and I kept a huge secret with your dad, we're going to have to come clean."

"I suppose it was a bit foolish of me to think that when we got back things can go back to normal like they used to be. It's going to suck for me to have to explain all that history with my dad." I said to her but at least now my mom is away from that man and she's safe. "don't forget about Alex and Aurel they were pretty much an accessory don't tell me you forgot how they pretty much made you take them both along. I think my stubbornness is rubbing off on him" I said to her with a smirk the memory still fresh in my head.

"I can probably manage to get them to go easy on them, and even you, being that I was the mastermind of this whole fiasco, but that is for tomorrow." Roxie watched as everyone accused Aurel of taking money from the bank in monopoly, then she randomly said, "I guess we both learned something."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"No matter how hard you try to fight it, the past never stays buried."

_**This is where the story ends... Or have we just begun?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Again, we want to thank you. We decided to add an extra chapter for those of you who love Roxie and Charles. It will be up soon. Please R&amp;R.<strong>

**Happy reading to all of you from Ausja and Analea.**


	24. Chapter 24: Surprise!

**Surprise! **

**We love you all so much, we decided to give you a little something extra. To prove that we know our characters inside and out, we wrote a few oneshots for our story as a way to look deeper into the past of our characters because we all know "The Past Never Stays Buried." **

**Here they are. We hope you enjoy them as much as we do.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Quiet Girl<strong>

_Aurel_

"Well, Miss Szelsky?" The teacher walked to the back of the class where a dhampir girl with long brown hair sat. "Do you know the answer?" All the other students turned in their seats to stare at the girl. I remembered seeing her around campus but couldn't recall her name.

The girl looked up at the teacher's face with the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. She didn't open her mouth to answer and the teacher started to get irritated. I wonder why the girl wasn't saying anything, she looked like she knew the answer. I could practically see the answer in her eyes.

Some of the students on the other side of the class started whispering, I caught a few words like "Stupid", "Mute", and even "Retard". Couldn't they see she knew the answer?

"Participation is part of your grade," The teacher went on and ignored the whispering students behind her. "Do you want to fail?" The girl gave the teacher a look then glanced down at her notebook. I had to sit up a little straighter to see that she had written out the equation and circled the answer. The teacher looked down too, then back up at the girl. "I called on you to answer out loud, next time I expect you to respond."

When the teacher turned to head to the front of the class again, the other students still stared at the girl. One of the Moroi girls snickered something rude to a friend who joined in laughing. The teacher ignored them so I shot them both a glare and glanced back at the quiet girl in the back row. She had slid down in her seat and bowed her head. I had a strange urge to ask her if she was okay, but that would only make the teacher more upset. I sighed and turned around to face the front.

When the bell rang for class to end the teacher called out a reminder for them to do the homework assignment. I stuffed my book and notebook into my bag and stood up. I caught a glimpse of the girl hurrying out the door with a book clutched in her arms, her bag slung over one shoulder, and her head still bowed.

I felt so bad for her. The teacher shouldn't have called her out like that. She should have scolded the other students for making fun of her. It was just the first month of freshmen year, and yet everyone had found someone to pick on already. I was also curious as to why she didn't just answer the teacher. She obviously knew the answer.

I kept wondering about that girl all through lunch, even when my friends tried to get me to join in their game of throwing French fries into each other's mouths. I left lunch a little early and headed to my next class.

I had just turned around a corner in the halls when I spotted a group of guys. They were laughing loudly and when I looked closer I saw them pushing around the quiet girl from my previous class. One of the bullies grabbed her bag from her and unzipped it. He tossed it down the hall a ways, letting her notebooks and papers fly everywhere.

"Come on Mute," He said, "Say something. Or are you just stupid?" She lost her balance when another boy pushed her and she fell back against the wall. It looked like she hit her head. She glared up at the group of boys and one of them took a few steps closer. The girl and I both noticed his body language; he was going to hit her. When I saw her flinch, I lost it.

"If you hit her I'll break your jaw," I heard myself say as I came down the hall towards them. All their heads turned in my direction. The girl looked up in surprise.

"Go away, Miklos," Said the one who was going to hit her. "You can't take all of us."

"I'm pretty sure I can, I'm not the losers beating up a girl." I stopped about a foot away from him. I saw him move before he even finished lifting up his fist. I was quicker and punched him square in the jaw. It was a good hit and he stumbled back. "You should get out of here before the guardians show up, Johnson. I bet they'd love to hear how you all spent your lunch." For a few seconds I didn't expect them to leave, but they walked away.

I turned back to the girl. She was still on the floor where she fell. Her hair was a tangled mess and her green eyes were wide with shock. I knelt down in front of her and held out a hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she glanced down at my hand as if she was trying to figure out what it was. She looked back up at me and took my hand with her small hand. "My name's Aurel, what's yours?" I helped her to her feet and began picking up her stuff from the floor. When I turned back to her, she was watching me. I handed her things back to her. She glanced down at the paper on top; I followed her eyes and saw she was trying to get me to see her name.

"Your name is Roxie?" I asked and met her eyes again. I saw the confirmation in her eyes and her lips went up on one side slightly as a thank you. I smiled back at her. "I'll walk you to class if that's okay with you, Roxie."

* * *

><p><strong>This House is Not a Home<strong>

_(Inspired by the song, Home_ _by_ _Three Days Grace_)

_Charles_

_G: So I missed hanging at with you after school today how's track practice going? Do you think you guys are going to win your next competition coming up._

_C: I know I also missed hanging out with you too. The practice is going pretty good I'm still getting sore as ever and I'm currently icing my legs as we speak. Besides that I think it went pretty well but it seems like its too soon to say if we're going to get first place or not especially with my running partner that keeps dropping the baton it's not that hard to run with something in your hand he's definitely going to be our weakness with the meet._

_G: It's extremely easy to run with something in the opposite hand he's just being a dick and making it more difficult than it is I'm sure you guys will do awesome and all the soreness that you're feeling now will be worth it. I'll be their cheering you on in the stands if that helps._

I silently smiled after reading her text how did I become so lucky to have a girl like her in my life? She's such a sincere and caring person, I'm glad to have met her, and glad that we're together though we seem like polar opposites it works for us in an extraordinary way.

_C: Thank you and yes that does make me fee-_

I pulled my eyes away from my cell phone screen after hearing a loud crash from upstairs but I had no idea what it could have been. I decided to go upstairs and investigate where the noise had came from after sending a text to Gwen telling her that I would talk to her later. Then after putting my phone on the table and chucking my ice bags on the table as well, I got off the couch and made my way upstairs.

The only people that live here are mom, dad and me. I had finally made it upstairs and stopped in case I heard the noise again and I found that it came from my parents' room. I started walking in the direction of my parents' room. Something just doesn't seem right in this situation. When I finally made it to the door I knocked it suddenly became silent on the other end as if I had made it up so I opened the door and their stood my father hovering over my mom and not in the caring way as if asking she were okay.

It didn't take long for the both of them to notice me standing their watching the scene, but when my mom locked eyes with me I froze in place. "No Matthew, not him." my mom said to him but I guess he didn't understand because he had already locked eyes with me. They seemed more sinister then gentle like he had made up his mind on what to do with me.

I felt like a coward for not being able to move or at least utter a word to my mom or dad what did she mean by 'not me'. He's not that kind of person is he? A harsh slap to the face brought me out of my thoughts. It felt like someone had a lit a match in their hand and hit me with it.

"I said what makes you think you can just come in here like you own the place, huh Charles?" my father said to me. What did I do for him to hit me with such force like that? How long has this been going on? Mom must have so many bruises because of dad, what happened? I felt him yank the collar of my shirt and my feet lift from the ground so we were at eye level with one another.

"When I speak to you I expect an answer from you now answer my question," he said to me with a fire in his eyes it was as if he was being possessed but I needed to give him an answer or he would likely hit me again. I gulped and looked at the ground not wanting to keep eye contact with him

"I heard a loud crash from downstairs a-a-and I wanted to see if you and mom were alright."

* * *

><p><strong>A Miracle<strong>

_Guidance Counselor_

"Come in Ruxandra," I said to the dhampir girl who was waiting in the hallway outside my office. She shut the door behind her. She had been coming in for mandatory weekly sessions since she was in second grade. She was probably the worst case that we had at this school.

"So how was your week?" I asked her as she sat down across from me. She shrugged. This was typical for her.

She had witnessed her mother's murder by a strigoi when she was seven. She hasn't spoken a word since that night. At first, everyone just though it was shock and that she would speak again. But after a year or two, she still remained silent. Now she was a freshman in high school.

"I heard that you were in the clinic the other day." I said. "Did you get injured in one of your guardian classes, or was this another bully?" She looked at me with a look that told me it was the second and I sighed. "You know if you would tell me who keeps doing this I can make it stop." She shrugged.

The rest of the session went on in the same manner with me talking and her shrugging or nodding her head. She was a tough nut to crack, to say the least. Throughout the years, she had many tests done. There was no developmental issues, no deep emotional issues, nothing to suggest she needed counseling except that she didn't speak. She passes all her classes with A's. As far as anyone knew, she didn't have any friends and she spent a lot of time with her younger brother outside of class.

_The Few Weeks later…_

"You can do it," I heard a voice outside my office. It sounded like a teenage boy.

"I… don't know." A second voice replied almost inaudibly.

"You have nothing to worry about Rox," the first voice replied. "You said you hate everyone thinking you're stupid, so why not show them you're not?" After a minute, the second voice replied.

"Okay," she said. I saw Ruxandra walk up to my open door. She came in slowly. "Hello," She said quietly.

I think my jaw hit the floor. All of the eight years I have know this girl; she has never spoken a single word. Whoever that boy was, he did something that I haven't been able to do, and I went college for it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Electricity<span>**

_Alex_

"I'm sorry Clair but I don't think that us going out is going to work out between us." What the heck is wrong with me? No matter how many girlfriends I have, it always feels like it's not right. Every time I hold their hand the only thing I can think is how clammy and weird it feels and every kiss feels like nothing but emptiness and I can't stand it for the life of me.

After Clair blew up at me with a few curse words and accusing me of "leading her on" she stormed off in the direction of her class and I started walking to my combat class. I liked going to that room. Every time I entered that room it felt like a force field made all of my problems disappear for that hour which is why I was so serious about fighting and at the top of my class.

Which is why I was walking so fast to that same class now, I needed to take my mind off of my thoughts. I needed to do something that would distract me even if it were only for two hours. When I made it through the door I went to my mat and started to do some stretches to warm up like everyone else was doing and low and behold my sparring partner was late meaning he wouldn't show up at all fantastic.

A few moments passed and Charles finally walked through the door looking like he had gotten mugged outside the classroom door, though it seemed like that wasn't such a good question to ask because he started to snap at me and for some reason a part of me felt slightly hurt, but I barely know this guy. So why are his responses making me feel something that I was missing with the other girls and it kind of freaked me out inside.

After a few minutes of silence he gave me a unique apology and we started to fight. His skills were interesting to watch but his thought process and tactics weren't exactly the best. But it seemed that he had the skills of a guardian running through his veins he just didn't exactly know the right way to use them. He managed to block my first punch and attempted to upper cut me but I caught his hand before he could touch my ribs and quickly flipped him onto the mat knocking out the wind from his lungs.

Part of me felt bad for attacking him like that without warning so I helped him up and apologized for my spontaneous action. It didn't seem to faze him and decided to make a smart ass comment to throw me off. I patiently waited to see what his next move would be and noticed his lips mouth the words groin. I inwardly arched my eyebrow, every guardian should know that taking cheap shots would get you killed, so I waited until his hand came towards me again and tried to flip him again but he dodged me and punched me as hard as he could and I hit the mat with a loud plop. I stared at the ceiling in shock for a few seconds and latched my legs onto his and forced him to the mat as well but something was their it felt like electricity when we touched.

After we both caught our breath, I asked why he seemed to be so sore and he mentioned his mentor that had somehow entered the room in the middle of our sparring. We started to talk about his new guardian and joked around for a bit until the students had to help put the mats away.

A few days had gone by and Charles and I had started to get closer and had begun openly flirting with one another, but what does that mean for me? I can't be gay can I? I mean sure I didn't really have the best of luck with girls but maybe I just hadn't found the right one most of the girls here and what the hell are all these feelings I have for him are they-. I heard a voice bring me out of my thoughts. Charles was outside of a door with a suitcase in his hand he started to tell me that his Aunt was sick and that he needed to visit her for a while not exactly knowing when he would be back and something clicked in my head. This is the opportunity I've been looking for to know if my feelings for him were real. So I silently pushed him against the wall and I kissed him with everything I had and those few seconds felt amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Gone Too Soon<strong>

_(Inspired by the song, Gone Too Soon_, by _Daughtry_)

_Roxie_

Vacations were rare for me, but only because I didn't think it was very responsible of me to leave my moroi with one less guardian. She had let me take a weeklong vacation to visit my family because she was staying with a large royal family over the holidays and they had plenty guardians.

I hadn't been in this house since before graduation, and that was five years ago. A lot had happened in those five years. I had graduated, left the love of my life so we could focus on our careers, and gotten my first two strigoi kills. I had grown up a lot and I could feel the weight of it on my shoulders. Walking through the halls of this house brought me back to before all that stuff happened. I wouldn't say it brought me back before I knew what the real world was like, I had seen the real world before we moved to this house. My father had married Clarrisa, three years after my mom was murdered, and we moved here to Colorado.

I walked back to my room, which hadn't changed much since I left it. Clarrisa had kept it dust free and clean. She even kept the sheets and curtains washed. I had a few pictures up on the wall in frames. One was a family picture. Austin and I sat in front of my dad and Clarrisa. We all had smiles on and were dressed in matching blue.

The second picture was of Aurel and me in high school. Clarissa had forced us into fancy cloths for a Royal event. She wanted us to look presentable and thought she did such a good job that she took this photo. Aurel was wearing a crisp button-up white shirt and tie. He looked gorgeous. I had been unwillingly forced into dress and my hair had been done. I had to admit I looked pretty good. The dress was black with a V-neck and straps that had little jewels on them. It was fitted on the top and had gauzy fabric falling from the hips to just above my knees. This photo had been taken before Aurel and I had dated and before I cut off my hair.

The third picture had been taken so long ago; I barely remembered it, only pieces remained. The picture showed a woman with reddish brown hair and green eyes hugging a little girl that had the same hair color. The little girl was grinning a gap-toothed- grin and her eyes were closed. There were the colors of autumn leaves behind them. They looked so happy. I smiled when I looked at it; this was my mother and I.

I touched the frame with my fingers and sighed. I missed seeing this every day. I had a sudden idea and gently lifted it off the nail in the wall. I popped of the back to take out the photo so I could scan it into the computer. I instead found a piece of paper behind the photo. It looked like it had been there for years. I went over to the bed and sat down. I gently unfolded the paper.

It looked like a letter on old stationary. I began to read it with curiosity.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_Maybe today is your sixteenth birthday and you've just gotten your license. Maybe it's graduation day and you're about to get your promise mark. Maybe you've had your heartbroken by now, or broken a few hearts yourself. Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life. But as I write this, you're riding your bike around the yard. You just learned how to ride without training wheels and neither your father nor I have been able to get you off it._

_By now you probably know the duties of a Guardian; lying your life down in order to protect your charge. I was lucky enough that I fell in love with your father and we had you, an energetic, beautiful little girl. I hope you understand if I don't get to watch you grow up to be a Guardian. I hope you understand that I spend every day knowing that there will be a day that I will die to save you. I know the day will come, but I pray it won't._

_So in case I don't have time to teach you everything that I want to, I'm writing this letter. Life never gets easier. Since the beginning of time, everyone has struggled and we'll keep struggling until the end of time. Love is something that I pray you have in your life because it makes everything worth it in the end. Never give up, even if there is no end in sight. It always gets colder before the sun rises, so remember things get better._

_I want you to know that I love you Roxie. I know you'll grow up to be a strong woman and a stronger guardian. No matter what happens I will be watching over you, always._

_Your mother,_

_Anca Szelsky_

I'd always know my mother had died too soon, but I didn't think that she knew that she would die. "Not a day goes by when I don't think of you mom, you were gone too soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Misleading<strong>

_(Inspired by the song I Will Possess Your Heart_ by _Death Cab For Cutie_)

_Vanessa_

Crap, I'm going to be completely late for my next class. I should kick myself for stopping to talk to Carole that's what lunch is for; socializing with friends while you're eating instead of wasting time in the hallways. I've practically pushed every student out of the way and gotten dirty looks in the process which I could really care less about if I'm late for this class a second time the teacher is going to give me another lecture about being on time and no one needs to hear that on a test day. I quickly make a left down the hallway and suddenly bump into something hard making me drop all of my books ugh I really don't have time for this right now.

"Oww, you know there's such a thing called watching where you're going so you don't crash into an innocent bystander." The random stranger said to me. Great, I just crashed into a comedian how pleasant for me. I slowly got up, walked to my dishelved books, and scattered paper and started picking things up.

"Look, I'm sorry I bump into you like that, it's just that I'm really in a hurry right now and my next class starts in four minutes and if I don't make it there on time, the teacher is going to give me a detention." I said glancing at the guy that was actually helping me with my stuff. Usually people would just walk past me while intentionally stepping on my stuff, but he isn't doing any of that. "You really don't need to help me I don't want make you late like I am the bells going to-" speak of the devil theirs the stupid bell, I'm screwed.

"It's no issue really, I don't think I could even walk away without helping you with your stuff. I'd feel too bad. Why don't I walk you to class, I'm pretty much headed in the same direction." He said looking at me his blue eyes, they looked so much like the ocean; beautiful and breathtaking. I notice that I was staring for too long and looked away blushing.

"Yeah that would be nice," I said while starting to walk with him beside me. "So why is it that I haven't seen you around here before? I mean I know this place is big, but it seems like we would have bumped into each other sooner than this." It took him a few minutes to answer me but with the pace that we were setting, it didn't really matter except for the way my heart was beating. I just hope that he doesn't hear it while I felt myself hold my books more tightly.

"We have one class together just different hours I think it's some math class." He said shrugging his shoulders not really sure giving me time to take in his appearance. He had short black hair which up close looked like silk, he was wearing black jeans and a red shirt with red converses, but the way he walked was as if he was sure of every move he made. I quickly shook my head of other random thoughts and realized the door to my class room was up ahead and stopped walking and he did the same and there were those stupid eyes staring back at me and I forgot to speak for just a few minutes.

"Well uh, that's my classroom up a head. So I'll see you around maybe we can even hang around campus sometime." I said to him and slowly started to walk off in the direction of my class but stopped when I felt a hand lightly grasping my arm.

"Wait, you never gave me your name and I think it would be better for me to call you that when we do run into each other, I don't think that girl with long hair would suffice." He said to me and I laughed and slowly turning around.

"My name is Vanessa Willard." I said to him while reaching out for his hand "What's your name stranger?" I said waiting for his hand.

"The names Matthew Xander and I look forward to us meeting again in the future," he said shaking my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sense of Déjà Vu<strong>

_Roxie_

A gentle breeze lifted my hair as I walked around the house of the family I guarded. There were still a few hours until sunrise, so I stayed on patrol. I never let my guard down and I never missed anything. That's why I was on this assignment alone.

Solo guarding was harder than if you had a partner. Of course being a guardian was never easy, but having back up gave you a slightly larger window for messing up.

I had been guarding this family for a little over a year and had no problems so far with attacks by Strigoi. I patrolled every night while the family slept and during the daylight hours when the family was home, I would take a nap if I needed to. They made a pot of coffee for me every night before they went to bed because they noticed I drank the stuff almost all the time.

They were royal and I knew how to behave myself around them because my father was a royal. Of course I wasn't considered royal, I just had the name. I think I was a mystery for the family because they preferred me to be the silent Guardian instead of part of the family.

As I came around the back of the house and passed by the window of the master bedroom, I heard a muffled sound and a gurgled cry. Then the mother of the family screamed. I ran to the back door and inside the house instantly. I shot down the hallway and threw the bedroom door open as quickly as I could.

The scene I saw was something out of a nightmare, but I had grown up with nightmares being reality, so it didn't faze me. The mother had pressed herself against the far wall crying while her son approached her. I saw a body on the floor and realized that the boy had turned strigoi and had chosen his father as his victim.

My stake was out in an instant. The boy turned when he heard me. His eyes had a red ring around them and he had blood trailing out of his mouth. He was definitely strigoi and he definitely wanted to drink my blood along with his mother and sister.

I didn't even have to think about my motions as I went on the offensive against him. My body moved naturally when it came to fighting, even after a year without any battles. Somehow the strigoi managed to move his body so that my stake didn't hit him in the heart like I had intended, instead it nicked his shoulder and he screamed in pain. He was a new Strigoi so he wasn't as fast or strong as some of the older strigoi I've faced. His pain gave me the opening I needed to strike out again and get my stake cleanly into his heart. I watched the life left him and I pulled the stake out, letting him fall to the floor. I had just killed my fifth strigoi.

Now came the hard part. I turned toward the mother who had her hand up to her mouth and tears were streaming down her cheeks. I could tell she was in shock and as a guardian; it was my job to make sure she was okay. I put my stake back in my belt and made my way over to her. I gently put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"Shh, it's just me." I said softly. "We should get out of here," She let me lead her around the body of her husband but before I could get her the rest of the way out of the room, the daughter of the family stopped at the door of the room. A scream built up in her throat when she saw the scene before her.

I had a sense of déjà vu as I saw the horror in her eyes. I had been in a similar situation when I was seven and watched my mother's murder. My heart hurt when I realized I had failed at my promise to myself. I became a guardian so I could save other children from losing their family to strigoi. The girls scream echoed in my mind as I got her and her mother to a different room and called the guardians and the alchemists.

Both of them ended up moving to the Moroi Royal Court and no longer needed a guardian. Therefore, I was temporarily a court guardian until they decided my new assignment. There was talk about sending me to guard a school until a new opening popped up.

* * *

><p><strong>We can't believe how far we've come. It seems like yesterday we were brainstorming during the summer before college and now we've finished the story. We don't want this to be the end and we definitely have more ideas and plans for Roxie and Charles, so we want to give you all some good news.<strong>

_**We've decided to write a sequel!**_

**Keep an eye out for, _You Can't Uncover the Future._ Or you can add us to your author alert list. (There may be special appearances by everyone's favorite Guardian and her best friend, except they're grown up now.) Find out what happens to our heros.**

**Untill then, Happy reading! Thanks again for the support!**


End file.
